Shinra Ties
by MeNoukie
Summary: Who would have thought life in SOLDIER could be so complicated? Who would have thought life itself would be so complicated? Eden Fox didn't think so and she soon finds out, life isn't meant to be easy and neither is love. This OC story initiates sometime prior to the events in Crisis Core and ends sometime after Advent Children. Sephiroth/OC and eventual Reno/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

I would like to share with you my second Fanfic.

This story is about Eden Fox, an ambitious SOLDIER Third Class and OC. The story follows the line of Crisis Core, Final fantasy 7 and Advent Children. For our Sephiroth fans out there, this is a Seph/OC pairing, although much later on, it will become a Reno/OC pairing. Feel free to see this Fic as two seperate stories, or continue to read it to the end, which of course, I would prefer.

I realise not all the facts correspond with those in the original story, but I tried to make it work. Also, the timeline might be slightly different.

Having said this, the only thing left for me to say is; Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Final Fantasy games, movie, storylines or characters, other than my own.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Life wasn´t always like this, empty, hollow, lonely. Once, I had close friends, family if you like, and even some form of a relationship, though complicated in nature.

Once, when I was seventeen and already quite rebellious, I joined the army, the Shinra Inc. army, something all the boys dreamt of, hating my gutts when I was accepted. Shinra army wasn´t meant for everyone or just anyone, and requiered one to be made of more than mere flesh and bone. Either that, or you were seriously screwed.

Back then, life was what I wished it to be. I worked hard, trying to achieve my own dreams; earning a place amongst the most fierce, feared and respected of the army devisions, the elite; SOLDIER.

But I wasn´t the only one striving, and living with a bunch of competitive boys could be a pain in the ass sometimes. They would try to get me down, try to bully me out, but it only made me work harder. I had always been sarcastic, cold some would say, and their attempts had simply failed. Soon, most gave up and some even became my friends. Of course, there were always those few little asswhipes who couldn´t handle a girl being an equal. Screw them anyway.

I kept working hard, and four years later, at the age of twenty-one, I finally managed to maintain a SOLDIER Third Class status, and I gave everyone who ever doubted me the huge finger, right in their face, what a laugh that was, good times.

I made friends in SOLDIER and I even found someone I cared for greatly. Then, suddenly, everything turned to shit.

Shinra had grown rapidly, becoming the world-dominating company in energy, and they harvested it from the planet's lifestream, which is energy in it's purest form, sustaining all life. Back then, nobody felt too bad about the greedy, distructive ways of President Shinra, but as always, with great power, well, comes great insanity. Where Shinra had started out as just an energy company, it had grown out to be much, much more than that.

Spying, secret missions, experiments, murder, kidnapping, all was part of the plan in this ever growing company. To tell you the truth, as an insider, you didn't see all the bad, all the rott; it was just the way it worked.

But Shinra had gone too far, and the world would suffer for it, for in their insanity, they had _created_ life. They had attempted to create super-soldiers, Project-G. Needless to say, it was a bad idea.

In SOLDIER, First Class consisted of three soldiers, and three only. Rumour was, they had grown up together and trained together, becoming the first ever SOLDIER First Class in history, at the age of twenty. Now, at the age of twenty-seven, they were still the only ones. One, a kind man named Angeal, had always been friendly to me on missions, teaching me what he knew, never going hard on me. He had shown me respect and admired me for my full potential and expected no more than that.

Genesis, well, he was a poet and definetely not my type of person, always scrutinizing, making others feel useless, acting as if the very sun was shining out of his pearly-white ass. Still, after some time, I really got to like him, for a while that is.

Angeal greatly respected him, and they where close friends, which was really the only reason I tolerated him in my presence, for where Genesis' blade was quick and sharp, my tongue was equal in skill.

The third, I guess that is where it starts to get complicated.

Sephiroth.

He was a man unlike any other, calculating, strong, wise, cold, but yet gentle in some ways and he made my heart beat faster every time he spoke, in a way no poet like Genesis could ever muster. I believe that might just have been Genesis' problem.

Sephiroth was unequaled in skill, indestructible, and he had been mine for some time. He had been a beautiful creature, for that was exactly what he was. Like I said, it all started with Project-G, also known as Project-Genesis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before I had made it to SOLDIER, I already knew of the magic threesome, passing them many times in the hallways. Naturally, I was a nobody to them; another uniformed monkey. The only thing that awarded me a second glance was the fact I was a girl. But I had noticed them, they were unable not to. Sephiroth and Genesis always strutted around with an air thicker than the atmosphere. Only Angeal, the ever friendly Angeal, would greet everyone as he passed them in the hallways. It was also therefor, that I expected him to become my new mentor, or maybe I had just wished it to be so.

I had just stepped out of the shower and was climbing back into my uniform, when there was a rap on the door. I frowned at the unexpected sound and glanced at my pager on the nightstand. Nothing, I hadn't missed anything important, or, at least, they hadn't missed me.

I opened the door to find a middle-aged, stern looking woman on my doorstep.

"Cadet Fox?" she asked, her voice more honey-like than I had expected.

"Yes?"

"Director Lazard has requested an audience." Her nose rose into the air, and it nearly grazed that atmosphere.

I almost cocked an eyebrow at her arrogant and formal behaviour.

"You may inform the Director that I shall present myself to his office as soon as possible, and I shall make it my utmost priority." I answered in a sweet voice.

The woman slightly narrowed her eyes at me, taking me in. It appeared she was wondering whether I was pulling her leg. Not my fault if you're too stupid to understand sarcasm.

I stared back at her, keeping my face in check.

"Very well." she said finally. "He shall await your arrival."

"Yeah, later." I replied, nonchalantly shutting the door, maybe just a bit too rude.

I heard her heels move towards the elevator as I continued dressing my uniform.

"_Director Lazard has requested an audience_." I mimicked her mockingly as I bounced around trying to get my foot into my boot.

As I stalked down the hall, I became only too aware of the fact that I hadn't even bothered to hair-dry my hair, and it was sure to look the mess. But, you know, priorities. In the elevator, I quickly made a rough braid to at least seem decent. Still, darkbrown bangs and waves escaped all over the place. I looked at myself in the mirror, noting it didn't look that bad at all. I kind of liked it, actually. Smirking to myself, I smoothed my uniform, not yet knowing I was wearing it for the last time.

After what seemed like an hour, I finally reached the right floor and stepped out of the elevator while the annoying waiting tunes still rang in my ears. Before I knocked the door reading 'Director Lazard' I decided I would take the stairs on my way back.

"Come in." came a voice on the other side.

I slowly opened the door, to reveal a large room, housing quite a large amount of technology. Monitors hung from the walls, behind a gigantig desk.

"Miss Fox, how kind of you to join us." A man behind the desk spoke.

"I apologize, did I keep you waiting?" I asked him, almost surprised.

"Only a little." he responded kindly.

I knew then that this was a nice man, only being formal because it was expected of him.

"Sir, I believe it is considered polite to at least put on some clothes after stepping out of the shower, before making my way up in that annoying elevator."

I could see his eyes sparkle with glee at my remark. "Yes, that music is horrible, isn't it?" he smiled.

I heard a chuckle behind me, and as I turned around in surprise, I found Angeal standing with his arms folded over his chest, a smile still appearent on his face.

"Hello, Sir, I didn't notice you, I'm sorry." I appologised.

He waved it off with a hand. "It's requiered of a SOLDIER to be invisible. You have only confirmed I haven't lost my touch."

I smiled back at him before turning back to the Director.

"I think you will fit right in, Third Class SOLDIER Fox." he said to me.

At first, the words didn't sink in, and he looked at me expectantly, his brows raised.

"Sir? Did you say SOLDIER?" I asked, still not certain I had heard correctly.

"Welcome to the elite, Eden." he smiled.

I flashed back a truly genuine smile and was about to reply my thanks, when I was interrupted by a new voice.

"For the record, I would like to say I do not agree with this decision."

I turned around to see a beautiful man with auburn hair stroll in, his strides confident, his air appearent once again. I knew this man, of course.

"Genesis" Lazard welcomed him. "We have discussed this." he added.

"I only wished for the Cadet to know." he said, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was jesting, I knew.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe it is your place to have an opinion on this matter." I sneered at him.

He chuckled. "Director?"

"Sir?" I asked Lazard while turning to face him.

My face surely looked confused.

"It is, actually, as you shall be collegues. But I also must impress that we are running thin on employees. However, I have already discussed this with my First Class." He spoke this last sentence directly at Genesis.

He, however, continued to remain ignorant to the Director's tone.

"I am not the only one who doesn't agree, Seph-"

"On what grounds?" I demanded from him, for a moment forgetting who it was I was adressing.

Angeal had stepped up next to me, his arms still folded. He said nothing though, and looked from one face to the other.

It was Lazard who spoke. "Genesis believes you are not in place here, because you are a woman."

I felt outraged, but then again, it was nothing new.

"So does Sephiroth." Genesis added.

"That's discriminating. Ever since I first set foot inside this building, I've worked hard to earn my place amongst these men, and for the passed four years, I have not failed in doing so. I do not intend to stop here to achieve what I have worked so hard for and will not let some arrogant, stuck up gingerbreadman tell me any different!" My voice and tone rose by the word, and by the time I was done, Genesis was the outraged one.

I heard Angeal stifle a laugh next to me as he turned his head towards the floor.

"Lazard!" Genesis exclaimed. "This is exactly what I mean! Emotions running all over the place, unable to accept criticism and completely disrespectful to her superiors."

"Personally, I think she's hilarious." Angeal laughed. "I like her."

Genesis shot him a glare, feeling rejected by his best friend.

"That is why you are the one to mentor her, Angeal. I wouldn't want her to have a _training accident._" Lazard emphazised these last words.

"Thank the Gods." I exclaimed.

"Accidents happen on missions as well." Genesis mumbled while crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I heard that." I said.

"Good"

I sighed with frustration and turned my attention back to Lazard. "Is this settled, Sir?"

"It is." he replied. "You are dismissed, SOLDIER."

I nodded in respect and turned around to leave. At that moment, the door opened again, and another walked in. If I mentioned Genesis being a beautiful man, listen to this.

He was even better than beautiful. I'm not going to say perfect, because that really doesn't exist, and I am by no means that dreamy. Strength simply radiated off of him, like I had seen so many times in the halls. He was just amazing, he was Sephiroth.

Still, after everytime I felt this temporary shock, I saw past this and once again arrogance filled the office, if there even was room left for more after Genesis had entered. He barely granted me a glance before his cold green eyes focussed on Lazard.

"You called for me, Director?"

I had never heard him speak before, and his voice sounded as mysterious as he looked.

"Ah, yes, that reminds me Eden, please have this." Lazard said.

I walked over to his desk and he handed me a new pager and a cellphone.

"Keep these with you at all times, don't drain the batteries. You never know when you might be needed."

I heard Genesis snigger behind me. "Hah, yeah, needed." he shook his head, sending out another chuckle.

"Very funny, Ginger." I snapped.

"Guys, guys, can't we just get along, please? The Director has made his decision and you're just going to have to accept it like it is. Sephiroth does." Angeal interrupted us.

I looked over at Sephiroth, daring him to say something. Instead, he just looked back at me, without any emotion on his features. If anything, it was indifference. I wasn't sure what pissed me off more, Genesis' appearent dislike of the situation, or this iron face in front of me.

"Sure" I finally said. "I'll do my best. After all, it's not the first time I've been locked up in a rooster pen."

Angeal laughed again to try and lighten the mood. "That's the spirit! Keep your head high amongst the lions, and you will survive."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So, newbie." he continued. "I will see you at trainingcentre first thing in the morning, O-eighthundred."

"Let's make it seven, shall we?" I challenged him.

He laughed again. "Get outta here, Fox."

"Yes, Sir."

Then, suddenly, Sephiroth spoke. "Are you sure you're up for this challenge, Angeal? You could still refuse, if you wish."

It didn't sound like he was jesting, or even trying to be funny. It just sounded as if he had absolutely zero faith in me.

I was starting to get angry again. "With all due respect, _Sir_, but if you're implying Angeal isn't up for the job, perhaps you shouldn't shove off this responsibility towards him and do it yourself."

Angeal buried his face in his hand as Lazard uttered a warning. I had no idea what I had said was so bad, but appearently, most rookies adressed him with utter respect and awe, and wouldn't dare argue with him.

I huffed to myself, those rookies were boys, and I had to stand tall amongst them. I would not be pushed down, not even by the General. If he wanted respect from me, he would first have to earn it, he was nothing more than a name to me at this point.

I had expected him to get angry, to tell me that if it were up to him I wouldn't even be standing there, but there was none of that. Instead, he took a few calm steps towards me, until his face was dangerously close and his energyfield invaded mine, threatening to push me back. But I stood fast.

His mouth turned into a cold smile as he towered over my tiny form and he brought his face within inches of mine. "You will regret that request." He whispered this, but due to the silence of everyone holding their breath, it was heard by them none the less.

"Ooooh dear…" Angeal sighed into his hand, as he peeked over it.

"Dismissed" Sephiroth said while slowly moving away passed me.

I will admit I was truly intimidated by his demeanor, more than I had ever been in the past, when the guys would try to test me. I wasted no time and hurried out of the office without another word, truly worried about what I had gotten myself into during my first five minutes as a Third Class SOLDIER.

I swallowed hard and made for the staircase. It seemed I was going to need the exercise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I lay in bed that night, I could just beat myself over the head over and over again for saying what I had. How could I be so stupid? Sassing the other guys, fine, but the General? And the other First Class? My father had always warned me about my tongue, that it would get me into trouble one day and I was afraid that day had finally come. I had no clue as to what Sephiroth would do to me, but the memory of his face when he said it, told me I really wasn't going to like it.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I cursed at myself in the dark. "Eden, you stupid cow."

Then I decided maybe I could set things straight if I apologized to Sephiroth in the morning. I could go that far and still keep my dignity. As for apologizing to Genesis, that wasn't going to happen, he had jested me from the moment he walked in, so screw him.

The next morning, after getting ready, including spending half an hour on the toilet because of my nerves, I made my way down to the caffeteria. I stalked over to my friends and sat down. Some of them teased me, saying I wasn't allowed to sit with them anymore, now that I wore my SOLDIER uniform. They quickly shut up though, as I threathingly placed my Sais on the table.

"Eden, you're ringing." Max said, pointing at my waist.

At first I didn't register, as this was not my usual ringtone. Surprised, I flipped open the cellphone and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, good morning. Nervous?" Angeals friendly voice spoke to me.

"I'm dying." I replied.

"Good to hear. Come sit with me, I need to discuss something with you."

I looked around and found him sitting on the other side, along with his two collegues and some others who seemed to be lower class SOLDIERS. Did this mean I wasn't allowed to sit with my friends anymore?

"Sure thing, Sir." I said before shutting the phone. "Sorry guys, duty calls."

"This is how it starts, boys." Max said, grinning widely. "They're already stealing her, first chance they get.

"Hold on, Max." I grinned. "Not too long ago, you were trying very hard indeed to get rid of me."

He laughed. "That was before you kicked my ass."

I laughed along and knuckled his head. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, later, Eden."

"Hey, Eden! I love to watch you leave!" I heard one of my friends calling after me, as the rest started howling and laughing.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but I loved it when they were acting silly. Although, maybe right now wasn't the best of moments.

As I appoached the SOLDIER table, I noticed it was set apart from the other tables and was far more luxurious.

"Good morning." I smiled, trying to begin the day with a fresh start.

Some of the boys mumbled a response, but other than that, only Angeal acknowledged my presence.

"Mornin', please, sit." he gestured to a seat opposite him, unfortunately right next to Genesis.

"Alright, first things first." he said, as I observed Sephiroth, who was calmly roaming his eyes over the noisy caffeteria.

"In case you were wondering, you are allowed to sit with your friends." Angeal continued.

I raised my eyebrows, asking myself how he knew.

"They always wonder." he explained. "And judging by their behaviour, they would miss you very much."

His eyes moved in their direction, and as I looked over, I found them whistling and waving at me. I chuckled and shook my head again. Bunch of idiots.

"I'm pretty sure they're trying to get me fired on my first day, Sir." I laughed.

"Some would try to get you killed on your first day." Genesis added.

I shot him a sideway glare, but decided against responding. Today, I would try to leave a good impression on all of them, especially Sephiroth, who had turned his head away from my friends, looking suspiciously disapproving. Then again, it was always hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Now to the important part." Angeal continued, also ignoring his friend's remark. "You are expected in the labs this friday, to receive your Mako-treatment."

I had completely forgotten about that. SOLDIERs always underwent this treatment, to enhance their abilities and become stronger and faster.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

I wondered what my eyes would look like after the treatment.

All of the SOLDIERs I knew, had blue or green 'mako-eyes'. It was what mako did, it added a strange but beautiful glow to the eyes. But my eyes were dark brown and I wondered if they would turn blue or green as well.

"While you're there, the company will transfer your things to your new living quarters, in the SOLDIER section. I will make sure it is done descretely." he smiled when he saw the look on my face.

Some guys were going to be handling my lady-stuff, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Sir." I was grateful for his insights.

"You don't have a sword." Genesis said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, I don't." I simply answered, only just managing to leave out 'Captain Obvious.'

"Can I see those?" Angeal asked me.

I pulled my Sais from my back harness and handed them over.

Genesis snorted. "SOLDIER fights with swords, not with toothpicks."

"Says who?" I asked him, turning my head towards him, as if finally willing to acknowlegde his presence.

"The same people who say women don't belong here." He pulled out his red Rapier and dramatically swung it around.

His words had stung me again. "Wow, you belong on a stage." I said in a dry voice.

I was so done with men. I had finally managed to earn their trust and respect, and now, I would have to do it all over again. I sighed as I stood to retrieve my Sais from Angeal's hands.

"They're great weapons." he said while smiling up at me.

"Permission to leave, Sir?" I asked him as I strapped them back in place.

"Granted." he said, while observing my face. "Don't be late."

"I won't." I simply answered before making my way back to my friends.

"Stop doing that." I heard Angeal say.

"What?" Genesis asked.

He sounded completely innocent, as if he had no idea what he had said.

"Giving her such a hard time, she's with us now, give her a chance. Lazard wouldn't promote her if she wasn't up for the challenge."

I could hear Genesis respond, but I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore.

"I see you haven't forgotten about us." Max said while I sat down next to him. "I almost thought you would feel we are beneath you."

I saw him sniggeringing.

"I always thought you were beneath me." I replied dryly.

It felt good laughing with my friends, and I needed it too, knowing fifteen minutes from now I was going to be slaughtered.

"I have to get my Mako-treatment friday." I told them while trying to get down my pathetic breakfast.

"I'm really gonna miss those big, beautiful brown eyes." he laughed and slapped me on the back, causing me to slam into the table and nearly choke on my bread.

"I think you'll be lucky to even see me alive after today." I said, receiving concerned looks from everyone around the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This was it, I was going to die, I was sure of it.

"Are you ready, Fox?" Angeal asked me as he came walking down the hallway.

I was waiting in front of the trainingcentre, letting out some silent prayers.

"Not really, no."

He laughed and slapped me on the shoulder while entering the door-code with his other hand.

"I like your honesty, Fox."

"Sir?" I asked him. "Do you think I should apologize to the General?"

I had been thinking about it all morning. I decided against trying in front of all the other SOLDIERs, but I really wanted to try none the less.

Angeal frowned and took me in. "You were slightly out of line, yes."

"But would it make any difference?" I pressed on.

He cocked his head and led me in with a hand to my back. "I doubt it. But, maybe on the long run, it would."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, he's quite insusceptible to such things, but I do think he would appreciate the show of character. It might help him getting to like you." He looked me over as if he was considering something. "Genesis as well." he added after a short pause.

I snorted at this. "Are you for real? He's been at my throat since even before he met me."

"He's a complicated guy and so is Sephiroth. Just try it, if unsuccesful, in any case, showing them your potential might do the trick. They will learn to respect you, if the stories the Director shared with us are true."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I never knew Lazard thought _that_ highly of me, but I was grateful he had stuck out his neck for me.

"Maybe you're right, Sir, I should just set aside my pride and apologize. But, if he continues to be an insufferable ass, then I will not hesitate to let him know."

Angeal laughed heartily at my honesty. "Make sure you do, the last thing we want is for him to run you over. But, please, just call me Angeal. Sir makes me feel old."

I laughed and realized I felt comfortable around this guy. He was easy to talk to and I knew I never had to be worried to speak my mind to him. I prayed thanks to the Gods for letting me have him as a mentor, instead of the cold Sephiroth or the dramatic Genesis.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. "We will start off easy, I just want to see what you can do."

Pulling my Sais out of my harness, I twirled them around in my hands and took my stance, all nerves absent, full concentration kicking in. This was what I lived for. This was what I was.

"Bring it on, old man."

He went easy on me for the first hour, but then a sadistic smile appeared on his face and he turned the simulator up a notch or seventy.

"That's for calling me old man." he said once I was finished, and quite honestly, exhausted.

"I'm not apologizing for that." I replied, making him laugh.

"That's enough for today, Fox, you may take your leave."

"Thanks, Angeal. Will we train again tomorrow?"

"You may, but I will be going on a mission. No, you can't come yet, at least not until you've received your treatment." he added when he saw my excited face. "But you can train with some of the others, Zack's here, you could train with him. Or you could train alone."

"Who's Zack?"

"My other pupil, he's Second Class. I think the two of you could go great together, although I am slightly worried about the well-being of this trainingcentre…" he trailed off.

"Where can I find him?" I really didn't want to get sloppy, and I wasn't about to go messing with the simulations on my own.

"He's usually around in the afternoon, he likes to sleep off." Angeal made a face. "Young people aren't what they used to be."

"So, you're admitting to being an old man?" I mischieviously grinned at him.

"This old man will beat your ass any day."

I laughed at his response as I made my way to the door, but I stopped and turned halfway there. "Angeal? Will the General be here tomorrow, or will he be going with you on this mission?"

"I think he will be here, but you'll have to look though. He's not really a sociable person."

"You don't say."

Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, let's get some lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

So, Sweethearts, I haven't received any reviews yet, is that a good thing?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

During the time Angeal had been away, I had trained with Zack daily. He was glad since it meant he didn't have to train by himself either. I had easily found him on the second day, as he was scratching the back of his head trying to get the simulator to work. I had been standing in the doorway watching him punch sevenhundred buttons to no avail, before giving up all together and just kicking the computer instead.

"I doubt that's going to work." I had said.

He was startled by my voice, but a wide grin appeared as I asked, "Have you tried buying it flowers?"

We got along very well, and he was a fun guy to hang out with. At times I found him childish, but he was a great laugh and a good, hard working fighter.

I still hadn't managed to run into Sephiroth, and I had no idea where the guy spent his time. Luckily for me, I hadn't run into Genesis either, which had undoubtedly prevented unavoidable awkward moments.

Then, finally, after nearly a week, I had found Sephiroth. And quite unexpected and unprepaired I might add. I had been expecting to find Zack in the trainingcentre, but instead, it was being occupied by Sephiroth. I had barged right in without announcement.

"Hey, I was thinking-" I cut myself off when I saw him standing there, staring at me in surprise. Whether for my rudeness for just walking in, or for still being alive, I wasn't sure.

"Good afternoon, Fox. You were thinking what?"

I was baffled that he chose to waste his words on me.

"Uh…good afternoon, Sir, apologies, I was expecting someone else."

"I would hope so."

"Indeed" I replied.

When we both fell silent, I told myself this was the right moment, even though I still didn't really want to, I had to apologize. He hadn't yet ended my life, but I became more paranoid by the day, even Zack said I had it coming.

As I stood there contemplating a way to say it, he questioned me with his cold eyes.

"Was there something else you wanted?" he asked.

His voice pulled me off my train of thoughts, thoughts that hadn't even been on the right track in the first place. I was such an idiot, not even preparing for this.

"Yes, Sir, actually." I said to him

"And?"

Just go on and spit it out, my mind and his eyes said the same thing.

"I would like to apologize, Sir, for my behaviour the other day, if I may." I lowered my eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"You just did, so why ask for permission." It was more of a statement than a question.

My eyes flew up to meet his, and I wondered why I was even apologizing, he was still being rude.

"I appreciate it." he added.

"So, you will accept my apology?" I smiled, feeling lucky.

"I said I appreciated it, I said nothing about accepting it." he replied coldly and my smile froze.

Maybe I wasn't so lucky after all. There were a dozen things I could have spat out right there, but none of those were nice and none of those would make my situation any better. So I settled on a simple answer. But before I could utter a single syllable, he had drawn his masamune and was charging right at me.

It happened in a flash and he was tremendously fast. The only thing I could manage to do was roll to the side before his blade would skewer me into shaslik. As I dived, the tip of his sword slashed my right cheek.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" I called at him, too shocked to be polite.

"Since the days of old, conflicts were settled by the sword." he replied, strenght radiating through the room. Oh how wrong I had been provoking him.

"This isn't the days of old!"

He laughed a low, cold laugh as his lips turned into a sadistic smile. Angeal's smile was angelic compared to this.

"I would suggest you defend yourself, or you might find yourself in a very unlucky predicament."

Was he kidding? This already a very unlucky predicament! He was going to kill me, I knew it, I saw the bloodlust in his eyes. This was goodbye, goodbye world, goodbye Zack, goodbye Max. I was dead, I was- no I wasn't. I was SOLDIER and I would fight till the end, I was no helpless deer, I was a warrior. Screw this guy! He was the one being rude, he had been wrong about me, and I would prove it.

He took advantage of my standing there like a lost puppy and charged at me again. Only this time, I had been expecting it. In a flash, I grabbed my Sais and blocked his attack, our blades crashing into each other, sending echos and sparks around the room.

"You're not being fair, Sir." I smirked. "I haven't been given my treatment yet. For now, you are attacking an innocent, underskilled, purely human girl." I tried to sound deeply hurt, but I knew he was immuun to such words.

"You're bold and impertinent, I wish to see if your blades match the sharp edge of your insolent tongue, _girl._"

He swung his arm and I was thrown back into the room, but I stayed on my feet.

"Angeal loves me for it, it makes him laugh." I replied.

He advanced on me again and again, but I knew, somehow, that he was holding back. His strength was incredible and as I had heard, unmatched by anyone. Yet, I was still alive and for now, without much bloodspill.

Somewhere in the middle of our battle, Genesis had walked in and now stood against the wall eating an apple, watching the dance. He was commenting here and there, mostly encouraging his friend, but who was listening to him anyway?

A moment later, it seemed Sephiroth had lost interest and advanced with strenght he had not shown me before. Withing seconds, my first Sais went flying through the air, closely followed by the second. And still he advanced on me, even though I was unarmed. With all that was in me, I anticipated his move and twisted around him, placing my right wrist against his throat and letting the hidden blade inside my glove shoot out. It might even have broken the tender skin a bit. He laughed as I stood there, my blade to his throat, cradling the illusion I had him, for this illusion was soon knocked out of my head, when he brought his blade up and hit me in the head with the hilt. I let go of him and fell to the floor, groaning as blood started dripping from my hairline onto the floor. I felt sick and the room was spinning. I wasn't sure anymore which side was up.

No one said anything for a few moments, as I tried to regain my balance.

"That wasn't completely pathetic." I heard Sephiroth's cold voice state. "For a normal, human _girl._"

He pulled me onto my feet by my harness and I almost wanted to take a swing at him for jesting me again, but instead I nearly fell to the floor. He held me up by the arm easily.

"You're starting to really bore me with those unoriginal provokations." I snapped at him, before he let go of my arm and I smacked down again. His boots moved away from me, and Genesis' approached.

"Come, get up." he said, pulling me up by the arm.

"Well, that was painfull." I whispered.

He sniggereded. "Not at all, that was actually pretty good. Let me see that." He turned my cheek towards him with his free hand and inspected my cut. "Doesn't look too bad, nothing major. You'll be patched up in no-time."

I wasn't sure I'd heard right, or maybe it was the bump on my head, but I thought I heard him give me an genuine compliment.

"Thanks" I mumbled, as I slowly regained my own balance.

Sephiroth walked back towards us, holding my Sais in his hands. I half expected him to bury them in my neck, but, instead, he handed them over to me.

"Apology accepted." he said to me. I lifted my head in a frown. "Go to the infirmary." he added before he walked out, closely followed by Genesis, who winked at me before closing the door, leaving me by myself.

Something told me, I had had it easy. But, I had survived, and just like that, the ice had been broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, I had actually been greeted by Genesis, and even by Sephiroth, who had just nodded, but still, it was acknowledgement.

I had eaten with my friends, before I had made my way down to the labs to receive my treatment.

To say it was unpleasant would be an understatement, in fact, it was extremely painfull when I felt the Mako course through my veins, inhancing my cells. It had felt like I was on fire and it wasn´t over in the blink of an eye either. The treatment had taken three hours at least and the attack on my body had caused me to lose conciousness. I had woken up hours later, vomiting and sweating like a Mezmerize.

Once I had emerged from the labs, I had missed dinner, but I wasn't hungry anyway. It had taken some time for me to find my new quarters. I had been so confused that I had gone directly to my old room, before realising I would no longer be sleeping there. I had cursed to myself and made my way back up in the annoying elevator, there was no way I would've been able to face the stairs that time.

I stumbled through the hallway, trying to find my door, but I had completely forgotten which one it was, until I nearly fell past one with my name on it. And then came the next problem. The damn code. What was it again?

"Damnit" I whispered while staring at the touchpad, trying hard to focus my eyes and my mind. But, somehow, it wasn't really working for me. I put my hands against the wall to keep myself upright, feeling dizzy and disorientated, not to mention still sweating and sick to my stomach. I tried punching in some codes, but each time the screen flashed red, it pissed me off more.

"God damnit!" I growled and punched the device, nearly causing me to fall.

I stood panting, doubled up with my hands against the wall, when I heard a voice from what seemed like the other end of the hall. It was only when I glanced sideways that I noticed someone standing right next to me.

"Breaking it will only set off the alarm, you know."

"I don't care." I breathed. "Maybe someone will come and help me then."

"Give me moment." I heard the sound of a phone flipping open followed by a short conversation.

I nodded while still focussing on the wall in front of me trying hard not to pass out.

"Step aside." the voice said, and as I felt a hand on my waist, I finally looked up to see who had joined me in my quest. It was Genesis.

"You…" I said, sounding pathetically weak. "What are you doing here?"

He held me up by the waist as he punched in the code on the touchscreen. "You do realise you're standing in the SOLDIER First Class corridor?"

"Whatever" I growled, not really in for a conversation.

The door opened and he led me inside, still holding me up. I didn't take any notice of my surroundings, I just knew it was a long way to the bedroom, where Genesis sat me down on the edge of the bed. My head hung down between my legs and I groaned. God, I felt so pathetic. Only my dignity stopped me from crying for my mother.

"You need anything?" he asked me.

A sudden nausia came over me when I shook my head and Genesis jumped out of the way as I fled for the bathroom, where I emptied the contents of my stomach. It was green, luminescent green and it freaked me out.

"Genesis, it's green!" I cried from inside the bathroom.

"It's excess Mako, that wasn't absorbed by your body." he explained.

"Am I dying?" I asked him, sounding completely piteous.

"We've all been there, Eden, it'll be over in the morning. Get some sleep."

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling slightly better. I nodded my head.

"I could…stay here, if you want." he stated, and I could just feel his confidence radiating off him.

Normally, I would have told him off, but I was in no shape for that.

"Thanks for your help, Sir." I mumbled and dropped onto the bed.

"Worth the try." I heard him say somewhere in the distance as I slumbered into a deep sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt much, much better, but I also felt truly dirty and discusting. After making my way into the bathroom, I turned on the water and stood before the mirror. "Holy mother of God…" I whispered as I saw myself. If ever I looked terrible, it was this moment. "If I had died last night, this would have been the end of me."

I moved for the shower, but did a double take. My eyes. They were different, still a soft, dark brown, but something shined through them, like a red glow.

"Oh my God, I went full vampire." I whispered as I moved my face closer to the mirror, inspecting them.

After pulling away from the mirror reluctantly, I quickly undressed and stepped under the shower. Sweet bliss, a shower had never felt so good.

When I stepped out, after what seemed like an hour, I felt truly refreshed and, indeed, stronger than ever before. The Mako had by now infused with my cells and had enhanced them. You gotta love science.

I blow-dried my hair, got dressed and started applying some light make-up. My eyes glowed back at me and now I took good look, I had to admit, it was actually beautiful.

"I look…awesome." I gasped at myself.

Maybe this was why they all strutted so confidently through the halls, because, truthfully, Mako eyes were stunning.

Genesis' were such a bright blue, I was sure they glowed in the dark. Some had beautiful bright green, and then there was the General, whose Mako eyes were an amazing minty green.

But I hadn't come across any SOLDIER with dark Mako eyes, and damn right, it made me feel special. Yes, this was a look I could learn to appreciate.

Then my phone rang. I stalked into the bedroom and read the caller ID, Angeal.

"Hey" I happily said to him as I answered it.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Uh…yeah, I feel amazing, how did you know?" I narrowed my eyes, shooting distant daggers at Genesis for not keeping his mouth shut.

I heard Angeal laugh on the other side, and judging by the noise, he was sitting in the caffeteria.

"We all know what it's like, getting those Mako treatments, it's no fun at all. Genesis mentioned you were a great mess last night, and you nearly yanked the codepad off the wall."

I heard some sniggering on the other end and it pissed me off.

"Uhuh. Did he also mention he tried to take advantage of me in my 'messy' state?" I shot back at him.

"No…he failed to share that part." his voice dropped and he fell silent for a moment.

I smirked as I knew Angeal was without doubt shooting those daggers at Genesis at close range.

"He meant nothing by it, I'm sure." Angeal finally continued, sounding completely serious.

"That's alright, it's still better treatment than before, I guess."

Angeal laughed softly again. "True. You coming down for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"It's 2pm, Eden."

"Holy shit." I mumbled. "I'll be right there, just wait for me."

While flipping the phone shut, I made for the door and stalked down the hall to the elevator. I had to travel even further down now, as the First Class quarters were only one floor below MissionControl, where Lazard's office was.

I closed my eyes to block out that excruciating elevator music, and made a note to self that I would demand someone to cut this shit off, first chance I got.

I made a quick pittstop at my friends' table, naturally receiving many remarks, before making my way over to Angeal.

"Glad you're back." I said while slapping him on the shoulder and sitting down next to him. "How'd it go?"

"Badly" he sourly replied. "Negotiations didn't go as well as I had expected, which is why I've returned so soon. Lazard will have to come up with something else, or we're gonna have to go to war."

"He'll make sure to avoid it." Genesis chimed in from opposite me. "We've been summoned at MC, we should make our way up, Sephiroth is already there."

"Let the woman eat, Genesis." Angeal warned.

"Fine" he answered. "I'll go on ahead." he stood to leave, but leaned over the table instead.

"And Eden."

I looked up.

"Nice eyes." He winked at me before he took off for the exit.

I stared after him as he left, watching everyone move out of his way.

"Eat up, Eden, we need to get to our briefing." Angeal nudged my arm.

"I'm invited?" I was surprised.

"You and Zack, so you better act your best if you want your first mission."

I smiled brightly and stuffed my sandwich down my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Review, anyone?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

We walked into Lazard's office, without knocking. I had to admit, I was starting to feel like one of them and no doubt my strutt had changed over the passed week. I had noticed Cadets staring at me in the hallways, and finally, I was receiving some of the respect I felt I earned. Genesis was looking at a file on the computer and didn't even look up.

Sephiroth was leaning on a desk with his arms folded. He nodded at me when I made eye contact. I returned the gesture and greeted Lazard behind his desk.

Suddenly I received a slap on the back. "Heeeey, gorgious!" Zack greeted me. "Love the eyes, I'm jealous right now."

"Even such eyes won't get you there, Fair." I stated dryly, but teasingly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I see you feel right at home, Eden?" Lazard adressed me.

"I feel at home everywhere, Sir."

"Good, I've heard some promising things concerning your new aquiered status, keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Sir." I nodded my head at him, grateful he was sharing this with me infront of the others.

"As for you" he adressed Zack, who grinned uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "Well done."

Zack looked at me sideways and I smiled at him. I knew he was doing great.

"Thanks." he replied humbly.

"I have received new intelligence from the Turks." Lazard changed the subject. "New troops have been assembling outside of Wutai."

"Troops?" Angeal questioned. "They are preparing for war then?"

"That is what we believe, yes. I need you to take Zack and investigate. We need to know their next move. We can't risk them to take the first. You will leave tonight."

"Awyeah!" Zack cheered, earning him some questioning looks.

"Good job, Zack." I encouraged him.

"Sorry, rookie." Angeal said to me, obviously feeling bad for me.

"That's alright, Sir, there will be a next time." I wanted to reassure him, it wasn't his decision.

"I apologize, Eden." Lazard said to me. "It's too much for Angeal to attend to both pupils at once, especially on something as important as this, and we need someone more experienced on this matter. So, you won't be going with Angeal."

"I understand, Director." I stated. I would be lying if I claimed I wasn't just a tiny bit disappointed.

"Instead, you will be joining Sephiroth and Genesis to the underwater reactor at Junon."

"Sir?" Disbelief was clearly stated on my face.

He chuckled a bit while answering. "They're experienced enough to take you under their wing. I'm sure they can handle you between the both of them." he chuckled again at the look on my face. "I think you need some field experience and I believe this is a good way to learn. Just watch closely and don't get in their way unnecessarily."

"Yes, Sir, I won't, Sir. I won't let you down." I couldn't believe it.

They had actually agreed to take me along, even though they had absolutely no need for me.

"Good." Lazard said. "I trust you do your best on your first mission."

"Absolutely" The smile couldn't be wiped off my face by anything, not even Sephiroth's cold eyes.

"You will receive details on the chopper, Genesis will fill you in. Now, Zack, Eden, I want to speak with my First Class, you are dismissed." His tone was kind, but final.

"Thank you, Sir." Zack and I spoke in unison, and we left with a respectful nod of our heads.

I had barely closed the door behind my ass when Zack freaked out over me, he seemed just as happy for me as I was. I had the awkward feeling everyone inside Lazard's office was able to hear the explosion coming from the hallway and I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Jeez, Zack, move, before they change their mind." I pushed him along by the arm, trying to get to the elevator as fast as possible. Not even that damn elevator could break my spirit right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angeal and Zack had left that evening, but I wasn't going anywhere until the following morning. So, I decided it had been too long since my last trainingsession and I really wanted to test my new Mako skills.

After seeing Lazard, Zack and I had thrown a small party in the SOLDIER common room for me and then I had seen them off, wishing them a safe journey.

Once I had finished my dinner, which wasn't impressive due to the fact Zack had arranged bowls full of snacks not even three hours ago, I gathered my gear and took off for the trainingcentre.

Two of the other SOLDIER Third Class were occupying the large room, so I decided to wait for them to finish. As I waited outside, the door opened.

"Hey, Eden, care to join us?"

I wondered how he even knew my name, since I had never spoken to him before. Then again, I was the only girl around.

"I hate being a third wheel, sorry, boys." I replied.

"Oh come on, are you scared?"

"Scared?"

The other boy joined him in the doorway. "Yeah, scared you can't handle the two of us. Worried about getting your perfect skin ripped open?" he sniggered and his friend did the same.

"Thank you for the compliment." I answered, thinking to myself it was useless to even respond to this. It was only going to end badly, again. I had had my share of detentions and now was the time to leave that behind and be the professional I was. But damn it, these guys would never stop provoking me, forcing me to prove myself. Hadn't I done that already?

"That wasn't a compliment." One of the boys said.

"Duh" I mumbled. "I think I'll pass."

"Well, in that case, we'll be using this simulation all evening, so you'll have to come back tomorrow." they sniggered again.

"I'll be going on a mission tomorrow, _with Genesis and the General_, so be my guest and spend the night here if you will, just know that all you will have to learn from is some computer telling you how to lift your sword."

Their smiles faltered at my remark, they knew, Third Class rarely went on missions at all, only minor things, and the fact that I was a woman didn't help either.

"You're lying." one of them said, his eyes full of jealousy and possibly contempt.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll see tomorrow, won't you?" I replied, keeping an indifferent demeanor.

"They wouldn't take you! You don't even have a sword."

"Then at least I can skip the lesson on how to raise it." I challenged.

His eyes turned mischievous. "I know how to raise my sword, and I'm not talking about this one." he waved his blade in my face as they both laughed at his remark. "Would you like me to show you?" he added, taking a step towards me.

Was this guy for real? I closed my eyes and prayed for patience.

"Please step away from me." I stated and it wasn't a request, it was a warning, one of three he was going to get.

"Or what? You'll stick me with your pigstickers?" he came closer again, making me step back against the wall. He placed his hand on the wall next to my head and brought his face closer. I turned my head to the side gnashed my teeth.

"You really don't want me cornered." I warned him again, trying hard to keep myself from breaking his arm. I would not let these assholes ruin my first mission before it had even started.

"I know, you're Third Class." he whispered to me. "But what I'm curious about, is how you managed to do it. Who did you have to do to get here, huh? Was it Lazard? That would be disgusting wouldn't it, Eddy?" he asked his friend, who laughed. I looked him in the eye, my eyes ablaze. He placed his other hand on the beside my head as well, trapping me.

"I won't ask you again, shitface." I growled.

"No, not Lazard…" he answered himself as he got so close I could sense his breath. "_You_ could surely do better than that. How about…Sephiroth? Haha, yeah, I think he might be into that."

He was laughing out loud now, throwing his head back in a bark, but I had had enough. Insulting me was one thing, and I was definitely able to defend myself here, but speaking like that about the General behind his back…I was no longer able to control my anger.

I knocked his arm away, grabbed the other, threw him over my back and onto the floor. I placed my boot on his back and twisted his hand. The crack could be heard all the way down the corridor and the other boy jumped at the sound. It had happened too fast for him to even do something about it, but he now advanced on me as the other boy lay screaming on the floor, clutching his arm.

But this 'Eddy' wasn't going to play fair, he really wanted me hurt. He drew his sword and charged at me. I blocked it with my gloves, but my legs were kicked away from underneath me, as the boy on the floor had recovered from the initial shock.

I hadn't wanted to use my Sais, but now I regretted my generousity. My head smacked against the hard floor, and he clumsily crawled on top of me, while the other pinned down my arms above my head. I threw my leg up and kicked him in the head, but soon, a blade was pressed against my throat, causing me to instantly go still underneath them.

"So" the boy with the broken arm panted in my face, while he leaned on his good arm. "You will really regret that, honey." He sat up and punched me in the face and I could feel my nose break at impact.

The blade pressed against my skin and Eddy giggled as it drew blood.

"You're really not all that, are you? I guess I was right, then. Did he string you up on his six foot sword?" They both laughed again, and I was repulsed by their disrespect for our superior.

I felt his hand on my waist and I struggled again, but the blade dug deeper into my throat. "What's he into? Did he tie you to the bed?" he sneered and I felt his hand moving up my side. Oh, Lord, what did I get myself into this time?

"I would strongly advise you to remove yourself from that girl." A voice suddenly said, and I recognised it instantly as being Sephiroth's.

The boy on top of me froze and we all turned our heads.

"Sir" I breathed.

I had never been so happy to see him, he was my guardian angel.

Then I realised what this must have looked like and my face grew red. The boy scrambled off of me as if he was being whipped and the blade dissappeared from my throat.

I sat up and clutched it, feeling blood oozing out. Or maybe it was the blood coming from my nose.

Sephiroth walked towards us, threat appearent in every move and the boys dropped their heads, too afraid to even look at him. He stood before them and let his cold eyes graze over them for a moment. The he grabbed the boy's broken arm in what must have been a steel grip, for he screamed in agony.

"Make your way up to the Director's office, Xander, I will deal with you there." he released him and stared coldly at him.

"Yes, Sir." Xander hung his head in shame and practically ran from the scene, no doubt glad he was freed of those cold eyes. Eddy followed without even being told so.

Sephiroth dropped his eyes to where I still sat on the ground, clutching my neck.

"Explain" he simply said.

I looked up at him, not sure what to say. Didn't he see I was bleeding here?

He suddenly reached down and pulled me up by the arm. Though I have to say, a lot gentler than he had Xander.

"Eden" he shook me.

"Uh…"

His features softened a bit when he saw me struggling for words. "What happened?" his tone was a lot softer too.

"I…" I hesitated. "I got into a fight, Sir."

"A fight? Is this about you trying to prove yourself again? You expect me to take you on a mission, if you can't even keep yourself under control?" He didn't sound angry, though I was sure he was, he sounded dissapproving, dissappointed even.

"No, Sir, it wasn't. They jested me and advanced on me. I asked them repeatedly to back off."

"And they didn't?" he asked me.

"I had to defend myself."

"Who struck first?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback by his quistion.

"Who started the fight, Fox?"

I fell silent for a while, for it had been me who had attacked them first. I raised my head, refusing to show shame. "I did, Sir."

"I see. I shall inform Lazard about this. You should make new plans for tomorrow, you won't be joining me in Junon." With that, he turned on his heels and stalked away.

This was wrong! I had tried so hard to prevent this.

"I was only defending you, Sir!" I called after him and he stopped in his tracks.

Sephiroth turned around to face me. "Defending me?"

"Yes, Sir. They were insulting you greatly."

He moved back towards me. "What did they say, that was so bad you thought it justified to break a man's arm?"

"I…I can't repeat what they said."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I won't. I would be ashamed to even say the words. But he cornered me against the wall, and failed to heed my warnings."

"If you still wish to join me tomorrow, you will tell me what they said."

"Why is that so important?" I asked him, my voice a little harsher than I had meant for it to be.

Instead of getting angry, he simply answered. "I am very selective about the people I work with."

"I don't want them to get fired." I replied.

"That's not up to you, Eden."

I bit my lip and considered for a moment. Wouldn't it be better if they were gone? Wouldn't it be their own fault?

"They…they questioned my manner of becoming SOLDIER, Sir. They said I might have…used you and suggested disgusting things about you that I really refuse to repeat. I found it to be tremendously disrespectful to your position and you personally and I felt they had gone too far."

He stared at me for a moment. "You felt they had?"

"Yes, Sir, there's a line you don't cross, you made that very clear to me last week."

"I remember." he replied. "But it's not your place to discipline your fellow Third Class."

"Angeal taught me to defend honor at all times." I replied stubbornly.

"I'm not sure this is what he meant." Sephiroth said.

I risked a chuckle and rubbed some more blood off my face. The atmosphere had changed now and I felt free to move again.

"I apologize, Sir, for having started this fight, but I do not regret it. Those bastards had it coming." Did I just say that?

"I understand your situation, Eden. If Lazard would decide for them to stay, you will come to me instead, if such a situation occurs ever again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir."

"Good. Now, I have to go clean up your mess upstairs. I would advise you to head to the infirmary, but I know you don't really accept advice, so it's an order. Make sure to be ready tomorrow morning."

I smiled, he seemed to know me better than I thought.

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded and made to leave, before he halted. "Note it is appreciated, what you did here."

"Any time, Sir, after all, I'm the only one who's allowed to insult you and live to tell the tale." I laughed.

"Don't push it, Eden." he said, but I also noticed a small smile gracing his lips before he walked away.

It suited him, that smile. It made me feel warm inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I had gone to the infirmary directly after and was healed quickly and easily. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. As I was making my way back to my quarters to call it a day, my phone rang. It was Lazard, he wanted to see me in his office. Dang it. I sighed and took the stairs one more story up and took another deep breath before I knocked the door.

"Come in."

I stepped into the office, slightly worried for my future. Before, as a Cadet, I had fought a lot and received several penalties, but now, as SOLDIER, it was not okay to lose your temper.

"Eden, Sephiroth has informed me of your side of the story, these two, however, share a different opinion of what happened." he looked at me intently as he spoke.

Sephiroth was leaning on Lazard's desk in front of me, and Xander and Eddy stood before them, hands clamped behind their backs, staring straight ahead.

I didn't respond, I didn't even know what to say. And that's saying something.

"Eden?"

"What do you want me to say, Sir?"

"Do you know what these men have told me?"

"Obviously not." I answered.

"This is no laughing matter, Eden, I'm just about to send you off on a mission with two of my best, I can't afford a weak link in my group."

I had never heard him speak so sternly and I was getting worried. This was injustice. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have broken Xander's arm, but I couldn't have possibly know what would have happened if I had let them have their way.

"I am not weak, Sir. If anything, I believe them to be the weak link in this group, and it is my opinion that such disrepect for their superiors in these corridors, will only result in disrespect for them when in the field." I spoke withouth thinking, as always, just speaking my mind. "Sir" I added.

Like the boys, I was staring straight ahead, hands behind my back, trying to keep a professional composure.

I noticed Sephiroth looking at me, but I refused to make contact with him.

"Wise words, Third Class Eden." Lazard replied. "Still, what these men have told me, is that you were terrorising them."

"Did the General leave out the part where they worked me to the ground, stradled me and pressed a blade to my throat?" I was starting to get angry, wasn't this situation as simple as could be?

"He didn't." Lazard simply answered. "Do you feel something worse might have happened, had he not interfered?"

"I have no doubt, Sir."

Xander gave me a sideway glance, but this time I did acknowledge it. I wanted to make it clear to them I wasn't intimidated.

"Very well." the Director said. "We'll have to resort to different means for finding out the truth. Fortunately for us, we have camera footage."

Oh, seriously…I really hoped the camaras were silent.

"Let's get this cleared up properly, shall we?" Lazard continued.

"That's…a great idea, Sir." I answered reluctantly.

All through this whole ordeal, Xander and Eddy hadn't said anything, but it was obvious they had gotten extremely nervous. I barely fought back a smirk as Sephiroth seemed to notice this too. I saw him raise a curious eyebrow at their sudden change in stance. Let's see about this now boys, I thought, let's wait and see.

Sephiroth's eyes remained on the boys while Lazard worked the system. This man was no fool, he always seemed to know everything. Then, when the footage popped up, he finally turned and moved his gaze towards the screen.

My heart beat like crazy while we watched what I was sure was an obvious situation. I tried to remember what exactly had happened, hoping I had my facts straight.

Easily, I could see them taunting me again, answered by my indifference, I had even tried to be polite. They hadn't listened, and had moved in on me, even then, with my back against the wall, I had turned my head away and kept my temper in check. Maybe it was unfortunate there was no sound on the footage, or they all could have understood why I had done what I had done next. I have to admit, it looked quite impressive, the way I wiped the floor with him in barely a second. In any other situation I would've cheered over it, but, now was definitely not the time for that.

I believe it might have been in my advantage, that even then I had refrained from using my weapons, especially when Eddy had attacked me. I had simply blocked him and had made no preperative to attack him in return. And then, I was on the ground, with the two boys keeping me in place and Xander breaking my nose.

Shortly after, Sephiroth walked into frame, and I felt slightly embarrassed to find he had seen Xander's hand roam. I had had no idea he had been standing there already.

And then the footage was over and the screen turned black.

I had expected Lazard to say many things, but not the words that followed. "You have kept your and SOLDIER's honor high, Eden, I thank you. You may go. I have some unfinished business to attend to with my men."

T-Thank you, Sir." I stuttered these words in disbelief, before quickly taking my leave from the office.

As I lay in bed that night, I still couldn't believe my luck. It was obvious to me Sephiroth had told Lazard what I had told him, and I was grateful for it, and grateful for the descretion they had showed.

It seemed Sephiroth wasn't such a cold guy after all.

I was really looking forward to tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, I had received a text from Zack, saying everything was going swell and he had killed 20+ monsters on their way through the mountains. I had sent him a return message, asking him how many Angeal had killed, to which I received no answer, but a -_- face. It had made me laugh.

Next, I had quickly packed and gotten ready, before making my way down to the caffeteria. It was still early, and most others had still been sleeping, or just waking up.

"Grab something on the go, we're leaving." Genesis spoke from behind me as I stood by the counter to get a sandwich.

"Breakfast on the go?" I asked him. "That's not cool."

"Should've gotten here earlier then, right?" he teased.

"I got up at five." I stated dryly.

He shrugged. "Grab that and come with me, I'll fill you in on the way."

His stride was fast, and I had to jog a few paces every now and then, while stuffing my mouth. I really couldn't eat and walk at the same time.

"Sephiroth has already gone ahead, we'll meet him there."

After a while, I gave up and threw my sandwich in the trash. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Sir, what will we be doing at the reactor?"

"It appears some sabotage has been going on, it's our job to find out whether this is true, and who has been causing the malfunctions."

"But, no one can just enter the underwater reactor, right?"

"True, this makes us extra suspicious." He stopped in his tracks and faced me. "Are you willing to do whatever is necessary?"

"Meaning?"

He stepped closer to me and lowered his voice. "It's possible one of our own is doing this. Someone from the inside."

"You mean to ask if I would take him out?"

He stared at me, the answer obvious in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm ready to do whatever the situation calls for, Sir." I told him.

"Good. Then we have nothing to worry about." He threw an arm around my neck and pulled me outside.

"I heard you got yourself into trouble last night." he stated while we made our way to the landing platform.

I quickly removed his arm from my shoulders and snapped. "You guys really don't know how to keep things to yourself, do you?"

He grinned. "We're friends, Eden, sometimes we need things other than business and Loveless to talk about."

"I wasn't aware I was such an interesting subject of discussion."

"You have no idea."

I stopped in my tracks and glared after him as he climbed into the chopper with a grin on his face.

"Perhaps it's time to get a life then." I said once I had followed inside and sat down next to him.

He leaned into me and smiled. "I'm trying."

I had no idea what he meant, but it wasn't my business anyway.

"Sir, if you don't mind, what happened to Xander and Eddy?

"They have been demoted back to Cadet, and they're lucky that was all."

I felt bad for them, a good warning might have been enough to prevent such a thing from occuring again.

Genesis saw my face go sad and turned to me. "I think what you did was memorable, Eden. We could use more people like you. Imagine what might have happened if Seph-"

"Can we focus on the mission, please?" I interrupted him, really not wanting to be reminded of those thoughts.

"Eden, I understand it was bad, but I just wanted you to know, I am impressed with you."

"Was about time someone was." I sneered and it made him smile.

"Don't missunderstand us. Angeal has appraised you greatly to Lazard, and you stood your ground against Sephiroth."

"He could have chopped me up if he wanted." I replied.

"Definitely true, but keep going and you'll be Second in no time. Anyway, I'm expecting a report from him anytime now, we'll go from there."

I smiled at his compliment, but I wondered why he was being so friendly all of a sudden.

About half an hour later, Sephiroth had called, stating there was something we needed to see.

He waited for us at the reactor entrance inside Junon and I followed them inside while they discussed the matter shortly. I realized how amazing it was they could share so much information by saying so little. It was like they could read each other's minds. Since I had promised not to get in their way and this was only for my own experience, I just walked behind them in silence.

I received many curious looks from the Cadets in Junon, and some even felt the need to make some very vulgair gestures with their tongues. I reckoned they were too afraid to say anything with Genesis and the General present.

"God, I hate being a woman." I mumbled, but kept my head high.

We stopped in front of a secured door. It was guarded by two Cadets on each side, and they carried some mean looking guns.

'Authorized personel only, trespassers will be shot.' was written on the door in big white letters.

I surely hoped we were authorized, or otherwise ensured. The door opened to us and we stepped inside. At that point, I stopped moving. We had stepped into an underwater tunnel. It was too stunning to even describe. I'm sure my mouth fell open and I couldn't take my eyes off the glass windows that were all around me. Fish swam all around us, peacefully and there was absolutely no sound in here. Which is why I got startled when Sephiroth spoke.

"Move, Eden." He said over his shoulder.

"Sir…It's beautiful." I whispered in awe as I slowly started walking. Though, I still wouldn't tear my eyes away. How many times in a lifetime were you going to see something like this?

"That it is." he answered as they stopped by the next door, the actual entrance to the reactor. I hadn't noticed and stumbled into Genesis.

"Pay attention." Sephiroth warned.

"Give her some time, Sephiroth, she just loves the beauty of it all. It's something you could never understand." Genesis said while slowly waving his hands around.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "No? How could I not, when you bestow me with it all day?"

"And you still don't appreciate it the way I do, my friend." Genesis grinned.

"I can appreciate beauty." Sephiroth stated dryly, and I thought it sounded really eerie coming from him. I also failed to miss the split second in which his eyes flickered in my direction. Had I just imagined it?

Genesis sniggered. "Of course you can."

He moved through the door, where we were greeted by an eerie blue/green light. It reminded me of Mako, which was, of course, exactly what this was. Now that the initial shock was over, I paid close attention to what was going on.

"Eden, look at this." Genesis said.

He was crouched behind the reactor itself, investigating something. I crouched down next to him and he pointed at thick rubbery tubes leaving the reactor and dissapearing into the floor. "What do you see?" he asked me.

I studied them for a while, at first not noticing anything strange. "They're leaking." I stated and pointed them out. "These three are inflated."

"Good call. But what are they leaking into…?" he mumbled to himself.

"Wouldn't the right question be, where are they leaking, Sir?" I asked him.

"Not necessarily." Sephiroth answered. "If Mako is leaking into vital parts of the reactor, we're standing inside a timebomb."

I blinked at him. "But, if we find out where they're leaking, wouldn't we also know what it's leaking into?"

"So you suggest we crawl through five foot thick floors and ceilings to follow the tubes to find out where the leaks are? Highly unadvisable, not to mention time consuming. Genesis, shut it down, let's not waste any more time on this."

I got to my feet and moved to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth asked me, though it didn't sound all too friendly.

"To find the leaks, Sir."

"I thought I just said it's a waste of time?"

"If you cut off the stream, the residu inside the tubes will still flow, so this potential hazzard won't be stopped by shutting down the reactor." I argued.

"She has a point." Genesis said to Sephiroth as he got to his feet.

"Sir, if you let me, I'll crawl into the floor, I'm small enough to fit in. At least let me try."

Sephiroth stared at me, apparently thinking it over. He moved to the vent in the floor and pulled it off effortlessly. "Genesis, shut down the reactor. Stay here with Eden, I'll check the floor below. Perhaps it's leaking further down."

I felt good about my inputt, at least I didn't feel completely useless. Before I jumped into the hole, I handed Genesis my Sais, they would only get in the way. I dropped myself inside which ended up in a coughing fit, with so much dust flying around.

"This place really needs a housekeeper." I rasped, earning a dry snigger from Sephiroth himself.

"Let me know if you find anything. Genesis, guide her." I heard him say from above me.

"I'll just knock, shall I?" I replied as I started crawling through the maze of cables and tubes.

With every move I got stuck, making me feel like a puppet.

"You see anything?" Genesis called.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"That this ain't five feet."

Suddenly, I screamed as three huge rats came flying by. Get a grip, Eden.

"Need some help?" I could just hear the mock in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some tubes, I though I might find them here. Make yourself useful up there!" I yelled back at him.

"I need an indication of where you are."

I rolled my eyes and struggled onto my back. I nearly kicked through the ceiling to make my point. At least now he knew where I was.

"Just two feet ahead, and you're there."

I struggled back onto my stomach with a lot of moaning and groaning, but it changed into a scream when a blade appeared three inches from my right, widened eyeball.

"What the hell!"

The blade was yanked back down into the steel underneath me, tearing a small hole. Sephiroth's eyes peered up at me from the floor below. "Why are you making so much noise?"

"Why are you trying to stab my eye?"

"If I had wanted to, I would have. I've found the leak." he stated, completely ignorant to the fact he had nearly decapitated me.

"Oh, man!" I gasped. "What did I go jumping into the floor for again?"

"Get down here."

It was going to be a real struggle getting back to the hole, there was no way I was turning myself around in this place. And it had been for nothing. If I had had more space, I would've facepalmed myself. Instead, I dropped my forehead on the steel floor with a deep sigh. That sight turned into a great yelp, as the floor was pulled out from underneath me. I landed hard on the ground below, and had another caughing fit. I looked up to see Sephiroth standing over me, actually laughing. It was sort of a sadistic laugh, but he was laughing.

"You were lying on a vent. I figured you'd be out sooner this way."

"Yeah, thanks." I growled, trying to untangle myself from all the wires I had yanked down with me. "I thought this was a serious matter, _Sir_."

"It is. But it's no reason for not having a bit of fun."

"Can't really imagine _you_ having fun…" I mumbled as finally got up. "You just let me go into that hole to punish me for arguing with you, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question.

He laughed and left to find Genesis. His face was all the answer I needed. Good thing was, at least this time he had only tried to kill me once.

"So, are we going to fix it, or what?" I asked when I re-entered the room. I had been waiting down there for minutes, without anyone coming back. It took me that long to realise he had left me there.

"No" Sephiroth simply stated, not even looking up when I came barging in. He was studying the reactor computer, while Genesis sat on the floor eating an apple.

"Are you serious? What about this thing being a timebomb?"

"We're not repair-men, we're only here to determine what happened. That is all." Sephiroth said.

"And what happened?"

"The tubes were sabotaged. It wasn't caused by any malfunction itself."

"What does that mean?" I asked him as I stood beside him at the screen.

"It means…" he tapped a few buttons and the maintenaince history popped up.

"Someone had acces to the computer." Sephiroth finished.

Right away, I noticed the reactor was set to overflow. The tubes had burst under the pressure and had spilled a lot of Mako onto the floor below. It was now seeping through the vents and floors towards the bottom of the reactor.

"It's encoded, right?" I asked him.

"It is." Genesis said in between bites. "Which has only confirmed our suspicions of someone from the inside doing this."

"Or, someone who managed to get their hands on the code." I corrected him.

"And how would they even get into this reactor, if they're not from Shinra?" Genesis asked. "Security is high around this place, with all these terrorists trying to take down Shinra."

"Not high enough, apparently." Sephiroth said. "I too believe it was someone from Shinra. But, until we investigate further, we have little to report. Eden."

"Sir?"

"Speak to the guards and find out what you can, then tell them to send repairs. Meet us down at the docks once you're ready. I expect you to pay close attention from now on, I want you to write the report on our findings when we get back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir, understood. Where will you be going?"

"The docks." he simply answered, and just like that, he was out the door.

Genesis got to his feet and made a dramatic bow before he too, left. I laughed a little at this, but I was anxious. They wanted me to do this alone? I felt like I had no idea what I was doing, especially after I had just made a fool of myself again. Why were they being so secretive about what they were going to do at the docks?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This was a test, I knew it. If I was ever going to be First Class, I was just going to have to throw myself at the job, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I squared my shoulders, went through the door and down the tunnel. I took a few seconds to enjoy the scenery again, as this was only just the second time, and rapped on the door for the guards to open it for me.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, jackass?" I rolled my eyes, this was unbelievable… how was I supposed to find out who came here over the passed two days, if these guys couldn't even remember who walked through the door ten minutes ago? But I tried anyway.

I spoke with them for nearly half an hour, and two of them gave me pretty strong profiles of whoever passed by the prior week. Even better, they had a list of names, with signatures. It wasn't very long, and it seemed like just regular checkups, up until the moment they had discovered the malfunction.

"This is all?"

"Yes, Sir."

I had to hide a smile when they called me 'Sir.'

"Are you absolutely possitive?" I asked them.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's all. We know all these people, they come here every day."

I thought for a while. Maybe…

"There wouldn't happen to be another way into the reactor, would there?"

"No, Sir."

But his opinion wasn't good enough for me.

"Do you have blueprints for this facility?"

"Uh…the maintenance people have…"

"Good, bring them to me, I need them, and while you're at it, tell them to fix the reactor. We're done in there."

"Y-yes, Sir." One of the soldiers saluted before he ran off.

"Guard this place well, will ya? We can't have disaster on our hands." I said to them before I followed after him.

Ten minutes later, the soldier had coppied the blueprints and the entry-list for me and pressed them into my hands. In the meantime, he had tried to question me about the reactor and wheter we had a suspect yet. I had to press on him a few times I wasn't allowed to speak of it, and in the end he stopped asking.

He then changed the subject to me, which wasn't something I wanted to speak about either.

"Who else has access to these blueprints, Cadet?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Sir, as far as I know, the blueprints are only handed out to the maintenaince and it's only one set of copies. However, there is a backup file on the HQ computer here in Junon, in case it would ever get lost. I mean, there has to be right? What would they do withouth their copy?"

After that he fell silent all together until he bid me farewel and good luck, and returned to his post.

I slammed the blueprint down on the table and studied it for a while. Then, a victorious grinn appeared on my face. "You are awesome, Eden." I whispered to myself before snatching the papers and running out the door.

I made for the docks immediately, not bothering to acknowledge the glances and frowns I was getting along the way.

I found them speaking to a sailor who appeared to be greatly intimidated. I held my distance and leaned on the balustrade.

"As far as I know, the only intercontinental line to dock here, arrived and left yesterday. Other than that we haven't had anything but a few ships from Shinra, and they're all accounted for, included the people on board."

"Get us a list." Sephiroth said to him.

"I have it ready, Sir, I knew you would be needing it." the man said.

"Good. Hand it over please."

The man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a few sheets of paper, and handed them over.

"So, absolutely nothing suspicious has happened over the passed two weeks?" Genesis asked him as Sephiroth looked at the list.

"No, nothing, Sir."

"Very well, you may go." Sephiroth said while still checking the paper in his hands.

"Yes, Sir." the man left quickly, afraid they would change their minds and ask more difficult questions.

Before they could say anything, I spoke up, while still leaning casually. I felt like I had saved the day.

"Guess what this gal found."

The conviction in my voice made Sephiroth tear his eyes away from the paper to meet mine.

"Good news, by the sound of it." Genesis said.

"Yes, and no." I replied, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know how they got in, and no, we still don't know who it was."

"Then it isn't relevant." Sephiroth replied and let his eyes drop to the paper again.

"Oh, I think it is." I challenged. "Look at this."

I opened the copy and held it out in front of me. "This, gentlemen, is a blueprint of the reactor."

"I can see that." the General said in a bored voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, _these_ are the ventilation shafts in the floor." I pointed them out. "You know, the ones you screwed me with? It leads all the way back…" my finger traced the lines down the paper. "To here. A ventilation grate in the elevatorshaft _outside_ the reactor, in Junon."

Genesis snatched the paper from my hands, while a victiorious smirk graced my face. I was so proud of myself.

"Don't look so smug yet, Fox, we still have nothing to go on." Sephiroth said to me.

"But you're wrong, Sir. That was the bad news. True, we don't know who did it yet, but, what I do know is where those blueprints came from, and," my smirk now changed to a smile "who exactly has access to the only computer they're on."

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth and then he smiled back at me.

"Well done, Eden, how did you get all that so fast?"

"Oh, it's part of my charm." I bragged.

"Not so fast." Sephiroth interrupted. "How would you know who has acces?"

My smile now turned mischievous. "Because my father is one of them. One phone call, and I'll name you each and every employee who has been on that computer, when they did it and what they did. Oh, and this is an entry-list of everyone who has been inside the reactor, just in case. Thank you very much, it was my pleasure."

I snatched the blueprint out from Genesis hands, and left for the chopper to make a call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Yeah, it's all great fun, dad. No not right now, I'm working, but as soon as I can okay? Thanks a lot, you're the best." I closed my phone and grabbed my notes.

"Here you go, Sir, one list of names. I guarantee you, his name is on this very list."

Genesis took the list and looked it over. "These are all employees in Junon?"

"Yes. I know there's many, but my father said he couldn't find out anything else for us, since it's not his job and he didn't want to contaminate any evidence unwanted."

"We'll inform Lazard, and set the Turks on it." Sephiroth said. "Spying is their division. Eden?"

"Yes?"

"Please take your leave."

I didn't understand, it sounded as if I had done something wrong.

Apparently he saw the puzzled look on my face, so he elaborated. "You have done very well indeed, I want you to take the rest of the day and visit your father here in Junon."

I cracked a huge smile and I just felt like hugging him. I decided against it though…

"But, the report, Sir…?"

"Don't worry about that, Eden, we'll take care of that. Trust me, there's many more opportunity to write reports." Genesis smiled.

"We'll leave at O-ninehundred, with or without you." Sephiroth spoke to me while I nodded happily. "Once we get back, we will report to Lazard on your exellent work today, but I'm still thinking it was a lucky shot. You're not there yet."

I laughed. "I agree, Sir. And thank you."

"Go on, girl." Genesis said, pushing me away. "Just don't expect us to go easy on you after this." he called after me as I ran off towards my father as fast as I could.

It had been months since I had last seen him, and I was overly thrilled to see him again.

I had busted in at his work and he had been so surprised he had started crying. We both cried actually. He had taken the rest of the day off, since he could and we had spent the day walking the city and eating out. It had been just like the old days. He was the reason I was so boyish, and girltalk was not his thing. So, instead, he had wanted to know about all the violence. I loved these talks with my dad. I told him about Angeal, and Genesis and the General, and about Zack. Soon, when the subject became friendship though, he had steered it away, afraid I was going to talk to him about 'men'.

The day was over all too soon, and with the promise I would call him, I left his house and made my way to the helicopter. Genesis sat reading 'Loveless', one leg swinging out of the chopper, with his book propped up against the other. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" I greeted while I came walking up. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"Hunting" he replied, not taking his eyes off the book.

"…..?"

Silence

"Care to elaborate?"

He looked up at me as if only just realising I was standing there and snapped his book shut. He placed it aside and jumped out of the chopper. "He likes to do that, while he waits. He doesn't like waiting, you see. So, he goes out into the outskirts of the city to hunt monsters. He wants to stay sharp."

"And you want to memorize that book in reverse-writing, so it seems." I stated with a laugh.

He went hunting, huh? Not a bad idea. Probably beats the simulator.

"I already do, yet, it never fails to amaze me. I enjoy it so very much."

I sat myself down in the chopper and swung my legs over the edge.

"I enjoy other things too, though." he added as he came to stand by my side.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like, friends. And good company." he looked at me. "I'm blessed with both at the moment."

"I thought Sephiroth wasn't here."

Genesis sniggered. "He's not very good company. He is a friend though. But you, you're both. You did good today, Eden, if you keep it up, it won't be long before you make it Second."

"Yes it will…" I said. "You heard what Sephiroth said, I have a long way to go."

"Why do we have to speak of Sephiroth?"

He seemed annoyed, if only beneath the surface, and I couldn't understand why.

"You feel like you're in his shadow?" I blurted out without thinking.

Genesis' eyes met mine, and there was slight anger in them.

"For always, he has been better than I, it is always the great Sephiroth, the hero, never Genesis. It's so frustrating sometimes." he faced away and stared into the city. Now that is was dark, all the lights were on and it was a beautiful sight.

"Genesis" I started. "You are not less than him. You are not his shadow, you are his friend, his right hand. You have done many great things, like he has, it doesn't matter what name you are given, as long as your heart is true. You're not unnoticed."

He turned back towards me and took my hands in his. "Who notices me, then?"

"I do." I said. "I think you're good person, and well on your way to be a great friend."

He moved again. "I can never have what I want." he was frustrated, staring at the ground.

"Then what do you want?" I asked him.

He stared into my eyes absently and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "The gift of the Goddess."

I felt intimidated and I didn't really know why, but my thoughts were cut off by the arrival of Sephiroth. "Loveless, again?"

"Always" Genesis replied. "Caught anything?"

"I am satisfied."

"And I am cold." I chimed in. "Can we go?"

The way back was silent. Genesis sat staring out the window, deep in thoughts, while Sephiroth sat tending to his Masamune. He had just cleaned off all the blood.

Meant I had time for my own thoughts, something I hadn't had whole day. I really did do good, but Sephiroth had been right, of course, it was only the beginning. Maybe Genesis was right too, maybe he was in Sephiroth's shadow, but it didn't make him any less, simply because he wasn't as skilled.

Sephiroth was a hero, all those stories I had heard about him while I was a Cadet struck me with awe. People said he was perfect, and he came close, that much was true, but he had a cold demeanor. Still, it suited him and his calmness and seemingly cold edge only made him more appealing. I felt he had started to like me greatly over the passed few days, since I had noticed a change in his behaviour towards me. He now treated me more like a friend, even though I would still think twice about insulting him ever again. But Genesis shouldn't feel less than him, I didn't even feel less than him, and damn right I was, and always would be. It pained him greatly, I could see that, but still, I also felt as if there was something else disturbing him as well. Was it me? But why though? Did he feel the need to rival with Sephiroth over me? I recalled what he had said while he had held my hands, and the look on his face when he had touched my hair. It had seemed as if had been about to make a move on me and had been interrupted by Sephiroth. What had he meant by the Gift of the Goddess? I felt sad for him, for if it were true, I knew I couldn't answer his feelings, for I had no such feelings for him. Maybe it would make him even more bitter about Sephiroth. But Sephiroth had nothing to do with that, had he? He hadn't made anything more but professional contact and he had given no indication what so ever that he had even the slightest of feelings for me. If he even could at all. Or did Genesis know something I didn't? They were best friends after all.

All these thoughts pained my head, and I decided to stop lingering on them before I became entangled like I had done in those wires. The memory made me chuckle to myself, earning a curious look from Sephiroth.

He really was a nice guy once you got to know him and learned to see past that exterior.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Not much was said when we made our way up to Lazard's office. Did the man ever sleep?

I was surprised to find Angeal in his office.

"Angeal! What are you doing here?"

He grinned at me. "Wouldn't want to miss the report on your first mission, Eden. I am your mentor after all, or have you forgotten so easily during your trip?"

I laughed at him. "Almost did, they have been very good substitutes."

"I knew I could count on them." he winked at me. "So, tell me the bad news. Whose arm did she break this time?"

I scowled at him and then at Lazard. On the other hand, it was only natural Lazard had informed him of my latest escapade.

"Nearly her own." Sephiroth grinned. "She's a stubborn one. This time however, it has been to our advantage." He walked over to Lazard's desk and placed the papers in front of him. "It's the list of suspects Eden has been so kind to deliver to us. We believe the person responsible is on there. It's a list of employees authorized to use the main computer in Junon. I suggest you inform the Turks of their names."

Lazard looked over the list, a sincere look on his face. It was never a laughing matter if your own collegues were responsible for a crime.

"How did you get by these names?" Angeal asked.

"Eden?" Sephiroth inclined to me.

"I found that no one suspicious had entered the reactor, so, I went to find the blueprints. The guard told me there was only one copy and the original print could only be found on that specific computer."

"Could he have been wrong?" Lazard asked me and Angeal looked from him to me.

"No, Sir, my father is assistant director at Junon HQ. He confirmed."

"Good, good, well done, Eden."

"Thank you, Sir, but really, I just got lucky, anyone could've done what I did."

"But they didn't, you did. You might want to start giving yourself a little more credit, you're more than the troublemaker everyone makes you to be. All though, you are a handfull."

I sniggered. "I apologize, Sir, but I don't think that will ever change."

Lazard shook his head and turned to Genesis. "She hasn't been getting in your way, has she?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Not at all, we were greatly entertained."

"I'm expecting a report by tomorrow evening, including a report on Eden's performance on this mission. And you may leave out the entertaining parts.

Eden, that is all, I bid you good night."

"Good night, Sir." I turned and left, wondering why the others had remained behind. My thoughts were interrupted though, when my phone rang.

"There she is!" Zack screamed on the other end.

"Zack? It's two in the morning?"

"I'm at your door right now, I want a full report when you get here. And make it ASAP, the burgers are getting cold."

"Zack? It's two in the morning?" I repeated, though with a smile on my face.

"It's dinnertime somewhere in the world, right? Get down here, I'm standing here like an ass." He hung up and I shook my head at my idiot friend.

Zack was all but bouncing up and down when I arrived one floor down, and he told me he had just gotten into a fight with a SOLDIER Third Class for screaming in the corridor. He had then threatened him and had rightfully abused his higher status as a Second Class. I had told him he belonged in a straitjacket.

Once I had seen the burgers, I hadn't really cared about the time anymore and he had spent about an hour interrogating me about my day. He had said he was proud of me, and told me that Angeal had trusted me to do great, that I had potential. I felt really proud. Then I had asked him about his trip with Angeal. He gave me a new count on his monster kills, but he once again left out Angeal's. The mission had gone very well, and they had found Wutai was indeed forming an army, but it was really nothing threatening. I had considered telling Zack about Genesis' behaviour, but I wasn't sure where to begin. I never spoke of my thoughts too much, boys were different in these matters than girls. So I had decided against it. We talked and laughed for a while until at around three in the morning, there was a knock on my door.

"What the hell?" I said to Zack, who just shrugged and stayed put. I frowned at him before I stalked to the door. It was Genesis.

"Hello, Eden."

"Are you crazy? It's 3:15am!"

"I'm aware, yes, I just wanted to-" he stopped talking when Zack appeared behind me.

Genesis' face turned into a suspicious frown. "You have company…at 3:15 in the morning?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who's crazy." I grinned.

"I see."

"We were just talking, dude, I was just about to leave anyway." Zack said as he pushed past me, out the door.

"You don't have to-" I started, not wanting him to be chased away by his superior.

"Nah, that's okay, it's late. See you tomorrow in TC? Can't wait to kick your ass again."

"Sure thing, make sure to bring an extra pair of underwear." I shot and I heard his laugh echo down the corridor with him.

"So? You were saying?" I said to Genesis, who stood staring after Zack, as if he hadn't made his mind up yet.

"I-" he was still staring after him.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's Zack." I said.

"I know who it is." He snapped before his features softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

This was the last thing I wanted right now, standing halfway into my quarters in the middle of the night, with an agitated Genesis. The very person I suspected to have tried to make a move on me not ten hours ago.

"Is something wrong, Genesis?" I carfully asked.

"No" he said. "No, not at all, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Now it was my turn to frown suspiciously.

"I, Angeal has withdrawn himself from his mentorship over you."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Lazard has requested him to hand over the mentorship, due to over capacity. He has been mentoring five pupils at the same time, and it is simply too much for him."

"Did Lazard decide that, or did Angeal?"

"Lazard. But we agree. It fell hard on Angeal, but he accepted in the end."

I felt truly disappointed, so I did what I always did. "Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Because I wouldn't take anyone else." he answered.

"You?" I asked him. "You're my new mentor?"

"Yes" he smiled in content. "Sephiroth has offered, but I argued he wasn't a very sociable person."

"And you are?" I asked him. I noticed his smile falter and realised how that might have sounded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you're not a nice guy. Angeal is just…outgoing, you know?"

"But there's so much you could learn from me! I can prove to you that I'm worth it. I don't have to be less than Sephiroth."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers and closed my eyes. "I'm not a contest or a challenge, Genesis. And you certainly don't have to compete with him over me."

"Who do you want then?" he started to get angry again. "Do you want Sephiroth to mentor you?!"

"Not really, no. I just want someone to show me the way. Someone I can trust and rely on. I don't want someone to use me as a weapon."

"I swear I'll make it work, I'll have you Second in no time."

"That's just a title, I want to actually deserve it."

"I'll get you there, Eden. I'm just a good a mentor as Angeal is."

"Then why don't you have any pupils?" I asked him.

Genesis looked away and then at the floor, almost seeming uncomfortable.

Then he whispered. "Because I've never found anyone worth the time."

I swallowed. "How would you know? Why am I any different?"

I'm an idiot. Why did I have to go and ask questions I really didn't want an answer to?

"I think you know why." he whispered again, his voice so much a mumble I wasn't even sure I had heard him say it. I wasn't about to go ask again though. Truth is, I had absolutely no sensible reply to what I thought I had just heard. Instead, I just pretended not to have heard anything at all.

"When would you like us to start training, Sir?"

His eyes looked up again to meet mine and a smile appeared again. Had I just given him false hope?

"I'd say tomorrow afternoon would be fine. Maybe after you practiced with Zack?"

"Sure, Sir, good night then." I replied.

He smiled again and made to leave, but halted. "You don't have to call me Sir. Sleep well."

I shut the door and made to get ready for bed. And that's when it dawned on me. Sephiroth had asked to mentor me. Sephiroth, like Genesis, _never_ took on pupils.


	14. Chapter 14

So, I got a few reviews, thanks for that! More is more!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, I went down the elevator to the caffeteria. I was just about to sit with Max and the others, when I saw Angeal signal me from the SOLDIER table. "Just a moment, boys." I mumbled.

"Good morning, Eden." Angeal said to me, while I carefully tried to avoid Genesis' and Sephiroth's eyes. He didn't wait for my reply. "I want to talk to you." he said while he guided me away from the table with an arm.

"Listen, Eden." he started once we were out of range. "I want to apologize for letting you down."

"You didn't, you tried. That's all I could ask for."

He searched my face, looking for a lie. I laughed. "Honestly, I mean it. Besides, I've got a new mentor now..."

"Yes. About that." he started. "Do you think it would have been fair if we had let you have a saying?"

"I didn't have a saying before, why would I now?"

"Because now, it seems like the three of us are fighting over your mentorship."

I peeked over his shoulder at Genesis and Sephiroth. Genesis was leaning his head on his hand, staring vaguely in my direction.

"You noticed that too, huh." I mumbled, more to myself than to Angeal.

"Yeah, I was there." he replied, frowning.

"I know, I know, I just meant...Never mind."

"What, Eden?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why they're both willing to mentor all of a sudden, they never do, you know that."

Angeal laughed. "I suppose it's a new challenge. We've never had a female pupil before, they must think it's exiting. Besides," his face turned mischievous. "You _are_ the only fish in the sea."

"I said rooster pen." I dryly stated.

He winked and walked back to the table.

I watched him yank Genesis' arm from underneath him, causing him to nearly slam his head on the table. Sephiroth started laughing and it was contagious. They weren't all work after all.

During my afternoon session with Zack, I noticed I was getting sloppy. I got my ass kicked half way into next week, and Zack laughing at me wasn't helping.

"You're losing your touch. Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." I sneered.

"Fine, be that way, just don't expect any of the other guys here to be your girlfriend." he smiled at me and I laughed.

"You're such a queer, Zack."

He shrugged and chuckled.

"So, I heard you got a new mentor. Again." he stated.

We had sat ourselves down against the wall, legs propped up.

"Yeah...Angeal was busy. I had half expected him to dump _you_."

"Nah, he wouldn't. I'm too good for that, like I just proved to you."

I smacked my fist into his arm, making him rub it for the next minute or so.

The door opened and Genesis walked in, his stride confident, as was his face.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"I told you I'd be here." I laughed.

Zack got up from the floor. "Right, I'll just leave you two alone, you look like you need it."

I glared after him for his remark, making a mental note to teach him a lesson later.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Genesis moved over to me and held out his hand to help me up.

"I'm just taking a rest." I said to him.

"No rest for the wicked." he stated keeping his hand immobile.

I sighed and grabbed it. I saw his eyes change as I stood close to him and it made me uncomfortable. I didn't know how to deal with this. I had had guys after me before, but I was one to just burn them to get rid of them. In this situation however, burning your mentor to the ground wasn't a good plan.

It seemed he was hesitating about something, but before he could make up his mind, I stepped away from him with a nervous laugh. I must've sounded like an idiot girl.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

He regained is composure and grinned at me before walking to the computer and starting the simulation.

He didn't throw anything difficult at me, and my body screamed for a challenge.

"What was that? You call that a workout?" I taunted him.

In a flash, he drew his sword and flew at me. Now, this was better.

We danced through the room and after some time, I felt like he was holding back. And not even slightly. It was like he didn't want me to get hurt.

I fought harder, trying to get him to do something about it, but he just stepped up and continued the dance.

I started getting weary, if only due to the duration of this session, more than anything.

He seemed to notice and took advantage of the next open window. He swiftly moved behind me, and pressed his Rapier against my throat.

I noted his closeness and felt his breath on my neck. It made the hairs on my body stand up.

While I stood there panting, waiting for him to let go of me, I thought I felt him slightly running his nose through my hair. Again, I got the chills.

"Are you going to keep me here like this all day?" I asked him.

"Would you do something about that?" he asked me, though I wasn't sure of his tone of voice. It was either teasing, or a serious question.

"If I have to."

I felt more than heard him, sigh, as he finally let go of me.

"That was good, Eden. But remember, never lose your focus. You're lucky it was me, or you would've been dead."

"If you hadn't been holding back, this would've been over minutes ago." I answered.

"What good would that do? I need you to learn to get better, not lose."

I smiled at him, understanding what he meant.

"Shall we get a drink?" he asked me, holding out his arm.

"I could do with one, yes. But I can walk on my own. Don't worry, you didn't wear me out."

His smile faltered only a little bit before he replied. "I'd like to see that happen."

I was afraid of what he had actually meant by that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Trainingsessions had been more of the same after that. Every time, it was appearent on his face he enjoyed me being close to him. He'd wipe sweat off my face, some occasional blood and whenever I hit the floor, he would stop his assault to help me up. He never gave me more than a scratch and he kept fighting with me until I finally weakened enough to break my defence. Some afternoons, he would just sit and watch me fight the easiest of simulations, while he dictaded poems from 'Loveless'. Whenever I would ask him what the hell he was doing, he would tell me it was necessary to be able to focus on two things at the same time. After simulation, he would ask me to quote what he had read to me. Personally, I didn't see the point, and I wasn't one for poems either.

Shortly after our last session, his phone rang.

"Lazard wants us at MC. Come on." He pulled me off the floor where I was taking a rest and he held on to me longer than was necessary. I broke contact and made for the door, feeling his eyes on my back.

He guided me out of the elevator with his arm to my lower back, and if it had been any lower, I might have had to resort to violence.

I had noticed him move that boundary just slightly every day and I knew I had to put a halt to it. I just had no idea how. He hadn't done anything unacceptable and I found nothing to seriously tell him off about.

I had also noticed my body reacting in a peculiar way sometimes, like it wasn't my own. A slight caress from him jolted electricity through my skin, and I cursed myself for it.

He guided me inside Lazard's office where Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack were already waiting for us. I acknowlegded them and I saw Sephiroth's eyes linger on mine for a moment, before they subtly moved to Genesis. Did he know? He was such a mystery man.

"Director" Genesis said.

"I have just received word from Junon. It appears the reactor is under attack once again. They have managed to seal the door from the inside. Junon has wanted to take action, but I decided it be best if we were involved. Genesis, Eden, I want you do depart immediately and stop this once and for all."

"Yes, Sir." I said, while Genesis just strutted out the door without a word.

I supposed it was one of the perks of being First Class.

We reached the chopper in no-time and not two hours later, we arrived in Junon. When we reached the reactor entrance, about twenty-five cadets stood piled up around it.

"We'll take it from here." Genesis spoke to them, his air up in the atmosphere again. I rolled my eyes at his loftiness.

Suddenly, I thought I heard something move on the other side of the door, but the cadets were making too much noise. "Sh!" I snapped and listened. That's when I heard it, they were moving through the ventshafts. "They're in the floor." I whispered.

"Eden" Genesis said and I moved to his side. "Do you still remember those blueprints?"

"Like the back of my hand, Sir." I grinned.

"Good, well, at least there's _something_ you've managed to learn by head."

I knew he was refering to Loveless and I sniggered.

"Hit the vents, Eden?"

"Yup, on it." I shouted while I was already off.

I ran all the way back into the elevatorshaft, where I knew the grate to the entrance could be found. I yanked it off the wall, and crawled inside. If it was difficult before, the Sais on my back were making it even harder to move. I kept getting stuck everywhere and made extremely slow progress. Once I had made it underwater, I got a little more breathing space, but the floor seemed to be unstable beneath me. I scanned ahead, seeing nothing and hearing nothing. They had to be here somewhere, I was sure of it. Then, I heard some footsteps below me, and I soon found out they were actually Genesis' as the vent gave way below me and I crashed down with an awfull racket.

Apparently, I had hit Genesis on my way down, and he had fallen to the ground. I lay there groaning for a moment while he pushed up on his elbow. I looked at him to make sure he was alright, but he seemed fine, he was just rubbing his head.

"You're too clumsy, Eden." he sniggered.

I chuckled awkwardly at his comment, but it was muffled when his lips were suddenly on mine. I let out a murmured moan of shock, which he seemed to take as a display of consent. It urged him to become more assertive and soon he was halfway on top of me, actually grabbing my hair.

I wanted to push him away, but my hands wouldn't comply and my mouth didn't speak. I had no idea what I was doing. It felt wonderfull, and it had been so long, but still,  
I didn't want to do this. Not with him, not just because I could. Why not enjoy this moment though?

We were interrupted by sudden footsteps by our head and we broke apart. Later, I would be grateful for this interruption.

We turned our heads up to see who was running, but I took no time to actually notice. I pushed Genesis off of me and scrambled to my feet, nearly tripping over them. I left Genesis on the floor staring at my retreating backside while I ran full speed after the intruder.

I took one gigantig leap and landed on the man's back, bringing him down to the floor, hard.

He turned and started fighting me, but it was lights out for him with one swift movement of my fist. Genesis caught up not seconds later, his fair complexion still blushing from exitement. And it hadn't been the chase, I tell you. I felt quite heated myself, but, this had to end right here, or things would end badly.

"Get the Cadets." he said to me, while keeping the tip of his sword at the man's throat.

I returned with them shortly after, to see the man was still out cold.

"We'll be taking him back to HQ." Genesis said to them.

I could see they wanted to argue, but decided against it. His demeanor was intimidating enough.

"Escort this man to our chopper." he ordered them.

A moment later, we were alone, something I really didn't want right now. All I wanted was to forget that moment, and go back home. I moved past him, but I felt his hand on my arm. "Eden" he whispered and turned me around.

His other hand moved to my cheek and he caressed it. I had to do something, or this was going to escalate. When his face came closer, I put my hand to his chest and gently pushed him away.

Instantly, confusion and question was appearent in his eyes.

"Please don't." I said, and he pulled back his head.

"Why not?"

He sounded hurt, which was the last thing I had wanted to do.

"I can't, Genesis."

"I understand, you need time. I'll give you time."

"I just...don't want to." I said firmly.

"But why? You just let me."

"I know I did...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I sighed, feeling slightly helpless. Explain that one.

"Didn't seem like it." he said as he let go of my face.

I closed my eyes and looked down, but he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You'll see, Eden, just give it time. Give me a chance."

It didn't sound like he was begging, it was more like a reassurance, something I didn't need. What I needed, was for him to give up on this illusion and leave me the hell alone. But I didn't have the heart to tell him.

I didn't even know what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything, as he just pressed a kiss to my forehead and walked away.

We were silent on our way back to HQ, the only exiting thing that had happened, was the man waking up. He had started screaming and I had kicked him the face making him go limp once more. I received a curious glance from Genesis at my sudden agression, but I really needed an outlet anyway. I avoided eye contact with him for the moment, as I felt truly guilty about my behaviour. I had given him the wrong idea, something I had been afraid of since the first time we were here. I was an idiot. And I respected him and myself too much to just let it go, and have my way with him, something I knew my body surely wouldn't say no to if my head hadn't been in the way. Or my heart. I didn't believe in lust simply for the hell of it, it always ended up bad. I wasn't going to mess this up more than it already was.

I had noticed a change in him after that. He had tried even harder to make me 'happy' and had respected my choice for distance. Though I still wasn't sure he had gotten the right message. Still, I didn't want to talk about it either, so as long as he kept his hands to himself, I was fine with it.

He also had started going even easier on me, reading to me more and more, and choosing conversations while sitting on the floor, over actual training. I had asked him few times when we were going to get back to _doing_ something, instead of sit there and talk. He had just said it was important for me to have patience. Once he would start again, it was too easy to even mention.

I had started to get frustrated with this, as now it seemed he just wanted to be with me, instead of be there _for_ me.

I took matters into my own hands, and trained with Zack every morning before lunch. Even he said I was getting sloppy again.

I was lost and I had no idea what to do. Fortunately for me, not a week later, the problem solved itself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I trained by myself in the mornings, now that Zack had gone with Angeal on another Wutai check up.

I was in the middle of a very difficult simulation, when my surroundings turned blue, and everything fell apart into pixels. And then I saw nothing but green. I took off my goggles to see Sephiroth standing beside me.

"Training alone?" he asked. "Not sure that is wise. You might get hurt without supervision."

Was he jesting me, or being serious?

"I can handle it." I stated.

"You could've done better." He started circling me like a volture. "You have everything it takes to become a great SOLDIER. You're the only one standing in your way."

I turned my head to follow his movements. "Don't bestow me with illusions, Sephiroth, I'm not good enough to make First. I'm not in league with any of you."

"Did I say anything about First?"

I gnashed my teeth at this subtle insult. "I don't care about making First..."

"No. You just want to be the best you can to contribute, don't you?" he smiled coldly at me as I glared up at him. I was so much smaller than him. "Don't you, Eden?"

I said nothing for a moment but just maintained eye contact. Then, I looked away. "And?"

"And do you feel that's what you're doing? Getting better, stronger?"

My head snapped back to him. "What are you saying?"

"Genesis. Do you think he's teaching you what you need?" It almost sounded like a retorical question.

"..." I knew he was right.

"I thought so."

I rolled my eyes and I was starting to get frustrated. This again?

"I'm not a juggling ball, I'm a person. I need someone to show me the way, someone I can trust." I raised my voice at him.

"I can be that person, Eden."

I sighed and his eyes caught fire.

"Are you really so ignorant as to believe he's mentoring you to become stronger? He's been going easy on you, reading you poetry." he nearly spat these words. "You see, I've been keeping an eye on you. You're slacking. I'm no fool, I see his intentions."

"I'm not slacking. And that's none of your- Why have you been watching me?"

He ignored my question. "Do you have some other reason to remain with him?" his voice was cold and it made me feel like I had done something wrong.

I turned my head away, not wanting to answer that question. I knew why, because I had to. Sephiroth was right. I was bored, I had started getting sloppy, the only thing keeping me on track, were my trainings with Zack.

But if I turned Genesis away, he might grow bitter again, and a conflict might be unavoidable.

"Say it." He whispered menacingly.

I turned my head again, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Say it." he repeated, louder this time.

I knew I would be better off with someone else.

"What, afraid you might have missed something during your spying sessions, Sir?!" I snapped.

"Mind your attitude with me, girl."

"What do you want me to say?!" I exclaimed, nearly throwing my hands in the air.

His face turned softer at my desperation. "I want what's best for you, Eden. I want you to accept me as your new guide."

"This is bullshit, I've not even been here two months and this'll be the third time I change mentor."

"I see...I had hoped you would accept my advice, but you have lost sense of objectivity."

"And you haven't?" I had no idea why I said it, but deep down, I felt I was like a bone being fought over by two dogs.

He said nothing, for the first time since I had met him he seemed lost for a reply.

"I will see it done."

"I have no say in this?" I sounded truly defeated.

"No, you don't." With that, he turned and left.

Sephiroth had been angry with me, angry because he thought I didn't want him as my mentor. But he was wrong. I knew it would be best. I would be taught by the very best. He would never go easy on me, and certainly never read me poetry. Secretly, I wanted to be his pupil and I was touched by his determination to make it so. He cared for me, apparently, and he really did want the best for me.

One thing I knew, was that I really didn't want to remain Genesis' pupil, but I didn't want his fear of being Sephiroth's shadow to become more evident either. It burned so deep with him, this envy.

When had life become so complicated?

That evening, Lazard paged me. No surprise there. I entered his office with a steel face and I refused to acknowlegde both Sephiroth and Genesis.

I stood before Lazard's desk staring at the wall in front of me, hands behind my back.

"Eden, you are aware why you are here?"

"Yes, Sir." I replied blankly.

"I have evaluated your progress and I have decided that from now, on, Sephiroth will mentor you. Take heed to him."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't you have anything to say on the matter?" his voice sounded truly surprised.

No doubt he had expected a ranting to come from my mouth. Instead, I nearly smiled at the ridiculousnes of the situation. "Nothing that would make this ordeal any better."

"I thought that much." he said. "You don't agree?"

"Is it obvious?"

He sighed. "Speak your mind, Eden, it has never troubled you before."

"May I speak with you alone, Sir?" I requested carefully.

"Gentlemen, excuse us please?"

Sephiroth and Genesis left the room without saying a word. I was afraid Genesis would go at his thoat out in the corridor.

"Now, Eden, tell me what is bothering you like this. You are not yourself lately."

His face turned fatherly and he patted the desk, indicating me to sit.

I let out a deep sigh and sat down, folding my legs.

"Don't bother with formalities, just tell me. I promise you, your words a safe with me."

I knew they would be. He had even tried to make the situation better by pretending it was he who had made the decision to pull Genesis and I apart. But I doubted it would make much of a difference.

"Do you think it might have been a bad idea to introduce a woman in this group?" I asked the Director, laughing at my own remark.

"Sir..." I started. "I don't dislike Genesis, I want you to know that. But he has shown signs of more than just plain interrest in me, and I don't think he's the right person to teach me. But, I know how he will react to this."

"You want to throw away your future over the heart of some man?" Lazard asked me. "Perhaps you feel more for him than you think?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't. He has become a good friend, but nothing more."

"Then the choice is simple, Eden. You must choose your own happiness. He'll understand."

"No, he won't." I shook my head.

"He has to. Sephiroth will do much better. He's capable of making you one of the best, if you work hard. And I know you will, you always have. Don't give up now. Especially not for someone else."

"Thank you, Sir. But I don't understand, why does Sephiroth wish so badly for me to be his pupil?"

"Because he promised Angeal to look out for you. Both he and Genesis did, but I never expected this to happen."

"I'm a woman amongst men, Sir, surely the possibility might have crossed your mind."

He chuckled. "I never really considered you that way."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

He chuckled again. "Don't worry, Eden. I'll resolve this. Genesis will accept my decision and you will be able to move on with your training. He'll never know what happened."

I was grateful this man was my Director, at times he even felt like a father. Someone who could solve any problem.

"Thank you, Sir, you have greatly soothed my troubles." I stepped off the desk

"And Eden?" I turned around at his mention of my name.

"It might help to act as if you were terribly angry with me." he winked and I smiled.

When I exited the office, Genesis and Sephiroth were still waiting in the corridor. Heeding Lazard's words, I stuck my nose in the air and stalked passed them without saying a word.

I hadn't received word from my new mentor yet, so I slept in for about an hour before making my way down for breakfast. My friends had already left, so I sat alone, not even bothered with what was on my plate. I was still really confused over the situation and I was so busy staring into space, I hadn't even noticed Sephiroth walking up to me. On the other hand, the man was like a cat anyway.

"Are you still angry with me?" Sephiroth asked me as I sat fondling my food with my fork.

I took a moment before answering and he sat down opposite me.

"No. You were right. If anything, I'm grateful." I looked down at my plate, I never liked admitting things.

"Oh?" he asked, his brows arching above his minty eyes.

"I'm grateful, but I still don't like it." I replied and his brows turned into a slight frown.

I sighed and dropped my fork, deciding to just relieve my mind. "You know him better that I do. You know of his jealousy with you, his envy. He will feel like you've stolen me from him."

"But I did." he stated matter of factly.

"That's not even remotely funny, Sir."

He chuckled. "This is the reason you refused to become my pupil? Because you didn't want us to clash? And here I was, thinking you just didn't like me." he started laughing for real now and I wondered if he had gone mad. "You never fail to amaze me, Eden." He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder before he left.

I instantly felt better after that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

If I felt instantly better before, I felt instantly terrible not two hours later. Sephiroth was going hard on me, only just failing to slice off my head three times in as many minutes, and before the forth was over, I lay in a heap on the floor, after just being thrown twenty feet through the room. I panted and tried hard to push myself off the floor.

I turned my head to look at him. He just stood there, hardly breaking a sweat. The look on his face was filled with concentration and determination. For a moment I was mesmerized by his beauty. It wasn't just the way he looked, but everything that radiated off of him. I realised how mistaken I had been about him. He was reasonable, fair and trustworthy. He even had some taste of humor. I wondered whether his attitude towards me would change even more now that we were training together every day. And even though he easily kicked my ass half way into next year, I was enjoying he was here with me. I shook my head to focus on relevant matters at hand.

"That...all you got?" I forced myself to say and it nearly caused me to lose my footing again.

"Be careful what you wish for." he taunted, an amused look on his face.

"What are you talking about, I'm just getting warmed up here."

"Are you really?" Amusement was now appearent in his voice as well. "Are you sure you don't need a few minutes to...revive?"

I huffed some hair out of my eyes and flew at him again. I bearly arrived before I went down again.

"Don't be so eager, Eden." he said while he stood over my groaning form. "Take the time to get to know your opponent. Anticipate, observe. Use their strenghts agains them. Don't wear yourself out."

I laughed dryly while getting to my knees. "That's your doing, actually."

As soon as I said it, my throat bumped into his blade.

"I just killed you." he said. "Stop being stubborn and listen to what I say. Get up." he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm trying!" I said. "Do you have any idea what a bitch it is to fight you?"

He sent out a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't know, I've never met my match." then his face turned serious again. "But I have seen you do better. When we fought last time, you managed to press a blade to my throat. You didn't even come close this time."

"You let me do that, don't insult my intelligence."

"You lack conviction, Eden. There's something wrong with your head."

"Okay..." I frowned.

"It's not in it. Are you still worried over Genesis? Let it go." he said before I could even answer.

"No, I'm not. I just..."

"Are you in over your head? Over your capacities? If you wish for me to speak with Lazard, I'm sure we could transfer-"

"No, don't you dare!" I stated angrily. "I've been shuffled around enough for a lifetime, don't you dare speak to Lazard."

Sephiroth chuckled dryly. "You want to stay here?" he teased, before his face turned cold again. "Then work for it. You can't stay unless you deserve it. Focus on your goal."

My determination grew with every word.

"What's your goal?" he demanded.

"Ramming this blade through your neck." I growled.

"Good. Now try." It was an order, a challenge and I accepted with everything I had.

My limbs grew weary, but I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of breaking me. I would not break. This man, this incredibly strong, fast man, had brought out the devil in me, and he was going to face it. And face it he did. Without much trouble I might add. But it didn't matter. He had a great talent for pretending, allowing me to break through his defences every now and then, to keep me aiming for that victory. I knew I wouldn't have it, but I wouldn't give up until he made me.

Twice more I hit the floor, but I never dropped my guard and I moved to my feet swiftly, not giving him the chance to take advantage of my slip.

Finally, it seemed training was over and Sephiroth just lowered his sword. But, I wouldn't have it. We would keep going until one of us was down, I wouldn't just stop without at least losing. So I charged him again. This, it appeared, was a mistake, because two seconds later, I was on the ground, all air knocked out of me. I was still gasping and moaning when he knelt down beside me on one knee, threatingly waving his Masamune in front of my face.

"I had hoped for you to leave this room without this having to happen. Why do you insist on making things difficult for yourself all the time?"

His words struck home, and deeply so. I had never felt so transparant. Right there, on the floor, his words were more true than all the terrible things others had said to me. He described my greatest flaw in one sentence. Wasn't that what I always did? When something was wrong, I made it worse. When someone wanted the best for me, I had to be stubborn. I felt a single tear form and run down my cheek. I started getting angry at myself for being so weak. Only now I realised how exhausted I was and I didn't even have a sassy reply for him.

He spoke to me again, patience in his voice. "I understand you've had to grow up in a man's world and have fought hard to hold your place amongst them." he paused for a moment while he observed my features. "But you don't have to try so hard to prove your worth anymore. I would not be here spending my time on you if I had no faith in you. I told you before, you have what it takes, but your head," he sat me up by my arm. "It gets in the way."

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Will you now accept my guidance, and follow my rules?"

"Yes" I whispered without thinking. I clung to his every word. He had finally, fully, earned my respect.

"Will you follow my lead without hesitation and do as I say without question?"

I thought for a moment.

"Eden?"

"I...I want to...I'll try, is that good enough?"

He smirked. "For now. Will you control your temper with me?"

"Now, that would be too much to ask, really." I smirked back.

He laughed and pulled me to my feet. "True, my expectations don't lie that high. But your temper isn't what got you through today, it's what got you on the floor. You did well, it even cost me some effort."

I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh.

"Rest well tonight, you'll need it." with that he left.

"Oooooh, boy." I whispered.

I had never felt so naked with anybody before, the way he could see right through me. But I was so grateful, so moved by the way he treated me. Not with extreme care, or caution, but with truth. His words were soothing and kind, even sweet perhaps. I respected him and he respected me. And, I liked him. I truly liked him.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, okay, I was so thrilled by the reviews, I decided to post another chapter. See what a review can do to you? many thanks, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The next morning proved once again that Sephiroth was right in everything he said. I had felt a pain in my body I had hardly ever felt before. I nearly sagged through my hinges when I had stepped out of bed. Was this what it was like to be old? I moved like a grandma and Max had suggested I use a walker the rest of the day, earning him a whack over the head.

The hot shower had somewhat helped, but I still felt muscles I never knew I had.

On my way to TC, I noticed Genesis suspiciously hanging around just outside the elevator. I wasn't in the mood to face this.

"Eden" he greeted me, but he wasn't smiling this time. He didn't even wait for my reply. "Did you ask for this transfer?"

"No, I didn't. Genesis..."

"I gave you space, didn't I?" he asked

"It wasn't my decision." I stated when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I swear it."

"Was it really Lazard? Or was it Sephiroth?"

I fell silent. What was I going to say?

"You heard Lazard." I thought this might be the wisest answer, it wasn't a lie, at least.

"He told me he just wanted what's best for you, and that that's not me." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "Perhaps he's right. I have neglected your training."

I suddenly felt sorry for him, I hated seeing him down, he didn't deserve it.

"Genesis..." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "The fact you're not the right person to train me, says nothing about your capacities. You did teach me some important lessons, just maybe not the lessons I needed."

He raised his head and his face lit up. "Do you think...maybe it is possible to just sit with you and talk, every now and then?"

The expectation in his eyes was impossible to ignore and I couldn't bring myself to hurt him even more. When did I become such a sap?

"I suppose." I said carefully, trying hard not to give him too much hope. "I'm not going to disappear, I'll be right here.

He smiled and took my hand in his. He made a dramatic, elegant bow and kissed it. I sighed inwardly. This really wasn't going the way I wanted at all.

Let it go, Sephiroth had said, but, it was easier said than done.

"Let me know if he's giving you a hard time." he winked and walked off, confidence returning with every stride.

He was met by Sephiroth at the end of the corridor, who was undoubtedly on his way to TC to meet me.

I saw them exchange some words in conversation, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I did however, notice Genesis throw some glances in my direction and I was really hoping he would behave himself.

After a few moments, Sephiroth moved on. Genesis, who was staring at the wall, was left behind.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting." Sephiroth said to me as he passed me by.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Genesis, who had just left.

He stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you believe it's your business?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, I just got the impression you might have been discussing _me_. Don't treat me like an idiot, Sephiroth." I snapped.

Slowly, he stepped towards me, his demeanor menacing. But by now, I'd known him long enough to know it was just a way to intimidate people, and we were long passed that. He stopped inches from me and bent over slightly to bring his face closer to mine.

"You would do well to remember where you stand."

"Are you getting back to patronizing me now? I was just starting to like you."

He held my gaze long enough for me to momentarily forget what we were talking about. His face was too close for my liking, and the way his eyes were roaming over my features wasn't helping. Then, he softly chuckled. "We wouldn't want to ruin that, now would we?" he turned around and started leaving for the TC. "Genesis wanted to join us and I said not today. That is all you need to know." he said while he walked away from me.

I stalked after him. "You would be the one to ruin that, obviously." I said to his back.

He laughed but said nothing.

I was confused. Yesterday, he was so open with me. Today he seemed affected by something.

Secretely hoping this wasn't going to be a shitty day, I followed him into the elevator.

"I am seriously going to send someone a deathday present if they don't do something about this damn elevator music." I growled.

"I believe it's meant to lighten your mood, not make it even worse." he replied amusingly.

"Well, it doesn't. And there's nothing wrong with my mood."

"Are you sure?"

I crossed my arms in an irritated manner, but I said nothing.

"You seem awefully frustrated since I separated you from Genesis." he continued, breaking the 'silence'.

I gave an indignant sigh. "Why on earth would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you miss him."

He was starting to annoy me. Everytime we spoke of Genesis, it seemed like he was trying to grasp something beneath the surface, to make me say things that weren't true. I thought we had made it clear last time that I had no particular reason for staying with Genesis, and he had seemed releaved by it. Now, he was picking again.

"Speak plainly, Sephiroth, or shut up about it."

He didn't reply.

Fifteen stories later, I decided he had chosen the latter option and I stepped out of the elevator.

"Do you...? Have...feelings...for him?"

I wasn't sure I had heard correctly, it had been barely more than a whisper. I halted three feet down the corridor. Why did it even matter? I spun around.

"Why would you even ask?" I said.

"You told me to speak plainly."

I frowned. I had hoped he would've let it go and stopped inquiring about it, but it seemed he wouldn't.

I sighed and rubbed my nose bridge. "I just thought I had made it clear yesterday. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"You said you didn't want me to be your mentor because you thought he was jealous."

"I don't think, I know he is."

"It still doesn't answer the question."

He really wanted to know? Perhaps, my suspicions were true after all? Sephiroth, suddenly wanting to mentor me, he even argued over it with Genesis. Sephiroth, fishing about my intentions with Genesis. Sephiroth, joking he had meant to steal me away from him. My heart skipped a beat as a slow realisation dawned on me. But still, it's seemed too unlikely to be true. And it was only a suspicion, nothing more. There was only one thing left to do.

"I don't." I simply stated after some time.

"None?"

"No, none." I snapped. "Now tell me, why is it so important to you anyway?"

"Because it could cloud your judgement due to personal involvement. Let's get started, shall we?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It didn't make sense, so I ran after him. "That's bullshit!"

He turned, his face vivid.

"Sir" I added, suddenly feeling I had gone too far.

He stalked back towards me, actually making me take a few steps back.

"I might have given you the impression that you may step beyond the boundary of professional relation, but keep in mind who it is you're speaking to. I will not tell you again. Understood?"

I had to bite my tongue to stop from retorting, but I had made him a promise yesterday.

"I understand. Permission to speak?" I tried to make the last part sound as fake as I dared possible and I saw his eyes narrow at me.

"Speak" he said, while he turned around again.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being impolite, but you told me you knew of his intentions, and you don't seem to think that it clouds _his_ judgement."

"I do, but it's not my authority to tell him otherwise. That remains with Lazard alone."

"It's not your authority to tell me either. You're my mentor, not my father."

"But I _am_ your superior."

"Fine, next time I meet someone, I'll come to you for permission, shall I?"

"Please do." Then, suddenly, he stopped walking again. His head moved as if he were thinking about something.

"If I find you lied to me..."

"Excuse me?" I asked him, actually dumbfounded.

He ignored my response and walked into the TC.

"Begin" he said, while he started the simulation.

"We're not training together?"

"Not today. I want to see your progress as a bystander."

It was hard, but it went well. He had guided me through the simulation, which was actually a reinactment of a mission. I had followed his directions without question like I had promised and he seemed pleased.

Soon, everything went blue and then green.

"Excellent" Sephiroth praised me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him with pride and he returned a small one of his own.

"We'll leave it here for now, Eden. I want you to be present at the outskirts of Midgar, at 7pm this evening. Can you do that?"

"Why? Are we going on a date?" I asked and his eyes flashed with something I couldn't identify at that moment. It made me laugh.

I adored the way he responded to these kind of things. He may be smart and strong, and ever observant, but when it came to birds and butterflies...it was too hilarious to even say in one sentence with his name.

"Stop acting like a school girl." he said sternly and it made me laugh even harder.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there. You're not telling me what we're doing, are you?"

"It's a surprise." he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Okay. See you then." I ran from the room to get some lunch. I was famined.

I had spent the afternoon with Max, since it had been so long since I had invested some of my time on him. We had gone to the cinema in Midgar and after that we had had eastern food for dinner at a nice restaurant. It felt good being with him again, and we had discussed everything that had been going on. Well, almost everything, if you know what I mean. I learned he was doing very good indeed, and was well on his way to be recommended Third Class. Some time before 6pm, I had left him to go out with other friends, and I had made my way back to my quarters to retrieve my weapons. You never knew what Sephiroth had in mind, and walking around Midgar fully armed, was not worth all the stares.

At 6:15pm I made my way to the outskirts of Midgar, worried I might have to call Sephiroth to ask for the precise location. Once I stepped through the gates though, I already found him waiting for me.

He smiled and held out his arm, indicating me to join him. As I looked out over the skirts, I noticed the large enclosures usually used for chocobro-breeding,  
being occupied by some very vicious looking monsters. That's when I remembered Genesis telling me the General liked to go hunting on his spare time. I smiled mischieviously at him when I joined by his side.

He was calmly staring out over the fields, and the wind played with his long, silver hair. He looked peaceful to me. He looked perfect. I caught myself trailing the contoures of his face and I blushed, quickly looking away before he would notice.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me here to read me poetry." I said to him.

He dropped his head as he sent out a genuine chuckle. "I doubt you would need any more of those lessons."

"I doubt I would survive one more, actually." I chuckled too. "So, we're hunting?" I added.

He turned to me in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Genesis told me you liked to hunt."

His face grew dark again for a split second.

"You spoke to Genesis?"

His way of speach vaguely reminded me of an irritated Genesis not long ago.

"He told me in Junon, after I got back from visiting my father. You were gone then, remember?"

"I see...I remember. I remember him citing Loveless to you then already."

I laughed. "Yeah, among other things..." I trailed off.

He gave me a very curious look, but it seemed he decided to let it go as he saw me all but bouncing up and down.

I was so exited for this.

"Exited?" he asked me.

"Very. It's about time I got to face the real thing, this is what makes my blood flow faster."

"The real thing? You yearn for the violence of it?"

I dropped my head in sudden shame. "That makes me sound evil."

"I enjoy the violence of it." he reassured me, but I simply raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

It seemed to shock him somewhat. "You...think I'm evil?" he asked me, sincerity apparent in his voice.

"I think you're cold." The way I said it, was meant for him to know that I was just being honest, like he always was to me. No soothing with lies or pretences, just the plain, naked, truth.

He turned sideways away from me and stared out over the plains again. I searched his face for any show of emotion, any indication that I was wrong. But I didn't have to find it in his features, I had already known, hadn't I?

"Perhaps you are right." he finally answered. "But I am not always so."

I chuckled softly. "I did notice, actually."

"You did?" he faced me again, his eyes showing slight surprise.

"You set this up for me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." he seemed slightly confused.

"So, it's a treat?"

He frowned at me. "I suppose you could see it as such."

I smiled up at him. "This is a very sweet gesture. I _do_ see all the effort you're willing to put into me. You're not always cold. Not to me, at least. And note it is appreciated. I know that I can be a pain in the ass, honestly, but..."

"I've always liked a challenge." he grinned.

"Nothing's a challenge for you, Sephiroth."

"Oh, don't be so sure..."

What a curious thing for him to say, I thought.

It seemed, for the night, he had dropped his ever present defence. Like the walls around him had been temporarily broken down. I saw a side of him I had not seen before. Something… fragile. It made me feel fragile as well.

"I just…I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to be without a mentor again soon. It's like I always cause trouble everywhere I go. It makes me angry, always having to prove myself to everyone." I had no idea why I was being so open with this man, but I did know I felt completely comfortable discussing it with him.

"You need not worry, Eden. You will see, you have found your place with me as your mentor."

Again I was reminded of Genesis' words, which reminded me of something else in return.

"Unless I lied to you." I said to him suddenly.

I saw surprise wash over him momentarily. No doubt he hadn't expected me to have heard what he had said earlier. Then it changed to slight anger. Any other wouldn't have recognised the subtle emotions shown on his features, but they were easier for me to read these days.

"You lied to me?"

"No…" I said carefully, not willing to disrupt this moment. "I said unless. What did you mean? Did you mean you would drop me like a stone if I had?"

He remained silent, so I continued.

"You must understand that there are more complicated things in life than yes or no, than right or wrong. I think you of all people would know."

"Are you referring to Genesis?"

I had done it. He had turned cold again and the walls were slowly being rebuilt. I had to try heard to break them down again.

"Yes" I whispered. "But believe me when I say, I don't want to lie to you. Please know that I didn't. I have no interrest in him other than friendship. But, to prevent being called a liar afterwards, I must tell you one more thing about it."

His eyes slightly narrowed, as if he were bracing himself. "Tell me." he whispered.

To any, it would've appeared menacing, but I knew him better than that now. It was his way of composure.

I suddenly felt my face grow red, and I had no idea how I was going to tell him without embarrassing myself.

"He- we…we kissed." There, I'd said it.

Sephiroth stared at me, and this time, all emotion was void of his face. I doubted even Angeal or Genesis would've been able to read him at this point.

"You…did?" Even his voice was without emotion.

"Well…he did, actually. But…I…I didn't stop him…at first." I had no idea why I was stuttering. My tough demeanor had completely abandoned me here.

"At first?" he asked.

"I just…" Why did it matter? And why was it so hard for me to tell him? I felt I would dissapoint him, and chase him away from me, but why?

"It just happened suddenly, he just…and then we were interrupted and I realised it wasn't what I wanted, not with him, and I told him. He didn't get the message, and he kept trying to win me over, but I kept my distance. And then you saved me from him."

Sephiroth let my words wash over him without interrupting me. I had expected him to get angry, so lose faith in me, instead, he said something I had never expected.

"You feel I saved you?"

"What?" I had lost track of the conversation for a moment, since my mouth had passed my mind a long time ago. I hadn't even noticed I had used the word 'saved'.

"Yeah, well, I suppose…that was the second time you did." I grinned, recalling him pulling me off the floor after being assaulted by Xander and Eddy.

"You see," I continued. "Even with everything people say, you have shown me kindness. And yes, you're a coldhearted bastard at times, but, hey, nobody's perfect…" I fell silent for a moment while I observed him. He seemed to be doing the same. "That's all I have to say about Genesis."

"You didn't tell him you're not interested." It wasn't a question.

"Genesis doesn't seem to be a very stable individual." I replied. "I'm afraid of what might happen if I did."

"Do you fear him?"

"I might if it ever came to that. But no, I'm afraid of the devistation it would cause him and those around him."

"So, you keep him hoping when there is only despair for him?"

"Don't say it like that." I snapped.

"It is what it is."

"If I were to burn him, it would make the situation even more complicated than it already is."

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He would loathe you even more, and you know why. I don't want to be the one to ruin your friendship with him."

"Then allow me to do it for you."

Before I had even processed what he had said, he gently grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I was truly shocked, but my reaction was very different from last time this happened. It was different all together. His lips were soft on mine, soft and slow and gentle. His other hand moved up to my jaw and he kept it there. I was lost for a moment, my heart had stopped beating. All thoughts were gone from my mind, whereas they had raced when Genesis had kissed me. As slow as his kiss, the pieces started falling together. The reason he had taken me along on the mission, when Third Class hardly ever did, the reason he had wanted to know about Genesis and me, the reason he had stolen me away from his mentorship, the reason he was kissing me right now.

I didn't really want it to end, so I placed my hands against his bare chest and felt the warmth radiating.

This was so different from last time. Last time, it had been lust, it had been an accident, but this didn't feel anything like it. I didn't even mind and I wondered if perhaps I had wanted this ever since he had forcefully stolen me from Genesis, or maybe even before that. Was it more than physical? The Gods knew he was a beautiful man, but he was more than that, wasn't he? Hadn't I been moved by his actions? Hadn't I called him sweet? Wasn't I grateful for each and every thing he had done, even if I hadn't been pleased at the moment? He was strong and wise and funny at times.

But how would this work? I suddenly panicked at the idea and pulled away from his lips.

"I do believe this would cloud your judgement due to personal involvement." I whispered to him.

"I am your superior." he teased.

"Are you?" I asked him.

He searched my eyes and I felt like he could see right through me.

"You don't want this." he let go of me and turned away, sounding frustrated.

"That's not-" I didn't even know what I wanted. "You just made it so much more complicated, Sephiroth."

"You may pretend this didn't happen."

"Why?" I knew I would do it again if I could.

He looked at me. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I'm so confused right now." I whispered.

"Let's get back, Eden." his voice was distant and he started to walk away from me.

I grabbed his arm. "No, no, wait. Why do you turn away so easily?"

But I knew before he would answer. He must not have been very experienced in such things.

"Why are you confused?" he asked.

"This…this is just so sudden, I, you're my superior, you're, you're-"

"Cold?" for the first time ever, I heard pain in his voice.

"No" I stated. "That wasn't cold. It was just so sudden, I had no idea." Didn't I?

"I'm just so…I'm not very good with surprises." I added.

Then, suddenly, as he stood there, an urge came over me and I just gave in. I stepped into him and lay my head to his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. I didn't want him to leave yet, to pretend this never happened, I just needed time, time to put this into perspective. I felt his hands on my back and neck and I sighed into him.

"Is this the same as it was with Genesis?" he asked me, but it was as if he was merely curious.

"No…I just wanted to run from him. I don't feel like running now."

I felt more than heard him chuckle into my hair. "I can tell…I suppose that's a good start?"

"I guess it is…" I replied as I enjoyed the embrace, all those monsters long forgotten.

Perhaps, he had done enough hunting for tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

He promised to let me hunt the following day, and told me I shouldn't even dare to consider slacking now. He said he wasn't going to treat me any different and I was glad for it. I had no idea what to do with the situation. I would be lying if I told myself I felt absolutely nothing for him, and the explosion of butterflies in my stomach when he had kissed me had been hard to miss. But, I wasn't sure if I would ever learn the difference between love and lust. I had promised myself I would give it time, and give him a chance. The fact I was willing to do that, indicated to me that yes, there was more than just lust. I had felt lust for Genesis at some time, and he was beautiful, but still I wouldn't have it.

He bid me goodnight in a professional manner and I did the same, before going straight to bed.

I saw I had received a message from Zack, saying they would be arriving back the following morning. At least I would have something to keep my mind off things.

I lay awake for another seven hours, before finally dozing off.

I awoke suddenly by my phone ringing.

"What?!" I answered grumpily.

"Where are you?" It was Sephiroth

"Five more minutes…"

"Stop slacking, Fox, I'm expecting you in five."

"What? I can't even make it there in five! It takes at least fifteen to get there!"

"Then I suggest you hurry, you have four and a half." He hung up.

"Son of a!" I growled, rolling out of bed onto the floor.

I had never moved to fast, but still, I was about twenty minutes late.

"What were you doing?" he asked me when I sprinted through the gates.

I was slightly pissed and had to refrain myself from saying something like, lying in bed with Genesis.

"Dying" I growled instead. "Where're the monsters?" I asked surprised as I noticed all the enclosures being empty.

"I released them." It was a simple statement.

"You did what now?"

"You're late. You will catch them again and take them to the enclosures."

I blinked at him. "Why not just kill them right away?"

"Because that would be fun for you, not punishment. Now get to it."

"Yes, _Sir_." I growled, my mood getting worse by the second.

He just stood there and watched me do the work, and it wasn't helping.

"Enjoying yourself?" I yelled at him.

"Would you like me to read you a poem?"

"You know, I just realised, I'm not so confused anymore." In your face, Sephiroth.

"Move it."

"_Move it._" I mocked.

I was sweating my ass off, and was still cursing, thinking this wasn't fair. It took me near three hours to get all the monsters gathered and I was so pissed off I could've bombed them all right then. Sephiroth was still standing some distance away, his arms crossed.

"Could've at least arranged a picknick or something!" I called and I knew he was smirking.

"Feel better?" he asked me.

"No!" I snapped. "You're going to make me fight them right now, aren't you?" I asked him pathetically.

"You may take a rest."

"Oh thank the Gods." I dropped down onto the grass and lay down.

"If you fall asleep, you won't like waking up, believe me." Sephiroth said to me as he towered over me.

"Do you even know what time I fell asleep?"

"Does it matter?"

"Whatever"

I felt uncomfortable when he stood observing me and I hid my eyes with my arm. Dispite his warning, I fell asleep anyway. I woke up to something warm on my neck, and for a second, I thought it was Sephiroth. That illusion was soon over though, when I opened my eyes. There was a huge, wide open mule over my face. Teeth upon teeth upon teeth, coming straight at my neck. I screamed and rammed my glove-blade through its head. It fell to the ground and I jolted up, wide awake and panting. I heard Sephiroth laugh behind me, and I jumped to my feet. I flew at the still laughing man, my fist at the ready to give him a good punch.

"You! Insufferable, mean-"

"I warned you."

"Sneaky basta-"

My insults were drowned as he grabbed my raised arm and shut my mouth with his. I was angry, but I decided I'd enjoy this for a few more moments. When I had enough, I pulled away. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You should always be prepared for something like this to happen. If we were to go on a mission into the mountains, would you not sleep?"

"I would. You're my mentor, it's your job to look after me. You can stay awake."

A glint of pleasure showed in his eyes, but then, they turned serious again.

"I would watch over you. But not because you are my pupil."

"Sephiroth…" I started and I felt he was about to let me go, but I held on to him, letting him know I wasn't finished. "How do you see this future? If Lazard would know, I'd be apointed to either Angeal or Genesis again, or none at all. If we go on missions together, it would greatly impact our liability."

"It wouldn't. I would never jeopardize a mission."

"What if it jeopardises me?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Do you really think there would ever be something that challenging for me?"

"There would for me."

He grabbed my chin and his eyes turned cold. "You will do whatever is needed to complete the mission at hand. You will leave me behind if needed, and you will save yourself. Is that clear?"

"It is." I whispered.

"Now" he said as he let go of me and drew his Masamune. "Let's have some fun."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

That afternoon, I had lunch with Zack and Angeal, and we talked about their mission. It hadn't been too exiting. It had turned mostly into a spying matter and they had been accompanied by the Turks. I had never worked with the Turks, I wondered what they were like. Zack said he had had a ball with Reno, one of the youngest Turks, he was around our age, so they had gotten along fine.

We laughed for a while until Angeal decided lunchtime was over, and he sent Zack off to TC.

"How about some good ol' dancing tonight, huh, Eden?" Zack said to me before he left.

"Sure thing, meet you there at eight?"

"You got it." He winked and left.

Angeal sat studying me for a while.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"It seems a lot has happened since we left." he simply replied.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Just be careful, Eden." He stood and walked off.

I blinked after him. Had Sephiroth told him something? It didn't seem strange, if he would tell anyone, I would be Angeal. I made a mental note to ask him later.

I did absolutely nothing that afternoon, and it was bliss. I slept, actually.

Close to dinnertime, my phone rang. I read the called ID, Sephiroth.

"Hey" I answered.

"Sleep well?"

"How would you even know? Are you spying on me again?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end. "You dissapeared from sight, what else would you be doing?"

"Going on a date with some really hot guy from the slums?" I was in a mischievous mood.

He was silent for a moment, but then he finally replied. "If that is your wish."

"Why would it be?" I didn't understand his reaction, I wasn't being serious.

"I understand if you would want someone…more spontaneous and sociable."

I laughed. "You're not a people person, are you? No guy from the slums would arrange a monsterhunt for me, or be able to handle me, for that matter. Nah…wouldn't want a guy to be afraid of me."

Finally, he seemed to be picking up on my mood and I heard him snigger.

"Was there a reason you called, Sephiroth? As much as I appreciate your efforts, I do hope you aren't calling to send my ass to TC again?"

"I wanted to ask you to join us for dinner. But it's alright if you want to go with your slum guy."

Wow, look at that. The great Sephiroth, all humorous and all.

"Just this once, I'll cancel him for you. But don't expect me to always turn down my admirers for you."

"Noted" he simply said before he hung up.

Okay….

I made my way down to the caffeteria at five and apologised to Max and the others for abandoning them. They pretended to be greatly hurt and I pretented to be greatly sorry.

Zack had also joined the SOLDIER table, he usually ate with his friends as well.

"Arranged a special dinner for me, boys?" I asked as I sat down next to Angeal.

"Ask the cook." Angeal said, making me laugh.

The table was set for us, as SOLDIERs surely wouldn't set their own table and it was a really tasty dinner.

I noticed Genesis trying to steal a glance from me, and he was occasionally narrowing his eyes at Sephiroth when I spoke to him.

I kept my distance from the General though, I didn't want to raise any suspicion, especially not when I wasn't even sure what was going on yet. I felt I missed being able to talk to him openly, and I caught myself wishing we were alone.

"Eden, how's our General treating you?" Genesis suddenly said to me.

"I'm alive, as you can see. Though barely, at times."

"Are you trying to wear her out, my friend?" Genesis asked Sephiroth.

It seemed like an honest question, but I was aware of the meaning behind it. He was trying to protect me from him.

"She complains a lot, but she can take it." Sephiroth grinned.

"As long as you don't actually try to kill her." Genesis replied. "Like before."

Sephiroth let it go, but Angeal didn't. "Sephiroth wouldn't do that, he has no reason to. He knows none of us would appreciate it if he did." He winked at me and I smiled back.

I really enjoyed myself the rest of dinner, as the guys kept mocking and bullying each other in the most bizarre ways. At times, you would almost forget they were only twenty-seven years old, but right then, they acted their age, if not a few years below, somewhere at Zack's level.

I had promised Zack I would train with him that night, but I didn't feel like waiting anymore. So, at seven-thirty I made my way down to TC after having changed into my uniform, to do some training on my own. What I saw when I opened the door, was not what I had in mind.

Sephiroth and Genesis were right in the middle of battle, their surroundings, a chopped up Junon cannon.

Angeal was on the floor, and Sephiroth and Genesis were flying at each other, all reservations lost. If I hadn't known any better, I'd think they were trying to kill each other. Maybe they were, and my fears had finally come true.

I ran over to Angeal, to try and revive him. He stirred slightly as the fight went on behind me. I had to make sure to stay out of the way, they were clashing all over the place.

I couldn't get Angeal to wake up, so, I slapped him in the face real hard.

He opened his eyes. "Get up, Angeal! They're killing each other!"

Angeal moved without hesitation, jumping in between them, blocking both deadly swords on each side. "Enough!" he shouted.

"Angeal" Sephiroth said.

"Out of my way!" Genesis growled, and it scared me beyond anything I had ever seen.

Then, he conjured an energy ball from his free hand and broke Angeals blade. It exploded, sending a piece of the blade right in his direction. He groaned and stumbled backwards.

"Genesis!" Angeal called with worry.

Genesis clutched his arm and sunk on his knee.

Only now that the simulation ended, I saw that the room was completely distroyed.

Anger started building up at the foolishnes of these grown men.

"Just a scrape." Genesis said as he rose up. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

We stood around him, staring as he held on to his shoulder. He bent down to pick up his Rapier. He slowly moved towards the door. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." With that, he left us standing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I suddenly snapped. "Can you please get a hold of yourselves?"

"It was nothing." Sephiroth replied.

"You call that nothing?! Do you think I'm blind?! I'm not some treasure you need to fight over like bloody savages!"

"It's not the first time he's challenged me."

"You could've killed each other!" I argued.

"I'd like to see him try."

I turned cold with him. "You're not invincible, Sephiroth. And neither is he. I don't want this…I refuse to be the cause of this. Get your act together." With that, I stalked out of the demolished room, leaving Sephiroth and a very confused Angeal behind.

"Leave her be." I heard Angeal say as I stormed down the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I ran straight for the infirmary, expecting Genesis to be there. When I opened the door, I found him in the far back corner, naked from the waist up. He had blood all down his chest. Still, I took a moment to recover from my blush before I approached him.

"Eden" he said in surprise and jumped off the bed he was sitting on.

"Please sit." I said.

"I know you're angry…"

"I'm angry _and_ worried. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It's not all about Sephiroth, I have to prove I'm worth it!"

"To who?!" I yelled frustrated.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes slightly widened. "To you." He said it so matter of factly it almost seemed like a logical thing to have done.

"I thought we were passed this. Has it even ocurred to you, that I have a choice in this? Set this pathetic act of jealousy aside, please, Genesis." I sighed.

He stepped towards me and brushed my hair aside with his good arm. "Then tell me what I must do." he whispered to me.

I looked into his eyes, trying hard to say 'there's nothing you can do', but I just couldn't.

"Don't" I said while I turned away from him.

And good thing I did too, because I noticed Sephiroth standing in the doorway. His face was impossible to read and I was worried he might have seen something that wasn't there.

I held my breath as he walked over to us. The men stared at each other, saying nothing for a long time.

Then, Genesis broke the silence. "Still the hero."

Sephiroth sniffed. "Still trying."

"I'm not giving up so easily, you know me better than that."

Something told me, they weren't talking about the fight.

Sephiroth glanced at Genesis' shoulder, who noticed. "It'll be good as new in no-time, you'll see."

Sephiroth nodded and left, not even acknowledging me. Was he angry with me?

"Let it go, Genesis." I sighed. "You're making this really hard for me. I like you, I really do, but acting like this isn't going to make me like you any more."

"You like me how?" he mumbled, while he stared at the floor.

I sighed again. "Like a very good friend." I touched his cheek and left the infirmary.

I was highly surprised to find Sephiroth waiting for me in the corridor. I wanted to let him know I was still angry, so I stalked right past him.

"You're not as angry with him, Eden." he said to my back, making me halt.

"He was fighting for something he wants." I turned to face him. "You know the choice I made concerning him, you're just trying to make him feel even worse. You were pretending to fight for something you already had, when you know you don't have to!"

"He challenged me. What do you mean, had?"

"I don't care! You could have reasoned with him, he's your friend."

"We do this all the time, it's just training. You should understand that our level of training is very different from yours."

"Insulting me isn't helping, Sephiroth." I growled.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Let me know when you've figured it out." I turned but his voice halted me again.

"You want me to apologize to you."

"Might be a start."

"You want me to apologize for protecting what is mine?"

I spun around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Yours?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let him.

"Genesis doesn't even know what is 'yours', so why would you feel the need to protect it? Are you really so afraid that I will push you aside and run to him? Why would it matter what he wants? I'd think it would matter more what I want!"

"Then…what do you want?" he remained completely calm.

"You know what I don't want. Isn't that enough?" Suddenly, I felt like I was being a bitch. How could it be enough for him? It wasn't fair of me to ask that of him.

"You are right to say it matters what you want." he took one step towards me. "But it also matters that you don't know what you want. Perhaps, I have seen things that aren't there."

I felt guilty for making him feel this way. "No…no, Sephiroth, you haven't. Everything I have told you or done is real." I sighed again. "Alright…tell me what _you_ want _me_ to do then."

"I want you to make a choice. I feel like my efforts are in vain. Are they, Eden?"

His words made me realise what I must have been putting him through, with all my confusion and doubts. But, I knew, if I didn't do something _right now_, he would close off everything considering me, and turn away for ever. He was still waiting for my reply, and every second I postponed, would make his own doubts even more of a confirmation of his fears.

Without thinking, acting purely on instinct, I moved to him, grabbed his head and kissed him.

He seemed surprised, as his body tensed, but he answered my actions none the less.

I could only pray it was enough for him. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes.

"I suppose I could apologize for pretending to fight for what I already had." he said.

I smiled at him, while thanking the Gods that a little bit of feminine charm had done the trick.

"I don't doubt this, Sephiroth. I'm just…I just doubt myself, all the time. I don't move so fast when it comes to these kind of things."

Sephiroth stared back into my eyes. "You make up for it with other traits."

I laughed, feeling his mood had greatly improved indeed. I felt safe, somehow, now that I knew it was alright again.

"I have to call Zack!" I suddenly gasped, stepping away from him.

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet him at TC, or, what used to be TC…"

"It's not the first time they've had to patch it up. It's a nice excuse to do absolutely nothing for a few days."

I chuckled. "You're incapable of doing nothing. I'm sure you'll be drilling me out of bed in the morning with one of your sadistic trainingsessions."

"You may sleep in tomorrow morning. I thought…."

"You thought what?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Nothing"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's not important. Sleep well, Eden." He turned and walked back into the infirmary.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so, I tried to keep everyone IC, let me know if it worked out...

* * *

**Chapter 23**

I woke up to a sound coming from my livingroom. Nobody was supposed to be there. I snuck out of bed as quietly as I could, while grabbing my gun from under my pillow. I checked the time. Just past 5am. Who would be crazy enough to break into the SOLDIER quarters? I kicked the door open, to point my gun at… an unsurprised Sephiroth.

My first thought was how he got in and what he was doing here. Then, I realised I was wearing nothing but my lingerie and a tanktop.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled as I quickly tried to shut the door. It didn't agree though, and completely unhinged itself.

I stared at it as Sephiroth chuckled. "I believe you broke your door."

"Get out! How did you get in here?!" I hid myself behind the doorpost.

"I'm First Class SOLDIER." He simply said.

"Oh, right. I suppose that means you can just invade my privacy? You could've just knocked, you know."

"I did."

"I didn't hear you knock."

"Obviously not." He paused. "Would you like for me to wait outside?"

"Yes! No, no, just…just wait in the kitchen, I'll be right there."

I bounced towards the bathroom, and returned with my toothbrush. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I have a surprise."

"Again?" I stepped out from behind the doorpost, the initial shock having faded.

He nodded, and I caught his suddenly distant eyes subtly grazing over places usually covered. He probably didn't even realise.

"Shall I wear something or would you like me to go like this?"

He blushed and I laughed as I strolled back the bathroom.

"Will I be needing my Sais?" I called from inside.

"You never know."

Ten minutes later, I emerged fresh and shiny, ready for whatever the hell it was he was going to throw at me this time.

"Do I have time for breakfast before you kill me?" I asked him as I walked past him to grab something from the fridge.

"I'm in no hurry, take your time."

"Says the guy who broke into my quarters. I wonder what you would've done if you hadn't woken me up with your noise."

"I only make noise if I want to." he replied.

This time, it was my turn to blush, but I quickly stuffed my face in the fridge.

While I was searching for something acceptable to eat, I felt a hand on my lower back.

"You didn't wish me goodmorning yet." he teased.

I stood up to face him. "I wasn't aware it was?"

I felt his hands wrap around my waist and his lips on mine. I had expected a humble kiss from him, if I had expected anything at all, but I was quite surprised to experience his agression.

It instantly made my face go red again, but this time, it wasn't from blushing.

I gave in to his assertivity which almost felt like hunger.

My stomach began to feel funny and the heat rose to my face. It appeared his self control was better than mine, as he suddenly pulled back from me. I instantly missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

He smirked when he saw the look in my eyes. "Is it now?"

"It's a good start." I breathed.

He smiled and let go of me. "Eat" he said.

How did he have this kind of selfcontrol? I had no idea what I would do if I walked in on him wearing nothing more than underwear. The thought wasn't helping.

I made myself a chocolate paste sandwich because it was fast, and left my quarters with Sephiroth. I was really hoping no one was in the corridor, it would certainly raise some questions.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he pressed the top button on the elevator.

"You'll see."

"Keep your secrets then." I mumbled.

Sephiroth smirked, but said nothing more.

He led me to the rooftop, where a helicopter stood waiting. I frowned when indicated me to get in.

"Is there some kind of mission I wasn't informed of?"

"No" he smiled. "I just wanted to have a tour over the fields."

"A tour?" I asked, while getting in.

The engine roared to life as he sat down next to me.

"I thought you might like it. To take your mind off things."

"You want me to take my mind off you?"

He pressed a kiss to my head as the chopper lifted off the roof.

I liked these little gestures he could give. He wasn't someone for extreme intimacy at all times, for giggling and cuddling. But, I didn't mind.

Still, when we flew over the wide open fields, and I saw the beauty of it all, I felt I had to do one thing.

I gave him a soft kiss. "This is great, Sephiroth."

Animals were swarming all around below us, running along with the chopper as it decended for us.

Then, the door opened on the other end. I turned around to see Sephiroth standing in the opening.

"We've spotted a Ruby dragon dangerously close to Midgar. It needs to be taken care off."

Then, he jumped.

"I knew it!" I yelled before I followed him down.

I landed neatly on the grass, immediately drawing my weapons, since monsters roamed these plains.

"You had me fooled! I take back what I just said."

"I didn't. But we might as well make use of the situation." He stalked towards the dragon in the distance and I followed behind him.

"You wouldn't have taken me on a trip if the dragon hadn't been here, would you?"

"What would the pilot have thought?"

We got closer to the dragon. It was gargantual, towerering at least twelve feet high. I was eager to see Sephiroth in action, but instead, he did nothing.

"Give it your best." he smirked.

"My pleasure."

I underestimated this dragon, even though I hadn't even expected it to be easy. Its scales were thick, and impenetrable. I was going to have to think this one through. I danced around it, looking for a weak spot. I knew it was underneath the belly, but getting there, that was the hard part.

On top of that, not only fangs and fire were a danger here, but Ruby dragons used their claws and tails as well. I found that out soon enough.

As I rolled away to avoid the deadly spiked tail, the Ruby swung a sharp claw my way, which I didn't manage to avoid anymore. It hit me in the chest, throwing me ten feet over the plains. Instead of pain, I felt anger. I gnashed my teeth and got to my feet, but it was already advancing on me again. I was too slow and it viciously slashed my back. I rolled over, expecting a next attack. But this time, I was right under its weak spot. I had to act fast, or I would be trampled to death. Fast as lightning, I burried both my Sais into its heart. Bad thing was, it died right on top of me. I rolled again, and the weight landed on my legs.

I struggled to get away from underneath it, but I wasn't making much progress.

"Goddamn this thing is heavy!" I growled.

"Need some help?" I saw Sephiroth's boots halt beside me.

"No" I snapped.

I pulled and heaved and finally, my legs pulled free. I rolled onto my back, panting.

Sephiroth was looking down on me, amusement on his face.

"Still being stubborn?"

"You're not always around to hold my hand." I huffed. "I handled it, didn't I?"

"You're hurt. So, no, you didn't."

As soon as he said it, my back began to burn and sting mercilessly, making me wince in pain.

"Let me see that."

"I'm fine." I said, scrambling to my feet. As soon as I did though, he had to catch me to keep me on my feet and when I looked down at the grass, I saw a pretty huge bloodstain. It instantly made me go dizzy.

"Holy shit" I whispered to myself.

I hadn't even noticed I had been losing that much blood.

I felt a tugging on my uniform bodice and when I looked to my side, I saw him loosening the strings.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I slapped his hands away, but it made me stumble again.

"You're bleeding badly, Eden. This needs to be healed."

"Just get me to the infirmary."

"That will take too long. I doubt you'll make it that far."

Maybe he was right, I was starting to feel weaker, the pain had gotten more intense and I felt the warm blood drip down my back. It felt like a waterfall to me.

"Sit down."

I dropped down on the grass and felt him sit down behind me. He continued untying my uniform, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. This wasn't how I had imagined him undressing me. My mind suddenly became aware of every physical flaw and a chill ran down my back, making me wince. I winced again as he bared my back and I bit my tongue.

He didn't say anything, he just seemed to be staring at my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This will hurt." As soon as he said it, he placed his hand on the slashes and this time, I actually screamed in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut at the horrible feeling.

"What are you doing?!" I growled through the groans.

"Stay still."

I did as he told me, trying to fight the pain in silence. I bit back more screams and dug my nails into my palms. A few minutes later, however, the pain slowly started to subside and every breeze felt soothing to my burning back. I felt him remove his hand and place it on my shoulder.

I felt weakened by the pain and leaned back into him, just needing a bit of rest. The pain was gone, and all I could feel was my bare back against his warm chest. He pulled my head to his chest and held me to him.

"Well, this was a nice trip." I said after a while and I felt him chuckle.

"What did you learn today?" he asked me.

"Never to trust you when you say I get to sleep in, or when you have a surprise for me." I replied.

Suddenly, I was pushed down on the grass, and he lay over me. He looked into my eyes as his hand moved to my bared side. I slightly gasped at the sudden feel of his warm hand on my skin.

"You don't like my surprises?"

"This one isn't completely unpleasant." I grinned.

Within seconds, he had found my lips again and my arms hung around his neck.

He caused me to moan softly as he caressed my skin. His hand slowly moved up, but then, he broke the kiss and looked at me. There was question in his eyes, in a way I hadn't seen before.

"Don't stop." I whispered and pulled him to me again. He seemed to happily oblige. His kisses became more intense and started to involve more organs than just the lips. His hand moved down to my hip and I moved into him.

I was so lost in the moment, I almost growled when his phone rang.

He pushed off of me to answer the annoying ring. I pushed up on my elbows to hear what was so important.

"Yes?" he spoke into the phone. "Is that necessary? Very well." He hung up. "Chopper's on its way."

I groaned and let myself drop back onto the grass dramatically.

"Come on, get up."

"Why?"

"Because the pilot has other flights to make. He needs to fly a mission. It's either that, or we walk."

I pulled him to me by his cuff. "Would be worth it."

"It's a two hour walk."

I froze. "Okay, let's go."

He laughed as I started tying my bodice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I slept like a baby that night, the attack on my body had been greater than I had anticipated.

When I woke up, I lay in bed for a little longer, simply to enjoy the feel of my warm bed. Once I got up, I took a shower, letting the soothing water run over my bruised bones. I felt a lot better afterwards.

I stepped in front of the mirror and investigated my back. Sephiroth had done a good job at healing, all that was visible, were three slightly red marks. I was sure they would fade completely in due time. I smiled when I remembered the day before, it hadn't all been bad, after all.

I also promised myself next time I went on a day off with Sephiroth, I would hide his phone.

After getting dressed, I took the elevator down, and I laughed out loud at finding the music had finally stopped. Guess I wasn't the only one who was really annoyed by it.

Max waved me over the moment I walked into the caffeteria.

"Hey, girl." he greeted me. "I heard what your new friends did to the TC, where the hell are we gonna train now?"

"I don't know, try the icecap." I dryly answered as I sat down.

"Lazard wasn't pleased, so I heard."

"No shit. That's surprising news." I laughed.

"Guess what else is new?" he wiggled his eyesbrows at me.

"What?"

"I, Maximilliam Theodore Relard, have been recommended SOLDIER Third Class." He hit himself on the chest.

I smiled brighly. "That's great! Welcome to the clan then, soon to be Third Class Retard. Perhaps we will let you sit with us." I glanced over at the SOLDIER table, and noticed Genesis wasn't there. I frowned slightly, was he on a mission?

"Who says I even want to sit with you?"

"What would you do without me?" I asked him.

"Live my life in peace." he grinned. "So, Eden, I've been dying to know. What's it like training with Sephiroth?"

Of course he was curious. Hardly anyone ever got to work with him.

"I think the current state of TC is comparible to the way I feel every night when I go to bed."

"That sounds awesome! I hope he'll be my mentor."

"Yeah, be carefull what you wish for, Max. They're not all play."

"I know, I know. Speaking of them, they don't look all too happy over there, did something happen?"

"I noticed that too." I mumbled as I looked in their direction again.

"Well, go ask them then, silly!"

"You just want to know what's up." I shot at him.

"And you don't?"

I sighed and got to my feet.

I walked over to the SOLDIER table and dropped down next to Angeal, who was deeply in thought.

"You guys are contaminating the room with your cheer." I said, trying to lift the obvious graveyard mood.

"What's up with you? Where's Genesis?"

"He's in the labs." Angeal answered.

"What's he doing in the labs?" I questioned.

"He's had to receive a transfusion, I volunteered." Sephiroth replied.

"Why would he need that?"

"He isn't healing, Eden." Sephiroth told me. "The cut he got on his shoulder."

"What do you mean he isn't healing? We have items here, materia."

"They aren't doing anything." Angeal whispered solemnly. "It's been two days and there's no change."

"So, let him heal naturally."

"Don't be ignorant. If materia can't heal him, neither will the natural way. Didn't you pay attention in class?" Sephiroth said coldly, as if I was a stupid, naïve child.

"Well, excuse me, Mister know-it-all." I stood up and left, without sparing him a second glance.

What was that all about? There was no need to patronize me.

I sat back down with Max, who grinned. "That went well."

"Peachy" I growled.

After breakfast, I walked over to Zack's table, who sat goofing with his friends, their laughter echoing through the now empty hall.

"Hey, Fair, you free this morning?"

His friends started hooting, making Zack go red in the face.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Why?"

"I thought you might like going on a hunting trip." I said mischieviously.

"Like, out in the fields?"

"Yeah, like. You in?"

"Damn right! I'll go get my stuff, hold on." He jumped up from his seat, making it skid five feet across the floor, and ran towards the elevator.

"You know, I'd be exited too." one of his friends winked at me.

"No, you wouldn't." I replied. "Believe me." With that, I followed after Zack and decided to just wait by the elevator.

Truthfully, I didn't want to see Sephiroth right now, he hadn't been very nice to me.

He was back in no-time, and I wondered if maybe he had just hidden an extra sword in the bathroom somewhere.

He was practically jumping up and down in the elevator, and for a moment I was afraid the elevator might break down.

We weren't hunting Ruby dragons or anything, just simple monsters. I have to say, it was nice to go training with Zack again for a change. We laughed really hard at each other's mistakes and I knew if I had been with Sephiroth, he would've told me off for it, telling me to be professional. Well, he could bite me, I was still agitated with him for being mean this morning.

Zack and I had lunch together, and he had invited my friends to join them at the table. Soon, I found his friends were just as crazy as mine, and we got along just fine, causing perhaps a little too much ruckous in the hall.

"Dude, we should totally hit the mall this afternoon!" one of Zack's friends suggested, whose name I learned was Olliver.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Max added, and I was amused by his behaviour among these 'strangers'. "We could go eat some pizza afterwards and hit the cinema. Eden, whaddya think?"

I grinned. I had been a while ago since I last had a trip to the mall. I thought of Sephiroth a moment before I answered and looked over to the SOLDIER table. He was looking in our direction with a slightly murderous expression and I realised he might not have liked me hanging out with all these guys. But I didn't care. There was no one else around to have fun with anyway, and after this morning, I felt no need to go to him and try and have some fun with him.

"Sure, sounds good." I told the guys as I turned my head away from Sephiroth.

"But a good action movie, if you don't mind. There's been enough drama going on lately."

We had a ball, we really did. At times I was glad I hadn't been wearing my SOLDIER uniform, or the stories told might have ended up in my dismissal.

When I got home, I was slightly tired, but the energy that had been pumped into me made it unable for me to sleep just yet. So, instead, I slipped into an easy outfit and sat myself down in front of my TV, with a coke and some crisps. It seemed I hadn't eaten enough already today…

I hadn't spoken to Sephiroth all day, and it appeared he didn't appreciate it, because half an hour later, there was a knock on my door.

I immediately noticed his face was like stone when I opened the door.

"Hey" I said, hesitantly.

"Did you have fun today?" he didn't even greet me back and his voice didn't sound like he actually wanted to know.

"Did I miss class?" I sneered, referring to his insult that morning.

"Angeal told me you and Zack went hunting on the outskirts today."

"Did he?

"You shouldn't have gone into the fields alone, you, or Zack, could've been hurt."

"For real? I'm not a baby, Sephiroth, and neither is he, we're SOLDIER." I crossed my arms before continuing. "This isn't about that, is it? It's about me going with him, instead of with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you don't want to be treated like a baby, then stop acting like one."

"I'm not the one being completely rude, so, who's the immature one?" I argued.

"You won't go into the fields alone again."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I will and I can. I'm your mentor. Do as I say." He turned and left for his own quarters.

I breathed out in frustration and slammed my door behind him, hoping he'd heard it.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, so...hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I had been asleep for nearly two hours when my phone suddenly rang. What now?

The screen flashed blue, reading 'Sephiroth'. Oh Gods, what now? I considered ignoring him, but I voted against making things worse, which was what I usually did. It might be time for a change.

"Hello" I tried to sound neutral, not yet knowing where this conversation would be going.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yes, I was, it's 2am."

"I apologize. Sleep well then." He was about to hang up.

"No, wait. What is it?" I squeezed my nosebridge, trying to calm myself.

He didn't answer me and I actually checked my phone to see if he'd hung up.

"Sephiroth?"

"It's…Genesis." he finally said.

I sat up in bed, hearing the worry in his voice, but he said nothing more. I felt he wanted to talk to me badly. I sighed.

"Come over, we'll talk." I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the itch behind my eyeballs.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm already awake, Sephiroth. You know the code, let yourself in."

I thought for a moment he was going to say something like 'thank you', but he hung up instead.

I dropped myself down onto my bed, groaning over the lack of sleep and the sudden change of events.

I heard my front door open through the doorway in my bedroom. He made no sound as he moved through my living room and for a second I thought he'd changed his mind and left again, but then I saw his contours in the doorway. My broken door stood against the wall, still waiting for someone more skilled than myself to repair it.

"I apologize, Eden." he said for the second time in ten minutes.

"For?" I asked as I sat up on my hands in bed.

"For behaving the way I did today."

I turned and switched on the light, setting it to dim.

He stood there, looking completely lost and he reminded me of a puppy. I couldn't be angy with him for another second. It appeared he did have feelings and a concious. It seemed he hadn't slept for a second, he was still in his full uniform. Unless he slept in it, and I wouldn't even be surprised.

I sat up on my knees and gestured with my hands. "Come here, come sit with me."

He slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "How's he doing?"

"He seems fine…but he's not the same. They've managed to seal the wound, but it still won't heal."

I softly kissed his neck, but I let go of him as he shifted and got up. "He seems bitter." he said as he paced to my window.

"About?" I asked him as he stared out the window.

"Over you, perhaps, I don't know. Over me?" he added more to himself than to me.

I watched his back, wondering what was going through his mind. He tore his eyes away from the window and lay down on the bed, next to my sitting form. He stared at the ceiling. "I fear something is wrong with him." he said.

I leaned down next to him. "Like what?"

"I don't know…" he said again. "But why did they call him to the labs? What does Hollander have to do with it, he's not a doctor…"

"Hollander? That scientist who lives in the basement?"

Sephiroth sniffed. "He's a strange man."

Hollander was known around Shinra for his reputation. Some said he was mad, others said he was a genious. Either way, I thought Sephiroth's question considering his involvement was justified.

I considered for a moment, and lay my head down on his chest.

"We should find out." I said to him firmly.

"How? You suggest we break into the labs and search Hollander's personal files?"

I laughed. "That's an option, but I'm not a spy. You're First Class, you have acces to everything, even my living quarters."

"I'm not authorized into the lab archives."

I raised my head and looked at him. "I didn't authorise you into my room first time, either."

"For some things, I don't need authorisation." he smirked.

"Uhuh." I said as I lay my head down again. "I'll try tomorrow."

"Try how?" he questioned.

"You underestimate the power of being a woman." I sniggered.

"I would never underestimate you." he replied in a serious tone.

We were silent for a few moments and I started drifting off. "I should go to bed." Sephiroth broke the silence.

"You are in bed." I replied softly, clinging onto his chest.

"My own." he added and I leaned up to look at him. "You're tired." he added, caressing my head.

"You never cared about that before." I teased.

"Eden" He warned me in a soft voice, but it wasn't displeasure in his eyes, it was quite the opposite.

I wasn't worried for what I saw in his eyes, it was only greatly appealing.

I held his gaze and without thinking I slowly pressed my lips to his.

Sephiroth softly returned the gesture, but as soon as I got a little more assertive, he sat up.

"I should leave." he said as I pushed off on my arms.

But I didn't want him to, I had seen the look in his eyes and I knew he saw the same in mine.

"You should, or you want to?"

"I…"

I wasn't going to wait for an answer, I already had one. Without hesitation, I sat up on my knees and kissed him again. But this time, I let him know I meant it. He seemed to get the message, as he grabbed my face and pushed me down on the matress. His actions became more intense as he was half on top of me. My hands waved through his silver hair and I felt it brush my shoulders. Next I felt his hand move down my torso, resting on my waist and it felt warm through the fabric of my tanktop. I heard his boots fall to the floor. The kisses became more heated and more skin got involved.

Slowly his hand traveled up my ribcage, lifting my top with it.

I craved for it to go higher and I tried to wiggle downwards. He stopped and looked at me. I shook my head and claimed his mouth again. I pressed myself to him when he finally got to the upperhalf of my torso.

His uniform was starting to annoy me and I tugged on the coat on his chest. He sat up on his knees and undid the few tied buttons.

For the first time ever, I got the chance to see his toned, muscled upperbody, and my eyes would use it, though I hoped there would be many more.

He pulled me closer to him by my legs and he slowly pushed my shirt up with his hands, his lips following. I arched my back slightly at the caressing of the sensitive skin.

His minty eyes glanced up at me, and the look they gave me was obvious. He wasn't going to ask for permission anymore, I had forfeited that opportunity earlier.

My shirt went up as slowly as his lips, until it was lifted over my head and tossed to the floor.

He trailed up my neck and back to my mouth, and when he lay down on top of me, the warmth of his solid chest felt like bliss.

Finally, I was rid of that leather and my hands could roam his bare back freely. And I let them. His skin was flawless, like the rest of him.

He went back to kissing my neck and then my shoulders, and I rolled over to allow him access to my back. He trailed his fingers over my fresh scars and then down my hips and across my stomach.

His hand wrapped loosely around my throat as he assaulted the soft skin between my shoulderblades. I moaned softly and grabbed his head, pulling him closer by the hair.

I turned my head and kissed him again, while he undid the clasp of my bra. Chills ran down my skin as it came off.

He rolled me over onto my back again and the heat rose as the kissing became even more intense, if even possible.

His hands now started roaming everywhere and so did mine. It seemed his hunger had reached a peak and withing seconds, I was completely naked underneath him.

Something ignited a fire in him and I wasn't sure whether it was me or the look in my eyes, but he roughly pulled me closer to him.

My hands trailed down his back to the front, thinking it unfair I was naked and he was still wearing so much. Too much. I liked his thick leather uniform, but it was in the way.

It too was on the floor within seconds, followed by the last bit of his garnments. My skin shivered with anticipation as he looked at me.

He clasped his hand in mine as he finally took me. I gasped and roughly grabbed him, trying to bring him even closer.

I held a perfect rythm and I enjoyed every second of it. Every now and then, he would slow down, bring his hand to my cheek and kiss me softly. But once my pleasured noises started again, he would be driven on again.

I felt it coming, slowly building up to that ultimate peak and he knew it too. My body started following its own pace and he adjusted to it. My nails dug into the soft skin on his arms and back, until the peak unavoidably came and my breath caught in my throat.

He let me have my moment for a short while, but now it was his turn. His rythm went back to the way it was before and his hand held me in place by the hip. I worked with him, and soon his breathing changed. He dropped his head into the nape of my neck as I held onto him tightly. He let out a sharp breath, which felt warm on my neck and I shivered with him.

He lifted his head to kiss me before resting his forehead against mine. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and caressed his perfect cheekbones. His eyes remained closed for some time as our panting slowed down into even breathing.

When he removed himself from me, I instantly felt cold, but he didn't go far. I grabbed the forgotten blankets and pulled them over us.

He touched my face and kissed me softly, with emotion I had never though him capable of. I smiled into his lips as he did. Then he rolled me onto my side and he pulled me against him. He wrapped an arm around me and I sighed.

I felt safe inside this hollow, consisting of his chest and arms and before I drifted off into a sweet sleep, I told myself we should do this again soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A few hours later, when it was still very dark outside, I slightly woke up to Sephiroth shifting. His hand moved over my waist and I felt him kiss my shoulder. I dozed off again, lost in warmth. When I woke again, the sun was up and I was alone in my bed.

I felt the spot beside me and noted it was cold. He had been gone for several hours.

Definitely in need of a shower, I stepped out of bed and under the warm water. I stood there daydreaming for a while, until I remembered my promise to Sephiroth to find out about Genesis.

Truth was, I had no idea how I was going to do this. I slipped into something somewhat tight, showing my curves. Couldn´t hurt to use some of that feminine side, like I had suggested.

Down in the caffeteria, I ran into a surprise. Genesis was back at the table. Angeal was smiling brightly, even Sephiroth was grinning.

"How nice of you to honor us with your presence, Genesis." I said to him as I hugged him from behind. I had missed him. I seemed even Sehpiroth's mood couldn't be solemned by my actions.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Genesis as I dropped down next to Sephiroth.

I grabbed a sandwich from the bole and took a big bite, I felt famined.

"I'm not complaining." Genesis grinned, but then he turned serious again. "I'll be leaving for Wutai this afternoon."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" I asked him.

"Do you doubt me?"

"That's not what she meant." Sephiroth replied in my stead.

Genesis stared at him, but simply replied to my question. "I'm ready. I've been indoors long enough."

I breathed. "Alright then, welcome back!" I cracked a smile, even though I wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. "By the way, my friend Max was recommended Third Class, he's really hyped about it."

"We heard." Angeal said. "But I'm afraid he needs to wait a little longer. I simply have no time to mentor another SOLDIER for now."

"He'll be very dissappointed." I was hoping Sephiroth would offer to take him under his wing, but he didn't. I felt dissappointed too.

"TC's been repaired." Angeal continued. "Time to break it down again?"

Genesis smirked. "I could do with some practice." They both stood up.

"You coming, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked him.

"I'll be right there, I need a moment with my pupil."

"Don't take too long, you'll miss the fun." Angeal laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come, Genesis."

Genesis glanced back suspiciously for a moment, before following after Angeal.

"Good morning." Sephiroth said as he turned to me.

The hall was still packed with people, so I surpressed the urged to kiss him.

"Very good morning, Sir." I grinned.

He slightly smiled back, keeping his professional demeanor.

"I am glad to see Genesis' return, but it still worries me." he said.

"Would you like me to investigate?"

"Hmpf...Perhaps not yet...We should see how this matter evolves."

"But...you're still worried. Wouldn't it be better to know what's going on?"

"I would. I just don't want you to take that risk."

"I thought you said you wouldn't underestimate me?" I smiled slyly, making him grin a little.

"I don't, but I don't underestimate Shinra either. We'll keep an eye on him."

I sighed. "Okay...Go on and keep an eye on him then. Just try not to kill each other again, please?"

He laughed. "I know what I have now."

I smiled at his words as he left.

But I wasn't satisfied, my curiosity had been awakened and I wanted to know what was going on.

I knew where the labs were, having been there for my own treatment not too long ago. I also knew, if scientists were involved, fishy things might be going on.

The boys would be busy training for the next few hours anyway, so I took this moment to sneak into the basements.

It really looked like a basement, it was dark and damp, lighted by TL-lights, giving off a strange blue light.

I passed the lab I had been to previously and walked down the long corridor. I had no idea where Hollander's lab was and the doors obviously didn't have nametags.

I made some left and right turns, getting absolutely lost in the large maze of hallways.

"Damnit" I had no idea this place was so large. At this rate, I wasn't even going to find my way back.

When I turned right again, I saw some scientists walking down the hall. I followed after them.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "Hey!"

The three scientists turned in surprise, holding their clipboards close to their chests, as if afraid I was going to snatch them from their hands.

"You shouldn't be down here! This is a restricted area. Please leave now." One of them said to me.

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged. "I didn't come across any doors I had to break down."

They glanced at each other awkwardly.

"So, unless you have the authority to send me off, I'd like you to escort me to Hollander's lab."

"Hollander? You're not permitted in his lab."

"I'll just wait outside then."

They seemed to hesitate for a moment, but even down here, in this place that held its own hierarchy and rules, a certain respect was held for SOLDIER.

"Very well." The eldest of the three spoke. "Come with me."

He led me down twenty more turns, before we finally arrived at a code-secured door.

"You will wait outside. I will return with Hollander shortly."

I nodded and he left, leaving me behind alone.

I had no intention of speaking with Hollander yet, so instead, I turned to the keypad and flipped it open.

I took a deep breath and let it out on the pad, revealing four striking fingerprints on the numbers two, five, eight and nine. I grinned and silenty thanked Max, who had grown up in the slums and had taught me some pretty neat tricks.

Now, it was a four numbered code, meaning there were twenty-four possible combinations. I got to work, and hoped I'd find it rather sooner than later.

Fourteen red flashes later, a green light flashed and the door slid open. I looked around the corridor one last time before I stepped inside.

I heard a strange bubbling noise coming from inside. Near the back wall, there were three huge, Mako filled metal cillinders, containing something I couldn't see. There was a square window near the top, some four feet above my head. My curiosity got the best of me again as I was drawn by the earie light coming from the windows.

I climbed on the tubes at the base of the cillinders and pulled myself up to the window.

The thick Mako surrounded something vague inside, and when I brought my face closer to the glass, a green clawded hand suddenly clawded at my face.

I screamed and lost my grip, falling on the metal grated floor. "What the..." I stared at the glass wide-eyed, before deciding it might be better to get the hell away from here.

I scrambled up and quickly made for the door, as the adrenaline still pumped through my veins.

Before I got there, it opened, revealing a very pissed looking man, whom I could only imagine was Hollander.

"So" he started. "Found anything you need?"

"Not really." I replied dryly.

"Judging by your uniform, I can only assume you came here to probe about Genesis?"

"What if I am?"

He chuckled. "You really shouldn't mess with things you wouldn't understand. Some things happened long before your time, so I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business."

"He's my friend, Hollander, and I will find out."

His face darkened. "But not today." He took his phone from his pocket and made a call. "I believe I have found one of your lost puppies in my lab, please see to it she is escorted back to the right place to be. Thank you." He hung up. "Now, I wonder what your superiors will think. Breaking into the labs?" He tutted at me and I clenched my teeth. "I don't think we'll be seeing you here again anytime soon."

"What have you done to him?" I growled.

He just laughed as security entered through the door, waiting for me to come with them.

"Have a nice day." Hollander said to my back while I left.

I glared death at him over my shoulder, knowing this wasn't the end of it yet.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Security brought me straight up to Lazard's office, all sixty floors of it. On the way to the elevator, one of them had made a call to Lazard to let him know we were coming, which resulted in Sephiroth joining us on TC level. I rolled my eyes. It seemed I was still an interesting subject of discussion. He seemed far from pleased and said nothing.

When we reached our destination, one of the guards pushed me out of the elevator.

"Touch me again and that will the last time you will use that hand." I growled at him.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Sephiroth said to the men and grabbed me by the arm to pull me along.

His tone had been final, and they didn't dare argue with the General.

At the moment, neither did I, for he was being pretty rough on me.

"You're hurting me." I said to him and he immediately loosened his grip on my arm.

He walsed me into Lazard's office without knocking and planted me right in front of his desk. Sephiroth stood some distance behind me, and so letting me know I was on my own.

Lazard sat looking at me sternly over his glasses. "SOLDIER Fox, may I ask what gives you the idea it is alright to harrass our scientists?"

I swallowed. "I was worried about Genesis, Sir. That is all."

"And so you _break_ into his lab? Have you completely lost your mind?"

I had never seen him so angry before, and for the first time, I was certain I was walking out of here as Cadet.

"Hollander is a very renowned scientist, and if he sets his mind to something, he gets it. You're lucky all he did was send you to me. He could have informed the President himself and you would be on your own now, out there in the slums, or worse. You don't know the seriousness of this situation, do you?"

"I didn't." I hung my head in shame of underestimating Shinra, just like Sephiroth had warned me.

"I surely hope you do now." he sighed. "You do understand I have to rebuke you now? I was hoping we could avoid it, but Hollander will have your head. Do I need to worry maybe you cause more trouble  
than you're worth?"

"No, Sir!" I exclaimed. "Tell me what penalty you place on me and I will accept it."

"You will be withheld from any missions for the next month. I will leave further punishment up to your mentor to decide. Learn from this mistake, Eden."

"Yes, Sir." I solemnly answered.

"That is all."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sephiroth steered me out of the office and I stepped along like a ragdoll. He didn't say a word while he escorted me one floor down, to my quarters.

When we walked in, he finally let go of me, but he still didn't say anything. I knew he was angry with me, whether as my mentor or my lover, I wasn't sure.

"Please don't be angry with me, Sephiroth." I whispered to him.

He turned and looked at me. "Don't be angry? You disobeyed a direct order."

"It wasn't an order, it was just a conversation." I replied and I instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"If you want me to go back to speaking to you as if you were just my pupil, I shall. I thought, you might appreciate being treated as an equal. It seems I was wrong."

"I do, I do." I sighed. "It's just...I wasn't satisfied with the situation."

"It's not your decision to make. It's mine, and you ignored it."

"I'm not a prisoner." I snapped.

"No, you're a foolish child who doesn't think beyond the next thirty minutes. What were you hoping to achieve? Get Hollander to tell you everything, and then expect him to let you walk out of the basement freely, to spill his secrets to the rest of the world?"

"Would have been nice, but no. I just thought I might be able to take a look in his lab and get some information about what's going on down there. Have you ever been there?"

"I haven't."

"Well, Genesis has, and he didn't say anything, did he?"

"About what?" suddenly, his interest seemed piqued.

"Can't tell you, I wasn't supposed to be there." I crossed my arms over my chest in victory.

"Tell me what you saw. That's an order." he added.

I sighed and sat down on my sofa. "Something that scared the shit out of me. He had Mako-filled cillinders in there. There was something... alive inside. Hollander told me I shouldn't mess with things I didn't understand, things that have been going on since before I was born."

Sephiroth sat down next to me. "Concerning Genesis?" he asked.

"I expect as much, though he didn't use those exact words." I looked at him as he stared ahead. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I thought you wanted to know."

He turned his head and looked into my eyes. "I did. But this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Your stubborness will be the end of you, one day."

I nodded, secretely agreeing with him.

"I don't mean to be...And I have been trying hard lately."

"I noticed." he chuckled to himself and I knew he was referring to the previous night, when he had tried to stop me. Heat rose to my face as I remembered.

"I didn't hear you complain though." I grinned. "So what of my punishment? You know you have to think of something. You owe it to Lazard."

He sighed and leaned back. "Unfortunately, yes. We'll think of something tomorrow."

I was only half listening to what he was saying, I was only paying attention to the way he was nonchalantly leaning back, his strong chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Tomorrow?" I answered absent-mindedly.

He turned his head and gave me a curious look.

I moved and straddled him. "I could think of something right now." I smirked as I pressed into him and brought my face close to his. "Or would you like to wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm still angry with you."

"Show me then."

His eyes immediately flashed with challenge and we clashed. His hands moved to my back and were under my shirt in no-time, while I undid his coat. I wanted to see that chest again. My hands roamed over his perfect skin. I slowly started grinding, and he grabbed my hips. I softly moaned with exitement as he grabbed my hair. As I started moving faster, my phone rang. I wanted to ignore it at first, but the sound was so persistent I had to answer.

"What?" I said annoyed as I saw 'Zack' flash on the screen.

"You idiot!" He screamed on the other end. "You broke into the labs?! What were you thinking?!"

"Zack"

"You went alone?! I hate you so much right now for not taking me with you, it's awesome!"

"Zack"

"What?"

"Can I call you back?"

"Uh...yeah, sure. Wait, you wanna hang out?"

"Maybe tonight, Sephiroth's punishing me right now."

"Sounds terrible. Later then."

He hung up and I tossed my phone aside, getting back to more urgent business.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Somewhere along the way, we had ended up in my bed again. I had fallen asleep against his chest and I woke up a few hours later, to find him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He didn't reply with words. Instead he traced a finger down my face and kissed me. My lips were slightly raw by now, from all the kissing.

"I'm glad you're still here." I said to him, caressing his chest.

"Where else would I be?"

"Gone" I crawled closer to his chest, once again feeling safe.

He got me really confused sometimes. It appeared at moments like these, he could be so open and intimate, while at other times he could be cold and distant. He would never consistantly let down his walls with me. I supposed it was just something I was going to have to get used to.

Something else nagged at me too. "Sephiroth?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think...we will have to keep this a secret for ever?"

"Perhaps not." he answered. "Once you've made it to Second, the situation will change."

"And when will that be?"

"Soon"

I knew he wanted me to drop the subject. "I don't want to hide." I said.

He sighed. "Neither do I, but there's no other way, for now."

I was glad he felt the same way, it told me he did take this seriously.

"We should go down and see Genesis off." I said, while moving to get up.

He pulled me to him again, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked me with question in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "No, why?"

"You want to leave." he stated.

"I don't _want_ to. I really have no objection to spending the rest of the day in bed with you."

"Do you want to?" he asked and I frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

"If you get us some food." I grinned. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

He chuckled and rolled on his back. I watched him for a moment as he stared at the ceiling.

"What is on your mind?" I asked him after some time.

When he didn't answer, I sat on top of him, forcing him to acknowledge me. "Sephiroth?"

"Us. You" He placed his hands on my legs.

"What do you mean? Are you having doubts?" Fear awakened inside me.

"I doubt myself. I don't understand what someone like you would be doing with someone like me." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"For some time, before...this, I thought it was only an idea in my mind. I never imagined you would ever...or could, ever, love someone like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm...different. I've always felt it, even as a child."

"Maybe..." I said before I kissed him. "That's just the reason."

A small smile graced his face as he looked up at me.

"You need to stop being insecure, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you." I continued. "It is me who should feel lucky. I heard you have a fanclub." I grinned.

He chuckled and sat up, holding me to him.

"You mean what you say?"

"Ask me one more time and I will kick your ass. Now, let's go and see Genesis off and get some food, so we can get back to bed."

He laughed and tossed me to the floor.

I went to take a quick shower, since I had been sweaty, again. I noticed some slight bruising in the shape of fingerprints on my ribs, but I had made it even, leaving my nailmarks on his back.

He walked into the bathroom when I stepped out and I saw he noticed them too.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed and left to find my clothes.

We found Genesis with Angeal in TC, like Sephiroth had anticipated. It seemed like they lived there.

"Sephiroth, were have you been all day? You've missed out on a great session." Angeal welcomed us.

"I've had to discipline someone." he answered.

"So I've heard." Angeal gave me a disapproving look.

I grinned sheepishly.

"I have to say, I am honored you were interested in my well being, Eden." Genesis said to me. "But there was no need to put yourself at risk like this." he walked over to me and took my hand in his. "I will have a peaceful journey, knowing that you are still one of us." he kissed my hand. "I must get ready to depart." He patted Sephiroth on the shoulder and left.

"He's not his old self yet." Angeal informed Sephiroth. "It might take some time. I fear for him, on his own out there."

"He'll be fine." Sephiroth said. "We'll get something to eat and see him off. Will you join us?"

"I'm starving." Angeal grinned, while looking from Sephiroth to me. He even winked at me when Sephiroth led the way, making me raise an eyebrow.

We quickly grabbed something to eat, while Sephiroth and Angeal discussed Genesis. They were worried about his well being, but they also respected his choice to get back in the field, even though his wound still wasn't healing.

"Just be prepared." Angeal said. "He might call on us."

Sephiroth nodded as Genesis came walking into the caffeteria, carrying a copy of Loveless.

"Eden" he stood before me. "While I am away, I want you to have this. I know you're not much of a poetry fan, but it would give me pleasure to know it is in your hands."

I glanced at Sephiroth with slight confusion before taking the book from Genesis. He smiled at me like a happy child.

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" I asked him.

"It is never goodbye." he replied. "Only farewell." he kissed my cheek and turned to his friends. "My friends, the hero rises once more. We will meet again soon." With that, he smugly strutted out of the caffeteria.

"What was that about?" I asked as the three of us stared after him. I looked at Angeal, who shrugged.

It seemed even Sephiroth didn't have an answer. But we would soon find out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"So, how are you two doing?" Angeal asked as we took the elevator up again.

"Splendid, she'll be Second before long." Sephiroth replied.

"That's not what I meant."

I had a mini heart attack and it seemed Sephiroth was taken aback as well.

Angeal burst out laughing at the look on our faces. "I've known you for too long, my friend." he said and he slapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Was about time too." he said to me.

I cracked an uncomfortable smile. If he knew, did that mean Genesis knew too? And what about Lazard?

Apparantly my worries were written on my face. "Don't worry, the secret's safe with me. I reckon with Genesis too..."

"He knows?!" I yelped.

Angeal softly laughed. "He knows Sephiroth, but I doubt he's aware of the current situation. I suggest we keep it that way, for now."

"And Lazard?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not as of yet, and I wouldn't recommend it."

"We should inform him." Sephiroth suddenly said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Angeal added.

"If so many people know, he will find out. It's better he knows from the source."

"He will deem you incapable of teaching Eden. Sephiroth, it's madness, you don't know what will happen."

"I know what will happen if he finds out last."

"You will lose mentorship over her."

"So be it. As long as that is all."

"It's your choice." Angeal said, though not very convinced.

"I do think I might have a say in this?" I chimed in, annoyed they acted like I wasn't there.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Sephiroth asked me.

I wanted to disagree, I wanted to be his pupil, so we could be together all the time.

"I..." I started, but I realised he had a point. If Lazard found out on the long run, I might not ever be able to be with him again.

"I think you're right." I mumbled. "At least I get to stay, it won't be that bad."

"Sephiroth" Angeal interrupted. "I believe it to be best to wait until I have time to pupil another. Right now, my schedule is packed. If we wait until one of mine becomes Second, I will have time for her. If you tell him now, there will be no one to mentor her. Lazard won't pass it over to Genesis for the exact same reason, you know this."

"How long will that be?" I asked him.

"Not long, I've recommended him last week, it should be any day now."

"But Max is waiting for a mentor too!" I said. "He's next on the list."

"I didn't think about that..." Angeal said, thinking hard.

"I'll take on Max." Sephiroth said.

My head shot up to him in surprise. "You would?"

"If it's the only way. I'll do what has to be done."

I smiled up at him brightly. I felt truly amazed he would take on a pupil just to get me to stay. Further more, Lazard would know, and we wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"You would do that?" I nearly squealed.

"Yes, I would."

Angeal laughed. "You may kiss the bride."

Angeal got off on SOLDIER level, giving us the thumbs up, and we took the elevator up one more floor.

I nearly sank through the floor when Sephiroth knocked on Lazard's door.

"Yes?"

We stepped in. I wanted to cling to Sephiroth like a baby, because that's how I felt. I was sure Lazard would freak out.

"Sephiroth, Eden. Have you come to give me an update on disciplining Eden?"

"I have decided that she is to write reports in our stead this week."

"Good" Lazard nodded. "She'll learn from that. Will she get started today?"

"I would say so. It needs to be fresh in her mind." Sephiroth said.

"I think it's an excellent idea. Ask my secretary to escort her to the archives after dinner."

"That's not all." Sephiroth added.

"You have thought of another penalty for her?"

"No...There is something else we would like to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"Eden?" Sephiroth inclined to me.

I shot him a disbelieving look. Was he kidding me?

"Uh..." I started. "Thing is, Sir, we uh, we're kinda, you know...together...like...together." I stuttered and stumbled, having no idea what to call 'us' exactly. I wasn't about to say he was my 'boyfriend', saying that in one sentence with Sephiroth was too ridiculous to even consider.

Lazard stared back at me without any emotion present on his features. Then he looked down at the screen. "I was wondering when you would tell me."

"Excuse me?" I said, my mouth hanging open.

"Sephiroth never takes on pupils, and he is hardly ever that praising of someone. I have great people skills, you know."

I cocked my head at him, wondering if he was being serious.

"Now I know I can trust him with you." he continued.

"Sir?" I didn't understand.

"I was worried he might lose his objectivity, but he has come up with the proper penalty. I see his judgement isn't clouded by this ordeal. You have my blessing. As for you, Sephiroth." he looked at him. "For now I will leave you be together, as mentor and pupil, but don't give me reason to decide otherwise, I have faith in you to do what is necessary."

"There's no need for worry, you know me better."

"Indeed. Now, get out, I have work to do."

We turned to leave but were halted by the Director's voice. "One more thing."

What now?

"To spare others the excruciating annoyance of you two sticking to each other like glue all day, you will mentor Max Relard, Sephiroth. Do this for me, and I will say nothing more of it, for now."

"Certainly, Director."

"Good, Eden, send him up. I'm sure he'll be very pleased. Good day."

"Good day, Sir."

"What did you do that for?" I asked Sephiroth outside on the hall.

"I'm not good with words."

"Were you trying to make me look like an ass?"

"Not at all. I just trusted you could handle it."

"Yeah handle it really well, I did." I growled. "Why would he ask you to mentor Retard?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in questioning and my choice of words, but let it pass. "The Director doesn't want to raise suspicion. If the company knows of this, they might question his liability. Entrusting me with a second pupil will prevent any questions about us."

"But you don't accept pupils, everyone knows that."

"I accepted you, remember?"

"Vaguely"

He chuckled. "Come, it is time for your appointment in the archives."

"But I haven't had dinner yet!"

"Get going, then."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I sat down for dinner with Angeal and Zack, while Sephiroth went to find Max to take him to Lazard. I grinned as I realised he had ridden up and down that elevator at least four times today.

"So, how'd he take it?" Angeal asked me as he leaned forward a bit.

Zack did the same and I gave him an amused look.

"Surprisingly well. He actually gave us his blessing." I grinned.

"Well, I'll be damned." Angeal smirked.

"What are we talking about?" Zack asked.

"Let the grown-ups talk, Zack." I snapped.

"Is this about you and the General?"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Angeal told me."

I rolled my eyes and I shot Angeal a disapproving look.

"We're amongst friends, Eden." he said when he saw my face.

"Stop running your mouth." I said to him.

"Hey, come on, it's alright." Zack added. "So, you and Sephiroth, huh. Wouldn't have been my first guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"I dunno...you and Genesis might have been the more obvious combination." he grinned and winked at me.

"Oh, shut up." I growled.

During our conversation, Max had burst into the caffeteria without me noticing and suddenly I was attacked from behind.

"I did it! I did it, I made it! I made Third!" I felt like I was being strangled, and Angeal had to rescue me and peel him off my back.

"Well done, Max." Angeal laughed and slapped him on the back once he had let go of me.

"Guess what else." Max said as he plopped down next to me.

"What?" I said.

"I'm going to be Sephiroth's pupil! Isn't that awesome!?"

In the meantime, Sephiroth had joined the table, and his cold demeanor had returned now that there was a new rookie present.

"Not really, no." I stated dryly. "You won't feel the same way tomorrow, trust me."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sephiroth asked me.

"Oyeah!" I yelled and sprung up from my seat. "I was just warming your seat for you, Sir." I grinned and left to find Lazard's secretary.

She was still as stuck up as before, and I bit my tongue most of the way when she led me to the archives. Luckily, she wasn't the chatty type either.

She brought me to a room full of computers and filingcabinets. Some people were working keyboards while having huge stacks of paper on their desks. She opened a file drawer and pulled out an immense stash.

"You may start with these." she slapped them down on a desk. "You may depart when you've finished. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, you will return here and I shall be waiting for you with new files."

"Sephiroth said I had to work on them this week, not that I'd be spending whole days here."

"I wouldn't argue with him if I were you, you might burn yourself."

I sniggered, if she only knew.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing"

She eyed me suspiciously. "You may begin." With her nose held high, she stalked out of the room.

I got a few glances from the other people in the room, there were even a few women among them. But none of them were my age, or even only twice.

It truly was dull work and the only distraction I got was someone entering or leaving the archives every now and then.

The same thing happened again and two people in black suits walked in.

"I'm tellin' ya, Rude, they won't find it there. They're just wasting time." one of them said, receiving no audible response from his companion.

Reno and Rude, the inseperable duo. I had heard of them, but never met them.

He walked over to a cabinet, nonchalantly grabbed a few files out and walked out again. That was about the most exiting thing to happen all evening. That is, until Sephiroth called.

"God, save me from this place." I said as I answered it.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"The snob said I couldn't leave until I finished her stack."

"You take orders from a secretary when you don't even take orders from me?"

"What can I say, she's an intimidating woman. And I do take orders from you, if it suits me."

"Get over here, that's an order."

"Yes, Sir." I grinned.

For probably the first time ever, I was glad this huge building had an elevator. My mind was weary from lack of stimulans and my back was stiff from sitting.

Sephiroth was waiting on my sofa when I walked in.

"I'm exhausted." I breathed as I crashed down on the sofa and snuggled myself against his chest. "She said I have to go back first thing in the morning."

"Unfortunately for her, I'm the one to discipline you, not her. Fortunately for you, I like you too much to do that you."

"Aren't I a lucky girl."

"Indeed"

"Hmhm" I was already dozing off to sleep.

"Do you want me to leave?" I heard him ask.

I grabbed onto him tighter and mumbled in disagreement. His chest rumbled in a silent laugh.

From far away, I felt myself be lifted off the sofa and I woke up on the way to the bedroom, where I was gently put down on the bed.

"Don't leave." I held onto his arm.

"I'm not." I heard him rustling somewhere in my room and a few moments later, the sheets were lifted and I felt a warm body against me. Tired as I was, I wouldn't miss my chance to caress it and roll myself up against it.

My clothes were slowly being removed and I smiled at the sweet gesture. I felt his warm hand trace my arm and his lips kiss mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he held my face.

"Don't be. You're tired. Go to sleep."

I stared into his eyes one last time before I turned over and snuggled into him. And when his eyes had looked back at me, I had felt a warm feeling come over me, like my stomach would burst. And I knew then, for sure, that it was love for this amazing man.

I fell asleep with a smile and two extra arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I was surprised to find Sephiroth still there the next morning, in fact, he was still sleeping. I leaned over him and watched his peaceful face. He was so very handsome. I wanted to wake him, so I could see those eyes, but I didn't. It wasn't common for him to sleep for so long and I didn't want to disturb him, it seemed he needed the rest.

The sun was creeping through the blinds and I realised how much I loved the sun. I thought about the people down in the slums, and how they never got to see it. I had never been that unlucky. I would never know what that was like, having grown up in Junon.

I streched and quietly stepped out of bed. I smiled when I looked down at my underwear, recalling how Sephiroth had undressed me the night before, making sure he didn't wake me. He really did have a soft streak.

I walked over to the window to see the fresh morning and opened the blinds. The sky was about the only thing good about the view here, as everything below was metal.

I thought about the people down there, wondering how they could live like that. Why didn't they leave? Shinra had always promised them a good life, but I couldn't image the people would define it as such. On the other hand, I had grown up differently and perhaps they just got used to it so much, they never considered it to be bad.

"Is there something worrying you?" Sephiroth's voice came from behind me.

I faced him and smiled. "Not at all, I was just enjoying the sun on my face."

"You look beautiful in that light."

I grinned and sat by him.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, making him think.

"And in any other kind of light, for that matter." he added.

I grinned again and brought my face close. "Even in the dark?"

"Especially in the dark."

I gasped indignantly and punched him in the chest, making him chuckle.

"Good morning." I said to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

In one smooth motion, he lifted me and pulled me over him to the other side of the bed and wrapped himself around me.

"Shouldn't we be getting up?" I asked him as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"No" he simply answered.

"You're slacking, SOLDIER."

"You take up all of my energy."

"Nothing can do that, you're invincible, remember?"

"I am when it comes to battle. You, you make me feel vulnerable."

I grinned at his teasing, though there might have been some truth to what he said. "I suppose I'll just have to tighten my ship then, don't I?" I said.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Not yet, I have use for you first."

He rolled me over and locked my arms. "And what might that be?" he asked menacingly.

"I think it might involve me getting naked." I said mischieviously, and luckily for me, Sephiroth enjoyed being challenged.

Lazard´s secretary had nagged over the fact I hadn´t come in that morning, and I had told her to take it up with Sephiroth. I think she decided against it though.

I had spent every evening working in the archives, which were torture from the second night on. In the mornings, I had gone training with Zack and in the afternoons I had gone training with Sephiroth. And at night I had done so as well.

I had wanted to check on Max´s training with Sephiroth, which he had scheduled before mine, but I thought it wouldn´t be nice for Max if someone would stand there, watching him get his ass kicked.

Three days into his training, he came complaining, like I had predicted he would.

We sat having breakfast together that morning, and I saw he had a black eye and a split lip. I grinned to myself. Seemed like Sephiroth had been going easy on me, after all.

"Dude...I don't get how you survive this, he really wears you out."

I grinned, but didn't speak my mind about what I was actually thinking. "Yeah, well, you'll get used to it. He's not all that bad when you get to know him."

"You actually like him? He's mean." he pouted.

"No he isn't. He just wants to bring out the best in you. Make sure you respect him, Max, that's essential here. You'll see, once you do, he'll warm up to you."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." he said with an uncomfortable face, making me laugh.

"Don't worry, once he is done killing you, he'll revive you to your true potential. May take some time though, he's still kicking my ass..."

"That's comforting..."

"It should be." I grinned. "So, what are you doing this morning?"

"No idea, I thought I might hang my face in an icetank."

I laughed, feeling sorry for him, and his busted face. "How about you have some fun and come train with me and Zack?"

"Will you guys spare me a little?"

I laughed again, the faces he was making were just hilarious. "I think, after Sephiroth, we'll be a walk in the park. I promise I won't shine your other eye." I winked at him.

He grinned loudly, but yelped when his split lip got in the way, making him groan and hold his face.

"Get used to it Tinkerbell, remember, what doesn't kill you..."

"Hurts like hell."

"That it does, my friend, that it does." I smiled at him. "Come on, eat up, we have somewhere fun to be. I could do with some, after sitting behind that damn computer night after night."

"You brought that on yourself, love, you had it coming."

"Maybe you should say those things _after_ we get back from TC."

He laughed and got to his feet. "I know you're all bark but no bite." he said as he streched his back.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

It had been a while since I had last trained with Max, it was back when I was still Cadet. We weren't allowed to use TC though, but we had something like a gym, which we called CTC.

I was curious to see how much he had grown over time, and I was just dying to show him my own progress. I wasn't sure he was going to be so eager though.

"I see you brought fresh meat." Zack said as Max and I walked into TC. "A new victim, I like it."

"Don't insult him, Zack, he's a real bitch when he gets angry." I said.

"Oh, I know just the thing!" Zack said enthousiastically. "Remember that one simulation of the Edeoheim mountains we just couldn't get through? Let's try and see if we can with an extra blade."

I laughed. "But it's a First Class simulation."

"I'll protect him, don't worry." he laughed as he started up the simulation.

"I was actually more worried about you."

"Guys, what exactly is the Edeoheim mountains simulation?" Max asked, looking really unsure of the situation.

"Nothing too bad. We'll just get assaulted by hordes of really strong monsters that could rip you apart with a single swing. It'll be fun." Zack answered nonchalantly.

Max swallowed and his eyes grew wide. "Are you sure Sephiroth would approve of this?" he asked.

"No" Zack grinned mischieviously. "But you're SOLDIER now. You should always be ready for the unexpected."

The room turned blue, and mountains solidified around us.


	32. Chapter 32

Alright, so this is something I wrote for my friend, because she really wanted a detailed mission :p hope I did okay! Please let me know ;) Yeah, I'm talking to you, loyal reviewers :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

It was nighttime in the Edeoheim area, and from high up in the mountains, tiny sparkling lights could be seen in the distance. It was the village of Edeoheim, simple and humble, hardly even known to the world.

Two years ago, even before Zack's time with SOLDIER, there had been a spirit gone wild, rampaging the village at night, snatching children from their beds. In the morning, parents would find them missing, their beds empty, the windows open. It had been a troubled time for a village as small as Edeoheim. No one knew what was the reason for this sudden wrath and SOLDIER had been sent to investigate.

This time, it was our turn. Now, years later, we knew the cause of the terrible ordeal.

The spirit had been that of a mother. A mother who had ventured into the mountains with her young child, a four year old girl named Aga.

Athea, as the woman was called, had wanted to leave Edeoheim, in search for more prosperity in Modeoheim, a slightly larger village, on the other side of the ridge, on the northern continent.

During their journey, they had been overtaken by a group of mountain dwellers, known as Rasji. They lived in caves and tunnels, deep in the mountains. Rumour was, they had been human once, but had lived out of daylight for so long they had become something different all together. There was nothing human left about them.

People were strongly advised against using the caves for refuge, but Athea and Aga had ended up in a blizzard and they had had no choice.

They were killed by the dwellers, while they thought they were safe in the wide cave. Athea had tried to hide her daughter from these foul creatures, and so, had been killed first. No one knew where they had found Aga, including Athea, for since then, her spirit had been searching for her little girl. It was due to the ancient magic that roamed these mountains

Wrathful and angry, she stole the children of Edeoheim, hoping she would find her missing child. But none of them could satisfy her craving and none ever would.

It had been up to Genesis and Angeal to distroy her, though they had no idea how at the time. In the end, they had found the remains of the child in the tunnels and had brought them to the haunted cave her mother was slain in. It was only then that the attacks had stopped as mother and child were reunited.

Of course, it hadn't been easy and the two First had searched the caves and mountains for a long time, encountering many foul monsters and slaying many dwellers. Once it was done, they remained behind for a little longer, to rid the tunnels of the Rasji, so that people may pass through a little bit safer than before.

We didn't tell Max all this, of course, we didn't want to freak him out any more than he already was.

It was dark, the wind was howling all around us, and from the last time Zack and I tried this simulation, we knew a blizzard was coming.

"Ready to hit the caves?" I asked Zack.

"Let's get freaky." he replied with a grin.

"Uhm...we're going...inside the caves?" Max asked with worry in his voice.

"Of course we are." I answed. "It's what we came here for."

"But, I thought we were going to fight monsters?"

Zack and I looked at each other wickedly. "Oh, you'll be getting monsters, alright." he said to Max, who suddenly didn't seem so pleased to be SOLDIER anymore.

We led the way into the damp, cold, dark cave. We moved slowly to not disturb any presence yet.

Suddenly, there was a crushing sound and Max yelped from behind me. "What the hell is this place!? What the fuck is that?!"

I turned around and saw he was pointing at his boot. It was covered in slime.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" I harshly whispered. "We don't want to wake anything just yet."

"What?" his eyes darted around the cave, looking for anything alive other than ourselves. "Wake? Wake what? What is this place, it's disgusting."

I almost laughed at his behaviour, he was like a little boy. Then again, Cadets didn't usually deal with this kind of stuff, I know I hadn't.

"It's a Rasji Lair." Zack explained to him. "This is where they bide, waiting for a victim. These caves allow access into  
the cravasses in the mountains. They bring prey here, and wrap them in saliva. Like a cocoon. Then they take them deep into the tunnels, where they are devoured. I think you just stepped on a furball." he laughed, but Max wasn't looking all too happy.

"What's a Rasji? Do I even want to know?"

"You'll see soon enough." I replied. "Let's go, we have some hunting to do."

Max trampled after us, seemingly angry. "What if we die here? What if we get lost?"

"It's a simulation, Max." Zack replied from somewhere ahead. By now, it had become too dark for me to make out where he was anymore. "There's nothing to worry about, we're here, and if it gets too much to handle, we'll just stop simulation. Now stop talking, you're making these tunnels echo." Zack added.

"There's bones here." Max whispered, trying to keep his voice down. "They're not...human, are they?"

"Not yet." I replied in the same low tone. "These are just small animal carcasses that have been brought in by Gremlins. Human remains are further down the tunnel."

"You're taking a piss with me, righ?" he asked horrified.

I laughed.

"Eden? Right?"

Zack made a low whistle from ahead and I held my hand out to stop Max. I whistled back, letting him know I had heard him.

"Listen up, Max." My voice barely audible. "We have to be very quiet now, we're about to enter the Trophy room. It's where the Rasji take their prey. I want you to keep your eyes open for everything that moves, even on the ceilings. They're known to do that. Keep in mind, Rasji can't see, but they can hear and smell like canines. They're fast and strong. Stay close to me, keep an eye on your surroundings and what ever you do..." I dropped my voice a few more octaves and Max leaned into me. "When you see them...whatever you do...don't scream. The last thing we need is a horde of Rasji at our hands. Just kill them silently and quickly. And make sure you keep an eye out for Gremlins."

He said nothing but stood frozen to the spot as I moved forward to follow Zack. I didn't hear Max move behind me, so I halted and turned around. "Max!" I whispered harshly, to try and shake him from his trance.

When he still didn't reply, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along.

"You're crazy, Eden, I always knew it, but this...is this what happens when you work with Sephiroth too much?"

"No, it's what happens when you become SOLDIER. If you can't cut it, then don't step up, Max. This is the real deal, the real life. And it's only just a simulation. Be ready."

"Wait!" he said. "What happened last time, why did you fail the mission?"

"Because I screamed 'holy shit!' through the cave like an idiot." Zack grinned as we caught up with him. "I'd never seen a dweller before."

"He showed up right in his face, so you're warned." I added and creeped through the darkness. "Stay close."

We led Max to the edge of the Trophy room and we crouched down against the wall.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked.

"We wait, and listen." Zack replied. "And we stay very still. You can hear them sneak around."

Nothing happened for too long, and I was starting to wonder whether Zack had initiated the right simulation. He seemed to feel it was taking too long too. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he whispered to us.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"We need bait." and then he was gone.

He was very good at his job, and I could barely hear him move through the cave as he made his way outside.

"He left us. He just left us here." Max peeped.

"Pull yourself together." I growled.

I had known Max for a long time, but I had never seen him this frightened and we hadn't even encountered anything yet.

"You said we were going to do something fun."

"I'm having fun, aren't you?"

"No"

"Do you wish to stop? Or do you wish to see the reality of the world we live in, learn from it, and feel bloody satisfaction in the feeling you get when you slice off a rotten head and make the world a better place."

"..."

"Now be quiet and be on the lookout for Zack."

A few minutes later I heard a rustling to my right and I quietly drew my Sais. It might be Zack, but I couldn't see. "Max, get ready." I whispered so softly, even I could hardly hear it. But he'd heard it.

He drew his blade and we stood up from our crouch. The sounds stopped and I frowned.

"Are these things intelligent?" Max asked me.

"They were supposedly humans once, why?"

"Because I feel like we're surrounded."

I swallowed as the same feeling washed over me, as if there were dozens of eyes staring at us from every direction.

"Eden, this isn't right."

"I agree."

Then, very close to my right, I heard a sound like a tiger growling and I knew they had found us. In a flash, I sunk my Sais into something spongy and slimy. It fell to the ground with a thud.

All around us, some close, some far, terrible screams errupted simultaniously and Max screamed along. I clapped my hand to his mouth, but it didn't matter.

A scattering filled the cave as the creatures advanced on us and blades flashed in every direction. We couldn't see and we had no idea what was going on around us.

"Move, Max!"

We had to split up, or in the darkness, we could hurt each other with our wild swings. I wanted to stop the simulation here, but Zack had run off with the controlpanel. Max screamed to my left as I felt slimy hands on me, too many to fend off. My shoulder burned as teeth sunk deep into it and I fought with all I had to get loose.

Then, suddenly, the cave turned blue and everything crumbled, and then we were standing in TC again.

I fell to the floor on my knees as I grabbed my shoulder and groaned in pain.

I stared at the ground, panting, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Have you completely lost your minds?" Sephiroth's voice echoed through the room. He must be here for Max's trainingsession.

I raised my head and saw both Zack and Max on the floor. Zack, clutching a severely bleeding hand and Max, though shaken, seemed unscathed.

I crawled over to Max and helped him up. "What happened?" I asked Zack.

"They set up a trap for us. They knew we were there, first foot we set inside. They were just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Like when you left us?!" Max yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You didn't think! You left us behind in a room full of maneating corpses! I'm lucky it was dark in there and I didn't see them, but I'll be taking a shower seven times in a row to get all this slime off!"

"Max, relax." I said to him. "It wasn't real."

"That blood's real, isn't it?" he pointed at my shoulder. "Next time you want to have some 'fun', just ask me to go to the movies or something." he pushed past me and stalked out the door, probably to go take seven showers.

"I thought it went rather well, I was doing well, anyway." Zack said.

"It's not funny, Zack!" I snapped.

"I didn't say it was..."

We had completely forgotten Sephiroth was in the room, until he interrupted us.

"It didn't go well at all. Foolish children, why would you take an untrained SOLDIER into a mission as demanding as this? You thought it to be fun? Is anyone laughing?" he was cold and composed, but I knew he was angry.

"We thought it would work out fine, we can handle it, we're not untrained." I argued.

"But it didn't. Next time, think before you initiate in something as stupid as this. There are far easier and more appropriate missions for a rookie, or you, for that matter. Get to the infirmary, I have to persuade my pupil to ever set foot in this TC again." he turned and left.

I was infuriated and I wasn't even sure why. This whole situation had turned into a disaster and the only thing I was happy about, was the fact that it hadn't happened out there in the field.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Zack and I walked to the infirmary in silence, slightly ashamed we had brought Max in harms way. Truth was, Sephiroth had been right, he was no match for something like this, but we had just wanted to show him an adventure. But in the end, it was Zack who had started the simulation, even though I hadn't stopped him.

"We should apologize, shouldn't we?" Zack asked after walking in silence for a while.

"Yeah...we should. It was kind of a stupid idea..."

"Yeah...maybe..."

We walked on in silence, and we both felt depressed.

The healer in the infirmary wasn't helping either. My clothes were sticking to my wound and he wasn't all too careful about it. I almost punched him in the face.

While I sat there getting my wound cleaned, which wasn't easy due to the filthy teeth that had sunk in, I was worried about Sephiroth being angry with me again.

Two hours from now, I was scheduled to train with him and we would talk.

"This won't heal easily." the healer said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Your wound, it won't heal easily. I could close it up with materia, but there're too many bacteria in there. You'll need to use this" he handed me a small bottle with red liquid inside "every day, for the next two weeks."

I stared at him blankly as I took the bottle. "What's this, potion for ants?"

He glared at me as he moved away. "I'll give you twenty bottles. And mind, they're expesive."

"Your point?"

"Point, I hope you regret costing the company so much money."

"Not really. Can I go?"

The man grumbled a bit before answering. "I need to wrap it up, sit still."

I walked out a few minutes before Zack and we decided to get something to eat.

Max wasn't there, so I assumed he had had the courage to step back into the TC with Sephiroth.

By the time we were done, we had agreed to apologize to Max as soon as we saw him and our moods were greatly lifted.

It was almost time for my own training, something I wasn't overly looking forward to, and not just because of my painful shoulder. I bid goodbye to Zack and walked to the elevators.

As always, it took me five minutes to reach the right floor and get to TC.

When I opened the door though, there was no one there. I frowned. Where was Sephiroth? I waited for another five minutes and checked the time. He really should be here by now.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen. No missed calls or messages. I frowned again, not understanding what was going on.

I scrolled though my phones and hit dial when Sephiroth's name passed. I let it ring about twenty times, but no one answered. This was a very curious situation indeed.

Another ten minutes and four unanswered calls later, I decided I'd just make my way down to the archives and get started on my work. Maybe I could leave early tonight.

I was wrong. It seemed she wanted to take advantage of me being early, and had brought me an ever larger stack of paper than ever before. Stupid cunt.

I called Sephiroth a few more times and I was really starting to get worried.

Then, at 10pm, when I thought I was about to go crazy, my phone rang.

"Finally remembered my existance?"

"I apologize, I've been...busy."

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" I rolled my eyes at myself for my childish remark.

"What?"

"You were angry with me, just say it."

"Of course I was, but since when do I fear facing you when I am?"

"Then, where were you?"

"With Lazard."

"All evening?"

"No...Are you done there?"

"Not quite." I answered coldly. "I think I'll need another hour."

"Just leave it, I'll deal with Ramona."

"Ramona? That's her name?" I laughed as every image I got with the name Ramona, did not match the real woman in any way. "Thanks, but I think I'll finish this."

"Eden..."

"I'll see you in an hour." I hung up. I didn't feel like running to him like a lost puppy, when he had pretended I didn't exist for most of the day. Stubborness is a curse.

I was done in little under an hour and I casually made my way up. When I entered my quarters, Sephiroth was sitting on my couch, but not nonchalantly like he usually did. It was as if he had been waiting for me to arrive. He sprung to his feet, stalked over to me, and before I even knew what he was doing, he ripped my sleeve off my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried to push his arm away.

He pried my hands off and tore away my bandage, making me yelp. He stood staring at my wound and I was about to push him away in anger, but the look on his face told me something was bothering him.

I grabbed his wrists while he was still staring. "What's wrong? Sephiroth"

"Why isn't it healed?" he asked and there was a tone in his voice I couldn't quite identify.

I looked at my wound. "They couldn't, it's infected."

He grabbed me by the upperarms firmly, lifted me off the floor and shook me. I thought he had gone mad.

"Infected with what? Tell me."

"Sephiroth! You're hurting me." I looked at him in disbelief.

Suddenly he seemed to realise what he was doing and he sat me back down. He stared at the ground as if searching for something, words or thoughts.

"What's up with you?" I whispered in fear.

He didn't answer he just kept moving his eyes in thought while he still held on to me.

"It's infected by those Rasji teeth, nothing more. They gave me some expesive stuff which I need to take for two weeks and I'll be fine. Then they can close it up. There's nothing wrong with me. Sephiroth, look at me, why are you so worried?"

"I thought...your wound...Did they send you to the labs?"

I shook my head in incomprehension. "No, they didn't, why?"

"Genesis wasn't healing, I feared...But, you're fine?"

"Why are you so concerned for Genesis all of a sudden? Does it have to do with earlier this evening?"

He sighed and finally let me go. "Lazard said he hasn't heard from Genesis yet, so we tried reaching him, but there's been no reply."

"He's been gone for five days."

"He should report every day, he hasn't done so since the second day."

"What's Lazard's order?"

"He has sent a recon-team to find him. Until then, he has now gone officially, Missing In Action."

"But, you don't agree. You want to go yourself." I stated rather than asked.

Sephiroth sat down on the sofa, staring ahead. I walked over to him and sat next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"So, go. What's Lazard going to do? Fire you? Like that'll happen."

He chuckled. "Perhaps you are right. Will you join me in this?"

"I would love to, but I am restricted from missions for the next three weeks and unlike you, I'm not untouchable."

"I'll depart first thing in the morning."

"No, you will leave now."

He looked at me in questioning and I answered him. "You don't have to stay here on my behalf, he's your friend and he might need you. I'll get through a couple of nights without you, there will be many more for us." I smiled.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss of lust, this, was a kiss of love.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered to him. "Now, go."

He pressed one last kiss to my lips and walked out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

That night when I went to sleep, even though I was exhausted, I had trouble sleeping. I was worried for Genesis. I had tried to be neutral for Sephiroth, because his jealousy had caused fights before and, because I wanted to be reasonable. He had no use for me freaking out. But I knew they had been right, it was troubling all contact had been lost.

For a moment I felt it was unfair they were all called to Lazard's office, exept for me. Then again, I was only Third and not allowed to go on missions for a while on top of that.

I tossed and turned for a few hours, until I heard my phone beep. I got entangled in the sheets and nearly fell out of bed for trying to reach it so fast.

'Don't worry. Go to sleep. Sephiroth' I smiled and squealed a little, pressing the phone to my chest. I gave it a kiss and soon fell asleep cradling it. He knew me better than I thought.

In the elevator on my way to breakfast the next morning, I received a message from him, saying he had just arrived, but had found no sign of Genesis yet. I wished him good luck and stepped out into the caffeteria.

I saw Angeal sitting alone at the SOLDIER table, and Max was with our mutual friends at our usual table. He seemed fine. My eyes scanned the hall looking for Zack, and once I spotted him at his own table, I made my way over.

"Zack" I said.

"Hey, Eden!" Olliver said.

"Hey, Ollie." I smiled. "Zack, Max is here, we should go talk to him."

"Oh, yeah, sure, let's." He stood up and followed me to my table.

"Max, may we sit with you?" I asked him when we arrived.

"Okay" he replied, not really looking at us.

I sat down next to him, while Zack decided standing was just fine too.

"Max, we wanted to apologize...we don't want to pretend it was okay for us to take you there." I said.

"Yeah man, we're sorry you freaked out." Zack added and I shot him a look.

He was such an idiot sometimes.

"It's..." Max started, but then he sighed. "Thanks guys, but really, you were right. How am I ever going to manage in the real world, if I can't even man up during a simulation?"

"That's bullshit, Max, you're not as trained yet as you will be, and with great skills comes confidence. Once you get there, you'll be ready to face anything." I said to him.

"Maybe, but at least you showed me what is out there. Now I can prepare for the worst. If that even was the worst." he swallowed. "I want to try it again." he added firmly.

Zack and I looked at each other, a silent conversation between us.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, dude." Zack said to him.

"Why not? You don't think I can do it? I know what to expect now."

"Because Sephiroth was very angry. Max, if you really want to, just ask him, maybe he'll even take you, or at least give you permission."

"I doubt it, he doesn't like me."

Zack laughed. "Sephiroth doesn't like anyone."

"Just ask him, Max. Try it." I added, thinking I could try for him.

"Alright, I'll try to ask this afternoon, but he has a way about him that tells me not to talk to him too much."

I laughed. "I'm sorry to say you won't be talking to him at all today, he isn't here."

"He isn't?" Zack asked surprised.

I warned him with my eyes and he shut up about it.

"I'll let you know when he gets back, okay?"

"Awesome, thanks." Max smiled.

We sat by Angeal after we said goodbye to Max.

"What did you tell him?" Angeal asked me as soon as we did.

"Tell who?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nothing, he wanted to go and I just said he should do what he wants."

"Lazard is pissed. You don't just do what you want, I thought you had learned that the hard way?"

"Sephiroth isn't me, I didn't think Lazard would make a problem of it."

"Well, he does. There's an open war going on and we'll need everyone we got."

"Open war?" Zack asked. "With Wutai?"

"Yeah" Angeal answered solemnly. "Last report we got from Genesis. They'll be coming soon, if they aren't moving up already. For all we know, Sephiroth might be gone for a long time, and if so, we're missing our strongest hand."

"Just call him then." I said. "Tell him what's going on."

"He knows what's going on."

"In that case, you should trust him. He would never do anything uncalculated or irrational. If he thinks it's safe to leave for a while, then it is."

"You put too much faith in him, Eden." Angeal sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he isn't perfect. He can be wrong, he's been wrong before."

"I know he isn't." I snapped. "He's bored, being locked up in this building. He needs something to do every now and then, you know that better than I do. He'll be back."

"I don't doubt he will." Angeal's face softened and he smiled at me. "He's a really lucky guy, with someone like you."

I grinned. "You should tell him that."

"I did."

I was touched by his answer and it was obvious on my face.

"Is this leading up to a 'if you break his heart' convo, coz if it is, I'm leaving now." Zack chimed in.

I received no news from Sephiroth the rest of the day until that evening, during my last time in the archives. Or at least, I hoped it was. Ramona had hinted I was doing a good job and she would discuss with Sephiroth to borrow me for another week or two.

He sent me a message, saying everything was still alright, even though there were disturbing signs from the Wutaians, but he couldn't elaborate too much, for danger of message interception. He hadn't found Genesis yet, and I knew he was really worried.

I told him not to worry about things at HQ and that he should just do his thing. If something was up, I would let him know.

That night, I slept peacefully and when I woke up I found Sephiroth standing at the foot of my bed.

At first, I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things, but when I opened them, he was still there, arms crossed and a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

I emitted a happy chuckle and battled my sheets to get to him, making him laugh. I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me to him as I hugged him.

"Does this mean you have missed me?" he asked me.

I removed my head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Why would I miss you?"

It seemed he was confused on whether I was joking or not and his face made me laugh. I planted my feet back on the floor and kissed his chest.

"I don't want to be too dependant on you, it's not good for my well-being." I teased him, even though there was some truth in that statement.

"Is that why you can't sleep when I am away?"

"You know what they say, you won't know what you're missing until it's gone."

"Do they?" He walked over to me and inspected my wound. He seemed reassured.

"Satisfied?" I asked him. "So, tell me, what did you find?"

"Hmpf...trouble."

"What kind?"

"The bad kind. During his last contact, Genesis said the army would be upon us soon. I fear he was right."

"I know, Angeal told me."

"You spent your time with Angeal?"

"It was just two nights." I teased, giving him a look saying 'I thought we were over this.'

"Then I hope you had two beautiful nights." he laughed. "I was just curious."

I sat down on the bed. "He was worried and angry you had left. But I soothed him."

"You are looking for trouble." he stated seriously.

It seemed he still had trouble recognizing my teasing sometimes.

I grinned. "It's true though. So, you found absolutely no trace of Genesis?"

He sighed. "None. It's as if he just disappeared."

"Then why did you come back?"

"There was no point for me to stay, my search was in vain. I traveled as far as the depths of the mountains, but to no avail."

I turned somber. "What of the recon-team?"

"They're still searching, but I doubt they will remain behind for long. We need to speak to Lazard to decide on what happens next. I have reported to him earlier this morning, he is putting the pieces together, but we need someone to take over from Genesis. The mission is in limbo and the silent war has been going on for too long. We have priorities. Unfortunately, finding Genesis is not at the top of that list, at least not for the time being."

I saw the look on his face, if only it was subtle. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"You must do what you see fit. I trust you to do what is best."

He caressed my face and brushed my hair aside. "I am torn between finding my friend and fighting in a war that was never mine. Loyalty, it lies with more than one now. I have loyalty for Genesis, for SOLDIER and for you. What would you have me do?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

He was silently contemplating for a moment, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"That there is no point for me to find Genesis. It tells me he doesn't want to be found."

"What do you mean, he doesn't want to? Do you think he has disappeared on free will?"

"I fear for it."

"But, I don't understand...why would he do that? Why would he desert SOLDIER, desert us?"

"I can only guess. But sooner or later, we will meet him again. I was a fool to think I could find him and persuade him to come back with me."

"You're not a fool. A fool would've given up on his friend. Don't you give up on him."

He smiled down at me gratefully and held me to his chest.

We stood like this for a while and I felt troubled. I was glad he was back, but I was worried for Genesis as well. Why would he choose to leave?

"Oh, by the way." I said, wriggling out of his grip. "We had a talk with Max."

"And?"

"Well, we apologized to him, but he just thanked us for showing him what was waiting for him out there, and he wanted to try the simulation again. I told him to speak to you about it, but since you scare the living daylight out of him, I thought I'd tell you."

"I frighten him?"

"Oh, come on, you frighten everyone, and you know it. In fact, I think you enjoy it."

He grinned. "I don't frighten you."

"I'm just very good at hiding it."

"You're not good at hiding anything, Eden. You're just difficult to read sometimes."

"Says the man with the steel face." I laughed. "So, do you think you could help him?"

"I might. But if I do, I want you there. You could really use the exercise."

"Alright. And please, don't scare him like that, Max isn't that type of person."

"What do you mean?"

"God, you're really lousy with people aren't you?" I had told him so before. "Some people, like me, you can patronize, belittle, insult or break and they will only work harder and learn faster. But others, like Max, if you break them, they remain broken."

"You expect me to treat him like a baby?"

"Well...that's taking it a little far, but yeah, I suppose that's about right."

He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't know how."

I laughed. "Just don't be so intimidating, tell him if he does something right, he needs that security, that confidence for himself."

"Alright...I'll try."

"Good. That's all I'm asking." I stood on my toes and stole my first kiss since nearly two days. I had really missed those lips. I pulled back and smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower." I moved for the bathroom, missing his mischievous smile.

But it didn't matter, I found out anyway when he followed me in thirty seconds later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sephiroth was greeted by Angeal down in the caffeteria and I couldn't resist winking at him. He smiled back at me, knowing exactly what I meant. It was an obvious 'I told you so.'

"I have received word from Lazard." Angeal said once we had settled down.

My interest was peuqed.

"I'm taking Zack to Wutai as soon as he gets here. Lazard will be joining us too."

"Lazard?" I gasped. "Since when does Lazard go into the field?"

"He's not the stiff man you take him to be, Eden." Sephiroth warned me. "Don't underestimate him."

"Eden!" My name was suddenly screamed through the hall and everyone present at the time stopped talking to see what kind of idiot would do such a thing. Who else but Zack?

"Eden!" he came running up to me. "Angeal has recommended me First!"

I stood up to go and give him a hug, but he crashed into me and lifted me off the floor. He squeezed my waist and jumped up and down.

"That's...g- great...z-z-Zack." I managed to groan.

"Would you please refrain yourself from breaking her diaphragm?" Sephiroth asked amusingly.

"Oh, yeah." Zack said as he set me down. "Sorry" he grinned.

"Are you ready, Zack?" Angeal asked.

"Hell yeah! Oh, uh, I mean, yes, Sir!" he slammed his heels together in salute and I laughed out loud at him, earning me a confused look.

"We'll call." Angeal reassured Sephiroth. "Take care of him." he whispered to me before he left.

Zack wave back at me happily as he trotted after Angeal.

"What'd he say to you?" Sephiroth asked me once they were gone.

"He confessed his undying love for me. I suppose those two nights were _very_ special for him."

"I'll leave you longer than that next time, then."

"Nights with you are much more special. Nothing compares." we both grinned. "He just told me to look after you. Whatever that might mean."

"It means he wants you to keep me here."

"I wouldn't." I told him.

"I know." he replied seriously. "But I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"You want me to make you stay? I couldn't even do that if I wanted to."

"If you asked me to, I would."

"Do you want to go?"

"What you said to me this morning made me think. You told me I shouldn't give up on him. I don't plan to."

"Why didn't Lazard leave orders for you?"

"I believe him to be upset with me for leaving without his consent."

"If he's already pissed anyway, you might as well go."

He turned his head to look at me. "Sometimes your logic is striking." he said dryly.

I grinned. "Okay, fine, let's try this. He hasn't given you any orders, so by definition, you are off duty and free to do as you wish. How's that for logic?"

"Undeniable"

We had breakfast together and I walked with him to the helipad.

"You're leaving me behind all alone, you know." I joked, but it seemed he missunderstood.

"You said if I felt the need to go, I should."

"When are you going to get used to my sense of humor?"

"Is that what it was?"

I laughed and kissed him. "Be safe."

"Are you worried for me?"

"I know you're indestructable, but, yes."

"I have since resently realised that I am not."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You did."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You could destroy me." he said as he captured my eyes.

It was perhaps the saddest and the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I wasn't sure what to say, but he seemed to be satisfied by my silence. The way I was completely without words, my emotions shining on my face. It was enough for him.

"Don't go soft on me now, General." I said. "You're gonna make me cry and I don't cry."

"If I wouldn't return, wouldn't you cry?"

"Oh, I might shed a single tear if I tried hard enough. But you will return." I stated.

"I intend to, yes." he seemed to think for a moment, as if he wanted to say something else. "And when I do, I expect a warm welcome." he added.

"Just like this morning, Sir." I laughed.

He chuckled. "That will do."

"Get going, or they'll have won the war before you get there."

He pulled up his walls and professional demeanor and stepped into the chopper. I saluted him as it took off, feeling slightly disappointed I was left behind by all my friends. All but Max. Thinking of Max, I went back inside to find him.

I found him in the SOLDIER recreation room, playing a boxing game. I watched him for a while, until he noticed me standing there.

"Hey, Eden, what's up?"

"Just bored, everyone scattered on me."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, but lets hit the slums, I'm done hanging out in this concrete prison."

"Slum's a metal prison."

"It's still a change of scenery." I laughed. "Lets go, I have something to tell you."

"What did you want to say?" he asked once we were in the elevator.

"I have spoken to Sephiroth, he says he might take us into that simulation soon."

"Really? He's back? He said that? Why would he? What do you mean by us?"

I chuckled at all his questions. "He was here this morning, but he's left again. And before you ask, I don't know when he'll be back. Yes, he said that. I told you he warms up to you after a while. He wants me to join, he thinks it would be good exercise for me. Anything else?"

"Yeah...what movie do you want to watch?"

It felt nice to have a little distraction from all that was going on and we had a great morning, we went shopping for armour, Max hadn't found anything he could use for his new uniform yet, and after that we had lunch and went to the cinema. We ran into some friends on the streets and they joined us.

We all sat together for dinner, just like old times and we all shared our stories. It had been long since we last sat down like this. In the evening, we threw a party in the caffeteria, until the kitchen staff came over to kick us out. Hardly discretely.

In bed, I received a message from Sephiroth saying he had arrived and he wished me a good, solo, night. I laughed at his jest and sent him a single x in return.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Less than an hour later, I was startled awake as my phone rang. Mixed emotions exploded in my chest when I saw it was Sephiroth.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"I...don't know where to start. We'll be returning immediately."

"You found them?"

"I did. I will fill you in when we return. There's no need for worry."

"Screw that, I'm worried."

"Sleep, I'll be there in the morning." with that, he hung up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, telling me not to worry after saying something like that!?" I scolded my phone.

I sat up all night, even when I knew the journey was long and he wouldn't be returning before first light of dawn.

By the time he did, I was sitting on my sofa, my knees folded under my chin, impatiently rocking back and forth.

When he opened the door, I fell off the couch in my haste to make it to him. I glanced up at him from the floor while he looked around the room, as if he was wondering what I was doing up.

"Really?" I asked him. "You actually need to wonder why I'm up?" I sprung up from the floor and attacked him. "You had me worried sick, you bastard!" I tried to punch his chest, but he simply held my wrists.

"I'm fine." he calmly replied.

"My world isn't all about _you_." I kicked him in the knee, continuing my assault.

"Eden, stop it. _Stop it_."

I calmed down a little, but I was still angry.

"Do you wish to know, or would you like to keep fighting me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Speak" I demanded.

"Zack and Angeal did what they were meant to do. Overall, their mission was a succes."

"Overall?"

Zack got seperated from Angeal. I found Zack being attacked, so I stepped in. They were strong, perhaps too strong for him. When I removed their masks, I knew why."

He paused.

"Don't be dramatic, tell me."

"They were...Genesis copies."

"They were what now?"

"I realise it sounds crazy. You can ask Zack, if you want."

"Copies? As in, clones?"

"Or the like. I believe Genesis had been there not long before. Angeal...he has gone missing."

My anger was subsiding fast with this news and my eyes grew wide with panic. "Do you think Genesis killed him?"

"No. I believe Angeal has joined him and betrayed us as well."

I said nothing for a while, unable to comprehend why he would say such a ridiculous thing. At first, I thought he was joking, but his face remained the same.

"You're wrong, Angeal is our friend, he would never betray us!"

"That's what Zack said."

"Then he's right!"

"Eden..." Sephiroth sighed.

"How would you know? Maybe, yes, maybe, he deserted us, but turn against us? He would never."

"You once spoke of the labs below, of Hollander's lab and the things you saw in there. You said Genesis must have seen too, but he said nothing. What if...what if something happened to him down there, something that changed him. Something so incomprehensible he has chosen to betray Shinra itself? What if he told Angeal and he has chosen to do the same? Don't you think it is possible?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I sank down on the sofa and tried to keep my breathing under control.

"I don't understand..." I whispered. "What went wrong? Where did it go wrong?"

"The day Genesis got cut."

"So, by definition, the day I walked into the picture." I closed my eyes and burried my face in my hands.

"Don't cry, Eden."

"I'm not crying!" I snapped.

I could feel his discomfort radiating, he had no idea what to do. It wasn't my intention to make him feel like that, but this was all too much to take in. I took a deep breath and pushed down the tears that were forming in my eyes. If I would start crying, I would make this worse for Sephiroth. This wasn't his fault, he had tried, he came to me to tell me. But I realised something else. He probably came for help, for support and for comfort, and I sat here yelling at him. I wasn't being fair to him, he didn't deserve this. I sighed in defeat.

"Well, this is fucked up to say the least."

Sephiroth was staring at the floor somewhere around my feet, still unsure of what to say. I admired him for not running from the room.

"I'm sorry." I said to him and his eyes met mine.

I walked over to him slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I softly grabbed his arms.

"I understand." he said.

"Do you?"

He brought his arms up and wrapped them around my back. I lay my head against him, instantly feeling comforted, and hoping he was too.

"I seem to have a record of doing the same to you. Though, I don't yell."

I actually laughed at this, though dryly. "That wouldn't suit you at all. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not this morning."

"Can we please go to bed then? I'm really tired."

Now that the adrenaline was waning, I realised how tired I was. Then I thought I was being inconsiderate. Sephiroth had travelled for nearly twenty-four hours, had gotten into battle, and had lost one of his best friends in the same amount of time. On top of that, he came to me first, to tell me what had happened and to comfort me. And here I was, being a total selfish bitch.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hm"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"You're not a housewife, Eden."

I chuckled softly. "You don't think I could be?"

He kissed my forehead softly. "I have no doubt. I appeciate the offer, but a warm bed is all I need now."

"Tell me if you want something."

"I'll make sure to let you know. Now, get to my bed."

"It's my bed." I threw myself down on it.

"It's our bed. Move"

I scooted over and was almost sleeping by the time he joined me. I felt him inspect my wound again before he pulled me to him and fell asleep even before I did.


	37. Chapter 37

Okay, so this is probably cheesy, but, I don't care :P Shit is going down soon, so we could use a little cheesy, right?

* * *

**Chapter 37**

It was well past 1pm when I was awakened by yet another phone ringing. Only this time, it wasn't mine, it was Sephiroth's.

"Phone" I said to him, and he stirred. "Seph, phone." I nudged him and he sat up.

"Yes?" he answered. "Right away." he hung up and sighed.

"Was that Lazard?" I asked.

He nodded. "He wants to see me, but I already know why. This is getting out of hand, he'll surely want me to go after Angeal." he said it in such a way, it instantly made me feel like this wasn't a good thing.

"But...you don't want to?"

"I...This has become too personal. I don't want to fight them."

I didn't ask questions, I could see it troubled him greatly.

"Ask Zack to go, he'll be First soon anyway."

"He's involved too."

I laughed. "Trust me, that'll be the one reason he wants to go. He'll try and persuade them. Go to Lazard, talk to him, he'll understand."

"Hmpf"

He left ten minutes later and I had really wanted to go with him, but I hadn't been summoned, so I waited for his return impatiently. In the meantime, I took a shower, which I needed really bad, and got dressed. I made myself lunch, not being in the mood to go down to the caffeteria.

When I sat at my kitchen counter, he came back. He walked straight to the sofa and sat down. I looked at him in expectation, while munching on my sandwich.

"And?" I said after I swallowed.

"Zack will be going."

"Go where?"

"Genesis' hometown. Apparently he hasn't contacted his parents either, they say they haven't had word from him in a long time."

"And Lazard doesn't trust them."

"They're his parents, of course he doesnt't."

"Right..."

"Tseng of the Turks will be joining Zack, it seems Lazard has sent his staff over, but they haven't heard from them since. Tseng will be wanting his men back."

I let this information sink in for a while, as Sephiroth was deep in thought. I worried over why he didn't want to find Genesis and Angeal anymore, but I was under the impression he was torn between believing they had betrayed us, or something had happened to them.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Await their return."

"That's it?" I asked and he sighed.

"I have two pupils to attend to." he answered. "Now that Angeal is gone, the others will need training as well."

"Maybe I could help you?" I asked him.

"What could you do? You're not fit to teach anyone. You're Third."

"That's nice, Sephiroth."

"I apologize, I didn't mean it like that...I have recommended you Second to Lazard, now that Zack will soon be First."

"A step up the ladder, huh?"

"You're not pleased?"

"At the moment, I doubt there's anything that could please me. Exept maybe slicing some heads off, I could do with some anger management."

"Let's go then." he said and moved for the door.

I took my anger out on some monsters, while Sephiroth was overseeing. I doubted he was watching though, he still seemed to be deep in thought. He probably wouldn't even have noticed if I'd died right in front of him.

"It won't help, you know." I finally said to him, as I was surrounded by corpses.

He raised his eyes at me.

"This pondering, it's not going to change anything."

"I'm trying to understand."

"Well, you can't." I simply said. "Not until you have all the details."

"Are you asking me to let it drop?"

"No, I'm asking you to stop torturing yourself. They'll be back soon, and we'll know more."

"If they return at all..." he mumbled.

"Don't say things like that!" I snapped.

The door to TC opened, and Max walked in. "Uh...shall I wait outside until you're finished?" He obviously felt the tension in the room radiating.

"No, I'm done." I said to him.

"Oh, okay."

I walked over to Sephiroth who seemed to be very reluctant to be doing anything at all.

"Max needs training." I said to him.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Listen to me!" I snapped and hit the wall beside him, earning me a very disturbed look from Max. He must think I'm out of my mind to speak to the General in such a way.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You will buck up, and you will train this boy. You will teach him what he needs to know for the next two hours and when you're done, you will have dinner with me, or I swear I'll have your hide. Is that understood, SOLDIER?"

It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but something stirred behind his eyes, as if he had just returned to reality.

"Understood"

"Good" I smiled at him. "I'll just dismiss myself then."

I let my hand rest on his waist for a moment before I walked out the door.

I really needed something to do, and as everyone was either out or in TC, I just had to keep myself entertained.

So, I did something really weird, and decided to cook. I looked up something really tasty on the web and went out for groceries. I got some really strange looks on my way back to my room as I was carrying bags full of food. I had even bought desert.

I knew there was no special occasion for celebration, more like the exact opposite, but I really needed something to stop my mind from wandering off to Genesis and Angeal, or Zack for that matter.

I hoped maybe Sephiroth's mood would improve if I did something sweet and took care of him. I stressed really hard to get dinner done in time, and my kitchen was a real mess.

Before I was even done, he called. "Shit!" I whispered to myself, drying off my hands to pick up my phone. I pressed it to my ear and quickly continued. "Hey babe." I said without thinking, I was too focussed on not chopping off my fingers.

"Babe?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Uh...yeah, sorry, got distracted."

"By what? What are you doing?"

"Cleaning" I lied.

"Cleaning?" by now he sounded really suspicious at my strange behaviour.

"When will you be here?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"Eden...is there something I should know?" his voice had turned from suspicious, to menacing in a second.

"Should? Not really." I replied absent-mindedly, while yanking a dish out of the oven and slamming it on the table.

"I'm on my way right now, and if-"

"You are?!" I squealed. "Shit"

"What-"

"I gotta go, sorry, I'll see you when you get here." I hung up the phone and hurried to get everything ready. I hadn't even set the table yet.

I was just setting wineglasses down when my door burst open and a very decomposed Sephiroth stalked in.

"Are you trying to break my door? That's okay, I need to repair the other one anyway."

The look in his eyes changed for murder to confusion. Then, he seemed to calm down as I smiled brightly at him. I felt really proud of myself and it was written on my face.

"You..." he started. "Made...dinner?"

I laughed at his face. "I thought I'd show you what an exellent housewife I can be. I'm not sure it worked out though...but I tried." I still stood smiling at him.

"Eden, you never fail to amaze me."

"Glad I could surprise you, that was my intention. Sit, please, do you want some wine?"

"Please."

I grinned as I filled up his glass. "You were concerned, weren't you?"

"You were acting strangely."

"I wasn't done when you called, I wanted it to be ready when you got here."

He inspected the table, shaking his head in disbelief. "I must thank you for today." he said. "I'm afraid I needed that push...you have managed to lift my mood greatly." he added.

"I'm glad I did. We all need a little push sometimes...Did you see the look on Max's face when I yelled at you?" I laughed. "That was priceless."

Sephiroth laughed with me.

"How's he doing so far?" I asked him.

We filled up our plates and started eating. It wasn't half bad, if I say so myself.

"He's...getting there."

"Did you go easy on him?"

"Not a chance." he grinned. "I didn't break his face today, is that an improvement?"

"It is." I chuckled.

When we were done, we sat talking for a while at the table, with a glass of wine.

"Eden" Sephiroth started. "This has turned into a great day, after all. And you made it so. I thank you."

I stood up from my chair and planted a kiss on his lips. "You are very welcome. Babe" I added with a grin.

"I think you need to be taught some manners." he suddenly stood and threw me over his shoulder, making me yelp in surprise.

"What about the dishes!?" I squealed, waving my arms at the kitchen sink.

"We have more urgent matters."

If he could have slammed the bedroom door behind us, he would have.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Zack didn't return until two mornings later and when he did, Sephiroth and I had just gotten out of bed. He made his presence known with an urgent rap on the door while I was brushing my teeth.

I opened up with my brush in my mouth, but Zack didn't laugh.

"Zack" I said. "Come in."

Sephiroth emerged from the bedroom, luckily, fully dressed.

"Uh...should I come back later?" Zack asked uncomfortably.

"Mo" I said. "Ish fime, you cam come im."

"Great" he stormed inside. "So, I just came back, and here's the thing. It's all FUCKED UP!"

Sephiroth and I shared a worried look and I went to get some coffee for Zack and got rid of my toothbrush.

"They've gone crazy, both of them!" Zack yelled.

"You saw them?" Sephiroth asked and he sat up straight.

"Here, drink up." I handed Zack a cup.

"We found a fresh grave at Genesis' house...he has killed his parents, and the two missing Turks too.

I went to Angeal's house to find him, but his mother said he had left.

She said Genesis had come with a consort, the first day he went missing and had killed many of the townspeople. When we found him, he attacked us, he took down Tseng!"

"Is he alive?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, but barely. He would've killed me too if Angeal hadn't showed up."

"So they're together..." Sephiroth mumbled to himself.

"Well, yeah and no, but they've lost it. I followed Angeal to his house and..."

"And what?" Sephiroth asked and he stood up from the sofa.

I was just listening in horror of what Zack told us, but, it wasn't all yet.

"And I found he had killed his mother. I got so angry! He's out of his mind, he said something like, 'the mother couldn't live anymore, and neither can the son.' What the hell did he mean by that?!" he was breathing hard by now and I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I looked to Sephiroth with concern in my eyes.

"Genesis showed up...he called me a Shinra lapdog and he sent a summon at me. Angeal did nothing and left, I barely managed to defend myself. And then the weirdest thing happened..."

"What, Zack? What happened?" I asked him, urging him to continue his story.

"He said...he said they were monsters. I didn't understand, but then out of nowhere, a huge black wing unfolded from his back. It was the strangest thing I have ever seen."

"A wing?!" I yelled. "Like a bird?!"

"Like an angel" Zack whispered, more to himself than to us. He raised his head and stood straight. "Then he flew away."

"He flew?" I asked in awe. This was getting more disturbing by the second.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN, GUYS?! AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS?!"

"Zack, calm yourself." Sephiroth said sternly.

"It's turning into a freakshow." Zack complained, his hands waving around. "First copies, now Genesis and Angeal killing people? Their own families? Wings? Come on, people!"

"Did Angeal tell you why he killed his mother?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, but Genesis told me why he killed his parents." he crossed his arms. "He said they had betrayed him long ago. He didn't even seem affected. He's changed. Maybe...maybe he is a monster..." he pressed his finger to his chin in thought.

I dropped down on the sofa and let out a long deep sigh.

"What did Lazard say about this?" I asked him.

"That he wants to talk to you, to you and Sephiroth. I said I was going to see you, and he told me to send you guys up."

The two of us made our way up to Lazard's office and walked in without knocking.

"Eden" he greeted me. "It's been a while since I last saw you. You have been keeping out of trouble."

Sephiroth leaned down on a desk and busied himself reading a file.

"I have a mentor with the eyes of a hawk, Sir. I wouldn't dare set a toe out of line."

"It seems I have made the right call then." he smiled. "I have some news for you. I have promoted you Second Class."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Lazard laughed. "Don't thank me. Thank him."

I looked around at Sephiroth who peered back at me from the corner of his eye. I promised myself I would.

"I have received news from the President." he continued, completely serious.

"And?" Sephiroth asked, while standing beside me.

"Genesis and Angeal need to be taken care of. We can't risk letting them live."

My mouth fell open and when I looked at Sephiroth, the only reaction he gave were his eyes dropping to the floor. I was angry with him for not arguing.

"You can't do that, Sir! For years, they have been loyal."

"Yes, but not anymore, they have become a threat."

"You make one slip..." I mocked and crossed my arms infront of my chest, feeling truly indignant.

I was sure, if he sent me to do this, there was no way I could.

"Let me try and persuade them, at least Genesis. Maybe Angeal will follow."

Lazard sighed. "We have wasted enough time on trying to negotiate with them."

"It might work! You know what Genesis thinks of me. I could get him here."

"You will do no such thing." Sephiroth said to me, in a final tone.

"Put aside this jealousy of yours for a second and think about something other than yourself." I argued. "There are bigger things at stake here."

Sephiroth's face was murder.

"Eden, the President's word is final. They will be eliminated."

I stared at the ground in defeat, feeling zero to no support from Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, call Zack, tell him to get here. Officially the army is sent to do the job, they don't trust us with this, but I believe otherwise. I have confidence in my SOLDIERs. You and Zack will go together."

"Yes, Director." he made the call. "Zack? Please come to Lazard's office."

"I just got back from there, jeez!" I heard him say on the other end.

"Just do it." he hung up.

I sat on a desk, completely angry and waited for Zack in silence. Not only were they about to kill two of my friends, and made no issue of it, I was left behind, again.

Five minutes later, Zack arrived, still looking solemn.

"Sorry for making you come back here, Zack, but I have good news for you. You have been promoted SOLDIER First Class."

Oh, great, he's trying to win him over. Had he tried to do the same with me? Well, it didn't work. I would disobey this direct order, whether I would lose my job or not. I wondered if they would kill me too? Would Sephiroth do it?

"Huh" Zack sighed, looking at his hands. "I thought I'd be happier."

Lazard remained silent for a moment. "Understandable. Too much happened too fast." He leaned his head on his hand before he continued. "Zack, I'm afraid I need your assistance again."

I looked at Sephiroth, who had folded his arms and was staring at the ground. I felt sorry for Zack, who had to leave again, when he had just arrived back. He seemed to be feeling the same way. He looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth. "Are you pushing another assignment on me?"

Sephiroth looked at him and sighed. "My apologies." he said.

"Whatever" Zack said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." Lazard said as he rose from his chair. "This includes Angeal as well."

"And you want me to do it?" Zack said in shock.

"No. The Shinra army will handle it."

Zack took a step forward. "What about me?"

"They don't trust you." Lazard answered.

"They believe your emotions will hamper your...judgement." Sephiroth said as Zack leaned his arms on the desk, clearly taken by this news.

"Well, of course!" he said.

Sephiroth turned to him. "That's why I'm going too."

Zack slowly rose and faced him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"To kill them?" he asked, his face angry, disapproving even.

Sephiroth stared back at him with a slight smile on his face, but they said nothing more.

Red alert broke the deadly silence between them. Security screens dropped and the alarm went off. Lazard immediately looked to his screen to see what was going on.

"An intruder." he said.

"Where?" Zack asked.

"Close. Sephiroth, the President."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Zack, Eden, entrance."

"Yeah, you got it." Zack said and we moved.

It was time for real action, something I could very much use right now.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

We split up at the elevators, Sephiroth heading up, Zack and I heading down. I was still angry with Lazard, and with Sephiroth, for not second guessing his order about Genesis and Angeal. It seemed Zack was my only friend on this.

At the HQ exit, we separated.

"You take sector 5, I'll take 8." Zack said and we were off.

Sector 5 was crawling with monsters, and the first one scared the shit out of me when I saw it carried Genesis' face. So did the second one, and the third, in fact, they all did.

"What" I sliced a throat. "The" I stabbed one through the chest. "Hell" Another went down. "Is this shit?!"

They charged at me from every direction, one after the other. I felt like I was cutting down trees. When three of them advanced on me at once, I recieved a nasty cut on my arm from a claw, which I chopped off before its decapitation. Genesis' face lay on the floor staring up at me, and it chilled me to the bone. I would choose dwellers over this any day. Sephiroth had been right about the copies.

I made sure the rest of the sector was secure, before heading to sector 6. I was sure Zack would take 7.

On my way, I ran into many copies, but they were all dead already. I frowned. By the looks of it, they were taken down with a blade.

I heard footsteps and ran around the corner, my Sais at the ready for anything, even Angeal or Genesis. I ran up the metal staircase and rolled onto the catwalk. But there was no need for violence, it was only Sephiroth. Or maybe there was need for it, I was still angry, after all.

"Weren't you supposed to guard the President?" I asked him.

"The President is safe."

"Still, you disobeyed an order. But I guess you only do that when it suites you, right?" I shot at him.

"I do not intend to kill them, Eden."

"You don't?" I asked him, completely taken by surprise.

"No. I still believe there might be a way to prevent it. I thought about what you said earlier, about you...persuading Genesis to come back. I think we should at least try, one last time."

I dropped my weapons and ran over to him, hugging him with happiness. He caressed my head before he peeled me off of him. "Don't ever drop your weapons."

"Yes, Sir." I grinned and went to retrieve them. "Who're you calling?" I asked as he flipped open his phone.

"Once sector 8 is clear, come to Mako reactor 5." he said.

"Did you find something out?" I heard Zack reply on the other end.

"Angeal has been sighted." Sephiroth said.

I bit my lip in surprise as I met his eyes.

"So it's search and destroy?" Zack asked.

"The army is mobilizing, but there's still time. You and I will find them before they do, and-"

"AND WHAT?!" Zack suddenly screamed into Sephiroth's ear, making me recoil.

Sephiroth held the phone away from his head for a moment, even he had flinched.

"Fail, to eliminate them." Sephiroth continued and he smiled at me.

"For real?" Zack's happy voice said from far away.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Yes, for real."

"Excellent! Uh, probably!"

Sephiroth hung up the phone. "Let's go."

"He's been spotted at the reactor?" I asked on the way. "What in the world would he be doing there?"

Sephiroth answered with a shrug. "Guess we'll see."

As we walked up the reactor's metal stairs a creature suddenly jumped down, out of the dark entrance. In a fluid motion, I grabbed my Sais and threw it, penetrating it square between the eyes, like an arrow. It screamed and skidded down the stairs, coming to a halt by my feet.

"I'd like to see you do _that_ with your six foot blade." I jested as I pulled out my weapon, making a nasty squelching sound.

"I could have reached it from here." he answered dryly. "But, nice hit."

"Ow, ha ha." I mocked. "Oh, shit" I added once I saw what I had just killed.

"What?" he asked turning from halfway up the stairs.

"It's...Angeal."

His eyes were closed and there was blood all over his head, but there was no doubt that this creature, with its long arms and sharp claws, was carrying Angeals face.

"Curious" Sephiroth said. "Be on the lookout for more." he continued to move up the stairs.

I noticed how he walked in front of me the rest of the way, as if he was protecting me. What a guy.

We found Zack standing over a similar monster inside the reactor, he too seemed surprised by what he saw. "Is that...Angeal's face?" he asked as we approached.

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied. So it's true...they're in league with Hollander." Sephiroth said.

"Told you so." I chimed in, earning a confused look from Zack.

"How could this happen?" he asked.

At his words, guilt instantly sliced through my chest, more painful than even Sephiroth's blade could be. Sephiroth saw my face, but he chose not to respond and I was grateful.

Zack leaned on the railing as Sephiroth started explaining. "Genesis was hurt during...training in TC. His wound was superficial, but for some reason, he wasn't healing. Hollander said he needed a transfusion. I offered, but he said I wasn't liable. So, Angeal went in my stead. Why couldn't I be the donor?" he asked himself.

"You never told me you couldn't." I said surprised.

"It never came up, does it matter?"

"Guess not."

We walked over to the reactor itself and I noticed it had striking similarities to the one in Junon I had been to not long ago. Only here there was an additional decoration. Metal cillinders filled with Mako, just like the ones I had seen back in Hollander's lab at HQ, only smaller.

"I'll be damned." I said as I ran a hand over it. "This is just like it, Sephiroth, just like the ones I saw."

He stepped up beside me. "A Soldier, type-G." he read and picked up a clipboard from a desk.

"Uhg" Zack sighed and hung his arms to the floor.

"It was Hollander's experiment." Sephiroth said with the clipboard in his hands. "The result, was a normal child. Which meant he failed. However...Project-G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."

"Project-G..." Zack stated.

"Project...Genesis." Sephiroth added.

I sank down onto the floor, hanging my head between my arms as they rested on my knees. I was trying hard not to throw up, not believing what I was hearing, or perhaps not wanting to.

"Contrary to this report." he continued. "Genesis showed clear signs of change."

"What signs?" I asked from the floor.

"Degrading?" Zack added.

"Not only that." Sephiroth answered as he walked over to the cillinder.

"Copies?"

Sephiroth stared through the tiny window. "Abominations"

"Did you know about this?" I whispered, my head still hanging.

"S-Sephiroth!?" a voice suddenly said from the stairs.

I jumped to my feet and drew my weapons. It was Hollander.

Sephiroth acknowledged him. "I thought I'd find you here."

"The degradation process...only I can stop it." Hollander said, probably trying to save his ass.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Genesis descended down onto the floor, landing gracefully with a bow, his hand waving. The first thing I noticed was the black wing protruding from his shoulder. His cut shoulder. He smiled at us, though not in happiness, it was more of a challenging smile.

"Genesis" Sephiroth said, while Zack prepared for battle behind him.

Genesis raised his Rapier and pointed it at Sephiroth's neck, while I stood forgotten and lost on the other side of the room.

"You won't take Hollander." he said as he unfolded his wing to protect him.

Hollander ran up the stairs and Sephiroth ordered Zack after him. He was off in a flash, but Hollander was pretty fast for an old man.

Genesis kept his blade pointed at Sephiroth, but he did nothing but stare back at him. I had no idea what to do, wasn't he going to protect himself? I still had my Sais in my hands, and I remained alert. If I had to decide between Sephiroth dying, or killing Genesis, I would choose the latter.

Then, Genesis lowered his weapon and stepped towards Sephiroth.

"There is no hate." he started. "Only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess." he stalked past the General. "Hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds."

"Loveless, again?" Sephiroth asked. "You never change."

Genesis simply continued his citing. "Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left, becomes a hero."

Sephiroth shook his head. "A common story."

"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

"It's all yours." Sephiroth inclined with his hand.

"Indeed" Genesis answered. "After all, your glory should have been mine."

There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind his words, as if they related.

He spoke like a poet and I stood transfixed by this conversation between two friends. Genesis passed me by and looked deep into my eyes.

"How petty..." Sephiroth said as he turned his back on him.

"In hindsight, perhaps." Genesis sharply spun around. "Now what I want most, is the Gift of the Goddess." he brought his hand up dramatically and I noticed it was pointed in my direction.

I recalled him saying this to me once, in Junon, when we had been alone and he had brushed my hair. I had known then he was referring to me, and I knew it now. It appeared I wasn't the only one who did. Sephiroth turned to face him and narrowed his eyes.

A small smile appeared on Genesis' face, before he suddenly moved and carried me into the air. I dropped my Sais when I grabbed his arm, trying to pry it off.

He flew me right out of the building and I screamed for him to let me go. But as we flew higher, I realised I didn't want him to. I would be squashed like a tomato.

He held his arm firmly around my waist and I clung to it in fear of falling.

"Do not worry, you are safe with me." Genesis said to me.

"I don't feel safe!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

He carried me far away from the reactor, to the highest building in Midgar, Shinra HQ. Genesis dropped me down on the roof and the wind whipped all around me, blowing my hair in every direction.

"What are you doing! Genesis!" I shouted at him.

He landed and walked over to me. Through the wind, I heard him hush me as he grabbed onto my wrists.

"You are here with me now, Eden, I have returned to you, just as I promised."

I was truly confused, I knew I had to try and persuade him to come back to us, but something in me wanted to push him away from me, to hurt him, even though there might be consequences. All I knew, is that I really wanted to be on the ground.

"Why are you doing this, Genesis?" I yelled desperately. "I thought we were..."

"We were what? You feel no more for me than you would a friend."

I prayed for strenght and saw Sephiroth's face. He was my mascot, my guardian angel and he would await my return, even if I had to hurt him. Because I knew it would. He had permitted me to try, but I knew it troubled him greatly.

"You're wrong." I whispered, but I knew he had heard me say it, dispite the wind.

I knew, because his eyes grew wide.

"Did you not choose the great, mighty General, the hero?" he flung his arms wide up in the air, his wing flapping. "All hail Sephiroth!" he shouted to the sky. He dropped his arms to his side and his face turned sad. "For I am...a monster."

"You were never a monster to me." I grabbed his hands, pretending they were someone elses. "You have always been kind and respectful."

"I would never hurt you." he whispered in agreement.

"I know you wouldn't" I touched his cheek "I know you feel nothing but love for me."

Pleasure shone through his eyes at my words and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I have been waiting for you to return, Genesis."

He closed his eyes as relaxation washed over him.

"I have been waiting for you to say these words to me." he said this with so much emotion, I thought he was going to cry.

I felt his lips softly brush mine, before he fully claimed them. His kiss was pleasant, like the first time we had kissed, it was sweet and full of emotion, but it was different. It was not the same as Sephiroth's, or maybe it was just the guilt that was boiling in my stomach. Guilt for what I was doing to Sephiroth at this moment.

I returned the kiss with all I had, wanting him to feel like I meant it. I put all my emotion into it, all the mental strength I could muster.

He became hungry for more and I was afraid I was going to have to slow him down.

I pulled back from him. "Come back with me, Genesis." I held onto his face. "We could be together, we could be happy."

"I won't go back, Eden. But we can be together. Come with me, join my side in this fight. Leave them behind and face a new dawn with me."

Shit. Now what?

"I can't leave them behind." I tried.

He smiled. "I had feared you would say that. Then I will take you without your co-operation."

"You said you would never hurt me. Please don't Genesis, stay with me." I clutched onto him.

"I wouldn't." he backed off a few steps away from me. "But I said nothing about your family." he rose up into the air. "Tell me, my love, would you reconsider, knowing that I have your father?" He smiled wickedly and disappeared into the sky.

"What? No!" I shouted.

He returned no more than five minutes later, as I sat down on the roof, staring at the ground with tears in my eyes. I looked up to see him carrying my father.

"Leave him out of this, Genesis! He has nothing to do with this!" I shouted angrily.

"I wonder?" he replied. "Does he really have nothing to do with this? Did he not raise you the way you are? Do you not speak with him every week?"

My breath caught in my throat. I knew where he was going. I trusted my father beyond any other, and I had told him of Sephiroth and myself.

"He seems to be certain Sephiroth will come for you, like the prince he is, your knight in shining armour! Well, I don't see him here now, perhaps he has abandoned you?"

"Please don't do this..." I begged.

"You are a liar, Eden. You have toyed with me." With one swift movement, he sliced my father's throat and dropped him onto the roof. I screamed, in agony, in anger, in pain.

"Father!" I ran over to him and cried, cried for him to move, to be alive. My clothes turned red with his blood, red like the color of Genesis, the monster.

I looked up at him while cradling my father's lifeless body. I wanted to rip his throat, to rip out his heart and my eyes flared up with hate.

"I see now that you finally burn with passion for me. It is unfortunate it's not the kind I have prayed for."

I dropped my head onto my father and screamed. When I looked up, Genesis was gone.

* * *

I really hope you Genesis lovers out there will forgive me for what I made him do, I hate it myself...But bad things sometimes just happen, right?

I realise this chapter is really short, but I wanted it to be intense, so I hope that worked out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

I sat there for what felt like hours, slowly feeling my father's body going cold. But it didn't matter, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay. My tears had stopped streaming long ago, for I had none left, but my sorrow remained the same. I was so caught up, I didn't hear the soft footsteps behind me.

"Eden?" a voice suddenly said.

I snapped my head around, and standing there, on the roof with me, was none other than Angeal, a white wing protruding from his shoulder.

Anger flared up inside me again. He was just the same as Genesis, just as evil, the same kind of monster. I slowly rose to my feet.

"What did he-?" he started, but I charged at him, my glove-blade shooting out.

He was so surprised that he failed to avoid the cut I slashed across his face, or maybe I was just that pumped up on adrenaline.

Angeal finally managed to defend himself and he moved behind me, crossing my arms over my chest. I struggled and growled with everything I had.

"Eden! Eden, calm down!"

"Don't speak to me! Let me go!"

"Eden! I came to take you back." his grip on me was firm, but kind, as always.

"Let me...let me g..." I couldn't speak anymore as dry sobs took me over.

Together we sunk to the ground and he held me tightly. I cried into his chest and he soothed me, hushing me and stroking my hair.

After a while, he spoke. "Eden, we need to get back, everyone's worried."

I snapped my head up. "Are they!?"

Understanding washed over his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Weren't you on Genesis' side?"

He sighed. "I'm on nobody's side. I fight to keep my friends safe, but...I hate Shinra as well. I don't want to fight, but I will do what I must to protect everyone."

"Your _friend_ killed my father!"

He closed his eyes in shame, but I knew it wasn't his fault.

"You killed your mother..." I continued.

"She took her own life, I would never do such a thing. Please, Eden, let me take you to safety."

I sniffed. "I won't leave my father here."

"You don't have to. I will take him back inside. I will handle him with care, I promise you, on my honor." he pressed me to him and grabbed his phone.

"Is she alive? Is she alright?" I heard Sephiroth's voice on the other end.

"Ready a bed immediately."

"I just want my own bed." I mumbled.

"She wants her own." Angeal repeated to him.

"Angeal, tell me, is she alright?"

Angeal sighed before answering. "Sephiroth...be prepared for a very long night."

The other end remained silent for a moment.

"Let me speak with her."

"Hold on." he brought the phone to my ear, but I turned my head away. I wasn't even sure why.

"She...she doesn't want to." Angeal said, hesitantly.

"..."

"Give her time, she needs you more than she realises."

I flared up again. "I needed him two hours ago!" I yelled, realising all too well he could hear me.

"Angeal, what happened? Did Genesis...?"

"He didn't. I think. Just be ready for us, I'm bringing her in now."

"I'm ready."

Angeal hung up and helped me stand up from the ground. "Can you stand?" he asked and I nodded.

"Please take my father first."

"I want to, Eden, but I can't. If Genesis comes back..."

"Do it!"

"I'll come back for him the moment you are safe, I swear it."

I gave up arguing and let him lift me off the ground.

He carried me inside, where Sephiroth stood waiting for me, and left to retrieve my father's body.

"Eden" Sephiroth's voice was full of relief, but I didn't want to talk now.

He walked over to me to embrace me, but I made a blocking gesture with my hands. I stared at the ground, knowing I was torturing him for something he couldn't have prevented.

"What has happened to you?" he whispered.

A moment later, his question was answered as Angeal returned. He placed my father on the floor and I had to turn away to keep myself from breaking down again.

"I am sorry, I have to go find Genesis, and stop him. He's on his way to Hojo, if he isn't already there. Did you send Zack?"

"I did." Sephiroth answered.

"Very well." with that, Angeal was gone.

I still stood staring at the floor, praying Sephiroth would remain silent, as I knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger if he spoke to me. I didn't want him to pretend to care. He would know it was terrible, but he couldn't relate, he couldn't understand. I didn't need his comfort now, I had needed him before, and all I wanted was for him to get angry, and kill Genesis. But I knew he wouldn't.

"Eden?" he started.

"Where were you?" I asked in a deadly whisper, still avoiding eye contact.

"We didn't know where he took you..." I felt his hands on my arms.

"Where were you!?" I screamed at him, roughly pushing him away. "Where were you when I needed you!? Why didn't you come for me...?" I pressed my hands to my face and cried.

"Eden. Please forgive me, Eden. I looked for you everywhere. When Angeal got here, I sent him to find you. I am so very glad he did."

I knew he was right, he didn't have wings, he couldn't fly. But to me, he was the best, he could do everything. The reality of this lie I had told myself crashed down on me, and I crashed with it. He caught me on my way down and held me tighter than he had ever done before.

"I don't know what to say." he whispered to me.

"Don't say anything."

We stood there for a while, until Zack returned. "Is she alright? Eden!" He skidded to a halt when he saw the body lying on the floor. "Who's-"

"Zack" Sephiroth said firmly. "Please get this man to the proper place and arrange for him to be treated with respect."

"Yes, Sir." Zack said without further question, and he ran down the hall to get it done.

My anger was slowly subsiding, now that I was surrounded by the people who cared for me most. I was grateful for Sephiroth's discretion with my father, for Angeal, who had arranged for us to be returned here and for going after Genesis, for Zack instantly understanding the situation and not acting like the joker he usually was.

"Did Zack catch up with Hollander?" I suddenly asked, breaking free from Sephiroth's grip.

"It seems so." Sephiroth answered carefully, as if he was afraid I was going to scream at him again.

"Did he kill him?"

"No, Angeal interfered. A lot has happened in the meantime." he paused and looked at me. "Eden, you look exhausted."

That I was. Now that the anger was fading, I felt like I was going to collapse again.

"How long was I away?" I asked him.

"Nearly four hours." He paused, hesitation in his eyes. "Do you...want to tell me what happened?"

I almost smiled at his unease, his presence warmed me greatly, even though at first I hadn't wanted him to be here with me. Another lie I had told myself, it seemed.

"I...I did as we agreed, I tried to..." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the image in my head. I didn't want to relive it yet.

"You don't have to tell me."

I shook my head. "I tried to persuade him and it seemed to be working. But when I asked him to come with me...he...he said I was to come with him in stead. I told him I couldn't and he said I would, whether I wanted to or not. That's when he...when he went to get my father. He must have already kidnapped him for that reason..." I paused for a moment, and Sephiroth didn't press, but waited patiently for me to continue.

"I had told my father about us..." I whispered and tears sprung in my eyes again.

"It's not your fault." he said and gripped me again. "Don't you ever think that." he whispered.

"Can we just go to bed?"

"You want me with you?"

"I always want you with me"

"You were really angry with me. I thought..."

"I understand if you don't want to, but I'm not angry with you. Not anymore." I said.

"I'll gladly keep you company, if you'll have me, Eden."

"Who else am I gonna share my bed with? Everyone's gone."

I felt him chuckle at my joke. "Zack and Max are still here."

"They're children. I need a man."

"Then I'll be your man."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

He supported me all the way up to my quarters, where he sat me down on the edge of the bathtub. I felt like a wreck, I felt weak and I was worried he would leave me. What would he do with someone so fragile?

My eyes followed his movements as he took off my boots, followed by the rest of my blood drenched clothes. There was so much blood. He said nothing and I wondered what was going through his mind.

I looked down at my skin, it was all bloody and sticky, I truly felt disgusting. He grabbed my stained hands as I moved them before my eyes, wondering if I would ever get this off. "Stand"

He pulled me to my feet and turned on the shower. I felt a little disappointed I wouldn't be getting a nice hot bath. I would've been a red bath though, and the thought made me shiver.

"He didn't...touch you, did he?" he asked me as he washed the blood out of my hair.

"Really? You have to ask this now?"

"I meant if he did so against your will."

"No, he didn't against my will."

His eyes rose to meet mine and I could tell he wanted to ask, but he also knew I wouldn't appreciate if he did.

I grinned. Here was the great Sephiroth, afraid to ask something, afraid of a woman. It wasn't right, this wasn't him, or how he was supposed to be. I liked him for his boldness, his arrogance.

"Just ask, Sephiroth. I won't get angry." I promised myself this, even though guilt washed over me again, and I wanted to defend myself. But I couldn't, he deserved to know.

He sighed. "I would understand if you did certain things to get him back, and even though I don't want to know, I need to."

"It was no more than a kiss and a lie." I whispered. "It was an act and he fell for it. But it backfired. I don't regret trying, all I regret is knowing how it would stab you. Now that you know, do you really feel better?"

"I do actually."

I laughed, feeling better too. The warm water ran down my back and I enjoyed it greatly. Not the mention the great feeling of his hands washing the blood of my skin. "Me too." I said.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes"

"Did you know? About Genesis and Angeal, about Project-G?"

"I didn't. Don't you think I would've told you?"

"You didn't tell me about your liability."

"If I had known you wanted to know, I would have. Let me see that." he turned my arm towards him to see the clawmarks. "You have a thing with claws, don't you?"

I chuckled. "I'm clutched up in yours it seems, so yes."

He turned off the shower and I felt like new, refreshed and safe again. I still mourned for my father, but the shock had faded.

"What happens now?" I asked him as he dried me off.

"Now, we go to bed."

"You know what I mean." I said.

"Genesis will be killed, there's no other option left."

"Can't say I disagree...Although, even with what he has done, I can't help but feel sorry for him now. For what Shinra did to him, for how they manipulated him into losing his mind."

"I see what you mean. But I don't feel the same."

"You don't?"

"He's responsible for his own actions. He chose to become like this. But I agree on your thoughts on Shinra. It should never have happened."

I walked out of the bathroom and lay in bed. It felt amazing after this long day. Sephiroth started undressing, and took his phone from his pocket.

"Zack" he said as pulled his boots from his feet. "Is it arranged? Splendid. Please go and inform Lazard of what has happened this day." he hung up and removed his coat.

"Thank you for being here." I whispered to him as he lay down beside me.

"It is my favorite place." he replied with a kiss to my forehead.

I didn't sleep soundly that night, for a new fear had awakened in my mind. Now that I lay staring into the darkness of my bedroom, Sephiroth's arms wrapped safely around me, fear still managed to creep into my heart.

I remembered the stories about the three First Class SOLDIERs. How they had been together for a long time, having been friends since as long as they can remember. Angeal and Genesis had grown up together, but still they were both created by Shinra. What about Sephiroth? His strenght was greater than theirs. He was faster, more agile and more powerful. Where did he come from? I never even asked him. What if...what if he was like them? Would he start degrading? Would he sprout wings from his back?

In the blackness, my fears became real when I turned to look at his sleeping face. He suddenly felt cold to my skin and his hair had turned white. He opened his once stunningly beautiful eyes and they were black. I screamed, trying to get away from him.

The lights turned on and Sephiroth grabbed on to me. I struggled against him, but when I looked at him, I saw he hadn't changed at all. He was still the handsome man I knew. I breathed hard, trying to comprehend.

"You...you were..."

"I was what?"

That's when it dawned on me. I had been a nightmare. Somewhere during my worrying, I had drifted off to sleep, taking my fears with me into my dreams.

I dropped down onto the matress and stared at the ceiling. It had felt so real, so, inevitable, like biding time.

"It was a dream, Eden. Which is understandable."

I nodded, not wanting to tell him the truth. What if he started worrying too much? What if he went to dig into his past, finding out something terrible. What if it would make him lose his mind, like it had Genesis? I couldn't do that to him. There was nothing wrong with him, he was fit and strong as always, and he would remain that way. If only I had known how I was deceiving myself.

"Come here." he ordered and pulled me onto him. He brushed my hair behind my ear. "It will be over soon, you'll see. We will find Genesis and we will end him. Angeal will join us again. You're Second now and we have a great time ahead of us. You will join me on missions and help me train the Thirds, like you wanted."

I laughed from emotion. "I'm grounded, General, I won't be going anywhere soon."

"Three more weeks, and you'll be out in the field so much you will long for this concrete prison."

I kissed his chest and rested my head on it. I fell asleep before he even turned off the lights.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"So, tell me what happened while I was away." I said to him the next morning.

We were still in bed, and I didn't want to get up. The morning sun that shone through the blinds lit up my world greatly and the nightmare from the evening before had faded. Though, the worry remained.

"Zack went after Hollander and caught up with him, but Angeal interfered and attacked him."

"He attacked Zack?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Zack fell through the plate into the slums below, but he was alright. He met Angeal again on his way back here, and Angeal asked for his help. He doesn't want anyone dead. He just wanted to leave Shinra. I don't think it is necessary for him to be eliminated."

"Where did you grow up?" I asked him out of the blue.

He raised an eyebrow at my curious question.

"Here" he simply said.

"Here?" I raised myself from the matress. "In Midgar?"

"At an orphanage in the slums."

I frowned at him. "You were...raised in an orphanage?"

"Correct. My mother worked for Shinra, she died while giving birth to me. I never knew my father. I had no other family, so they brought me there, until I was of age, when they started training me. Genesis and Angeal were already here by that time."

I thought it was curious, but I pressed no further. Whether because I didn't want to know or because I didn't want him to know, but it didn't matter either way. I lay down again.

"I'm glad Angeal had the wit to see the truth without going mad. My hate for Shinra grows by the minute."

"Be careful what you say, Eden."

"Worried they might hear me?"

"I'm worried you might leave."

I laughed. It was time to get out of bed and face the day.

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth was called by Zack.

"Modeoheim?" he asked a few moments after he had answered. "Handle it. Good luck." he hung up. "Angeal has informed Zack of Genesis' whereabouts. He will take Tseng and a small team to Modeoheim, and end this."

"You're not going?" I asked him.

"Hmpf...He'll handle it."

"You don't want to do it yourself..." I concluded and he turned to me.

"Perhaps not, but I won't leave you here on your own on this day. We must tend to your father."

He was sneaky for explaining it like this, but I was touched when he spoke of 'we' and I kissed his cheek before I got out of bed and got dressed.

When I returned, he was still in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he got up and got dressed.

I frowned at him suspiciously.

"Speak your mind, Sephiroth."

He stopped moving and hung his arms by his side. "I was only thinking about my youth."

Panic washed over me, and I wanted to beat the idea out of his head. He seemed to notice my shock, even though I was trying hard to hide it. Then again, he had told me I wasn't good at hiding anything.

"It worries you?" he asked.

"It...has crossed my mind." I carefully said. "But you're not like them."

Now it was his turn to frown. "That is not what I was thinking about." he stated, but realisation seemed to dawn on him. "You fear I am like them?"

"No" I said quickly. "I fear you might think you are."

"I don't."

"That's good then. Breakfast?"

I went to see my father after we ate, but first I received condolences from Lazard. I was thankfull he took the time to do so.

Sephiroth escorted me to the infirmary, where they had laid my father down on a bed. They had made sure he was covered up to his chin.

"Should I wait outside?" Sephiroth asked me as I stood before the closed door.

"You don't have to, it's your choice."

He moved and opened the door for me, leading me inside.

I walked over to my father's bed, it was almost as if he was sleeping. But all color was drained from his skin and he looked cold. I sat beside him and fixed his hair, it was windswept.

I simply looked at him and said nothing. Not that there was any use in speaking to him.

After a few minutes, I sighed and stood.

"Where will they bury him? In Junon?"

"If you want."

"He wouldn't want to, he never felt at home in Junon. He's from Midgar. I will bury him here, if I may."

"Certainly."

"He's from sector 5, he should be burried by the church."

"I will arrange it for you." he said.

"Thank you." I held on to his waist for a few moments before I turned and left the room.

I felt strangely peacefull, now that I had the chance to say my silent goodbye.

"Go do something with Max." Sephiroth said to me once we exited the infirmary. "I'll go make arrangements for your father's funeral in the meantime."

I smiled at him, and no words could express to him what it meant to me, what he meant to me.

He kissed me and left me by the elevators. I could still swoon over this man. I punched myself in the arm, saying what a softy I was becoming.

I decided to call Max, I really didn't feel like looking for him all over the building.

"Hey, Retard." I grinned as he answered.

"Oh, hey...Eden, I'm sorry bout your dad, man."

"Uh, thanks. But how did you know?"

"Zack told me, we all feel awful. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." I said firmly. "I called you because I wanted to hang out, think that's possible?"

"Sure! Anything you want, we'll get you through the day."

"Awesome,  
any ideas?"

"We're kinda caught up in this game right here, maybe you want to join us?"

"In the common room?"

"Nah, Ollie's room."

I laughed. It seemed they had gotten along great since they had met.

"I'll be right over, boys."

They had bought some fighting game, and I kicked ass. I really had fun, and I needed it.

Ollie had sneaked down to the caffeteria and had brought back bowls full of snacks, so when Sephiroth called me to have lunch with him, I had to disappoint him. He didn't seem to mind though. He had said he would go hunting and I scolded at him for leaving me behind.

When evening came, I told Max and Ollie I really needed to go, and thanked them for being there for me. Ollie attached himself to my leg to keep me from leaving and we laughed as I fell to the floor. Once I had battled my way to the door, I bid them a lot of fun, and made my way down for dinner.

Sephiroth was already waiting for me at the table.

"Isn't Max coming down for dinner?"

"He's addicted to a fighting game. He's with Ollie and they stole a load of food from the kitchen, I don't think they'll be hungry for the rest of the week."

"A fighting game." he repeated as if he was wondering what that was like.

"I have to say, it makes them very aggressive." I added. "They nearly killed me for leaving."

"Sounds like fun."

I laughed at his dry face. "How'd hunting go?"

"Prosperous. I met a few Great dragons a little further down the fields."

"Close by?"

"Not very, but they won't be getting any closer. I have arranged for your father's funeral to take place Thursday, have you thought of whom you might be inviting?"

I thought for a moment. "I am the only family he had, as far as I know...Maybe some people from work, but I'd have to look into it."

"Very well. Let me know."

I smiled at him. "You know everything has gone to shit, right? I mean, this is true chaos, I feel like I'm about to wake up from a very, very bad dream."

"It's not all bad."

"True that." I grinned, realising all too well, that he was about the only right thing at the moment.

That night, when we hung against each other on the sofa with a glass of wine, my phone rang.

I put it on speaker when I saw it was Zack.

"Hey" I sang. "What's been going on?"

"Man..." he simply replied.

"Where's Angeal?" I urged.

"It all went so fast, there was nothing I could-"

"Zack!"

"He...killed himself."

"He what?!" I gasped. "How?"

"I dunno...he seemed to fuse with his copies..."

"He fused?" Sephiroth spoke.

"Yeah, he said his cells could absorb genetic traits and pass them on to others. I'm so confused, guys..."

"What else?" Sephiroth asked.

"Dude, you gotta listen to this, Genesis is dead, man, he's dead!"

I looked at Sephiroth from the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was there. But then, Angeal appeared and he started attacking me."

I frowned, I really didn't understand anymore.

"We fought and Hollander showed up. He said some crazy shit...He said Genesis was a failure after receiving cells from Jenova during fetal stage."

I felt Sephiroth's body tense against mine. I wondered why.

"Angeal was born while already being fused with these cells. Who the hell is Jenova anyway?!"

"I don't know, Zack..." I solemly said.

I was sad to hear the news, it wasn't what I was hoping for.

"Where's Hollander?" Sephiroth asked.

"He made a run for it."

"You didn't go after him?"

I nudged him in the ribs and gave him a foul look. How could he say something like that?

"I was a little busy!" Zack replied angrily. "Anyway, the Turks got hold of him."

"And?" I asked.

"I dunno, Tseng is taking me to the Costa, I'll get back to ya soon. Oh, and Sephiroth? Lazard wasn't there, we can't reach him."

"Zack?" I said before he hung up. "Are you...alright?"

He knew that I knew how he felt, he must feel like he's lost his father too.

"I'll finish this...for him." he said before he hung up.

Sephiroth got up from the sofa.

"Where're you going?" I asked him.

"To find Lazard."

"Where? You don't even know where to look."

"It doesn't matter...I need answers."

"To what?" I was getting more confused by the minute.

"To all this. There's no one left, Eden. SOLDIERs taking orders from the Turks, Lazard gone from his office and my two best friends dead.

"I'll go with you." I said, jumping up.

"No"

"No?"

"You need to stay here. In my absence, you are highest in rank. There's no other Second Class. You must attend to the Thirds. I'm counting on you."

"The perks of the job..." I mumbled.

He turned to me and grabbed my arms.

"Fine, fine." I said. "I was only joking. You can count on me, Sir."

"I know." he kissed my forehead. "I will leave orders for them to follow your instructions. I'll be in Corel, I will call soon." he turned to leave, but did a double take. "Will you be alright?" he asked sincerely.

"When am I not?"

He gave me a crooked smile and a hand to my cheek, before he was out the door.

Here I was, alone again.


	44. Chapter 44

I would like to thank Akimiki for the reviews, too bad I can't send you a pm, so I hope this will do :) I thank you for liking my writing style!

To my other hardcore reviewers, if I haven't sent you a personal thanks yet, here it is!

Also, I would like to say I am honored you're all still reading this story, and you make it worth writing :)

Shall we move on now?

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Even though Sephiroth had left orders, I doubted they would take me seriously.

I really hoped they did, because two days later, I really needed their loyalty.

Max and I were in the archives, since no one else was there to handle the reports. We had been working on them for the passed two days.

Sephiroth had left me in charge, and I didn't want to make a mess of things and take responsibility.

Like before, it was dull work, though, it was a lot more fun with Max. We received a few nasty stares from the silently working people around us, but, we weren't bothered.

On the second night, two Cadets suddenly ran in, calling my name. They rushed over to me and started talking.

"Easy, Cadets!" I had to yell, for they were making no sense.

"You, speak." I pointed at the older one.

"There's monsters in Midgar, Sir, everywhere, even in the slums.

"They're carrying the lost SOLDIER's face, Sir." the other one added. "The face of Genesis."

I stared at him for a moment, thinking they might be toying with me. It didn't seem the case however, as his face was full of expectation, waiting for my instructions.

"Max, help them assemble the Cadets to take the people in the streets to safety. Tell them to defend only, I don't want unnecessary casualties.

I will get the Thirds and do a sweep, meet back with us when you're done. Hurry!" I added as the Cadets stood frozen to the spot.

I grabbed my Sais from the desk and the four of us took off. Max went with the Cadets as I sound the alarm and gave my instructions through the intercom.

"All Cadets assemble at the HQ entrance. All SOLDIER assemble at Caffeteria." I repeated this message twice more and made for the hall.

It seemed to be the obvious choice, it was closest to the entrance.

I was so very relieved when they all showed up a little over five minutes later, though there weren't many left. As Max was instructing the Cadets, there were only five Thirds left, not nearly enough for the job. I could only hope they'd manage until Max was finished and we could get some help from the Cadets. But, there was no time to wait for that, we had to act now.

"Alright, gentlemen, follow me and listen up." I led them to the elevators as I spoke.

"There have been many reports of monsters throughout Midgar, both on and below the plates. Our job is to sweep the streets as the Cadets take the civilians to safety. You will take this seriously and you will look out for each other. And be warned, don't let their faces fool you."

They gave me puzzled looks, but they would find out anyway.

"Head out and spread out." I said and I led them through the door.

The streets around the entrance were already void of people, only Cadets ran around looking for any forgotten strayers.

Copies were roaming all around, in all shapes and forms. Did this mean Genesis wasn't dead? I noted to call Sephiroth when the streets were safe again. But first things first.

I had no idea where to start, they ran past me all around, causing havoc, breaking stands and fountains, throwing around store signs. To my right, I heard the sound of a window breaking, followed by a scream. Instantly, I moved. I jumped in after it, avoiding the broken glass on the floor. In the far corner of the room, a woman was huddled against the wall, holding her arms over her head to try and protect herself from the creature prowling towards her.

I heard her whimper turn into another scream as my Sais dug itself into the back of its head. I shushed her, worried her wails might attract more monsters.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" I asked her as I crouched down in front of her.

"M-maybe my p-parents, m-maybe." she trembled all over.

"Where are they?" I urged her to speak quickly.

"Sector 4." she whispered in reply.

"Alright, come on, I'll get you there."

She shook her head violently and backed up further against the wall.

I sighed. "Do you really want to stay here all by yourself?"

She shook her head again, but this time, her eyes grew wide.

"I didn't think so, now come with me and stay close."

I had hardly set five steps out of HQ and I was already dragging someone along. Crouching down behind the window pane, my eyes scanned the street outside, searching for copies, or better, Cadets. I didn't have the time to take this girl to Sector 4. Unfortunately, the Cadets seemed to have moved on further into the slums, after getting everyone inside. I growled in frustration and made a quick decision. HQ was closest by, that's where I would take her. I turned around and whispered to the woman crouching behind me. "I'll take you to HQ, you'll be safe there. It's too dangerous to get to 4 right now. Okay?" I didn't wait for her consent, I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her after me out of the window.

She was slow, trying not to hurt herself on the glass shards, but now was not the time. I urged her on while keeping an eye on our surroundings.

Then, she yelped when she cut her leg on her way out. My head snapped back to the streets when I heard a high pitched growl. Her scream had alerted the monsters near by, and they had hunger in their eyes.

"Shit!" I harshly said and without hesitation I dragged her limping form along, towards the Shinra building.

I heard the tremendously fast footfalls behind us and I turned just in time to catch one in the chest, right when it leaped on us. I fell to the floor on my back with its heavy body on top of me. The girl screamed again and took off. "Damnit!" I growled and struggled to free myself from the weight.

It rolled to the side after some effort. I jumped to my feet and tore after her.

"Get back here, woman!"

I quickly caught up with her, but so did a copy. It pounded straight towards her, full speed. She turned and ran back in my direction, but she could never be fast enough. A massive paw swung and I saw her get thrown twelve feet to the right, where she remained still on the ground.

The creature continued its path in my direction and I charged at it. I dropped myself to the ground while running, sliding past it over the ground and sliced its flank all the way through, shoulder to hip. I rolled as it hit the ground with a scream and I quickly made my way over to the lifeless woman, lying against the tarnished fountain in the middle of the small square.

I rolled her onto her back, noticing blood running from her nose. I knew right away she was dead and I cursed to myself. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Was I this stubborn? I felt sorry for Sephiroth.

I gnashed my teeth in frustration and ran down the street. I hoped my Thirds were okay, but I had to push my worry to the back of my mind.

As I hunted down monster after monster, I realised Sephiroth had taught me well. I stalked through the shadows, making sure to keep quiet. The streets were deserted, apart from the monsters, most of them dead. Then, something caught my eye.

Across the street stood a big dumpster, but it was the arm that stuck out from behind it that made me hurry my way over there.

I knelt down by the hand and it didn't take me long to recognize the face of one of the Thirds, even through all the blood that was splattered on it.

It was black in color, and I realised it wasn't his own. His eyes were awake and stared back at me in fear.

"Are you hurt, SOLDIER?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, apparently too scared to talk.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll stay here."

"Don't be insane, you can't stay here, it isn't safe."

"It's not safe out there." he shivered.

"Man up, you're SOLDIER. Come on." I grabbed his hand and he started crawling out of his hiding place.

When I helped him to his feet, I noticed a large gash across his ribcage.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Cory"

"Cory, can you tell me where the others went?"

"I dunno...I was here with Wyatt when we got attacked. The others had already moved ahead. Wyatt helped me hide here and took off to find the rest."

I sighed and grabbed my phone to call Max. I hoped it was safe to make the call.

A few seconds later, he answered. "Shit is going down, Eden, Sector 8 is overrun."

Sounds of shooting and screams echoed in the background.

"Can you spare two Cadets? I've got an injured Third here who needs to be taken back to HQ." I said.

"Uh...will you be coming here in stead?"

"Yeah, the others okay?"

"Wyatt's dead, we found him near the Market place. I don't know where the others are."

"I got Cory here with me, but he's hurt bad. I'll wait here for the Cadets to arive, tell them to hurry."

"Will do, you contact the other Thirds in the meantime, we really need them down here."

"Alright" I hung up.

This was bad. We were down two SOLDIERs and seperated over the Sectors, we needed to reform and fight this from the core, which seemed to be Sector 8.

I took out my pager and sent a message to the others, telling them to carefully make their way to Sector 8. Cory's pager went off too and thirty seconds later, I received three confirmations. I was glad to know they were alright, or at least, still capable.

We waited for what seemed like half an hour, and I had to fend off a dozen more copies, no doubt ones that had escaped the web of Max, on the other side of the slums.

When they finally arrived, they were bloodied and bruised and it didn't take genious to see they had gone through hell to get here. My appreciation for them grew and I encouraged them with a smile.

"Thanks for coming, boys, the hard part is over now. The streets to HQ are mostly clear, but keep an eye out."

They seemed relieved to be going back, but they still had some way to go and I hoped Cory would be alright.

I bid a quick goodbye and raced off towards Sector 8, where I was needed most.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The number of monsters I came across on my way were few, and I felt proud of Max and his Cadets for stopping so many from entering the slums.

When I finally reached them, it was havoc. I ran down the street leading to the square and in the distance I saw Max crouching behind a ripped car with Ollie and another Cadet I didn't know, while the other Cadets were firing shots at the monsters running around. On the square, the three Thirds were in close combat, and they surely needed the firepower backup.

I moved up beside Max and knelt.

"Oh God, I'm glad you're here." he said.

"Me too." I replied. "What's the update?"

"We're trying to stop them from entering the slums, but we can't hold them all, they're too many."

"We need those Cadets back." I said. "Get them back here, have them take two more with them and set up further back down the road. I need them to take care of anything that gets past us."

"Understood" Max replied. "What will you do?"

"Get these things out of my city." I rose to my feet and jumped over the car, tearing straight at the closest copy.

I hurled my Sais through its throat on my way to the next, which was attacking a Third. He was doing fine, but more were coming at him from other directions.

It was a battlefield. We fought our way through, as the Cadets kept their covered positions. Slowly, we moved up, leaving none alive. We made our way up to the platesurface, pushing them back together, as a team.

A few managed to get through our defenses, but were soon taken care of by the four Cadets behind us. Atop the plates, things were just as bad and rain started pouring down, washing blood, dirt and sweat over the metal beneath our feet.

Some of the Cadets had run out of bullets and the grabbed their swords to join us. On after the other monster went down, and occasionally one of mine received a nasty slash, some Cadets collapsed from their injuries and two more lost their lives.

And then it was over. The last of the copies were slain as we helped each other off the ground.

I ordered for the strongest to escort the wounded to HQ and the rest to take one final sweep of the slums.

I wanted any civilian casualties reported and our three fallen comrades to be brought home. HQ might not be safe anymore, so I warned them to remain alert.

Everyone around me set to work or left and Max joined me.

"That went fairly well, but I don't think we can handle another attack. What's going on here? We need to inform the President."

"I'll see to it, Max." I answered as I looked around at the mess. "This is an attack from Genesis. Which means he isn't dead..."

"Obviously not...I'll go get Wyatt, he needs to be taken to HQ. Ollie!" he called and left.

I stared after him for a moment and reached for my phone.

"Sephiroth, we need to talk." I said as soon as he answered.

"About?"

"About what the hell just happened here."

"What? What happened?"

"The city was under a full on attack, it was a massacre. Copies roamed all through the slums, we managed to push them back to the top, but we lost at least two Cadets, one Third and I don't know how many civilians yet. We have many injured."

"And you?"

"I'm okay, you taught me well."

"We whiped out those copies, Eden."

"Yeah, well, apparently not, or..."

"Or Genesis is still alive..." Sephiroth finished.

"You read my mind. I have to go inform the President."

"Make it your priority. I'll go have a talk with Zack, he's in the area."

"He's still in the Costa?"

"I assume so. Go do your duty, I'll get back to you after I've spoken with Zack."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Eden?"

"Hm?"

"Well done." he hung up the phone and I slightly smiled to myself before I returned to HQ.

I met some Cadets on my way, killing wounded monsters. It felt like a really long walk and only now did I feel how exhausted I was. I really wanted to just go to bed, but I had more important matters to attend to, so was my duty.

I dragged myself through the entrance and I forced myself to remain alert. The elevator brought me up to the top floor, where the President resided, safe and secure.

When I stepped out the elevator, the guards by the door asked for my identification. I flashed it in his face, realising I was addopting SOLDIER flair.

"I am here to report about the current situation in the city."

One of them spoke into their earpiece, repeating what I had told them.

"Audience granted." he spoke entered a security code on the touchpad beside the door. It flashed green and they both stepped to the side to let me through.

I had never seen the President in person before, and I have to say I was slightly nervous. I swallowed as the door opened for me and a woman invited me in. She had a stern face, just like Lazard's secretary. Speaking of Lazard, did the President know he wasn't here? How much did he know about the situation already?

"Sir" I saluted him as I took my place before his desk.

"Second Class Fox." he acknowledged me.

He was a fat, balding man, and in no way charming. But he was smart and it was obvious in his eyes.

"Report" he added.

"Sir, at nineteen-hundred the city was invaded by Genesis copies. I sent out the Cadets to get any civilians to safety and ordered the Thirds to sweep the Sectors. After doing so, we regrouped in Sector 8 and pushed them back to the plate. We have secured the city. We lost one Third Class and two Cadets so far and some are wounded, I am yet to receive an update.

There has been at least one civilian casualty, but the Cadets are still out there searching."

He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. There was hardly any kindness in them.

"Where is Sephiroth?" he asked me. "Why hasn't he come to report, as usual?"

I was taken aback by his question for a moment.

"Sir...Sephiroth isn't present, he is in Corel, searching for Lazard."

"Ah, yes, the missing Director. Did I give him an order to do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Sir." I replied.

"He is rapidly becoming a liabilty, taking his own decisions, abandoning his duties. Perhaps, the loss of his friends has made him reconsider where his loyalties lie?"

"I don't think so, Sir."

"You don't think so? Or you know?"

I didn't reply.

"These monsters...you said they were Genesis copies, yes?" he continued.

"Yes, Sir."

"I thought they had been destroyed? Or did someone lie to me?"

"Yes, Sir, they were, but I don't think anyone is lying to you, at least not deliberately."

He chuckled. "You suggest they were simply...mistaken?"

"It's probable, Sir."

He smiled.

"It was First Class Fair who killed Genesis, is it not?" he didn't wait for my reply. "Then I suppose it is he, who has been mistaken. You are momentarily the highest ranking officer present. You will return to your duties and report back to me when you find out more. Is that clear, Fox?"

"Yes, Sir, crystal."

"Good. You are as of now promoted First Class. You will inform the Thirds they have been promoted as well. It is time for fresh blood, the glory days of the former Firsts is over. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." I bowed my head to him and left.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Once outside, I contemplated what he had said about new blood. Didn't he trust Sephiroth anymore? This was no good, no good at all.

On my way down, my phone rang. It was Zack.

"Eden, Eden, are you alright?!"

"How did you know?"

"Sephiroth came to see me...so, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Zack." I answered. "But the President isn't pleased, Genesis is still alive and Sephiroth has gone without permission."

"He always does that, he should know by now."

"I know, but he's angry anyway, he said the days of the former First Class are over, he promoted me First and everyone else, Second. I don't know what's going on anymore. Please tell me you have some news about Lazard."

"Nothing good... The Turks told me he's missing, _and_ that it was he who financed Hollander's research, with company money. He must have realised he was about to get burned, and fled."

"Are you serious? Did you tell Sephiroth about this?" I asked him.

"Yeah...listen, Eden, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, say the word."

"I uh...I got this...girl...back in the slums, could you go and check on her for me? I'm heading back to Midgar right now, but I need to know she's safe."

"You got a girlfriend?" I asked him, fully surprised. "What's her name?"

"Aerith, she's from just outside Sector 5, if you can't find her at her house, you should try the church, it's her favorite place."

"Will do, Zack, don't worry. I have to go now, I have to check on the rest and report back to the President."

"Well, look at you, all high and mighty. Anyway, thanks a lot, let me know when you find her. By the way, Hollander got away, Sephiroth told me someone stole his device. He thinks it's Genesis."

"Wouldn't surprise me...Keep me posted."

"Copy that. Later."

I stepped out at infirmary level and walked in. There were many occupied beds, and I was worried for these young men. I moved between the beds, looking from side to side. Many were bandaged, some were still bleeding.

I saw Max at the end of the line, sitting by Ollie, who wore bandage covering half of his face.

"Max" I said as I approached.

He turned his head at me.

"Hey" he replied. "How'd the report go?"

"Curious. Hey, Ollie, you alright?"

"Kinda, I'm still alive." he grinned. "Lost me eye though."

I swallowed as I imagined what was under that bandage. "You seem assured."

"Could have been worse."

I smiled at him and sat by the bed.

"What's the news?" I asked Max.

"We lost another Cadet. Cory is in rough shape, especially with Wyatt dead, he took it pretty hard. We found seven more civilians dead. Other than that, they'll live."

"I'll check on Cory when I get back, I have an errand to run. By the way, the President wanted me to tell you all Thirds have been promoted Second. Can you tell them for me?" I rose from the chair.

"Sure, but I doubt they're in the mood for it."

"I understand, but tell them anyway. I'll check back later, after I reported back to the President."

I left the infirmary and rode the elevator further down.

Sector 5 was a pretty far walk from here, but I had promised Zack I would check on her.

I passed the church first, it wouldn't hurt to look for her there before going to her house.

The big wooden doors were open and when I stepped inside, I saw a girl in a dress kneeling, he back facing me. It was like she was praying. There were flowers all around her, it was quite an angelic sight.

"Aerith?" I called, my voice echoing through the huge space.

She gasped and turned around quickly. "You startled me." she said.

Her voice was soft, as if she was barely out of childhood.

"I apologize." I smiled. "I'm Eden, I'm a friend of Zack's."

"He's mentioned you to me, I think." she looked at the ground in thought, but then a sudden panic came over her. "Is he alright, did something happen?!" she ran over to me. "Please tell me he's okay."

I smiled again. I could see what Zack saw in her, she was sweet and beautiful, and bright, I assumed.

"Yes, he's fine." I laughed. "He asked me to check on you, there's been an attack on the city, didn't you know?"

"I did, but my mother and I stayed indoors. After a while, they just left." she said.

"I am glad you're safe, Aerith, Zack would've killed me if something had happened to you. I'll give you his number, alright? Please call him, he's head over heels and very worried."

She smiled at me gladly and nodded enthousiasically.

"Thanks!" she said after she noted the number. "I wanted to ask him last time, but he had to leave so suddenly."

"Get used to it, hun." I winked. "I need to go, I have to check on my own friends. Tell him I said hi, and _oooooeeeeeeh_."

Aerith laughed out loud and held the phone to her ear. "I'll pass the message for you, Eden."

I waved at her and stepped outside again, feeling I liked this girl. Zack had my blessing, I would let him know. I didn't have any female friends to talk to, and just during this very short interaction, I felt like she could be my friend.

"Seriously, again?" I asked the guards on Presidential level.

They had asked for my ID again, after I had been there not even two hours ago.

I sighed and held it to his face. "Can you take a mental picture? I'm sure there aren't many women walking in and out all the time."

The guard just nodded and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I feined.

I was once again welcomed in by the President's secretary or maid, I wasn't sure what she was.

"SOLDIER Fox, have you come to report?"

"Yes, Sir, I have a final casualty count for you."

"Well?"

"We've lost one Third, three Cadets and eight civilians, that is all."

"It is too many." he grumbled. "Still, you've done well. Have you informed your mentor of this yet?"

"Not the latest count, Sir, I thought you wanted to know first."

"You thought well. You may inform him, and while you're at it, you can tell him he will no longer be your mentor, you're First now, you won't need one. I want this little adventure of yours over, it has cost us enough already."

"Sir?" I asked him, confused.

"You and Sephiroth. I'm aware of your relationship. So far, it has driven the Firsts apart from each other and into madness, it has turned two of my best into murderers. Over a woman. I won't have it. This is my condition, Fox. I will compensate you with becoming First, it's either that, or you're out. Choose your loyalties wisely. I will give you two days to consider. Report back when you've reached a decision. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." I replied, too shocked to say anything else.

How would he even know? Did someone tell him? Did someone spy on us? I had no idea who, no one knew, just Zack, Genesis and Angeal. Did one of them inform him?

Then it hit me; the messages on my phone. Son of a bitch.

I grabbed my phone and called Sephiroth.

"I guess you were right about the phones not being safe, damn Shinra is spying on us. I'll kill them, I swear."

"What happened?"

"The President has promoted me First."

"That's good news." he replied, as if not understanding what I was angry about.

"Not considering his conditions. He knows about us and he wants it over, or I'm out. And you will no longer be my mentor. Someone has been spying on us and if I find out what piece of-"

"What will you do?" he interrupted me.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't even thought about it yet. I just got back from his office."

"Do you need to think about it?"

"It's not your ass on the line here." I growled.

"We'll talk tomorrow." he said. "We're on our way back now."

"Okay, well, I hope I'm still here then."

"You will be." he replied before he hung up.

Why wasn't he ever worried?

I was in a really foul mood, but I still wanted to talk to Cory. He had just lost his best friend, the evening had been rough on him.

He looked the part too, I thought, when he opened the door to his quarters. I stood in the hallway, not sure of what to say to him. The infirmary had by now patched him and most others up, apart from Ollie, who would never get his eye back.

"Cory" I said and tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"Sir" he replied.

"I came to check on you...I know you're not alright, so I won't ask, I just wanted to know if I could do something for you."

"You can give me back my friend."

I looked at him in silence, understanding his pain. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Sir, I should be grateful for what you did for me, but I just can't feel it right now."

"I know how you feel." I said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just don't be ashamed to ask anything, if it makes this easier for you. Have you eaten yet?"

He solemly shook his head.

"I'll have something sent up for you, alright? Do me a favor, eat well and go to sleep. Sometimes, it's the only remedy."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "Here's my number, call me if you need anything. And I know you probably don't need to hear this right now, but you've been promoted to Second. I'm still your superior though."

He managed a smile and I clapped him on the shoulder. "Good, I'll leave you alone now."

He nodded in thanks again and shut the door behind me.

Now, I was really done with this day and with my duties. I just wanted some sleep, or a lot. In the morning, Sephiroth would be back and we'd talk about this shitty predicament. But for now, there was no use thinking about it too much. It was time for me, for Eden.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Early in the morning I was pulled from my sleep by a warm feeling, and as my mind started to differentiate reality from dreams, I knew it was Sephiroth.

I softly groaned and moved into him, having greatly missed him.

"Am I even allowed in your room anymore?" he asked.

"Probably not, but he gave me two days, so I'm gonna take advantage of it." I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me.

He pressed his face to the back of my neck. "Two days to consider?"

"Hmhm" I answered.

"You have a very nice bruise here." he traced my ribs with his hand and I jumped.

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"It wasn't me this time." he said.

I chuckled, knowing all too well what he meant.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It didn't. We have nothing to go on, no Lazard and no Hollander."

"And no Genesis." I added.

"He's around. But he's First Class. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But you're Sephiroth."

Then I remembered the words President Shinra had said. He must've seen the look in my eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I fear the President is done with you, Sephiroth...He was really angry you'd left without consent and he said the time of the former First Class is over. He has promoted every Third to Second Class."

To my surprise, he started laughing. "He fears I'll find things he doesn't want to be found. But I don't care. I have been considering leaving Shinra."

I was shocked. "You mean, desert? Like Angeal and Genesis?"

He laughed again. "I don't intend to lose my mind. But I might need you to ease it."

"Are you asking me to do the same? To leave?"

"They are trying to be rid of me, Eden, and to drive us apart. Would you stay?"

"Without you?" I paused. "No, I wouldn't."

He brought his head down and kissed my lips. My grip on his neck became firmer as did his grip on my unscathed ribs. Although, before the sun fully rose they were bruised as well.

An hour later, when we were having breakfast in my kitchen, his pager beeped.

"Seems like the President wishes to see me."

I raised an eyebrow, and hoped it wasn't a dismissal convo. "Good luck then." I said.

He gave me a kiss and was out the door in a second.

I returned to my breakfast, but my mind wasn't at ease. I cleaned my plate in the bin, throwing half a sandwich away and washed it off.

Ten minutes later, Sephiroth called.

"Come to MC, now, I've already called Zack."

"Okay" I said and he hung up without another word.

I made my way up one story as quickly as I could, meeting Zack in the elevator. He seemed to be coming from some place else. He smelled of cool air. I sniggered as I understood he had been with Aerith. I also noticed he was carrying Angeal's old sword, the Buster sword.

"So, Zack, she's really something. I will have you know, I approve and you have my blessing."

"Truthfully, I don't care what you think, but I appreciate it." he grinned.

"She's nice."

"She's great!" he exclaimed, making me laugh.

We pulled up a serious face as we stepped into MC. Sephiroth was already waiting for us.

"There have been new devellopments. Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional Mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Several Cadets have gone missing aswell.

The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter. You and I, that is." he said to Zack, who was pacing up and down the room.

I folded my arms, knowing damn well why I was being left out.

"Roger that." Zack said without much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack turned to him. "Well, you know...I thought you'd found something out about...that other matter."

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard." Sephiroth replied. "Also, they have reported a strange podlike device in the area."

"Is that Hollander's?" I asked.

"Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim." Sephiroth replied.

"Meaning..." Zack started.

"Lazard, Hollander..."

"And Genesis?" Zack finished.

"We'll have to go see them." Sephiroth said to Zack.

"Hm...Let's go." Zack said firmly, nodding his head.

"First you must ready some Cadets to come with us. We'll depart as soon as you and the men are ready to go."

"Understood" Zack said and he was about to leave. "What about...Eden?" he added, turning his head towards me.

I stood with my arms folded, waiting for someone to notice me.

"She'll be going too."

"But-" I started.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sephiroth asked me, and I knew he was referring to the President. I was so fired.

"Alright!" Zack called and ran off.

"Zack" Sephiroth said, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Our orders are to investigate the reactor. They mention nothing of...old friends. Depending on what I happens, I may abandon Shinra. Until then, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER."

Zack looked at me and narrowed his eyes, as if he knew Sephiroth and I were sceming together. He pointed a suspicious finger at me before he left, leaving me staring after him with an amused look on my face.

"Are you the new Director now?" I asked Sephiroth once Zack was out of sight.

"President Shinra gave me orders. I'm simply following them."

"No you're not. You're trying to get me fired."

"Perhaps" he said. "It might make the decision to leave easier."

"Yeah, and if you decide to stay, I'm out there on my own, thanks a lot."

"I wouldn't leave you alone." he sincerely said.

"Guess we'll see." I said, sitting down in Lazard's chair and throwing my legs up on the desk.

"How bout this? Does it suit me?"

"You don't belong behind a desk."

"What else am I going to do, once I'm unemployed? Walk the corner?" I laughed.

"That's not funny."

"You don't think I could?"

"I don't like sharing things that are mine."

"I noticed." I grinned. "You know the President blames me for what happened to Genesis? He said I sent the ball rolling."

"Hm"

"Hm? What's hm supposed to mean?"

"It would've happened sooner of later."

"You agree with him?"

"In some way. But, like I said before, he chose to become this way."

"Hm" I replied. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Nibelheim" he answered.

"You think we'll find Lazard and Hollander there?"

"If Genesis is there, the odds are significant."

"Okay, let's get to it, what is Genesis up to? What does he want?"

"He wants to destroy the world." Sephiroth simply said.

"He's doing a great job..." I mumbled.

"He is...We should leave, go to the helicopter, we'll meet you there, I don't want you seen around us."

"Copy that, Sir." I grinned as I snaked my arm around his waist.

"We're collegues now."

"No, we're not." I kissed him and walked out.

I waited for them on the rooftop, sitting against the wall, playing with my Sais. What was Genesis doing in Nibelheim? I wondered what the place was like, I had never been there before.

The door opened and I jumped to my feet. Sephiroth was in the lead, followed by Zack and three Cadets.

"Boys, SOLDIER First Class Eden Fox."

"Sir!" they saluted me in unison.

"Cloud here's returning to his home town." Zack pointed his thumb in his direction. "He's from Nibelheim."

He was a young boy, probably around the age of 16, with blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's nice." I smiled.

We moved towards the chopper. "Will you visit your family?"

"Uh..." he said. "If there's time..."

"We'll see." Sephiroth said.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

We landed in the Costa and drove the rest of the way.

Zack was starting to get hyped again, but I just felt sorry for Cloud, who seemed to be suffering from motion sickness.

"Don't throw up in your helmet, dude." Zack said to him. "You alright?" he added, when he saw Cloud wasn't laughing.

He nodded, but chose to keep his mouth shut.

We arrived in Nibelheim a few hours before nightfall. It was a small and humble town, at the foot of the mountains. Each house was set up in a circle around a square, with a huge well in the middle.

"The reactor is across the mountains?" I asked.

"It is in the mountains." Sephiroth said, pointing towards the high peaks.

He moved in, with us following close behind.

"So, how does it feel?" he asked Cloud. "To be home after all this time? I have no home, I wouldn't know."

"Uh...what about family?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth turned around to face him. "My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father..." he laughed coldly, making shivers run down my spine. "Why am I talking about this?" he added, pressing his hand to his forehead, before he turned again. "Come on, let's go." he walked further into town.

The Cadets followed him, but Zack remained behind, and I knew why. Zack said the words before I could.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is...Jenova?"

I gave him a troubled look. I didn't understand, was it just a coïnsidence?

"Huh?" Zack sighed.

"I don't know..." I mumbled. "And I'm not sure I want to find out..."

We followed the rest into town and Sephiroth stopped in front of an inn. "We will stay here for the night. Be ready tomorrow morning at first light. You may visit your family and friends. I'll arrange a mountainguide. Zack, book 3 rooms." he walked inside.

"3?" he asked me, a questioning look on his face.

"Shinra knows anyway." I replied and we walked inside together.

"That sucks."

"Understatement. Screw them, now they're trying to force me into letting it go, or I'm done here. I'm not one to be forced into a corner."

"You're way too stubborn for that." Zack grinned. "So, you'll leave?"

"Not if I don't have to...We'll just have to be careful, that's all. The Presid-" I snapped my mouth shut in shock.

"What?" Zack asked. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to present my decision to the President tomorrow, but obviously, I won't be there."

"That sucks even harder..."

"Oh yeah, well, it's all fucked up anyway, right?" We laughed together and I wondered when I had stopped caring.

"You better go book, Zack, Sephiroth will have your neck."

"Oh, right!" he said and moved to the desk, receiving a cold glance from Sephiroth, who was discussing the route with the Inn-manager.

I walked back outside, enjoying the last sunrays on my face. Still, there was a feeling of forboding in the air, or maybe it had just been Sephiroth's words that worried me.

I had heard the name Jenova before, as Genesis and Angeal were injected with cells, but I had no idea who or what Jenova was. Was it just a woman? I remembered Sephiroth stiffening beneath me as Zack had spoken the name over the phone, but he had never mentioned anything to me about it.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder and in a reflex, I shot my blade out, stopping it an inch from Sephiroth's throat. He did nothing but give me a cold smile.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me." I said.

"Noted" he replied. "I've found a guide, but she's young, still a child. I hope she is up for the task."

"I'm sure they know what they're doing. Besides, it's our job to protect her, so we will."

"What were you pondering just now?" he asked me.

"The President...I just remembered he's expecting me tomorrow evening."

"Don't worry about that. I'll say we needed you."

"Yeah, that'll do the trick." I grumbled, making him laugh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"I could eat, yeah."

I didn't have to wake him early next morning, he was already dressed and staring out the window. I quietly got out of bed and hugged him from behind.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me." he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I like living dangerously."

"This day will be, be on alert at all times." He turned to me. "You could still return to Midgar, if you wish."

"They will either fire me or, we can't see each other anymore. Either way, they're trying to pull us apart. This might be our last mission together, and I want to enjoy it. Although, I would very much like to go back and give him a huge, fat finger to the face."

He chuckled. "Manners, Eden."

"Oh, really?" I challenged, pulling him along by his hands. "You didn't care for manners last night."

"I have no comment."

I laughed. "That's a new one." I let go of him. "I'll go get ready."

He returned back to gazing out the window, as I walked towards the bathroom. I felt happy today, and I wasn't sure why. I sang as I got dressed, no doubt to Sephiroth's amusement.

When we stepped outside, I realised Sephiroth had been right. Our guide was waiting for us by the passageway into the mountains. She was young, maybe about 15 years of age, quite petite, and very pretty.

"This is Tifa." Zack said. "She knows the trails like the back of her hand. Aren't we lucky, huh?"

I noticed Cloud was wearing his mask, as if he was hiding. I frowned and wondered why.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly rang from behind us. "Do you mind if I take a picture? This is a historical day, after all! Three First Class SOLDIER in our midst! Just stand together in front of the mansion."

I pulled a reluctant Sephiroth along as Zack flashed a bright smile for the photographer.

We stood before the mansion's front gate, and Zack gestured for Tifa to join us.

"Cheeeeeeese!" the man called and I nearly laughed at Sephiroth's face, which didn't twitch a muscle.

"Who lives in that mansion?" I asked the man.

"It's the Shinra mansion. It used to be occupied by scientists. Creepy place, no one goes there anymore.

"Huh" I said as my eyes were glued to it.

It was a magnificent house and it didn't seem creepy to me at all.

"Tifa, lead the way." Sephiroth said to our young guide, who nodded and moved into the passageway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

It was a long walk to the reactor, but Tifa led us through safe paths along the mountain sides. After about an hour, we reached a rope bridge. My virtigo started kicking in and I swallowed hard as we made out way across.

My heart stopped when I heard a snap behind me, and as I turned, the bridge wobbled and one of the anchors broke loose, tipping the bridge over like a hammock.

I held onto the sideropes for dear life, praying it would hold, but it didn't. With a great swing, the brigde went down, and smashed into the cliff on the other end.

I lost my grip. Dear Gods, I lost my grip. I turned my eyes down, as my training kicked into action. Though, I had been so preoccupied with not peeing my pants that I failed to land safely. I rolled over the rough ground, trying to break my fall, but I knew I had sprained my ankle.

A dead Cadet was lying beside me, and I hoped it wasn't Cloud. How quickly you could bond with someone, right?

Seconds later, Zack gracefully landed next to me, carrying Tifa on his back.

I pulled of the Cadets mask, and I didn't recognise his face. I felt bad for sighing in relief.

Sephiroth followed us down with Cloud, whom he was simply holding up by his arm.

I got to my feet, but I winced as a sharp pain shot through my ankle. I chose to bite it down, but Zack noticed. "You hurt?"

"Just a sprained ankle, I'll be fine. Where's the other Cadet?"

"I understand it may sound cold, but we don't have time to look for him." Sephiroth said as he moved over, his hand glowing green. He kneeled and placed it over my ankle. A warm feeling moved up my leg and before I knew it, my ankle felt as good as new.

"Can't carry you all the way." He said, but I knew he was teasing.

"We'll just leave him behind?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"He'll know to go back to Nibelheim."

"What if he can't?"

"Then that's too bad." his tone was final.

"You're right, that is cold."

He sighed. "We'll look for him when we get back, if there is time. Alright?"

I nodded, believing this was the best I could get from him.

The way was now starting to get more dangerous. We encountered monsters around every corner, but they were soon taken down. It appeared our guide, Tifa, had some skills too. She was particularly good at martial arts, and I started to like her. It seemed it hadn't been such a bad idea to bring her along.

We walked through beautiful caves, even one with a rare Mako fountain in it.

Zack had taken a picture to show Aerith when we got back.

Hours later, we finally arrived at the reactor. It was a grand, round structure with metal stairs leading up, very much like the reactors back in Midgar.

We made our way up, but Sephiroth turned at the top.

"Please keep the lady company." he said to Cloud.

"I wanna see too!" Tifa stomped her foot.

"It's classified, wait for us here."

Cloud had to stop her from running up the stairs, but he managed to hold her back. She growled and crossed her arms.

We followed Sephiroth inside, over the catwalk and down a ladder. Gears were spinning everywhere and as I looked down, I saw the lifestream flow deep below. I quickly looked back ahead as I started feeling dizzy. I had fallen once too often already today.

Inside, pod upon pod were standing in rows, like stadiumseats. The room was devided by a long stair leading up to a door. As my eyes ran up, passing over Sephiroth who was heading up, my eyes landed on a word above the door. 'Jenova'

I grabbed Zack's arm roughly. He looked at me in question and I pointed at the door, hoping Sephiroth didn't see.

"Jenova?" he whispered with a gasp. "Interesting"

We shared a troubled look. Maybe it had been a bad idea coming here.

Sephiroth stepped infront of a pod, looking through the blue-illuminated window. "This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve."

Zack moved away from me, and walked behind Sephiroth, who spoke, more to himself than to us. "Why did it break?"

Zack closed the valve as I went to stand next to Sephiroth, who still stood staring into the window.

"What is it?" I asked as Zack joined us.

Sephiroth stepped aside to let us see. It was Zack who moved forwards first. He gazed into the window. He was shocked by what he saw, and slightly recoiled. "...What is that?" he asked.

I pushed past him to see what he was referring to.

To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. All these pods were Mako filled, but where I couldn't see anything back in Hollander's lab, here, I saw a monster. It looked as though it might have been human at some time, but it was contorted, spiked and grey.

Then Sephiroth spoke to us. "You average SOLDIER members are Mako-infused humans. You're inhanced, but, you're still human. But then, what are those things?" he turned his gaze back to the window. "Their Mako levels are exponentially higher than yours."

"Are they...monsters?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth stepped away from the pod, and I could see deep thought on his face. He stood still at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ground.

"Yes" he finally replied. "The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them." he turned around to face us. "Abominations spawned by Mako energy...That's what monsters are."

Zack took a step towards him. "You said 'average' member. What about you?"

I stepped in and grabbed his arm, he really shouldn't have asked this. He looked at me, apology in his eyes. He was so much like me. Though, I had learned by now to think before I spoke.

Suddenly, Sephiroth's body quivered and he turned around, holding his face in his hands.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack called, holding him by the shoulder.

Concern grew in my stomach and I had to catch Zack when Sephiroth pushed him off of him.

Sephiroth grabbed his head and looked at his hands. "Could it be...that I...? ...was created the same way?"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't even think that!" I moved over to him, grabbing his wrists.

"Am I the same as these monsters?" he asked, not even acknowledging me.

He started moving away from me, lost in his thoughts. I did the one thing I thought might help, I slapped him across the face. "Focus!" I said to him firmly.

His green cat-eyes snapped back to reality and to mine. Then, he calmly spoke.

"Ever since I was a child, I knew I was different. I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence."

There was a sudden hissing noise as the broken pod depressurised and fell open, revealing a curled up monster, lying on its side. We payed no heed.

"But this, this was not what I meant." he held his hands up, examining them again. "Am I...a human being?"

"Of course you are." I said, hoping I wasn't lying to him.

The truth was, I didn't want to know, I wanted him to forget it and just come home with me.

"No such luck." A voice suddenly said. "You are a monster."

I spun around and found a giant fireball flying right at us. Sephiroth anticipated with lightning speed, raising his hand and blocking it with a shield.

I drew my Sais as I saw Genesis gracefully land on the stairs behind us. He looked truly terrible. His face had lost its beautiful features, his once shining auburn hair was dull and colorless. This was the result of his degradation.

"Sephiroth" he said. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

"Don't say that!" I yelled at him, but it wasn't enough, I flew at him.

The degradation hadn't done anything to his capacities though, as he moved and brought me down with a single move. He grabbed my hair and held his blade to my throat.

"Genesis!" Zack yelled from somewhere on the floor. He had been blasted away by the force of the collision. "So you are alive."

"I suppose I am, if you can call this living."

"Let her go!" Zack said, pulling his sword towards him.

Genesis pushed the blade further into my neck.

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth asked.

I felt Genesis snigger behind me. "So, you don't care what happens to your little princess anymore? Shall I cut her throat, like I did her father's? Or maybe that wouldn't be cruel enough." He grabbed my chin in a steel grip and caressed my cheek with his nose.

"Sephiroth, do something!" Zack yelled, waving his arm.

Genesis sighed behind me and pushed me away from him roughly, causing me to fall to the floor. "The Jenova Project..." he started.

I rolled over and sat on the ground, staring up at the scene before my wide eyes. I didn't like where this was going.

"Was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

"My mother's cells?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis spread his arms dramatically. "Poor little Sephiroth..."

I suddenly realised how much I loathed him, this man who had been my friend, how far he had fallen.

"You've never actually met your mother." he continued. You've only been told her name, no?" he sat down on the steps. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

"Genesis, no!" Zack growled while clutching his side.

"Sephiroth..." I whispered.

He was turned away from us, standing absolutely still.

"Jenova, was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer." Genesis continued. "She's a monster."

Sephiroth almost lost his footing and I moved to scramble to his side.

"You stay out of it, trickster!" he pointed his Rapier at me, and he seemed unfazed by the daggers I shot at him, but I froze in my tracks none the less. "You are like poison to the mind, feeding off of affections. You don't deserve my time." he said to me.

He slowly lowered his blade to rest between his boots on the steps. "Sephiroth...I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." he rose again as Sephiroth didn't respond. "SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth!" he said firmly and Sephiroth stood tall at the mention of his title.

Genesis slowly descended the stairs. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

"Don't listen to him, Sephiroth!" I screamed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "What do you want of me?"

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others." Genesis spoke. "Your genes cannot be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Share your cells with me." He stopped walking and faced Sephiroth. "My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess." he held out his hand, inside it, a dumbapple.

Sephiroth looked up at the door with his mothers name on it. "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me...or the truth that I have sought all my life...it makes no difference."

Genesis still held out the apple to him, offering it to him. Then, Sephiroth moved and slapped it out of his hand. Genesis' face changed to disbelief before Sephiroth coldly spoke.

"You will rot." he moved away and left.

"I see..." Genesis said, holding his hand. "Perfect monster, indeed. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He walked towards the door.

"No, stop!" Zack yelled, still on the floor. But he couldn't get up fast enough.

And just like that, the two of us were left behind, alone, dumbfounded.

I felt like crying as my hate for Genesis grew by the second. He had now taken from me the last thing that really mattered to me. But I realised I had to fight one more time, to get to Sephiroth, to soothe him, to tell him he wasn't a monster.

I pushed myself off the floor and stumbled over to Zack, helping him up. Together, we made it out of the reactor.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

We had found Tifa and Cloud unconcious outside, and we couldn't get Cloud to wake up. We carried him between us while Tifa showed the way. She was curious and wanted to know everything that had happened inside the reactor, but we wouldn't speak of it.

In the end, she gave up and we walked on in silence. My mind was racing and I felt like crying. But I wouldn't. I would be strong and I would find Sephiroth and we would talk and everything would work out fine.

I gnashed my teeth in determination and moved on. It took us hours to get back to town and by the time I got there, I felt exhausted from dragging Cloud's body along.

"I guess I'll just go inside, right?" Tifa said, already on her way.

She seemed pretty startled.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She just nodded and disappeared into the house.

Zack and I managed to get Cloud onto a bed in their room, where he lay still.

We stared at him in silence for a while, until Zack sat down on his own bed.

"You should go find him." he said while still staring at Cloud.

I looked at him, until he finally looked up. "Sephiroth, you should go to him. He needs you now."

I nodded and hurried from the room. Zack was right, he would need me, maybe now more than ever.

The first place I decided to look for him, was our room. But when I stormed in, he wasn't there. I frowned. Where could he be?

I went downstairs and asked the clerk if he'd seen him. He shrugged and shook his head. I started getting worried and ran outside. The sun still shone brightly and I held up my hand to block it out. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

I noticed a man sitting against the well, drawing a picture of the Shinra mansion.

"Did you see Sephiroth?" I asked him as I made my way over to him.

"Who?"

"Sephiroth, the First Class SOLDIER. Tall, silver hair, black coat?"

"Oooh, yeah, did see that fella, yeah." he replied.

I looked back at him expectantly.

"And?" I urged when it was obvious he wasn't going to elaborate.

"He went inside the Shinra mansion over there. Did you know the mansion was built in-"

"Not interested." I said and ran for the mansion.

When I walked through the gate and looked up, I noticed it was truly an immense building. It was intimidating and beautiful at the same time. Kinda like Sephiroth, I thought.

Inside, it was earily quiet. "Sephiroth?" I called through the hallway, making my voice echo all around.

I received no answer. I checked the rooms on the left and right, which were just cluttered with mess, but I found no Sephiroth. Upstairs then.

At the top of the stairs I turned left, and found myself in the largest room I had come across so far. If my eye hadn't noticed something odd in the room at that moment, if they had just roamed around the empty room without taking in what they were seeing, I would never have found him. But in the corner, there was something that was off about this room. A rounded brick wall, standing out completely against the rest of the house.

I moved closer and as my hands roamed over the brick, I noticed a slit. I placed my fingertips in it and pulled. The brick wall moved and slid aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

I glanced over my shoulder before making my way down.

At the bottom was another hallway, seemingly carved out of stone. There was a door on my left, but it was locked. I knocked on it, but there was no reply. I moved on, really starting to get worried I wasn't going to find him. At the end of the corridor, was one, last door. I took the handle in my hand and tried to open it. But it was locked as well. I rattled it in annoyance, but it wouldn't budge. I started getting frustrated and banged on the door, not expecting an answer from the other side. But there was.

"Leave" Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth?" I was so relieved I had found him. "Sephiroth, it's Eden, please let me in."

He didn't reply.

"Sephiroth, open the door! I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, leave."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. "With what?" I asked.

I heard his cold laugh echoing on the other side and I felt chilled.

When I received no more reply of any kind, I slid down against the door. "Please just talk to me, Sephiroth. I know how you feel, but, you're not a monster. I want you to know."

"You know how I feel? You know nothing."

"Open the door." I said again.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? You haven't changed! You're still the same person you were yesterday!"

"I feel different..."

"It's called confusion." I said

"It's all here, Eden, everything I need to know, is in this room."

"Then let me in, we can do this together. You don't have to do this alone."

"But I do. This doesn't concern you."

"You concern me!" I started getting angry. "You left me there in the mountains, you did nothing when Genesis was about to cut my throat and yet I'm here, for you."

"You shouldn't be...I'm not the man you thought I was."

"You're wrong." I insisted.

"I see you won't understand. Please leave me be, Eden."

I sprung to my feet angrily and banged my fist on the thick wood. "Open the goddamn door!"

Suddenly, it did and there stood an angry Sephiroth, something I had never experienced before, nor what I ever thought I would. His hand shot to my throat and he squeezed it.

"It is open." he coldly said, crushing my windpipe.

I felt the pressure in my head rise and my eyes water as I struggled to get out of his steel grip. He lifted me off the ground as if I were a feather.

I couldn't breathe or speak, my nails clawed his wrist, and my eyes begged him to let go.

"Do you see now? The monster I am?"

Then he dropped me to the floor, where I landed in a heap, coughing and wheezing, struggling to get oxygen back into my system.

"I would hurt you, Eden. Stay away." he slammed the door shut and said nothing more.

I stayed on the floor for a few more minutes, too shocked to move, at what just happened. When I regained my senses, I ran for the stairs. I didn't know where to find comfort, I didn't know what to do. I was scared and angry.

I ran out of the mansion as fast as I could and as soon as I ran into the daylight, I halted, doubled over and panting.

Zack, I had to find Zack. I ran again, for the inn. I bolted up the stairs and busted into his room. I barely noticed Cloud had regained conciousness as I flew at Zack and cried my eyes out on his chest. He let me and said nothing.

Finally, as my crying changed into sobs, he peeled me off of him and looked at me.

"Eden, what hap- What is that!?" he yelled, grabbing me by the shoulder and lifting my chin up. "Did he do that to you!? Did Sephiroth do that!?"

My silence was all the answer he needed and he suddenly spun around. "I'm going to kill him." he growled.

"No, wait! Don't!" I grabbed his arm, stopping him from bashing out of the room.

"He hurt you!" Zack argued.

"It...doesn't matter..."

"It doesn't matter? Eden, what the hell, this isn't you!"

"He didn't know what he was doing, he's confused, he's hurt."

"Sephiroth always knows what he's doing, don't stick up for him. You're too good for that."

"Please, just don't, Zack."

"Do you want me to leave?" Cloud suddenly asked from somewhere beside us.

We had completely forgotten he was in the room. I shook my head, but Zack decided otherwise. "I won't leave you alone tonight, Eden. Cloud, if you don't mind, the other Cadets' room is empty."

"Hmp" he nodded and walked out.

Zack moved around the bed and in one swift movement, pushed the two together. I stared at the beds.

"Eden, you're a walking corpse, at least try and get some rest. I'll be right here with you."

He jumped onto the bed and patted the spot on the other bed.I smiled gratefully at him and crawled under the blankets after taking off my boots. I tried to think about today, but I was out before I even got started.

* * *

You can start crying now :O Pray for her!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

When Zack woke me the next morning, I was still so tired it took some time for me to remember what the hell had happened. When I did, I groaned and burried my head under my pillow. "Is he back yet?" my muffled voice asked.

"No...Apparently the lights never went out..." he ripped the pillow off my head. "Get up, Eden, we gotta do something."

"What, kill him?"

"You need to talk to him, get him thinking straight."

"You talk to him." I yanked the pillow from his hands and lay down. "I don't want to see him."

"I understand...but what could I possibly do? Break down the door?"

"He'll kill you if you do."

"Then what?"

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"Alright..." he said unsurely. "I'll do what I can."

I heard him leave the room and as soon as he was gone, I bolted for the window. He was walked towards the mansion, but not in his usual confident way. Once he dissappeared inside, I lay back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling.

He returned about fifteen minutes later and I sat up expectantly. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing...He wouldn't talk to me. I stood there like an ass, talking to a door."

"He didn't say anything? Not even 'leave'?"

"Nop, nada."

I frowned. "Is he even there?"

"I heard someone walking around, so I think so."

He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him to come out. He has to go hungry some time, right?" he sniggered.

I lay back down. "He's obsessed, he would starve before leaving that room..."

"What else can we do? Take him down together?"

I laughed. "We can't, he's too strong. We would need..." my voice faded.

"What?" Zack frowned.

"I was about to say Genesis and Angeal..." I solemly spoke. "Guess that's not an option anymore."

"Genesis is in the area, we could find him and ask him to help us."

"He won't, you know that. Sephiroth told him to rot, gave him the finger. He laugh at us, and maybe even kill us."

Zack hung his head in thought. "Should we inform Shinra?"

"And tell them what, exactly? Sephiroth found out he was created and has locked himself up in a basement? They want rid of him anyway, for knowing too much, any excuse is the right one for them right now. Don't expect help from Shinra."

"You're going to desert, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Damn right." I replied through clenched teeth. "They ruin everything they lay their hands on. I'm done, Zack, there's no one left. You seriously expect me to stay with Shinra after all this!?"

"No need to get angry, I was just thinking we could bolt together. I'm not staying either. I wanted to be a hero...Instead, life has only gotten worse for me...Maybe Lazard was right. Maybe unattainable dreams are the best kind."

"You are a hero, Zack." I said to him, holding on to his shoulders. "You still do what you think is best for everyone, you won't stop fighting for it. Being a hero is more than obtaining a First Class status, or fame or glory. It's what's in your heart that makes you a hero. Besides, I'm sure Aerith thinks you're a hero." I added with a wink.

His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! Aerith! I promised I'd call." he exclaimed and ran from the room.

Even though I knew it was in vain, I tried calling Sephiroth. Of course, he didn't answer. Had I really expected him to? I walked to the window. Zack was leaning against the well, his phone pressed to his ear.

I felt happy for him, having such a sweet girl. Not too long ago, I had felt that way too.

My gaze moved towards the mansion, and I noticed the lights were still on. What was it he found down there? What was it that made him so obsessed he wouldn't come out anymore? What else was poisoning his mind? There was a little voice in the back of my head, telling me I had to act, or this was going to end badly. Would I just give up on him? I decided I wouldn't. I gnashed my teeth in determination and walked out the room.

Outside, Zack waved his hand at me as I stalked past.

"Eden! Where are you going?" he yelled through his phonecall.

"To get that son of a bitch out of there." I growled.

I pushed the door open with so much force, it nearly unhinged itsself. I went up the stairs, through the brick wall and down the spiralcase. Determination was pushing me on, even though I had no idea what I was going to do.

When I got to the door, I inhaled deeply and rested my head against the wood.

"Sephiroth" I said.

There was no reply.

"I know you're in there. Why is it you won't talk to me? What have I done to you to make you hate me?"

I realised I was sounding really pathetic, but I didn't care.

"I told you, I'm busy."

I was actually surprised to hear his voice.

"So busy, you don't have two minutes to spare, for me?" I sighed. "I thought...do I mean so little?" I asked more to myself than to him and I half expected him to say yes, but he didn't.

"I fear you have made a mistake ever engaging with me." he said.

"You wanted me to."

"I did. Everything has changed now."

"What has changed, Sephiroth?"

He didn't answer right away. "I...am something more now. You are all beneath me."

My blood ran cold at his words and I just couldn't comprehend them.

"Excuse me? How can you say that...?" I snapped, but he had heard me, for I heard his cold laugh resonating through the door.

"Because it is true." he said. "I am descendant of something greater, something with a purpose."

"You already had purpose. The world needs you, I need you."

"Someone else needs me now."

"Wha- Who? Stop this bullshit, Seph, can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"You've had your two minutes, now leave."

Anger boiled up properly now, and I'd had it with him. "You know what!? Fuck you, that's what!" I stormed for the staircase.

"Didn't work out, huh?" Zack said as soon as I stepped out, flinging an arm around my shoulders. He had been waiting for me by the front door.

"I think he's lost his mind." I said. "He's not coming out. What should we do? Should we leave?"

"I dunno, man, sounds like a bad idea. Maybe he'll come out once he's done down there."

"I'm afraid of what happens when he does..." I whispered and Zack squeezed my shoulder.

"Come on." he said, steering me away from the mansion. "Let's get your mind off things."

"How?"

"With some good old fashioned hunting." he looked at me mischieviously.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

By the time we returned, darkness was peeping over the horizon. We had enjoyed ourselves for quite some time, ridding the Nibel area of many monsters. Still, it didn't bring satisfaction, nothing would. Nothing, but Sephiroth coming out of that basement and acknowledge me again. I had hoped he had given up by now, but when we walked back into town, the lights in the Shinra mansion were still on.

Zack and I ate at the inn, joined by Cloud, who seemed to be on edge.

"Have you visited your family yet, Cloud?" I asked.

He nodded his head in reply, while staring at his food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zack asked him.

"Not really." he said. "I'm going to bed, I'm still pretty tired."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" With that, he left upstairs.

"He's worried about Tifa." Zack said to me.

"Why? Do they know each other?"

"They we neighbours, when he grew up here."

"I see...Maybe he should check on her."

"I don't think he wants to. I think he's ashamed to face her. Didn't you notice how he hid his face behind his mask?"

"I did, actually."

"There you have it."

We finished our meal in silence and went upstairs.

"Would you like me to check on him again?" Zack asked me.

I smiled at him. "If you want to, I'd be glad."

"Sure thing. You get to bed, I'll be right back."

I crawled underneath the blankets, thinking I was blessed with a friend like Zack.

Without wanting to, I dozed off into a slumber.

I don't know exactly when it was, but I woke up to screams and yelling, and when I opened my eyes, I saw an orange glow lighting up the room.

Zack hadn't returned yet, and panic took over my mind. I bolted upright and ran to the window. The sight my eyes were seeing was that of a horror-movie.

The town was alight. burning with a fierce, all consuming fire that could only be caused by materia.

"No, you didn't..." I whispered.

"EDEN!" I heard Zack shouting.

And when I dropped my eyes I saw him outside, calling to me.

"Get the hell out of there! It's burning!"

I turned around and saw thick, black smoke seeping through from under the door.

I quickly grabbed my things, opened the window and jumped down.

Zack hugged me, whispering a thanks to the Gods for my safety.

"Please tell me he didn't!" I yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders.

The look in his eyes said it all, he needn't say more.

"Help the villagers!" he said and ran off, into a burning house.

I turned and saw Cloud unconcious on the ground near the fire. I ran over to him and dragged him away as far as I could, to safety.

I saw Tifa sprint past me, into the passageway, and I was too late to stop her.

"Zack!" I called, moving for the house he had dissappeared into.

A few seconds later, he reëmerged, carrying a woman and a child over his shoulders.

"Zack! Tifa just made for the mountains!"

"She's going after Sephiroth!."

"We need to go after her! He'll kill her!"

Zack ran to the square, placing the woman and child against the well.

"Where's Cloud!?"

"He's over there." I pointed.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along into the passage. We had walked the route to the reactor before, but we were sure Tifa would get there way before we did.

Like I had predicted, it was a challenge finding our way to the reactor. But our anger and determination pushed us through.

We found slain monsters all over, and it chilled me. It wasn't the fact they were dead, it was the way they had been killed.

The best discription would be they had been chopped up. Guts and bodyparts lay all over and some were even left alive. If only just.

Sephiroth had wasted no time. This wasn't his style, this wasn't respect for all living things, monster or not, they deserved better.

I wanted to help them, to ease their passing.

"We don't have time!" Zack yelled, pulling me along.

I knew he was right, but I wanted to do something, or maybe I was just scared to reach our destination, to face the inevitable.

When we finally came up to the reactor, the outside gave away no hint of what was going inside. In fact, it was eerily silent. Zack and I shared a worried look and bolted up the stairs and over the catwalk.

At the bottom, right at the entrance of the pod-room, lay a man on the floor.

I ran over to him and checked for any sign of life. I closed my eyes when I found none.

"It's...Tifa's dad..." Zack said.

"She's inside." I replied, getting to my feet.

Between the pods, in the centre of the stairs, was another lifeless form on the floor. We rushed over to find Tifa, her front was badly cut and bleeding. When I knelt by her side, she was barely concious.

"Go!" I yelled to Zack, while I looked for something to stop the bleeding.

I didn't even have to tell him, he was already gone. The door reading 'Jenova' was open, and there was no doubt Sephiroth was inside, I heard him speak. "Mother, let's take the planet back together. I...I had an epiphany. Let's go to the promised land...mother..."

There was nothing else around, so I tore off my bolero and pressed it to the wound as I heard Zack's shout.

"Sephiroth! Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa and Eden? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

I looked up at the door, and I felt lost. I was trying hard to keep Tifa alive, but all I wanted was to join Zack and beg Sephiroth to stop this. I was torn, but I had to help this girl. I growled and tore my eyes away.

But I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing for long when I heard Sephiroth's cold laugh resonate through the reactor. "Mother, they're here again. You should have ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter. But then, they came. Those inferior dullards. They came and took this planet away from you. But don't be sad, mother, I am with you now."

My entire body shook from fear and anger, and I feared for Zack's life when a sudden loud noise echoed through the room. I was about to run to his aid, but then Sephiroth spoke again.

"We meet at last, mother."

"Sephiroth, have you completely lost your mind!?" I heard Zack say while I kept pressure on the soaked cloth in my hands.

Tifa whimpered. "...Cloud?"

"Shh..." I soothed, snapping my head back up at the door.

Tension ran through my muscles, and I was on alert for any act of violence yet to come. The silence was deafening and a sense of anticipation hung in the air.

Then came the sound of steel on steel, followed by Zack's voice. "Sephiroth...I trusted you!"

The sound rang through the air again, but was this time followed by the sound of my own voice.

"Zack!" I screamed as I heard him being flunged away.

I couldn't wait anymore and I had to leave Tifa behind. I moved up the stairs, but the Jenova-room was empty, apart from a huge glass cilinder, containing what I assumed was Jenova. One look at it was enough to tell me it wasn't human. Í was panting from adrenaline and I panicked. Then I noticed there was an open space around the container. I dropped to my knee at the edge, seeing Zack standing one floor below.

I was truly relieved to see he was still alive.

"Zack!" I yelled again.

"Stay there, Eden!" he answered.

Sephiroth was facing him, his Masamune at the ready.

"No..." Zack breathed and pointed his Buster sword in a threatning fashion "You're not the Sephiroth I used to know!"

Sephiroth spread his arms. "I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet."

He lifted his sword infront of him, the tip touching the ground. In a flash, it turned blue and the energie shot straight at Zack, who barely managed to block the impact. He fell down, but quickly jumped to his feet again.

Thet shared a look, before Sephiroth flew at him, swinging his blade menacingly. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

Zack evaded, jumping high up in the air. He flew past me and I heard him gracefully land somewhere behind me. But, he wasn't alone. Sephiroth was soon on his tail and I was now caught in the middle of an epic fight. They moved, back and forth and I believed this was the first time I would ever come close to witnessing Sephiroth's true potention. It was frightning, intimidating, breathtaking.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want either of them to die. My mind told me to think logically, to realise what Sephiroth had done, but my heart would have none of it. So, I froze and did nothing.

But I wished I had.

Not a moment later, the Masamune moved with such force, Zack's Buster sword was flung from his grip and he himself was thrown right out of the room. I heard him crash on the stairs in the pod-room with a sickening sound.

"Please get up...get up, get up..." I whispered.

Sephiroth slowly turned to me, as if he only just realised I was in the room. Then, slow step by slow step, he started moving towards me. "What of you, Eden? Would you defy me?"

I backed away from him, crawling. I shook my head, I didn't want this.

"I will grant you one chance, and one only. Choose wisely." he held out his hand for me to take, but his eyes were danger.

I felt like a deer, I didn't know what to do, my mind was blank. He advanced on me slowly, until I felt my hand slip over the edge behind me. I looked over my shoulder, realising I had nowhere to go.

"I am waiting." he said. "But not for long."

"Don't do this, Sephiroth, don't force me."

He laughed coldly. "I forgot how stubborn you are...I also recall telling you it will be the death of you one day. Is that day today, Eden?"

I was afraid, I was truly afraid, more than I had ever been. I rolled out of his reach and bolted through the door, trying to get away from him. "Zack! GET UP!"

I knew I had to stand and fight, I knew it was my job to protect, but I couldn't. I'm still not sure whether it was fear of Sephiroth, or fear of losing him, but I it made no difference.

To my surprise, he didn't come after me. And as I tried to pull Zack to his feet and looked back, I noticed he had simply returned to Jenova.

Zack's lost sword stood lost in the entrance, upright.

"Come on, get up." I groaned, lifting his heavy form off the stairs. He was too heavy for me and he pulled me down with him.

I saw sudden movement to my right.

A Cadet was by Tifa's side, and he was carrying her out of harms way.

By his stance it was obvious to me who it was.

"Cloud!" I whispered, but he didn't respond.

There was only anger on his face and determination, as he ran up the stairs.

"Cloud, don't!" I yelled after him, but he had already grabbed the Buster sword. He sprinted up to a preoccupied Sephiroth and plunged the sword through his middle with such force, it cracked the glass cilinder.

I wanted to disappear, to just vanish from the scene, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Sephiroth as he went down, his hand sliding down the glass.

Zack grabbed onto me as Cloud came down the stairs, the oversized sword, alien in his hands. He walked past us without saying anything and sat down by Tifa.

He removed his helmet and lifted her into his lap. I watched him caress her face, and I felt sad. Sad, that she might die any second and angry, that this kind of love was taken from me. Taken by the very same person who had provided it.

I was so taken by the sudden feeling that I failed to notice Sephiroth getting back to his feet. Cloud's head suddenly snapped up and I followed his eyes to see it. Slowly, Sephiroth came limping out of the doorway and down the stairs. He was carrying Jenova's head in his hand, and it dangled back and forth as he moved.

"How dare you!" he growled at Cloud.

"Cloud..." Zack groaned, still unable to get up. "Finish...Sephiroth...off."

Cloud nodded and slowly placed Tifa back on the floor. He calmly rose to his feet, grabbing the sword by his feet. He looked up at Sephiroth, who stood at the top of the stairs.

I acted on impuls, something I would live to regret dearly. Just as Cloud was about to charge at him with a great roar, I moved in between them.

"Eden! What...are you...doing!?" Zack managed to shout at me.

Cloud halted halfway up the stairway, confusion on his face.

"Stop this." I said.

"Eden, did you forget... what he did!?" Zack yelled, completely outraged.

"I..." I never managed to finish my sentence. A sudden sharp pain in my lower back made my breath hitch. I heard Zack yell something, but I couldn't make out what it was. I felt strange, as if something was happening without my knowing. A pleasant warm feeling was spreading through my abdomen and I looked down to see what was causing it.

A long, thin blade was protruding from somewhere to the left of my bellybutton. Still it was as if my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. I felt no pain at that moment, only confusion. The pain came when the Masamune was slowly withdrawn and I gasped.

"It seems today is that day..." Sephiroth's cold voice whispered in my ear before everything went black.

* * *

So, this is it, the moment we've all been dreading...horrible...


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

I woke up much later, not even knowing how much time had passed. I tried recalling what had happened, and was reminded very suddenly by a sharp pain in my lower torso. I cried out, sounding like a wounded animal.

I was lying in between the pods in a heap, and I had no idea how I got there. The last thing I remembered was Sephiroth's voice in my head, and tears started running down my cheeks when his betrayal hit me.

Then I remembered Zack, Cloud and Tifa, and I bit back my tears. I hoped they were alright.

It was a long way down and I reached out to grab the railing by the stairs I was huddled up against.

I cried out again, struggling to pull my damaged body along. I managed to pull myself upright and I flung myself over the rail, dropping down on the stairs on the other side. I panted as I sat up against it. When I looked down, I saw blood everywhere, covering nearly every inch of my lower body. Tears burned again.

"Why...why did you do this...?" I breathed.

I turned my head to look for Zack, but he wasn't on the stairs anymore. In fact, there was no one here at all. Cloud wasn't here and neither was Sephiroth. What had happened to them?

I crawled down the stairs in agony and every move was greatly exhausting.

I rolled onto my back when I reached the bottom, just having to catch my breath and rest for a minute. When my head rolled to the right, my eyes widened. Tifa was still there on the floor, bleeding, like me.

"Tifa" I whispered, but hardly any sound made it out.

I continued my crawl in her direction, whispering to her every inch of the way. She never answered, but when I reached her, she was still alive. Her breathing was shallow and her skin extremely pale, but she was alive still.

I lay my head down in her stomach, too tired to hold it up. I lost conciousness again, thinking of Zack and Cloud, and what had happened to them. I knew they would never leave Tifa behind.

When I woke again, I was blinded by a bright, white light. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from it. I suddenly felt a hand on my arms when I tried to roll over.

"Easy there, Miss Fox, take your time."

I looked up at who was speaking to me, at first not recognising this man. But then I remembered seeing him a few times before. I was in the infirmary, back at HQ.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Nibelheim alerted us about what happened to their village. We sent out a team to see what could be salvaged. You and Miss Lockheart have been brought back to Midgar. She will live, and so will you. Although, it will remain a scar I'm afraid, you went without cure too long."

"And the others?" I asked, not bothered with beauty right now.

"What others?"

"Zack and Cloud and..."

"Sephiroth?" he added.

I didn't reply.

He sighed. "They informed us about what he did...he's dead, he never made it out of the reactor. But the others...no one made it out of the reactor, Miss Fox."

My eyes widened. "No one did?" I sat up and my head burst, but it didn't matter. "They were right there, with Sephiroth! Where could they have gone?"

"There was no one but you and her in the reactor. We found Sephiroth's sword bloodied by the edge of the catwalk. Can I get you anything? Something to eat?"

"Where is he?"

"Disappeared, we don't know where. Do you want some water?"

I shook my head and lay back down. He seemed to catch up on my mood and he placed a hand on my own.

"I'm sure you'll find your friends. Rest now, all will be better when you wake up." he smiled and left, leaving me to my own, dark thoughts.

"Eden"

I heard a voice saying somewhere far away.

"Eden, wake up."

I groaned and slowly open my eyes. They were met by Tifa's.

"Tifa" I said, while trying to sit up.

I was feeling better, as if I had been asleep for years.

"Eden, are you okay?"

I looked at her without answering.

"You were thrashing and screaming. You must have been having a nightmare."

I frowned and tried to remember, but I couldn't. Although it wouldn't be surprising, after all that had happened lately.

I actually felt sad not remembering, because maybe in my dream, even though a nightmare, I could have been with him one last time.

"Tifa...do you know? What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything...not even you getting hurt. I woke up here, just like you did."

I didn't tell her I had woken once before, inside the reactor, I didn't feel like talking at all.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to Cloud..." she said, hanging her head.

I felt terrible, but truth was, Cloud was the least of my worries right now. There was a emptiness inside me, a longing for something that would never come back.

"I hope they're doing okay." she continued. "Maybe we should go find them?"

I felt angry with her for no reason but the bitterness inside me, and I had to refrain myself from beeing mean to her. She went through a lot and none of it had been her fault.

"We'll see." I said.

She nodded with a slightly hopefull face, before she left for the exit. "Oh, the doctors said we were well enough to move around, you should try and get some walking done, you've been in that bed for way too long already." she smiled.

"How long?" I frowned.

"About three weeks." with that, she left.

"Three weeks?" I asked myself out loud.

"Yes, two weeks and five days, to be exact." the healer said as he appeared next to my bed. "So I would say it's time for you to get out."

He didn't sound annoyed, but kind. Still, it was obvious he meant it.

"I don't want to." I said and turned away from him, hugging my pillow.

There was no reason for me to get out of bed anymore, not after...

"Yes, you do. You're young, you have plenty more to look forward to. You're First Class, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Now, get up!" he nudged me.

"I don't want to!"

"Alright then." he simply said before he walked over to the foot of my bed. "I'll give you a hand."

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started rolling the bed out of the infirmary.

"I have far more important things to do than listening to your pity. I'm a healer, not a schrink." he pulled me out into the corridor and left me there. "By the way, the President wanted to see you as soon as you're able. I'd say that's about now."

"Hey!" I shouted after him as he dissappeared through the door and I jumped out of bed to tell him exactly what I thought of this treatment.

Unfortunately, my legs had been asleep for three weeks and they hadn't woken up yet. I immediately buckled through my knees and had to catch myself on the edge of the bed.

"Sonofa..."

Ten seconds later, he reappeared with a huge syringe in his hand.

"What are you...? I started, but I was cut off as he stuck the needle into my arm. "Ohw! What the hell was that!?"

"Mako" he stated matter of factly. "Best way to get you back on your feet."

"Little warning next time?"

He grinned and left me again. Healers...

It appeared he was right though. I felt new strenght course through my veins and muscles and my legs began to carry me. I pushed myself off the bed, trying to find my ballance. It took me a few seconds, but soon I could stand without support. The first few steps were wobbly and unstable, but it didn't take long before I regained my old stride, though a lot less lofty than three weeks before.

"Eden!" I heard my name get called and I spun around. "Eden! Oh, Gods, I'm so glad you're up!" Max came running towards me and hugged me in a death grip.

"Max...You're breaking my wound." I forced out, but I was glad to see a familiar face.

He slightly loosened his grip on me and I hugged him back. He helt me tight, and I felt how much he cared for me. It made me emotional and before I knew what was going on, I was crying my eyes out on his shoulder.

"You're all that's left now." I cried. "They're all gone...Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Se-" I cried even harder when I realised what I was about to say.

Max soothed me with his voice, telling me comforting things and I was grateful.

"If you want to talk, you know I'll listen."

I nodded into his neck, still unable to speak.

"Are you okay, Eden?"

It was a simple question, but the tone behind it made it sound like so much more. I let go of him and stared at the ground. I felt my eyes were puffy and my face was wet.

"I'm not sure..." I said before looking him in the eye.

"I know...Zack was my friend too...I wanted to go find him, but we weren't allowed..."

It took a moment for me to comprehend what he had said. Zack? That's when I remembered, no one else knew about Sephiroth and I. No one would, I promised myself. It was better that way.

"They have sent no one to find them? Not even a recon-team?"

"Nothing...It's like they don't want them to be found."

"I wouldn't be surprised." I growled and pushed past him.

Surprise and confusion arrose on his face at the sight of my sudden change of behaviour.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"To see the President." I said with determination.

"Seriously?"

"I'm the only First Class left and he's requested my audience. He shall have it." I said as I stakled towards the elevator, Max jogging up behind me.

"Are you...gonna cause trouble?"

"Hell yeah." I said, allowing me one last look at Max's mischievous grin before the doors slid shut.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I didn't wait for the guards to let me through and I simply knocked them out of the way. I entered the code, having remembered it from my previous visits. Being First really did have its perks. I walsed in, not waiting for anyone to stop me, and four curious faces turned to me.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The President demanded, getting up from his chair with some difficulty.

I stepped up beside the three other people in the room, three men, dressed in black suits. Turks. Two of whom I vaguely remembered seeing down in the archives, the lean, slouchy guy with red spikey hair and a bald, mysterious man, with sunglasses. The third was a tall man, carrying his black hair in a pony tail. I recognised him as Tseng, though I had never met him before.

"You wanted to see me as soon as I was able, Sir, and I am." I spoke boldly, but I didn't care for formalities anymore. I was done with this, I was done with Shinra.

"How dare you come walking in here unannounced? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I can't say I really give a shit, Sir. I demand to know why no one is out searching for our lost collegues, First Class Zack and Cadet Cloud Strife. Are they that insignificant to you?"

"You are in no position to make demands, SOLDIER! What we do with our personnel is no concern of yours." he seemed truly outraged. "You will bite your tongue, and you will wait outside until I am finished and I will have you called when I am ready to speak with you."

"I don't think I'll be there when you're ready for me. I'm here now, so if you have something to say, say it now."

"Enough! You're friends are dead. You are here under my grace and you will do well to remember it. I gave you the title First Class, and I can take it from you."

The three Turks in the room exchanged some uncomfortable looks next to me, but I took no heed. I stepped forward and leaned on the Presidential desk.

"You know what? You can take that title and stick it up your fat ass. I'm done." I turned around and walked away.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away, Fox!" the President spat.

I turned to him, nonchelantly holding the doorhandle. "Or what?" I asked him, four pairs of eyes glued to me. "You'll have me dissappear too?"

I opened the door.

"You'll be a deserter and you'll be hunted down. And killed." he added with venom.

I chuckled. "Go fuck yourself."

To prevent them from coming after me, I jammed my Sais into the codepad and yanked it clean off the wall. Sparks ejected from the wall and I sniggered as I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door.

I wasted no time getting out of HQ, as I knew they would be all over me soon, I was surprised they hadn't sounded the alarm yet.

"Eden, Eden!" Max ran towards me at SOLDIER level, followed by the one-eyed Ollie, who grinned at me proudly.

"Max, I don't have time." I said as I all but ran towards the exit at ground level.

"We know, you've made us very proud." he replied as he jogged beside me. "The President has sent the Turks after you, you should get the hell away from here. And far away I might add."

Ollie came up on the other side and slapped me on the shoulder. "You go get them back, babe, we'll try and slow them down."

They held back their pace. "Thank, guys." I grinned, glad I still had some friends in life left. "Give them my regards."

"Will do!"

I was out the door and deep into the slums within minutes, I don't think I had ever moved so fast before. I used the shadows and the rooftops on my way and I knew exactly where I was going. The top of the plate. But I was sure They would know too.

The word had spread fast apparently as I saw small groups of soldiers ran past, speaking into their receivers. I hid in the shadows and around corners. It was going to be tricky, getting to the plate. I waited for them to pass and left my hiding spot.

In the distance I heard a chopper. The Turks were on the move.

It came closer very fast and I knew there was no way I could make it to the top in time. They were scanning the Sectors, no doubt ending at my own destination. That's when I got an idea.

I waited for the chapper to come close enough, and once I heard it fly over the building I was leaning against, I ran out into the street, stopping right in the spotlight.

I stared up in the blinding light, knowing they were watching me.

"_By name of the President, surrender._" A voice echoed through the air.

I flashed a challenging smile.

"_Surrender now._"

I lifted my hands up, to show them I would. Then I turned the gesture into an apologetic shrug and veered off, into the small alleys on the right. I could have sworn I heard someone curse through the mic.

The chopper tried to follow, but I was smarter than that. I knew it coulnd't manouver through these tight backstreets. Then it tried flying over, but they only lost sight of me when I hid in a store portico.

I heard it land back on the main street and I smirked to myself. Let them come, I knew these alleys like the back of my hand.

When I peeked around the corner, two men landed gracefully on the pavement. I recognised them as the two from before, Reno and Rude. Tseng was nowhere to be seen, and I hoped he hadn't remained behind in the chopper.

The two men moved into my alley, slowly coming closer while searching for me.

"Come on, lady, I grew up here, you know we'll find ya sooner or later." the redhead called in my direction.

"Hm, rather sooner." the other said to him.

"What's the rush, Rude?"

I stepped out to face them. "Yeah, what's the rush, Rude?" I smirked.

"Hey!" Reno called as I took off. "Hey, hold it!"

I made sure they weren't following too closely behind, and I swiveled left and right through the tight alleys and around corners. The next one was a dead end, but I knew. Running straight at a building in front of me, I ran up the wall and jumped onto the roof. My eyes scanned over the edge to find the Turks and as I expected, they ran straight past the alley, probably knowing it was a dead end.

I turned and ran the whole way back across the rooftops, keeping an eye on the streets below.

The chopper finally came into view and I braced myself for the jump.

I leaped with great care, knowing the hight could harm me, but I rolled over the pavement as I landed and made straight for the chopper ahead.

"Shit, Rude! Get her!" I heard Reno shout from somewhere far behind me.

I flew into the chopper, being met by the pilot. It was just a pilot. I smacked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the face. He went down without a sound.

"She's taking it! Rude, she's taking it, do something!"

I grabbed the unconcious man and tossed him out onto the street.

"Thank's for the ride, boys!" I laughed and waved at them before slamming the door shut.

I quickly sat in the seat and started up the engine. Fists were hammering on the door, trying to open it. Reno moved into view through the windshield, waving his arms and shouting something I couldn't hear. I nearly ran him over in my departure and he had to dive out of the way, only just avoiding the deadly blades.

Now, all I had to do was fly this chopper out safely and then, I would be free.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Free wasn't a good word, I wouldn't feel free before a long time. I now only wanted one thing, to find out what had happened to Zack and Cloud, what had happened back in Nibelheim, at the reactor.

It was the first place I looked for clues, but it was just as I remembered. Quiet, abandoned and monster infested. I couldn't remain for long, I knew they would be looking for me here, it was the most obvious thing to do. So without any news and with grown annoyance, I left Nibelheim shortly after.

I had left the chopper behind in Kalm and had gotten my hands on an old motorcycle. It was easier and less notable. I rode it to my next destination, Junon. Since I grew up here, I knew all the sneaky little ways to get around and I wasn't worried anyone would find me there. I did decide against visiting my late father's house though.

I still found nothing.

I traveled around for months, for even the tiniest bit of news, but there was nothing. I feard if I wanted to know more, I would have to ask Shinra. Speaking of Shinra, they had been following me all over, always a step behind.

It seemed Reno and Rude had been pulled off the job, and instead, it was a young girl who was tracking me every step of the way. I wasn't bothered.

In the end, I grew hopeless and restless, so much so, I even considered speaking with the Turk, but I doubted she would know any more than I did, and that wasn't a whole lot. I knew Shinra had something to do with it, and I really cursed myself sometimes for leaving Shinra without at least taking another look in the basement, the labs. Or the reactors. Hollander surely wasn't the only nutty professor.

But going back to Midgar would be madness, it would be suicide. I was lucky to even get out of there as easily as I did, but I wasn't about to push that luck.

During my searches, I worked mercenary jobs. I had to eat and rent a room every day, and the bike didn't run on water either. Soon, it was all I did. Eat, sleep, evade, search, work, in any possible order. There was no time for fun, but there was time for nightmares. And had them, I did. Some nights, I would wake up crying, knowing I had dreamt of Sephiroth and his betrayel. It had cut me so deep I doubted I was ever going to get over it. But my determination to live kept me going.

Slowly, without my noticing, I searched less and less and worked more and more. I knew in my heart I had given up on them, accepting they were dead. I promised myself I wouldn't stop searching, but all it was, was a waste of time. I never found a clue, not one tiny trace. Although I worked, I still traveled from town to town, never staying anywhere for too long. The Turk wouldn't give up easily, but slowly I noticed her giving up, just like I was doing, until she disappeared all together.

Nearly five years passed since that day in the reactor. It was safer to stay in the same place for longer periods of time, though still no longer than a month. I still kept my eyes and ears open for any clue as to what had happened to my friends, but by now I had openly admitted to myself they were dead.

I was in Gongaga for the next two weeks, preparing for a routine job, a kidnapping case.

That night, after I had woken up from another nightmare, I heard the door to my inn-room open.

I snatched the gun from under my pillow and pointed it straight at the intruder's heart. Had Shinra found me? Hadn't they stopped searching after all?

Then, the lights turned on, and the sweat remaining from my nightmare turned cold on my skin, making me shiver.

I backed up against the headboard, uncertain and dropped my gun to the floor, completely confused. Was I dreaming still?

"Genesis..."

"Hello, Eden."

Five years, it had been five years since I had last seen that face. And it had changed for the worst. His hair was void of any color, as were his eyes. His lips, once red, were pale.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I've heard that one before." I snapped, jumping out of bed, not even caring I was hardly wearing anything. I picked my gun off the floor and lifted it at him.

He dropped his head in shame. "I am sorry for what I did...I was...confused, I...overreacted."

"You overreacted!?" I yelled at him. "You _killed_ my father! Because you were jealous! Don't you even dare apologize, there is no way you'll be forgiven."

"I understand..." he whispered. "And I don't deserve it. I know we can never go back to..."

"To what?" I spat. "You were right, I'm a liar, I never had feelings for you, but you were my friend and I cared for you. I would have done anything to get you back to us, to help you, but you have forfeited that right."

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything, so I continued. "For four years, you disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought you dead." I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to visit my friend." he replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know that's not why you're here. What do you need?"

He sighed. "I'm looking for Sephiroth-cells."

I was completely dumbfounded for a moment.

"What?"

"His cells. They can stop my body from degrading. I need them."

I spread my arms. "You won't find them here, Genesis. Sephiroth's dead."

"So I heard. But I will find them here."

"Where?"

He smiled mischieviously. "In town. Your old friends are visiting, they carry the cells."

I frowned. What was he talking about? "My friends?"

"First Class Fair and his Cadet friend."

My mouth fell open. "They're...here?" I whispered.

"You didn't know?"

"Zack and Cloud are dead. They died nearly five years ago."

"How are you so sure? Did you see them die?"

"I...No, but...I've looked for them everywhere. Where are they?"

"Closeby, but they won't be for long. They're being hunted by the Turks. I suggest you make haste aswell."

I hung my head in confusion, my eyes searching for comprehension. "All these years..." I whispered to myself. "All these years I thought they were dead..."

"They were in Nibelheim for the past four years."

I raised my head to look at him. "Nibelheim?"

"The Shinra mansion. Hojo likes playing around, doesn't he? He's just as bad as Hollander." his face grew dark.

Suddenly, I jumped forwards and grabbed him by his worn coat. "What did he do to them!?"

Genesis grabbed my wrist, to stop my assault. "He has treated them with Sephiroth's cells, trying to produce Sephiroth clones. Zack, was a failure, he was already injected with Mako, like all SOLDIER are, but his friend..."

"His name is Cloud." I growled through clenched teeth. My anger was rising with every word he spoke.

"Cloud, he was pure human, uninhanced, untreated. He's different. I need his DNA. But Zack refused."

My breathing had quickened somewhere over the past minute and I hadn't even noticed until I tried to speak. "Why...are the Shinra after them?"

Genesis chuckled. "Oh, Eden, don't you see? They were never meant to get out. What would happen if the world found out about all the nasty little things they do? No, Eden, they're wanted dead, like you and me." He spread his arms with a smile. "Seems like we're all becoming one big family again, aren't we?"

"I don't have a family, you made sure of that."

"I know you can never forgive me, Eden..." he replied as his smile faltered. "But I need your help."

I broke into a laughing fit. Had I heard that right? "You need my help?" I laughed. "You have some nerve." I stopped laughing and gave him a cold look.

"I was hoping you could speak with them for me. In return, I'll tell you where they are and hold the Turks off your back."

"I don't need your help, Genesis. I'm very capable myself, I've outrun them for years. Now get out."

"I can't promise nothing will happen to them the next time we meet."

"Get out!" I pointed my gun at his face.

With one swoosh of his black wing, and 'farewell, Eden' he was gone, leaving me behind more confused than I ever was.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

I didn't remain for long, I had to find Zack and Cloud. I had to know what had happened to them. Knowing they were alive should have been enough, but it wasn't. I needed to see them, to speak with them.

Gongaga was a small town, and I knew Zack was born and raised here. It was stupid of him to come here, knowing the Shinra would do the same. If anything, I had to warn him.

I all but ran from the door, hoping they were still here, but I was met by a surprise.

Genesis was waiting for me on the other side of the door. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"What are you still doing here, I thought I told you to leave." I said when he didn't speak.

"I'll take you to them." he said, holding out his hand.

"I don't trust you."

"I swear I will take you."

I hesitated. "Just tell me where they are."

"Not far, but they are well out of Gongaga by now." he still held out his hand for me to take.

I felt reluctant accepting it, but I might not find them on my own. "This doesn't change anything." I whispered to him as I lay my hand in his.

"I'm aware...but I need to try." He lifted me off the ground with one powerful beat of his black wing.

"I still won't ask them for you."

"I don't expect you to."

I felt confused in the arms of the man who murdered my father. I had told myself I never wanted to see him again, but four years of being alone had given me enough time to process and reflect. I would never forgive him, but I had tried to understand him, his pain.

I realised I had hurt him even more, by keeping him hoping for something that would never be. That I had lost the right to call myself his friend. And if he hadn't been on the edge of breaking by learning about his true self, he would never have made the mistake of making it this personal. It had been an unfortunate chain of events that had led him to commit such a crime.

Sephiroth had once told me Genesis had made his own choices, and I had agreed, but then again, he went and did something even worse. My sympathy for Genesis only reached that far though, and I would never forget nor forgive.

It felt unnatural, flying like this, not to mention completely unsafe. If he was tricking me, all he had to do was loosen his grip on me and I would surely fall to meet my end. Fortunately for me, he didn't.

"Eden" he said hesitantly after some time, as the grass fields passed us by below. "Did you...you and Sephiroth...I mean, were you...together?"

I gazed at the mountains in the far distance, contemplating whether to speak the truth or not. Neither truth nor lie seemed to satisfy him in the past.

"Does it matter?" I replied instead.

"It does to me. Before, I was angry and bitter...but now, I feel glad knowing you might have been happy, even if it wasn't by my side."

"I was happy until you killed my father. I was happy until you chose to turn against us. I was happy only for a short while. I might have been happy until the point he killed me." I got angrier with every word, directing it at everything that had ever hurt me, and at the pure betrayel Sephiroth had bestowed me with.

Genesis nearly dropped me and my stomach lurched.

"He tried to kill you?" he asked.

He almost seemed like the old Genesis I knew, the one before the killing and the hatred.

"I will forever carry the marks." I replied, trying hard to supress the sudden emotion flowing through me.

He dived towards the ground and landed far less graceful than I was used to.

We stared at each other until I lifted my shirt to show him the obvious scar.

"Why would he do such a thing?" he asked me, emotion in his eyes.

"Because I wouldn't stand by his side. It seems you and him aren't so different after all."

"I would never..."

"But you did!" I interrupted him. "You did something even worse! And if I recall correctly, you pressed a blade to my throat not long after."

"That was...I chose not to."

"It doesn't matter." I growled, folding my arms over my chest and turning away from him.

He fell silent for a while, but even though my back was turned to him, I could notice his pondering.

"Eden..." he spoke after some time. "Do you think, if I hadn't...things might have been different now? For us?"

I wanted to scream at him to shut up, to stop thinking about himself, but instead I closed my eyes and asked for patience, forcing myself to remain calm.

"I think we would have still been friends and I would have done anything to help you. We would never have become more than friends, Genesis. You could never force it on me, not if I didn't want to."

"You said it once-"

"That was a trick, just like you said and I paid dearly for it. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"But your heart belonged to someone else. Sephiroth is gone now, perhaps then you would've-"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "That's enough. Can you please tell me where Zack is now?"

Genesis sighed in defeat and stared at his feet. "They're over there, in the caves." he pointed towards the mountain closest by.

I laughed, not believing this. "Really? You couldn't have just told me that?"

"I wanted to talk with you. I have really, terribly missed you, Eden. It's been four years."

"Did you really expect me to have a nice little chat with you? That I would just, fall into your arms? I think you should feel lucky I don't drop you where you stand!"

"I just need to know what could have been!" he started getting annoyed again, like he used to so many years ago.

"What's the point?" I exclaimed. "I would only be giving you false hope, like before. Look where that got us."

"I need to know...because only then I would fully understand the significance of my mistake..."

"It was significant enough." I stated. "You lost a friend. You wanted me to love you, now you have nothing. Stay away from me, Genesis." With that, I took off for the mountain, leaving him standing alone.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

They were still pretty difficult to find, hiding away in the mountains. But after an hour, I heard Zack's voice. He was talking to someone, I assumed it was Cloud. I followed the path down the cliff, to find him there, his back turned towards me. All these years, I had wanted to see him again, but now I did, I had no idea what to say. Instead, I stared at him for a moment, and then I noticed something was wrong.

He was talking to Cloud, who was positioned on the ground against a rock, almost clumpled up in a heap. He didn't reply to a single thing Zack said to him. The joy that had filled my heart at seeing them again, evaporated as quickly as it came.

"Zack..." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

When he turned his head at the sound of his name, it wasn't the happy reunion I had imagined it would be. We moved towards each other in a steady pace, embracing tightly when we met. We held on for a very long time, we had time to make up for. We didn't speak for at least a minute. "I thought you were dead." I whispered to him, still not letting go.

"I thought you were too." he murmered. "After what Sephiroth..."

I yanked myself free from him. "Zack, you need to tell me what happened, what's wrong with Cloud?"

"He's got a severe case of Mako dependance, he's withdrawing. I've been hauling him around since we got out. We got taken by Hojo, back in Nibelheim four years ago, after you...I thought you were gone, Eden, jeez, if I had known, I would've come to find you."

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"Cloud, he was in bad shape back then...Sephiroth nearly killed him, he took him on his sword like he was a ragdoll...For some reason I still don't understand, Cloud got free and Sephiroth jumped into the lifestream. It's really bizarre, man..."

"Hojo kept you inside the Shinra mansion all this time?"

"Wait...you know about that?"

"Genesis told me." I replied.

"Genesis?" Zack asked surprised. "You spoke to him too?"

"He came to see me just now. He wanted me to persuade you to give him Cloud."

"Hmp...I told him no. Can't believe he would use you to get what he wants."

"Well...he didn't push the matter..." I said. "And he brought me to you. He almost seemed like the old Genesis."

"Don't be fooled." Zack said bitterly. "Have you seen him at all over the past four years?"

"No..."

"Then keep in mind he needs something of us now."

"Good point." I said and turned my gaze over to Cloud. "Poor Cloud...will he be alright?"

"He's irresponsive; I have no idea whether he'll pull through. We'll just have to wait." He stared at me for a moment. "Eden...are you alright? I mean, everything that's happened...what he did..."

"I'm fine, Zack. Every day, it get's a little easier. I was out for three weeks, and I gave Shinra the finger. Quite litteraly, I might add."

"You did?" he smiled enthusiastically, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think he appreciated it though. Then again, that was the point. They refused to look for you, so I knew they had something to do with your disappearence, I just couldn't believe you would've just left me there."

"Of course we wouldn't!"

I smiled at him. I was so glad to see him again. "Where you headed?" I asked.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Back to Midgar, baby!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? The Turks are all over you, Shinra wants you dead, Hojo wants you back and Genesis wants his contents." I pointed at Cloud. "You gotta be kidding me, Zack."

"Nope, back to Midgar it is."

"Zack, I'll kill you, I swear."

"I'm going after Genesis first, maybe you wanna help out? I could use someone to keep an eye on Cloud."

"You're going after him?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because he won't stop until he gets what he wants. _The gift of the Goddess_." he mocked, making me shake my head.

"Four years in a test-tube and you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." he replied. "You're still as grumpy as you always was. So what, Eden? You game?"

I smirked. "I'm game. You know you need me."

I knew the reason he wanted to go back to Midgar, it was love. I wondered, had it been strong enough to survive these four years?

We traveled by motorcycle. Cloud was positioned in Zack's sidecar. We had stolen the thing for him back in Gongaga, there was no way the boy could even stand, it was like he wasn't mentally there. Whenever we stopped for a rest, we sat him up against a tree or a rock and I'd eye him with great concern. Nothing around him seemed to get through to him, he was just staring out into space, lost in his own head. It worried me, I had never seen anyone with Mako-addiction before.

Zack and I sat ourselves down next to him on each side. It was night and the skies were clear. Moments like these were always great for deep conversations.

"You know, we found Lazard." Zack suddenly said, gazing up at the stars.

I looked at him, but I didn't reply, I waited for him to continue.

"At first I thought it was Angeal, that he hadn't died after all. But Lazard has taken on his genetic traits. He even had a wing, he looked just the same..." he stared ahead, deep in thought.

"You've changed, Zack." I whispered. I was blind for not seeing it before, or maybe I just didn't want to. Or he didn't want me to see.

"With all that's happened..." he replied. "But I'm good."

"Are you?"

"Hell yeah. We'll just take care of Genesis and be on our way to Midgar."

"I'm not coming with you to Midgar." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know." he replied in the same tone. "Still worth trying, right?" he gave me a half-smile.

"Maybe one day, when things have changed. But right now, I don't even want to go near it. I'm done with it...it's all filth and no one is cleaning it up. Everyone's just making it worse. Hojo's on the loose, he's gonna make more monsters, more experiments like...And it's all okay with Shinra. I can't believe how naïve I've been..."

"We all were, Eden. If I'd known about everything, things would've been different."

"Different how? They were already made." I didn't say their names, but I didn't have to.

"Then I might have been able to spare you all the pain."

I smiled at this. It was so sweet of him to say.

"Thank you, Zack."

"I mean it. You're a real pain in the ass sometimes, but honestly, I love you to death. In a good way, you know." he quickly added when he saw my face.

"I love you too, Zack. But shut up now, this is cheesy." I laughed.

He laughed with me. "Very. Still, I'm glad you're back. The Gods know I could use some company now, with Cloud being like this..."

"I'm with you." I said. "But only until just outside Midgar." I added with a dry chuckle.

"Dude! How far to Banora village?!" I shouted as I pulled up next to Zack.

It was our destination, the hometown of Genesis and Angeal. Somehow, Zack and Lazard had figured out that's were he would be. Something about Genesis leaving behind a dumbapple. I had told Zack to reconsider, tried to change his mind. I simply didn't trust the situation. It was like Genesis wanted him to come. Why else leave the hint?

"Just about 300 miles, we'll be there in a few hours!" he had to shout over the ruckous of his engine.

The thing was Shinra made, but so old I feared it might blow up any second. It had trouble keeping up with mine, which was built for speed. His was like a tractor compared to mine.

"We need gas on the way!" he added when his eyes dropped down to the gauge on his bike.

"How far you got!?" I shouted.

"Uuuuuuh...not much!"

I shook my head and sped off to collect some gas for him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

I stopped at the first town I came across. It wasn't a town, specifically; it was more like a group of buildings huddled together, as if they were sheltering from the cold. It looked pretty abandoned too.

I strolled through the main street, which was about the only street. The first thing I crossed, before entering the actual village, was a chocobo farm. I sniggered to myself. If Zack's bike died, he could still ride a chocobo. It would probably be faster than the junk he was driving now anyway.

Next, I passed an Inn, good to know. On my right, there was a bar, and a junk shop right next to it. I decided to try my luck there.

A bell rang when I stepped inside, but I could see that apart from tons of junk, there was no living thing inside. Once outside, I stared down the street, which was more like a dirtroad actually, like in the old days, when people would ride chocobo's instead of motorized vehicles and went shooting up each other over landmarks.

I sighed and turned towards the bar. I guessed it still was like the old days here, where the men hung at the bar all day and the women did the household. They were in for a surprise.

It seemed they were. When I stepped in, all eyes turned to me and everyone fell silent.

"Is this a gal-free zone or what?" I asked the men, hoping to break the ice.

"Hun, ya welcome here any day, any time. What can I get ya?" It wasn't the barman who'd spoken, he just eyed me suspiciously. It was one of the men at the bar. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower in months, but then again, maybe they didn't even have running water here yet. His hair was dark, matted with dirt, but his eyes were youthfull and bright.

"You could get me some gas." I said, sitting down next to him.

"If ya need gass, ya should eat at ol' Duster's down the road!" a man shouted from the other end, causing everyone around him to break out laughing. He was laughing hardest though.

"Leave the Lady be." the man next to me said and they fell silent instantly. "What be ya name, lass?" he asked, as the others went back to their business.

"Eden"

He eyed me. "I thought so." he replied. "Ya is from SOLDIER, aint ya?"

I was dumbstruck, and he laughed when he saw my face. "I recognised ya, I used to work fo' Shinra, I saw ya down in the archives few times. Name's Charles, but ya can call me Charly. So, what ya doin' all the way out here?"

"Looking for gas." I said, making him laugh again.

"Once a SOLDIER, always a SOLDIER, huh." he chuckled. "Can't blame ya, world aint safe no mo'."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya aint heard? Shitload o' people leavin' Shinra lately, spies goin' everywhere, tryin' ta round 'em up. Like myself. Them been lookin' fo' me, but them aint gettin' me, I tell ya. Been here fo' three years, still aint seen 'em around. Maybe them given up, ya think?"

"Or maybe they have too many people to look for."

He laughed again. "I like the way ya think, lass, maybe ya be right. Them got mo' people out than in, nowadays. Still, can' be too careful na, can ya?"

"Guess not." I replied.

"So, bout that gas, I'm sure ya tried next do', damn drunkard's always hangin' out here. Told that good fo' nothin' bum a hundred times ta get off his lazy ass an' get ta work. I'll tell ya what, man's been neglectin' again, I tink it's time to teach him a lesson, waddaya tink?"

"How?"

"I be givin' ya gas fo' free, coz I like ya and coz he won' like it. How's that sound ta ya?"

"Sounds great to me, Charly." I smiled.

"Let's get goin' then."

He led me back into the junkshop, still talking.

"SOLDIER's been practicaly gone since ya'll left. Them aint told us nothin' much about what went down fo' years ago, but we aint stupid, we figured it out. Some o' them got too nosy, been killed by Shinra, the Turks ya know? Nasty little shitheads if ya ask me. They don' ask questions, jus' take ya damn head off. Anyways, after ya left, an' believe me it was talk o' the month when ya gave the Pres the finger, people started leavin' too. Nearly all the Seconds deserted, damn fools even sent the Thirds out ta find 'em an' eliminate them. Them aint never come back neither."

I was shocked to hear this, thinking about Max. What had happened to him?

"What's the matter, lass, ya still had friends in there?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure them be fine, them just scattered around the world, lookin' fo' a different life. Maybe one day ya'll get ta see each other again. Ya did good leavin' after all the damn things them did. Them don' want nobody ta talk about it, ya see? That's why them try an kill us. Them doin' poorly at that." he grinned, showing me some filthy teeth.

"Why is Shinra still so strong then?"

"Coz people keepin' their mouth shut. Soon as word gets out somebody been talkin' they get them tongues cut out. Aint nobody waitin' on that. There be some terrorist groups comin' up last few years, biggest one out there called AVALANCHE. Don' kno who they is, but they be blowin' up Shinra shit all over the world. Good fo' them."

"I guess a lot's been going on since we left, huh?" I asked him. "Why don't I know about any of this?"

"Coz I got some contacts inside, that's always a good way ta stay up ta date."

"You actually have electricity in this place?"

"Hey, it aint much, but it aint that old. The time o' chocoboys is long gone from here, even though it might not look it. How mucha that gas ya need, lass?"

"I think three gallons would be fine."

"Three it is. And then ya better be on ya way, don' want Shinra ta be gettin' here after all this time, no offense."

"None taken, Charly. Thanks for everything, the gas and the update. I feel like I've been living in a cave for four years."

"Don' look like it." he grinned, making me chuckle.

"Gon, get outta here." he laughed, waving me off as I straddled my bike.

Zack was waiting for me some fifty miles back, sitting on his bike, his arms folded.

I laughed at the sight when I pulled up.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny. Took you long enough."

"You want this gas or should I just let you walk the rest of the way?" I laughed.

"Gimme the damn gas." I knew he was only pretending to be snappy, his face made it obvious.

I gave him an update on what Charly had told me while he filled up his tank.

"I'm not even surprised." he said when I told him SOLDIER was gone. "Guess we're trendsetters, huh?"

We laughed and started up our engines. Banora was only 250 miles away.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

We reached the outskirts of Banora village well after dark, and the place was earily silent. I frowned when I saw the condition it was in, it looked burned to the ground. A few structures remained, others, blackened and collapsed or completely evaporated.

"Did Genesis do this too?" I asked. "Did he burn down his hometown?"

"This was Shinra's doing, actually." Zack replied. "They bombed the place."

"That's ridiculous."

Zack sighed in agreement. "Look over there." he added.

A strange green glow was lighting up the sky in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Genesis" he simply replied.

I heard a swoosh behind me and I spun quickly. I knew Zack told me it was Lazard, but I needed a moment to recover from the shock, he looked just like Angeal. His hair was white as his wing, and it was obvious he was degrading fast. I felt sorry for him.

"Director?" I carefully asked.

"Eden, you're alive?"

"It seems I got lucky for once in my life." I laughed bitterly.

"What Sephiroth did...it was terrible. I'm so very sorry."

"Yeah, thanks." I didn't want to talk about it, not with Lazard, who was a traitor in my eyes.

Four years had passed, and it wasn't really worth the trouble anymore. Nothing seemed very important, not even stopping Genesis. I wondered why? It had come to mind right after the last time I saw him. I knew I couldn't forgive him, but the hatred I had felt for him before had just vanished. I was helping Zack because he asked me to and because he was my friend. But if I hadn't found him, I would have chosen to forget everything that had happened, and remain a merc.

Apart from Sephiroth. That I would never forget. Something told me that was the reason everything else seemed unimportant, irrelevant, insignificant. I felt better every day, but I would still ponder at night before I fell asleep, when I knew nightmares weren't far off. I had told myself I just needed a new purpose, something to keep my mind busy, something to live for. But I hadn't found it yet. Maybe helping out Zack might be a step in the right direction.

So, as Lazard sat there before me on the ground and I saw Angeal's face, all I did was turn away from him.

"I'll go and talk with him." Zack said. "There has to be a way. Eden." he turned to me. "I want you to stay with Cloud."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why did I travel all this way with you again?"

"To look after Cloud when I face Genesis. Eden, if something happens to me, you're his only hope. Take him somewhere safe, promise me."

"Alright..."

He stepped into me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I can always count on you." he smiled before he disappeared into the green glow, shining around his silhouette like a corona.

While I stared after him, hoping he would last the night, Lazard spoke to me cautiously. "We should find some place safe, to keep him hidden from Shinra. The Turks won't be far behind."

"Let 'em come." I growled.

"Don't underestimate them, Eden, they are very skilled."

I laughed, recalling the trick I had played on Reno and Rude not long ago.

"Eden"

"Fine" I snapped. "But I'm not leaving without my bike, so you better drive it carefully."

"I can fly." he stated.

"Didn't I just say I'm not leaving it behind? Drive the damn thing, will you?"

"Leave it here, hide them both."

"What about Cloud?"

He shuffled my bike into the bushes, making sure it was hidden well.

I had noticed he was walking unsteadily, as if it was difficult for him to stay on his feet. When he was done, he was out of breath and stumbled a little when he turned.

"Take the boy out, hide the bike." he said to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while I tried to haul Cloud's dead weight out of the sidecar.

"Set him down." he ignored my question.

I did as he said and lay Cloud down on the ground.

"Now hide it."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." I said irritated.

When I was finally satisfied and certain no one would be able to spot it effortlessly, I picked Cloud off of the ground by his armpits and I dragged him further into town.

But before we got far, I heard shuffles all around and a large number of Shinra's army surrounded us. I grabbed one of my Sais and tossed it over to Lazard, who was unarmed. I hoped he would last. I hoped I would last. I did the noble thing and went at them first. Bullets flew in my direction, one hitting me in the arm. It didn't matter, I was so pumped up on adrenaline I didn't feel the impact, nor the pain. Once the first one was down, I grabbed his gun from the floor and slid it over to Lazard, who threw me my Sais in return. Together, we fought the small army, and I sliced through them like butter. Somewhere in the middle of it all, we were accompanied by a silvery horselike creature, a single white wing on his back. It was an Angeal copy, I didn't even have to look at it to know. I wondered what it was doing here, but I didn't have the time. I did notice it was helping us, tearing through the Cadets at nearly the same pace I was. Before I dropped the last one, I heard Lazard drop to the floor. I ran over to him as he sat on one knee, breathing hard.

"We need to go, Director, we need to get some place safe."

He nodded and I hauled him to his feet.

"Can you walk just a bit further?"

"I'll...try." he forced out.

Now I had two men to worry about. With great effort and a little help from Lazard, I managed to get Cloud onto my back, giving me a free arm to support Lazard. I felt like a packing-animal and the pain in my arm that was slowly pushing its way to the surface wasn't helping either.

I finally decided we weren't getting anywhere fast, so I halted on a good spot, right under a huge dumbappletree, not far from where we were in the first place. I put them both down on the ground. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

I left him two guns and ran into a still standing building close by. I retrieved a chair, finding only one and ran back outside. Lazard leaned against it when I set it down and I tried to get Cloud to sit, which was proving to be difficult as he kept falling sideways. I struggled and growled, wanting to ask Lazard for help, but he was still out of breath and I knew then that he was suffering great weakness or maybe even pain. Finally, I managed to balance Cloud on the chair.

"That little guy..." Lazard started. "He's...dead."

I had completely forgotten about it. My eyes found the little creature on the floor, a short distance away from us. It was lying on its side, dead. I walked over to it and crouched down. "Thank you, little friend." I told it, running a hand over its metal-like flank.

The strange green glow could barely be seen from here, but I stared in its direction none the less. A sound had caught my ears. A great thumping and roaring and I knew where it was coming from. And then my eyes saw a giant stream of energy shooting up into the sky. I worried for Zack and made to move.

It seemed Lazard was reading my mind. "Don't. He'll come back, Genesis is no match for him anymore." he breathed.

"What does that mean?"

"Hojo has changed him. He now carries...a part of Sepiroth with him. He's stronger, you'll see. Just come...and sit with us."

My eyes lingered on the glow for a moment longer before I tore them away and made my way over to Cloud and Lazard, setting myself down on the other side of the chair. But I still kept my eyes focused on the distance, ready to move if something else happened.

"I truly am...sorry for what has happened to you." Lazard said after some time.

"Just let it go, Lazard." I replied. "You'll only piss me off."

"It was never supposed to end like this. They were never supposed to find out. We didn't... know Genesis and Angeal would degrade. And Sephiroth..."

"Stop talking." I said through clenched teeth. "I don't wanna hear it."

"I know you loved him, Eden. And I know he felt the same way, with everything he would do for you."

"You mean, like, stab me through? Yeah, that's a real show of feelings right there."

"You feel angry because you...couldn't help him." he said.

"I feel angry because of what he did." I snapped, but I knew there was some truth to his words. I felt I had failed him, my Sephiroth.

"Eden" Lazard continued after some time of silence. "I will die soon."

I turned around to face him.

"I would die peacefully knowing...you have forgiven me."

I got up and crouched before him. When I saw his eyes I knew he was speaking the truth. His light was fading, his body, crumbling and I felt sorry for him. He had meant for none of this to happen, it was true. I took his hand in mine. "Of course I will forgive you, Director. But I'm still angry with you."

He chuckled. "That's alright, I guess." he stared at me. "You know, Angeal likes you very much, I'm not sure he ever told you that, so...I wanted to let you know."

It was my turn to chuckle. "I believe he's mentioned it once or twice."

"That's good." Lazard nodded. "I like you too, Eden. You are quite...resillient. I don't think I made the wrong decision, accepting you into SOLDIER. We were the only ones who agreed back then, Angeal and myself. I'm glad I wasn't wrong. I don't regret it."

I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Things might never have turned out this way if I had remained Cadet...Genesis and Sephiroth wouldn't have had a falling out, and he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Genesis was showing signs of degrading long before that. You have no blame in this. It was only a matter of time."

I nodded. I knew it was the truth, but it was still very difficult for me to accept it as such. I felt guilty every day.

"I'm not so sure I should be so glad you did anymore." I grinned. "Life might have been a lot easier as Cadet."

"Probably so." Lazard frowned. "You would still have your father..." his eyes turned to the right as he was interrupted by shuffling beside us.

I looked up to see Zack returning, carrying Genesis over his shoulder.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"What happened?" I sprung to my feet.

Zack sat Genesis down against the chair. I was surprised to see he looked the way he had five years ago. Young and vital, colourful and beautiful. The way I remembered him.

"Is he dead?" I asked Zack as I crouched down in front of Genesis.

"I'm not sure."

I traced my hand to Genesis' neck and felt a steady, rythmic pulse. "He's not." I said. "What happened?"

Zack sighed. "I don't know what the hell is going on anymore, Eden, but I think it was the lifestream that healed him."

"The lifestream?"

"Don't ask." he replied.

"Shinra attacked us." Lazard said to him.

"Save your strenght." Zack kneeled by his side.

"We got some...help." Lazard pointed. "From him...over there."

Zack slowly walked over to the creature and to my surprise, he started crying, his face in his hands.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I called, running over to his side.

He turned and his eyes were wide, not focussing on me, but somewhere behind me. "Director!" he yelled and ran over to him.

He was dead. Lazard, our Director, was dead. The battle must have drained any bit of energy he had left.

Zack dropped his head with a sob and punched the ground in defeat, or anger. It was a sad sight. I put my hand on his shoulder in understanding and after a few seconds he rose to his feet, regaining his composure.

"Zack...are you okay?"

He nodded. "I realise how hard it must have been for you..."

I squeezed his shoulder, letting him know it was alright, that I, would be alright, And so would he.

"Thank you." he spoke to Lazard, and I felt how many true meanings two little words could carry. Zack stood tall in respect and I did the same next to him. My hand slipped into his and we stood like this for at least two full minutes.

"One more thing." he said, and left.

He returned a few seconds later with a few dumbapples. He walked over to Genesis and placed it in his lap and then one in Cloud's hand. He handed me one over too, keeping one for himself. He raised it with a smile. "Okay" he said. "Let's eat! Sorry I'm not the real thing, but..." he took a bite from his apple. I had no idea where he was going with this, but I played along.

"Is it good?" suddenly a voice asked, and it took me some time to realise it came from Genesis. He had opened his eyes.

"Yeah" Zack replied.

"The gift of the Goddess..."

Zack raised his apple and looked at it. "This apple?"

Genesis shook his head.

"Huh?" Zack said, not understanding.

"Angeal" Genesis said. "The dream...came true."

A blue light erupted from Lazard, and streams of green and blue engulfed him. It was a beautiful sight. And then, he was gone, a few feathers remaining behind. Our gaze turned to the creature on the ground, as it too started dissappearing with this beautiful light. Angeal, had dissappeared from the world.

Zack walked over to it and picked something off the ground. He stood there looking at it, his mind someplace else.

"Four years?" he suddenly said, and I realised he hadn't even known how long he had been in that basement. He dropped his apple and shouted at the sky. "What do you mean, final?!"

I walked over to him and yanked the letter from his hands, for that was what it was, a letter from Aerith.

'_How are you? I wish I knew where you were. It's already been four years now. This is the 89__th__ letter that I've sent to you, but I don't even know where to send them anymore. I really hope that this final letter that I'm writing gets to you. _

_By the way, the flowers are selling very well. They make everyone so happy, thanks to you, Zack! _

_-Aerith'_

I felt an emotion inside of me I didn't know I was capable of feeling anymore and it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Aerith" Zack said. "Wait for me."

He resolutely walked over to Cloud, and pulled him over his shoulder. "You're gonna make it too. You got that?" he said to him.

"Zack, she'll be waiting, I know it." I said to him as he searched my eyes for contact.

He nodded. "Good luck."

"Fair well." I smiled.

He grinned and with that, he left. There was no need to discuss it any further, he knew I wasn't going back to Midgar and I knew there was no place else in the world he wanted to go. Our separation was an unspoken pact, but a promise aswell, to meet again in better days to come.

When he was out of sight, I knelt down beside Genesis. I didn't know why I was doing it, but I brushed his hair behind his ear and just looked at him. There was worry in his eyes as he glanced back at me.

"You should leave, Eden." he whispered. "They will find you."

"I don't fear them." I replied.

He smiled. "I know you don't...but please go. I don't want to see you hurt, anymore." he raised his hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes. "You are my Eden." he said.

I'm not sure of the emotion that coursed through me, whether it be hate for him, or love, or maybe both. But I decided I hadn't been the only one who had suffered greatly, he had been in pain since before it all started. I leaned down and kissed him gently, a soft, slighly lingering touch. Then I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I spoke. "I will forgive you, Genesis."

The look in his eyes changed from disbelief to confusion, to peace and after I let him caress my face with his thumb one last time, I was gone.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

As Zack and Cloud traveled back to Midgar, I had really no clue where the hell to go. I cursed when I found our bikes shot to shit where we had left them.

There was no other option but to walk, something I wasn't really fond of.

It did give me time to think though, as I walked around the green fields of the Banora area. Since the place had been deserted for over four years, monsters had gotten the opportunity to roam freely. It made me even more grumpy.

I thought about everything that had happened, how everything was lost, how my dreams didn't seem to matter anymore. My life with Shinra was over, and I'd lost all my friends, and my love. Angeal was dead, Lazard was dead, Zack and Cloud were far away, Max, I had no idea of, Sephiroth was dead, Genesis…I wondered what was going to happen to him.

And what was going to happen to me? Where was I to go? Back to Junon, to my old home? They would surely be looking for me there, even after four years. I knew Shinra, they wouldn't give up so easily. What then? Back to that little settlement? I might put Charly in danger, so that was a no go. So, I decided to first get some transportation and see where I would go from there. 250 miles from Banora to chocoboy-town. How far along was I? 25 miles, maybe? I sighed and dropped down against a tree. I hadn't even bothered to remove the bullet from my arm, so I set to it. It hurt like hell as it was burried deep inside the muscle. I had to use the tip op my Sais to get it out. When I was done, the sun was setting.

This was just screwed up. At this rate, it would take me ten days to get there. I watched some of the monsters attend to their business in the distance, when my eyes caught a Ruby dragon. That's when I got the greatest, most ridiculous plan ever and it wasn't going to like it.

I sprung up from my spot and ran over. The dragon reared when it saw me approach, giving me its first and only warning to keep my distance.

I was so happy to realise it was a female, they were even more ferocious.

'Good thinking, Eden.' I said to myself as a giant fireball coursed right at me. I was able to avoid it, and the huge claws that followed right after it.

It seemed I had learned from my last encounter with a Ruby. This time, it went much better. But, this time, I wasn't going to kill it. Before it even had chance to respond, I was on its back, and it reared again in protest. I grabbed the spiked scales to steady myself. It reared again and took of into the air, trying to throw me off. When that didn't work, it started turning and flying upside down. I screamed in my effort to stay on, squeezing my knees into her flanks. Then, she sped off, flying at full speed to get away from me, trying to shake the feeling of me on her back. With everything I had, I manouvered her in the right-ish direction.

She calmed down a few miles on, but she remained airborne. When I finally saw the settlement appear far in the distance, I released my grip on her and balanced myself on her back.

"Thanks, girl." I patted the the dragon before I jumped off, rolling over the grass to break the impact.

I heard a great roar from high above, and I took it as a 'you're welcome' even though I knew it wasn't.

"I see ya couldn't stay away from this ol' man." Charly smiled when I stepped into the bar once again. "Ya'll need mo' gas?"

"I need a vehicle, actually. You told me the days of the chocoboys were long gone, so I figured you might have something for me in that old junkshop."

"Lass, ya is right, I got sumtin' fo' ya. Follow me, if ya please." a grin appeared on his face, reaching all the way to his bright eyes.

I followed him into the still unoccupied junkshop where he stood beside a tarp.

"This here." he said, yanking it of, revealing a huge, fast looking motorcycle. My eyes widened with awe. "Be a monster. Ya sure ya can handle a ting like that?"

"I flew here on a Ruby dragon." I stated dryly.

"Oh, shouldn' have asked."

"How much do you want for it?" I asked him.

"Firs' imma ask ya sumtin. Where ya plannin' on goin' next? What ya gon' do?"

I shrugged. "Keep myself alive, probably do some jobs, like I did the past four years."

"Ya any good?"

"Ya need ta ask?" I laughed.

"Guess not. Tell ya what. Imma give ya this thing, if ya do sumtin fo' ol' Charly. How that sound?"

"That would depend on what you're asking me to do."

"I want ya ta work fo' me. I been tryin' to rid the world o' those lo'-lifes. I figured I'd rid Shinra, one at a time, but I just be waitin' fo' them ta show up here and we gon' have a ball. Na, I want ya ta be my mercenary. I call ya when I gots a job fo' ya, and ya do it fo' me. Don' worry." he added when he saw my face. "I won' make ya kill anyone ya don' want to, just some assholes out there. Ya in fo' that? Ya'll always got a job then, plus money and o'course plenty a spare time on yo hands."

"Dude..." I said. "Who are you? I thought you worked in the damn archives?"

Charly laughed. "I said I saw ya there few times, didn' I? I used to be a Turk, some time 'go."

"That...would explain." I mumbled. "What do you want in return?"

"Juss bou' ten percent. I don' need much, juss some good ol' cash ta stay alive, money be fo' you. Ya can juss save me some, an ride up here once a month on that monster bike o' yours...that sound good, don' it?"

"Sounds too good to be true, Charly. It usually is."

"I kno, I kno, ya is thinkin' 'he be a Turk' but I promise ya, it gon' be good. I like ya, kid, I tinks we can work together juss fine. An' I was hopin' when the Shinra finally get them ass over here, ya would help us out a little, I aint what I used to be."

"I could do that...Can I think about it for a bit?"

"Take all the time ya need, lass. Ya can take the bike on good faith, we don' need it anyhow. One mo' thing I'd like from ya though."

"What's that?"

"Ya phonenumber."

We exchanged numbers and a handshake.

"Lass, listen to what I tells ya. Ya need a place ta live, righ'? An way I see it, no place is really safe anymo'. I thinks ya would be safe here now, but that aint gon' work, ya is too young fo' that. Ya wouldn' fit in. So, I knows a place fo' ya ta go, if ya is interested."

"Where's that?" I asked curiously.

"Whiterun, ya heard of it?"

"Can't say I have."

"See? That be good! Ya kno bou' that chocobo place near Midgar?"

"That farm?"

"That be it. Whiterun's not far from it. It'll be a good place ta be."

"It's too close to Midgar." I argued.

"True that, but it'll be the last place them look fo' ya. Been deserted fo' some time. Somethin' ta do with some huge snake."

My eyes widened. "You mean the Midgar Zolom?"

"Yup, that be the one."

"You're asking me to live in its backyard?"

"Thing don' come there no mo', it's moved ta the fields roun' the farm."

"Oh, that's good." I grinned uncomfortably.

I had heard stories about the Zolom. It must be huge, some 25 feet in lenght, it's body thick as an ancient tree.

"Juss check it out, it's only an idea."

"Yeah, thanks, I will." I straddled the bike and roared it to life. I could feel the pure muscle of the engine surge beneath me. "I'll let you know, Charly."

"Good, now, be on yoway." he slapped my back and I shot the motorcycle out of the shop. At least I had a destination now.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Charly had been right, the place was deserted. I found a fairly big house at the edge of the village, built against the mountains. It was cosy on the inside, not too luxurious, the way I liked it. I had been used to large spaces growing up, since my father had a good job in Junon. Still, it was all a little too silent for me here. I enjoyed the mornings, when the birds would fly about the mountains and trees near my windows and during the evenings, when I would sit down on my porch. But I could never quite get used to the fact there were no people around what so ever.

If Shinra would ever come looking for me here, I would see them coming and be gone long before they even made their way up the hill.

Three days after I had arrived, I had called Charly and we had talked some business. Like he had said before, he would call me if I was needed somewhere and I would go and do the job. Simple.

A week in, life truly did seem simple. I had settled down a little and decided to check on Zack. It had been nine days since we parted, and I assumed he would be in Midgar by now.

I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear. "_I'm kinda busy fighting monsters right now, since I'm SOLDIER FIRST CLASS! Leave a message after the beep, I'll call you back if I like you enough._" Zack's voicemail said.

I frowned and dialed again, reveicing the same message.

"Hey, douchebag, you better call me back." I said after the beep.

But he never did. I tried to reach him day after day and my worry grew to such an extent, I called Charly four days after my first attempt.

"Wan' I supposed ta call you?" he said, but I could tell he was only kidding.

"Sorry, Charles, you know I would only call you if something was up. You're the only one I can ask."

"Noh, ya is makin' me feel special."

"You are...special, Charly." I laughed. "But I really need a favor."

"Anyting, lass, tell me what ya need."

"My friend, Zack? I think something has happened to him. I've been trying to call him for four days and I keep getting voicemail."

"He that other First Class bum, right?"

"Yeah"

"Aight, I'll see what I can dig up. Don' worry too much, I need ya focussed."

"You got a job?"

"Sure do. I'll be needin' ya ta go to Junon. There be some assholes ta take care of."

"What's the deal?"

"Shinra has hired three good fo' nothin' jackasses from the outside to tap into our network. Them need ta be taken care of. Pay be good."

"I don't care about the pay."

"I know ya don'. Ya can give it ta me, if ya want rid of it."

I laughed. "Talk to you later, old man, let me know if you find anything."

"Sure ting, be careful now, them aint no joke."

"I'm sure I'll have the last laugh."

He was right, as always. The three men I took five days to find were no laughing matter. They were packed with guns from head to toe and no fools. I had to be smart about it. I observed them for some time, receiving some interesting results. They were obviously men for the ladies, so I formed a plan in my head. It would be too difficult to take them out head on, so I decided on a more stealthier approach. I would strike when their defenses were low.

Night after night, they would hang out in the bar until well after midnight. They would then proceed to come out with a girl by their side, and sometimes more than one.

On the sixth night, I slipped into what men would definitely call a 'sexy' outfit. It was an adorned black, short dress with a bodice, reaching only just over my ass. It reminded me of a can-can dress, fringes included. I felt slightly uncomfortable wearing it, but I had a job to do. So I played my part.

At 11pm I stepped inside. It was crowded, but I spotted them right away, sitting at the bar, hooting up at a few girls dancing on top of it. They were some serious competition, I would have to be better than them, to get the men's attention. Either that, or I would have to come back later. Which was something I really didn't feel up to.

The girls were acting truly ridiculous and I nearly rolled my eyes at the thought of having to do the same. There goes my class out the door.

I took a deep breath and adressed the barman. I ordered three shots at once, really needing the courage for this. I was never one to draw all the attention to me.

Some people were dancing, others sat at tables, drinking and laughing. I watched the boys from the corner of my eye, but it seemed they hadn't noticed me yet. Damn it. I slammed down my last shotglass and moved over to them. They weren't halfbad looking, it made my job a lot easier. The first one had a smug look, a blonde stubble adorning his lower jaw. The second had a crazy look about him, as if he was a madman. His hair was shaved, leaving nearly none behind. I would have to watch out for this one. The third seemed like a nice man, black hair neatly arranged into a small mohawk.

Once I approached them, the closest one finally seemed to notice me.

"Why don't you boys lay your eyes on a real woman." I said to him while I leaned back on the bar, pushing my rack forward.

"You don't think they're real women?" he asked me, but the glint in his green eyes told me my rack had done the trick.

"They're just girls." I leaned forward, close to his lips. "They're whiny, inexperienced, _closed-minded._" I purred against him.

He seemed transfixed by my words, or maybe he wasn't even hearing them.

"I like to watch them dance." he mumbled, his mind off in another place.

"I can dance. You want me to dance for you?" I dragged my hands over his chest.

He nodded, staring at my lips.

"Get me a drink first?"

Real classy, Eden.

He beckoned the bartender over and I ordered another shot. Good thing about Mako, it was hard for you to get drunk fast. I poured it down my throat as exotic as I could and whipped around, minding to brush my ass against him as I climbed on the bar.

The music was good, and held a steady rythm. I tried to be as seductive as I could, swaying my hips, running my hands over. I felt ridiculous and quite appreciative of myself at the same time. I kept my eyes locked on his mesmerized face most of the time, but the moment I didn't, something at a far table caught my eye. It was impossible to not notice the red spikes flying all over, held in place by goggles, or the person next to him, the bald man wearing dark shades. Reno and Rude.

Shit, I thought to myself. If they saw me, this whole thing would blow up in my face. I hoped they wouldn't recognise me.

A few other men were staring at me, no longer at the other girls next to me, who were trying very hard to regain their attention.

The world around me came alive again, as one of the men whistled on their hands, the sound drowning out even the music. It had caught the attention of the Turks as well and their heads turned in my direction. Panic took over me and I quickly dipped down on my hands and knees, bringing my face close to my victim. "Seen enough dancing, baby? How bout I give you a private dance?"

"I'm with my boys." he replied.

I slid my legs through my arms and straddled him on the stool. "They can watch, or join, I don't mind."

He slapped his hands on my ass and squeezed. His face dipped down into the crook of my neck and he ran his nose over my skin. I looked over his shoulder to see the Rude watching me intently. I looked back at him, perhaps a little too long. He nudged Reno with his elbow, causing his drink to spill all over the table. I saw his lips move with indignance, but he quickly turned his gaze in my direction as Rude nudged him again. "What about it?" I read his lips. Then his confused face slowly changed into that of comprehension.

"You sure you're up for this?" the man whispered into my ear.

"Just get me out of here." I said.

He lifted me off the stool with such speed, I hardly had time to notice Reno slamming down his glass and pulling his friend along.

He set me down on my feet, but kept a firm hand on my waist, as if to say, there's no turning back from here. I glanced over my shoulder to see Reno and Rude quickly making their way over and I slightly panicked. The other two joined us, and my waist was encircled from the other side. Perhaps I could use these men as a shield, someway to get my ass out of this.

They led me outside, onto the deserted street.

"You're in for a ride, baby, you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life!" the crazy man laughed hysterically.

"That would be our job." I heard someone say from behind us.

I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. They had caught up with us. Had I expected any different?

"Back off, Turk! This one's ours for the night."

"I don't think so." Rude said. "We have business with her."

"Yeah" Reno added. "Hand over the girl."

"This" my victim said, pulling me forward as if to show me off. "Is a woman."

"But you wouldn't know that, would you?" the mohawk laughed.

If Reno was affected by his taunts, he wasn't showing it. He looked me in the eyes. "Come with us, Fox. It would save you a lot of trouble. Trust me when I say this."

"I'm going with them." I replied, though the look in his eyes told me he meant what he said.

"You won't like what you find, we'll go a lot easier on you."

"Oh, she'll like it!" the crazy guy slapped me on the ass real hard and I fought against breaking his neck on the spot. It was a good thing my back was turned to them, for I knew it was written on my face.

"You can have her in the morning. If she'll have you." the stubbled man swung an arm over my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"They will leave you for dead." Reno said, still not taking his eyes off me.

I laughed. "And you wouldn't? At least I'll have some fun before I die. I'll take my chances with them."

"See? The girl doesn't want your filthy Shinra ass." mohawk said.

"I thought she was a woman?" Rude asked.

Simultaniously, guns were whipped out from all around me and pointed straight at the Turks.

"Now get the fuck to walkin' before I put one between your eyeballs."

Reno put up his hands and slowly backed away. He patted Rude on the shoulder to do the same. Still, he didn't take his eyes off me and I knew it was a message. 'If you survive this night, you'll be ours.'

I flashed him a challenging grin before I was swept away from the spot.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Stage one of my plan was done and it had gone quite smoothly, to my surprise. Even though the Turks had been in the way. I worried over what Reno had said. It seemed he knew something about the men I didn't.

I wasn't sure where to go from here, so I let them do the work for me. They led me to a hotelroom, quite more luxurious than I had imagined.

Before long I was trapped between two men, running their hands around everywhere. I felt disgusted, but I had no choice but to play along.

The one with the stubble had dropped down on the bed and it seemed he was enjoying the show. I let them kiss my neck and unzip my dress. I was hoping they wouldn't take off my gloves, I was gonna need one of them.

My dress fell down to my ankles, leaving me with nothing but underwear.

"Do you really have to stand here with all the guns? They're making me feel uncomfortable." I said.

The crazy one smirked. "You hearin' that, Earl? We're making her uncomfortable."

"That's okay." the one with the mohawk, Earl, said. "We don't need them for you tonight."

He released me and went to put his guns on a dresser. "Put the guns away, Leeroy, do the lady a favor."

"Oh, I will." he smirked.

He too moved to put them away. I turned my gaze over to the bed, where the third one lay. I crawled over him. "So, what's your name?" I purred.

"You won't need our names after tonight, Fox." he said and roughly pulled my mouth to his by the back of my head.

"Why's that, baby?" I breathed once he pulled away.

"Because we're going to kill you when we're done with you."

My heart skipped a beat, realisation dawning on me. Those girls they brought out every night, they never came back. That's what Reno had meant. He had really meant to help me. I understood now that's why the Turks were there in the first place, to keep an eye on them.

I had to stay in character, so I forced myself to gasp. It came out a lot easier than I had thought.

I struggled to get off of him, but he yanked me back by the hair and threw me down on the matress. I had to watch myself, I had to stay in control of the situation, or one wrong move could result in something very bad.

"Please don't!" I squealed, but a hand was pressed down on my mouth.

"So, who's closed-minded, now, huh?" he yelled from on top of me. "Shoulda gone with that pretty boy Turk, you might have actually enjoyed yourself!"

The other two were laughing, but they soon moved to grab my legs at the man's order. If this was what all the girls had gone through, their last moments had been a nightmare.

He removed his hand from my mouth and placed it around my throat. He started squeezing, making me gasp for air. This was getting out of hand quickly.

"Heeey, what's this?" he asked, as his hand trailed down to the scar next to my bellybutton. "That's no gunwound, I can tell. Did you piss someone off? Earl, grab her hands!"

I had started clawing at his arm. Earl released my leg and Leeroy took over. I knew now what the only chance I was going to get. Soon, my hands would be pinned down, and I'd have nowhere to go. Images of what was about to happen flashed through my mind. I would be raped, probably repeatedly and then I would be killed. This was not how I had planned to leave this world. I hadn't planned on leaving at all, actually.

I let the blade shoot out of my glove and with great force, I stabbed it through the man's neck. He gurgled and was about to fall on top of me. Earl hadn't registered what happened yet, and I used this to my advantage. I grabbed one of the gying man's guns from its holster and shot Earl straight through the head as he came at me. He hit the ground at the same time my strangler did.

"Don't move." I said to Leeroy, who was on his way to retrieve his guns. I sat up on my knees on the bed, pointing my gun at him.

"You ought to know, that one day things like these always catch up with you, Leeroy. It's never a good thing not to treat a lady right. Too bad you won't live to learn from this lesson."

"I'm so-" he never managed to finish his sentence.

He went down without a sound and the room was quiet. I stepped off of the bed and stood beside the unnamed man. "God, damn, asshole!" I shouted, kicking the dead body for no reason but my fury. I planted a few more bullets into their bodies because I could, and got dressed.

Now, the next move I had to think over. There was a good chance the Turk had followed us and would be waiting right outside. I decided on the roof.

I washed all the blood off my chest and left the room. There was no one in the corridor and I quickly sped for the entrance to the roof.

Here in Junon, in the centre, all buildings were aligned, and all the rooftops were connected. It made it easy for me to make my escape. I had seen the Turks lurking across the street, hiding in the shadows of an opposite alley, between the bar and the itemshop. The streetlights would shine light on their faces as one of them peeked out around the corner, looking for anything suspicious, before it was retrieved back into the darkness. It seemed they never thought of looking up, which was good for me. An easy exit was granted for me and soon I was riding a back-route-chopper back to Whiterun, leaving Junon, the Turks and the job behind.

Seven days it had been in total, from my departure until my return. Charly still hadn't called about Zack, so I called him instead.

"They're taken care of, the sons of bitches." I said to him once he answered.

"Thas good. Any trouble?"

"The Turks got scent of me, don't think they followed me though. Did you know these guys were rapists?"

"Na I didn'. They is?"

"They were."

"Good job then, ya kno the drill, money'll be there soon."

"That's fine, Charly. So, you found out anything about Zack?"

"Yeah...I wanted ta wait fo' ya ta return befo' I gayou the news, but...well...he dead. I'm so sorry, lass."

I nearly dropped the phone from my hand. "What?" I whispered, not sure I had heard right. But I had.

"He dead. Damn punks shot him dow' juss outside a Midgar las' week. Stupid fucks, Shinra army they is."

My hands started to tremble and tears ran down my face.

"My friend, he a Turk. He wanted, an tried ta get him back alive, send some o' his best after him, he had some letters fo' the boy, but the army got ta him firs'...Yaight, Eden?"

"No!" I cried into the phone.

Charly fell silent on the other end.

"What about Cloud?" I sobbed. "Did they kill him too?"

"Don' kno nothin' bout no Cloud, them said yo friend was alone when them shot him. So maybe, he's fine."

"I hope so." I whimpered.

"Maybe he is. I'll try an find out some mo' fo' ya, but I can' promise nothin'. Could take a while tho...but by the sound o' it, ya don' mind the wait."

"No, I want to know. This isn't possible! He was going back to Midgar, he was going to find Aerith and he would take care of Cloud and meet me again. It's not fair!"

"His name be Fair." Charly said, in an attempt to make me laugh.

"That's not funny, Charles!" I wailed.

"Sorry, sorry, juss tryin' ta make ya feel better, I'm sorry I said that. Anytin' else I can do fo' ya?"

"No, thanks, Charly, I'm glad you told me." I was still sobbing.

"Aight, lemme kno when ya need me, gon do sumtin nice, ya deserve it."

"Everyone's dead...my friends are all dead..."

"That guy Genesis still be alive, he yo friend, righ'?"

"Not particularly." I replied.

"Oh...then, I'm yo friend."

I laughed. "I know that, Charly, thank you."

"Ya welcome. I'll let ya kno when I finds sumtin out. Byebye, lass."

"Bye" I whispered. And as I hung up the phone and the silence of the village engulfed me, it became only too real how alone I actually was.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Weeks passed by without much news from Charly. He told me he'd been trying to get the full story from Shinra, but the file was classified. Of course it was.

I did a few more jobs, nothing essential, and I was glad to know for sure that Reno and Rude, or any other smuck from Shinra, hadn't followed me.

During these weeks there had been some worldnews. A reactor in the middle of Midgar had been blown to pieces, just like that, taking many lives in the explosion.

The reporters said it had been a terrorist group, called AVALANCHE and I remembered Charly telling me about it once.

It seemed some people had finally started to see the evil in Shinra's ways and small terrorist groups were formed all over the planet. For it was the planet they wanted to save. As Shinra drained the lifestream, it also drained life, and with it destroying all balance. I'm not a scientist, I don't know what it all means, but I just heard it was really bad, and the planet would eventually die. Someone once told me that new life was given by the lifestream, so, do the math.

The next big thing was huge. A week after the bombing, the news reported another hit. The Sector 7 plate was destroyed, dropping down on the slums below. The Media, and with that Shinra, claimed it was another act of terrorism from AVALANCHE, but I knew better, AVALANCHE was after the reactors, not the people in the slums.

"Damn Shinra!" I shouted at the TV, throwing my empty soda can at the screen.

So many lives lost, only to place the blame on a few freedom fighters. Where was the world coming to? My hate for my old employer grew by the day and I mused to myself I would be very satisfying to take it down from the inside.

Nothing was heard from them for some time, but I somehow didn't feel at ease.

Something was at hand, and it was stirring beneath the surface, as if I felt something was about to happen, like whispers in the back of my mind.

Then came the latest news. The President had been assasinated. Right inside the Shinra building, in the very room I gave him the finger and told him to go fuck himself, while Reno and Rude had witnessed.

AVALANCHE was blamed again, but I didn't believe it. The nagging feeling grew, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Slowly, I knew it wasn't just a feeling anymore, when the whispers became louder and clearer. They soon were recognisable as whispers from Sephiroth, softly speaking my name; 'Eden…'

I thought I was going crazy until the next night when I came home, I heard it again. Only this time, I knew it wasn't in my mind, but real and very close.

In the darkness of my bedroom, I found him, standing in front of the window, wind whipping through his long silver hair; Sephiroth.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled out one of my Sais. I could feel his cold smile through the blackness as he spoke.

"Eden, there's no need for that, I can asure you."

"You're not real." was all I managed to utter as I stood frozen to the spot.

A cold, low laugh resonated through the room, and my flesh started to chill. This could not be him, this was not the feeling he used to impose on me, my body and heart would know. He was dead.

"No?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

I shook my head, even though it was dark, but I knew he could see it anyway. He took a step towards me, his silhouette outlined in the night sky and my hand flew up, steadying my weapon in front of me.

"I said there was no need for that." he stated coldly.

"You're dead." I snapped, more ferocious than I actually felt.

"Ah, but I can't die, you see." he answered. "I was absorbed into the lifestream, but it was not the end. Instead, I gained great knowlegde…and power. I can't die." he repeated and the cold grew stronger around me, like an iron fist grabbing me.

"You killed him." I whispered.

"Who?" he asked, as if surprised. "You should be more precise, I have killed many."

"The President, you know what I mean."

Again that low rumble resonated, not only through the room, but through my bones as well.

"You're not as…eager…for my company as you used to be. You were never this hostile before, if I remember correctly."

I knew what he was jabbing at. "I got used to it over the past five years." I growled. "And I doubt your coldness could do me any good."

"Not even for the night? You once said you didn't think me cold."

In a flash, I threw my Sais at him, but he easily caught it as I knew he would. Still, I was just making a statement.

"I suppose that means no?" he asked, without any emotion in his voice.

"You suppose correctly." I replied in the same tone. "Why did you kill him?"

"Still curious, like ever." he almost sounded bored. "A worthless worm he was, not worth the stench on my boot."

"And yet you stomped on him." I challenged.

"He was in the way. He had something I needed."

"What would that be?" I tried to sound uninterested, but I knew my curiousity was shining through. Instead of commenting however, Sephiroth simply chose to answer.

"My mother."

"Your..." I was dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Manners, Fox."

I noticed how he chose to adress me with my last name, and I perked an eyebrow.

After some silence I was sure he wasn't going to break, he continued.

"Jenova. She was destined to rule this planet, if those little ants of humans hadn't stopped her, but no more, I am her legacy and together, we shall watch this world in ruin."

I was completely stunned by his change. The way his voice was so cold, the way he spoke of distruction with such fierce passion, as if it was the greatest motivation in life you could ask for. For once, I was at a complete loss for words. Instead, I just stood there staring at him as if he wasn't really there, as if he was just imagination, something from my dreams, like before.

"I haven't forgotten about you." he added and I was snapped out of my temporary trance.

"Scuse me?" I asked, not sure if I had heard correctly.

"I remember you. Your many faces. You and I went well together, both fighting for our own, cold to those who were beneath us." he answered. "I want to grant you the opportunity to escape the fate of your fellow beings."

My mind had halted at his previous comment though. "_Beneath _us?!" I yelled. "If I had ever known that you would turn into such a cold, cruel, _monster_-" suddenly, he was gone from the window and towering over me, his hand tight on my throat, the menace radiating off of him. I knew I had struck home, the word monster being the one thing that he had feared five years ago.

Then, it seemed he noticed what he was doing, and he released the pressure on my throat, but didn't let go, as if he wanted to remind me he could crush my windpipe with a squeeze of his fingers. I grabbed his wrist with my hands and stared back at him, fear lacking in my eyes.

"Ah, yes." he finally said. "I forgot, your ever rebellious side." His hand left my neck and rested itself on my right cheek. And then, for a moment, an echo of the feeling it used to give me returned, and I closed my eyes. But the warmth faded quickly, to be replaced by his cold voice.

"I would've gifted you a place in my Paradise, but you choose to die alongside them."

He moved to remove his hand from my cheek, but unintentionally I held it in place. An old longing surfaced as I locked onto his green, cat-like eyes, and I knew he saw it. For a split second, I felt as I did back then, and he was nothing more than a human being.

"You killed me, I will never forgive you for what you did." I closed my eyes again to break eye contact, to push the feeling down, for I thought it had vanished over the years. It seemed, now he was so close again, my mind was in reverse, and I only cared for times long gone.

But I wouldn't let it, and as I was about to pull free, I felt his cold lips on mine, once again reminding me of what was. Only a few seconds, but weeks of memories, and then they were gone. "So be it." he whispered.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone in my bedroom.


	65. Chapter 65

Thanks a bunch to all the reviewers I can't reply to!

Akimiki: I Here's some more for you :P

* * *

**Chapter 65**

I felt frightened, intimidated. But above all, I felt confused. How had he managed to return? Zack had told me he saw him fall. Zack…my dear friend…Tears welled up in my eyes whenever I thought of him, and that I would never see him again.

Sephiroth had returned…I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of him, I knew he would come back. We were like magnets, now more than before, two opposites attracting each other. I had been sad without him, but I didn't want him to return. He, I'm sure he didn't want me, in his mind, but he was drawn to me by something deeper than thought. I didn't think he could explain it anymore. Everything human about him had vanished, to be replaced by cold, monstrous passion. But something of old remained, something that connected him to me. I knew, deep down he felt the urge to come to me, but I also knew he would end me if I crossed the line.

He had said nothing about what he did five years earlier, he hadn't even wondered why I was still alive.

The morning after his visit, I had packed my things to leave. In the end, I had put my things back, knowing it was of no use. He had found me here, he would find me anywhere. There was no place for me to run, no place to hide. I would just have to wait for our next encounter and I knew it was inevitable.

Two days later, Charly called.

"Got some news fo' ya, lass."

"What, no job?"

"No this time. I found sumtin out 'bout yo friend, Cloud?"

I sat up on my couch. "And? Is he alive?"

"Seem like it. Them told me he with AVALANCHE now, Shinra send the Turks after they ass, an found him with 'em. Shinra be sayin' it be them who blew up the plate in Midgar."

"They're lying." I growled.

"I tink so too. Anyway, them go' outta Midgar somehow. Them were taken' hold after bustin' in ta HQ, same night the Pres was killed. My contact said sumtin 'bout them jailbreakin' some gal."

"What girl?" I asked.

"Dunno her, go by the name, Aerith."

"Aerith?" I shot up even more if possible.

"Ya kno her?"

"I think I do…" I frowned.

Why would Cloud be getting Aerith out of HQ? Even more, why would Shinra be holding Aerith?

"What do you know about it, Charly? About Aerith."

"Them say it be classified, so I found out. She be the las' livin' Ancient. Pres been tryin' ta find his way ta the Promised land. Won't like ta see that happen, they be hopin' it be full o' Mako, greedy sons o' bitches. Ancients be the only ones who can find it, in theory."

Where had I heard that name before? The Promised land? Sephiroth had spoken of it in Nibelheim, to Jenova. Did this mean Jenova was an Ancient?

"Ya there, Eden?"

"Yeah, yeah…So, do you know where they went after they escaped?"

"Trail be lost outside Midgar, but, I did find out them be chasin' after some man. Shinra be after him too, Turks, mostly."

"Sephiroth" I stated.

"That be it. Word be, he was seen near the chocobo farm not far from yo ass. Maybe it be time ta get the hell outta there."

"He was already here three days ago."

"He was there this mornin'" Charly stated.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, the phone still pressed to my ear.

"I'll call you back, Charles." I said when my eyes registered the gruesome image outside.

On the steep mountain path, was the Midgar Zolom, dead, pierced on a wooden stake. Its body rose high up, like a trophy, its eyes milky-white, blood running down from were the stake had penetrated its skull. It could even be seen through the dark and the pouring rain.

"Do you like my gift?"

I didn't turn, I didn't have to. "You call that a gift?"

"I thought you migh appreciate it. It was coming very close to your…home."

"Can't say I do." I finally turned around.

He was standing in the doorway, as if he'd just come home from work to welcome me.

"No? Perhaps you would, but it's because it was I who did it?"

"Could be a factor."

He flashed a cold half-smile. "You are angry with me." he simply stated, like he had just stolen my lollipop from me.

"Am I that obvious? Don't you have something better to do? People to kill, villages to burn to the ground?"

"I can divide my time."

I chuckled and closed my eyes, shaking my head. "Get to the point, Sephiroth, or get out. I'm not playing your games."

"But you used to like it." he slowly moved over to me.

"Stay away from me."

"You're angry for what I did to you." he kept advancing, taking no heed to my warnings. "I must admit, I felt pained by it, I had no idea what it would do to me until it was too late."

"Stop lying." I said through my clenched teeth.

"I don't lie, I never lie. I would think you know me better than that, my dear Eden."

"I thought I did. Guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Only a little." he was now so close I could feel heat radiating from him, and I turned my head away.

"Leave me alone."

"But you are alone." he replied, following my movements with his head. "Without any friends, everyone around you dead, you have no one but me."

"I'd rather have no one."

"You are still so terrible at hiding things, especially from me."

"What am I hiding then, Sephiroth? Tell me."

He let out a cold chuckle. "How you think of me when you're alone at night. How you dream of us."

"Nightmares…" I whispered. "All I keep dreaming about, is how you killed all those people, how you hurt me."

"I regret it…" he brushed my hair behind my hair, looking over my features. "Hurting you, that is." his touch still shivered me.

"That's comforting."

"I want you to know you still have a choice." he whispered.

"You made your choice five years ago, when you denied me, when I was begging you from outside the damn door."

"You did…I haven't forgotten." he sighed. "How I wish you would beg for me now."

"I would beg you to leave, if it helps."

"You said you would always want me." he said, a whisp of his old self shining through.

"I said many things and so did you. Guess that makes us both liars, now doesn't it?"

"Oh, my, how stubborn you are." he moved his face even closer to mine. "Fire is burning inside of you, fighting its way to the surface, and yet, you choose to ignore it."

My face grew hot, and I knew this was no lie. Nearly five years I had lived without him, I had made a new life and I wasn't going to ruin it now.

"Just admit to it, Eden."

"Get out."

I gasped as he pushed me against the window, hard, and I felt the glass crack against my shoulders.

"You're efforts are futile, I do what I wish, when I wish."

"I know you would, even against my will." I said, not taking my eyes off of his. Those still beautiful eyes.

He laughed. "But it wouldn't be, now would it?"

"Your very touch is poison." I said.

I felt his hand press me harder into the window and I could hear the glass snap. It was dangerously close to breaking. My hands grabbed the sill, hoping it would save me when it did. 300 feet down, the path was, I would never survive such a fall. The pressure rose and rose and the glass started giving in. Would he drop me?

"Please don't." I finally said, deciding it wasn't worth the risk.

"Now were getting somewhere." the pressure lifted.

"You're not making me like you any better, you know."

"Five years." he said, dipping his head down my neck. "Five years and this is how I'm welcomed back."

He ran his nose over my skin and my breath hitched, even though I tried really hard to keep it steady, I was failing abysmally. He knew it too, and I felt him smirk.

"I never wanted…you to come back." I forced out.

"Oh, but you did. Secretely, while you lived out there all alone. You longed for me on those silent nights." He reached my ear and whispered those words.

I grabbed his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to push him away. "That was a long time ago." I whispered back.

"Is it ever too late for dreams to come true?" he asked me, sincerely, softly kissing my neck.

I softly moaned at the forbidden pleasure and my hands were now clutching on to him, no longer trying to push him away from me. My body was moving on its own accord. He pushed me back against the window, less forceful this time. His slow assault continued and his hands joined in. Soon, his lips met mine and I was shocked to find they were soft and warm.

"Do you see?" he whispered when he found my neck again. "Was this your dream?"

My breathing quickened, informing me I was about to lose control.

"It was." I breathed. Sweet bliss, what have you done to me now?

He roughly pulled my head back by my hair and he lifted me up onto the sill.

"Isn't this how it's supposed to be, Eden? You and I?" he pulled me into him by my hips

I fought my way back to his mouth as his hand slipped under my shirt, where he caressed the skin of my lower back. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him to me, prevoking his agression. He slammed my shoulders into the window, making it crack even more.

That's when his fingers touched the scar on my back. The scar he had put there, the scar he had inflicted. The scene of what had happened in Nibelheim flashed through my mind, and I came back to my senses. What was I doing?

I knew I couldn't resist him on physical level if I let this torture go on any longer, so I let my mind take over from my yearning body.

I shoved him away with everything I had. "X marks the spot." I said.

I had been the wrong thing to do, apparently. Before I knew it, I was flying out of the window backwards, into the pouring rain. He twisted me in the air and wrapped his arm around my neck, leaving me to hang above the abyss.

"You always had a problem adressing your superiors." he said.

I gasped and clung to his arm, praying he would let go.

"Pull me back in!" I yelled, making him laugh.

"I thought you didn't want to be in here with me?"

"Please pull me up!"

"Why don't you tell me the truth first, Eden?" he asked me patiently, as if we were having a cup of coffee over Sunday brunch.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I...I hate myself for thinking about you, for missing you. And I hate myself for still wanting you!" I didn't want to say all these things, but resisting would be pointless, it would end up in my death. This was cruelty.

"What do you want from me!?" I shouted.

"I simply want you."

"What about what I want! You can't force me to do things!"

"Then what am I doing right now?"

"Let go of me then." I said, getting angrier by the second. "Do it!"

I felt myself get hurled through the window and I landed on the floor, drenched from head to toe. "I don't care what you want." I said, getting to my feet. "What about what I want?" I asked him again.

"It was obvious what you wanted." he replied.

"That's not...I don't. Not anymore."

"That's not what your body said."

"Please just leave, Sephiroth...If you ever cared for me at all...please just leave."

He dropped his gaze to the floor and to my amazement, he slowly turned and left.


	66. Chapter 66

Guest: Thank you for the proposal, I will consider :P Thanks so much! People like you make me slap myself in the face and continue my writing. (Yes I've been slacking) Your excitement is infectious :P

2nd Guest :P : Love the enthusiasm :P Forbidden desires are the worst kind, don't you think? I hope you will like where this is going!

* * *

**Chapter 66**

I really hoped that would be the last I saw of him, but I wouldn't bet on it. I decided on getting rid of my 'gift' the next morning, but when I looked out the broken window I was met with an entirely new surprise.

Cloud. He was gazing up at the snake along with a man I didn't know, some kind of animal and two girls I recognised as Tifa and Aerith. I dropped everything I was holding and ran outside to meet them.

"Cloud!" I shouted and he turned his head.

I flew around his neck with such force he stumbled backwards.

"Eden?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, thank the Gods, Cloud!" I hugged him with joy. He looked different, older, wiser. His eyes were alight with Mako, the sign of the SOLDIER. It was only then that I noticed he was now the owner of the Buster sword, once Zack's, and before that, Angeal's.

"Ya know this girl?" The man asked, but I payed no heed to him. "Tifa! I see you made it out okay."

"Hey" she said. "How ya been?"

"Holding up fine." I grinned. "I left Shinra right after I woke. You stayed in Midgar?"

"Yeah...I joined AVALANCHE first chance. I got my own little bar now, it's not much but it's mine."

"You guys are AVALANCHE?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but we gotta lay low for a while, they've been sticking things on us."

"Yeah I heard about the assasination."

"Not just that." she said. "The Turks blew up the Sector 7 pillar, the whole plate collapsed on the slums."

"Goddamn Turks." I growled. "I should've known they were the ones to do the dirty work." If I would ever set to my quest to take Shinra down, I would start with those murderers.

"It was Reno who did it...we lost many friends..." she whispered and the man hung his head.

"But we busted him up so badly he couldn't come after us!" he said.

"This is Barret." Tifa introduced me to the large, dark man, with a wild beard and a ruggish look. "He looks like much, but he's really sweet." she giggled.

"I aint sweet!" Barret argued, but he shook my hand.

With his left hand, I might add, for there was a big metal gun engraved on his right arm.

I turned to Aerith. "Aerith...It's been long. Are you okay?" I wasn't sure she remembered me, she had only met me once and only for about three minutes.

"I am. A lot has happened, but I am okay."

"He read your final letter." I said to her and I saw tears starting to swell in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I won't speak on it any more."

She shook her head. "No, that's alright, I'm glad he did." she smiled.

"So was he."

The animal caught my attention again. He was of reddish color, with braids and beads in his mane. He even had some warpaint on his head. He might be compared to an adolescent lion.

"This is RedXIII." Aerith said.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"A name is only a name, nothing more." RedXIII spoke and Tifa grinned at my shock. "Yeah, that was our response too." she said.

"I'll be damned..." I whispered. "Cloud!" I said and turned. "Sephiroth was here, he's alive."

"We know." he said. "We're going after him."

"Can tell he was here." Barret said, looking up at the Zolom. "That's one huge %# !$"

"Shh!" Aerith shot him a disapproving look.

"Who're you anyway?" Barret asked me.

"Eden Fox, former SOLDIER First Class."

"Oh, so that's how you know Cloud, huh? Another damn cocky smartass SOLDIER used-to-be."

"Cloud and I go way back, don't we, Cloud?" I smiled.

"Uhuh" he simply replied.

"Eden was there, back in Nibelheim five years ago, she helped save my life." Tifa added. "Will you be coming with us, Eden?" she asked me.

I hadn't expected her to ask me this, and I was taken aback. "Uh..."

"Yeah, we could use another hero on steroids." Barret added.

"I can't, guys, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Aerith asked.

"Because I don't want anything to do with Sephiroth." I chose to give them an honest-ish answer.

"You don't want him dead? After what he did five years ago?" Barret asked.

"I do..." I answered. Did I? Of course I did.

"Let's move on, we're losing ground." Cloud said.

"Alright, alright." Barret said. "Man's in a hurry." he apologized to me.

"That's fine." I smiled. "Cloud, can we exchange numbers? I really would like to keep in touch with you guys."

"For what?"

I frowned, he had always been odd, but this was new for him.

Aerith tutted. "Don't be ridiculous, Cloud, give her the number!" She stalked over to him and held her hand out, flapping it until he placed his phone in it.

"Here you go." she said to me once she had given me the number. She noted mine in the phone's adressbook and handed it back to Cloud.

"Alright, let's go." he said.

"One more thing." I said. "I have a friend who has a network inside Shinra, an underground thing. He has friends in high places, he can give me information. If there's something you need to know, just call me, I'll see what I can dig up."

"That's great, Eden!" Tifa said. "It's a good thing we ran into you. I'm really glad to see you're alright. The world's a small place, isn't it?"

I laughed. "That it is."

I thought on these words some more after they had left. What were the odds, that Aerith would end up with Cloud, Zack's best friend? In a world, a city so big, he had run into her, and now she had left the sanctuary of her church and had gone with him. An Ancient...those were the words Charly had used. I had no idea what it meant.

Uneventfull days were apparently not meant for me, because the next day, when I was chopping wood down by the path, I was disturbed by the sound of boots. Many boots. I slammed my axe into the trunk and whiped the sweat off my face. I climbed up on a rock to see what was going on, but trouble was on its way towards me.

Down on the path, past Whiterun, an army came into view. A Shinra army, at least three-hundred men strong.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Charly's number.

"Heya" he answered.

"Charles, why am I looking at an army passing by my house?"

"Oh, it is?" he said. "No need ta worry 'bout that, them probably be headin' towards FortCondor."

"Up in the west?" I asked.

"Yup. Them got some reactor and naturally, Shinra want it. Them don' never take no fo' nanswer."

"Can they handle it?"

"Fo' now, maybe. But not fo'ever."

"They need warning."

"Be my guest, slong as ya be careful."

"When am I not?"

"Ya never is."

"Then why tell me?" I grinned.


	67. Chapter 67

Dear Creepy proposal Guest who wants to marry me XD: I'll keep him bugging for now, don't worry :P As for Reno, there'll be a little more of him, be prepared! You're waiting will finally be over (only a little and for a little while XD) I don't like to rush things! And thank you, darling! XD Here's more for you...and for everyone else, of course!

I hope this chapter will be surprising and hope you like it!

Love, your writer :)

* * *

**Chapter 67**

I got ready quickly and straddled my bike before the last man was out of sight. I had one more thing to do before I could leave. I took my phone out again.

"Huh?" Cloud's voice sounded.

"Yeah, it's Eden. Listen, you got a Shinra army coming up your ass. You better move fast."

"Shinra?" he asked and I imagined he frowned.

"What about damn Shinra?" I heard Barret growl in the background.

"What about damn Shinra?" he repeated from much closer by.

Cloud had passed the phone over to Barret. He was such an oddball.

"They've sent a small army your way."

"Where they headed?"

"FortCondor."

"We nearly there...Not Junon?"

"Junon? Why Junon?" I asked.

"We juss ran into them Turks, they let slip Sephiroth is heading that way. They're following him aswell."

"Of course they are." I mumbled.

"What's an army doin' at FortCondor?" Barret asked.

"From what I've heard, they've got a reactor. We don't know anything more about it."

"Word reactor's nuff, damn lowlife sons of b-"

"Barret!" I heard a female voice warn in the background.

"Anyway, when did they pass?" he continued.

"I'm looking at them." I answered.

"Best we head back, give them warning. Cloud?"

"No don't." I argued. "Go do your thing, I'm on my way over. Just get out of there before they catch up with you, don't spend the night there."

"Got it. You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Positive" I replied.

"Aight then, thanks fo' the info." he hung up.

I thought on our conversation while I sped down the road. Junon, huh? What was he doing in Junon? Or maybe it wasn't Junon he was aiming for, maybe it was beyond that. Beyond the sea. From the harbor, ships sailed over the sea, but would he be doing on the western continent? "What are you looking for, Sephiroth?" I asked myself.

Over to the left I saw the army march. They were taking the terrain, not sticking to the roads, like I was. And even though they were taking a shortcut, they would never get there before I did.

I saw the tower in the distance. Perched up on a hill, was FortCondor, a giant Condor adorning the top of the tower, where for years they would nest. Hence, the name FortCondor.

The reactor had been unusable due to this, so I suspected Shinra needed the reactor again. But to what end? If even Charly didn't know, it had to be top-secret. Even his infiltrants weren't informed and they were supposed to be pretty high up in the Shinra-chain.

I reached the Fort well before dusk and steered my bike up the steep hill. I was halted by a guard at the gate. I parked before him and turned off my engine.

"State your business."

"I come with warning." I said. "There's an army marched up from Midgar, at least three-hundred men.

His face turned white. "So the day has come. War is finally upon us. I must give warning. Please, come with me."

"No, please come with me." I said and roared my engine back to life. "Have a seat."

I urged it to the top, until the hill became too steep.

We ran the last 300 feet and climbed up the rope, giving entrance to the tower.

He led me further up another two ladders before we came to a large round room.

"Sir!" the guard called, running over to an old man at a table. "Sir, this woman brings ill news. Shinra has come."

The man turned to me. He seemed kind and resillient to me, but something hid behind his eyes, as if he were clandestine.

"You saw them?" he asked me.

"I did, they passed through the mines and through Whiterun. They are very close, they will be here before dawn, I asure you."

"Do you have any money on you?"

"I...what?" I asked.

"Money, do you have it on you?"

"A little bit, yeah. Why?"

"Because we need more fighters, we can only do so much. We don't have the force to keep withstanding them. How many are they?"

"She says at least three-hundred, Sir."

"We need to send for fighters right away, if we survive this wave, Shinra will hit again. But we need money...Lady, what can you miss?"

"Excuse me? I'm not giving you my money. I've already come to warn you."

"You need it for anything? Are you constantly under attack?"

I wanted to say yes, but I decided against it. "How's that relevant?"

"It's relevant, because to us it means the difference between life and death. Forever have we protected the Condors that nest here. We will not stop now!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"Please, Miss!" the gueard suddenly exclaimed, dropping to his knees and wrapping his hands.

"Picard, pull yourself together."

"Yes, Sir." the guard cleared his throat and got to his feet.

I let out a deep sigh. "I got ten-thousand on me, that's all I can give you."

"That would suffice, for now."

For now? Greedy bastards.

"Will you be staying for the battle?"

"Now that, I can do." I smirked.

"Good, it'll be a hundred Gil a night."

I stood on watch all night, waiting for the army to appear on the horizon. I was joined by a guard, who spoke very little, but at least he didn't lose his composure.

Before dawn, we saw them approaching before we could even hear them.

"Go warn the old man." I said to the guard next to me, not taking my eyes off the enemy. Fifteen minutes later, I saw soldiers assembling down near the fort.

It wouldn't take long now. I walked over to the case I took from my bike and zipped it open, revealing a sniper rifle. It was provided by Charly and Shinra made. He had wanted to give me something high-tech, but I wouldn't have it. I would do best with an old fashioned rifle, I never used anything else. As Cadet I had been in the snipersquad and I was quite good with guns. I had to leave them behind though, since guns weren't used in SOLDIER. I was lucky I was allowed my Sais, they hardly passed as blades.

I rested the rifle on my shoulder and took my aim. I took a deep breath and let it out, before releasing my bullet. It whizzed through the air and the first soldier went down. I reloaded while the commander ordered his panicking troop back together.

I took aim again, repeating my actions. Another went down. They quickened their pace, and I turned it up a notch aswel. The more of them I could take out before they reached the fort, the easier it would be. They had imployed their own snipers now, and when they finally located me, bullets flew around my head, impacting into the walls behind me. It would be more difficult to take my time. Maybe a high-tech rifle wouldn't have been so bad after all. I changed position as often as I could, after every shot. By the time the fort was within the range of ordinay rifles, I had taken out about thirty of them. I continued my assault from up high, causing another ten casualties, before I made my way down the ladders to accompany the soldiers in combat.

I stalked down the path, while keeping an eye on my scope. One, reload, two, reload, three, reload. Bullets flew in my direction. Four, click. I retrieved my last bullets from my belt.

Five more shots I fired before I tossed the rifle to the side and drew my handguns. Dual shots took down soldier after soldier until they too clicked. I reloaded them and stuck them back into their holster, it was time for close combat. Or whatever was left of it. I and the Condorians, attacking from their covered positions, with guns and the unexpected use of some materia, had taken out 2/3 of the Shinra troop before it even set foot at the bottom of the hill.

It had been a pathetic assault to begin with, but something told me this wasn't the end. Shinra was either testing our weakness, or attempted to weaken us. Either, way, FortCondor had to find good defenses soon, or the next wave might be the last.

My Sais found their ways into a good number of throats and the remainders of the Cadets scattered. Some if them seemed quite determined and pushed through, failing hopelessly.

I lay one down and felt another behind me. My Sais was already up, ready to strike, when the Cadet spoke. "Eden?"

I halted my hand, inches from his chest. He removed his helmet. "Ollie?"

His one eye stared back at me. "Eden...you're alive...?"

He changed. He was more...man, for lack of better word. When I had last seen him, he was helping me escape, risking his own liability. Now, he was here, fighting amongst the enemy.

"What are you still doing with Shinra, Ollie?"

"It's not easy to leave...we're not all as lucky as you. How was I supposed to even make it out of Midgar alive? Don't hold it against me, Eden, please. I'm just so glad you're still alive."

In a flash I pulled him to me. "I'm glad to see you too." I smiled as I hugged him.

One of my friends returned to me, after so long. Then I let go of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking at him sincerely. "Ollie. What about Max? Where's Max?"

"He...he was executed for assisting you in your escape." his eye was wide and a shadow of the young boy I once knew schimmered through. "He just stood up to the Turks, right there at the entrance. I told him he was an idiot, but he wouldn't listen. He made such a ruckus it took six Cadets to remove him from the scene. They gave him an injection two days later..."

I stared at the ground in silence and closed my eyes, sending out a silent prayer to another friend lost. Around us, the last of the Cadets were taken care of, or taken captive, but I payed no heed. I had played my part, it was time for old friends now.

"They questioned me, asking me what I knew of it, but I managed to stay out of it. I told the idiot we should just delay them, think of some half-baked story to send them off in the wrong direction...if only he had listened!"

"Don't blame yourself, Ollie." I said, putting a gentle hand to his shoulder. "He was very determined in everything he did."

He nodded, sadness still adorning his features.

"What of the others?" I asked him. "Cory?"

"Cory...I think he was sent out to retrieve some Seconds with the rest of the squad, but he never returned. I like to think he's out there somewhere, staying out of Shinra's claws."

I sighed. "I hope so too...I hope they're all okay, maybe we'll see them again one day." I grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me, Ollie, just leave Shinra behind. They'll think you were KIA, it's a foolproof plan."

The young boy was back as his smile lit up his face. "I think I might do that, yeah. You got some fighting games back at your place?"


	68. Chapter 68

So, no reviews...thank God it's monday? :P

Don't leave me hanging, guys!

(There's a little angst in here for my guest XD)

* * *

**Chapter 68**

I was glad to have some company back home, the silence had lasted for too long already. We talked the rest of the day, about what had happened after I left. I told him what happened to Zack and Cloud and his hate for Shinra grew to the same levels as mine.

I actually cooked again, now that it wasn't just me, and soon evening fell once more.

That night, he sat on the sofa watching TV, while I cleaned the kitchen.

"Live broadcast from Junon, look, you might see your house." Ollie said, pointing at the screen.

"What's that?" I asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"Parade for Rufus, he's being instated tonight."

I sat down next to him. "What's he like?" I asked. "Anything like his father?"

"He's worse. He's been meddling over the past two years, but his father held him back. Guess that's over now...He's a spoiled, arrogant, sadistic little bugger, trust me, nothing good will come from this."

"Never thought it could get any worse." I said, watching the Cadets march past on the screen.

"Look at this idiot." Ollie laughed. "What's he doing?"

One of the Cadets in the backrow was having some serious trouble keeping in pace with the rest. We laughed at it together, it looked so stupid.

"Your phone's ringing." Ollie said.

"What?" I laughed.

"Your phone."

"Oh. Cloud."

"Hey, it's Tifa."

"Hey, what's up?"

"We arrived in Junon a few hours ago, Rufus's sailing to the Costa, we're boarding the ship. Just wanted to let you know. Cloud didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Dunno, he just said so when I told him to call you. Sephiroth was seen here in Junon, but he's gone. Rufus is going after him, so, we thought we'd just hitch a ride with him."

"You got real lucky there, the Costa is the place to be this time of year."

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe I'll get a tan. I could do with some R&R."

"You sure do. I'm having some, FortCondor is safe for now, but I don't know for how much longer. We whiped out the Shinra troop, but they'll be back."

"I have no doubt. We ran into Rude here in Junon, better watch your back, if Rude's out here, Reno won't be far off once he's healed."

"Oh yeah, you guys kicked his ass, right?" I laughed.

"We sure did, some new kid's taken his place for now, her name's Elena. She's been a real help."

"She's the one who let it slip, huh?"

"Yeah" she giggled. "So, be carefull. Better stay off the road for now, we'll let you know when there's news. You'll do the same?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks. Talk to ya later then, kay?"

"Alright, talk to you soon."

I gave Ollie a quick update and went to prepare the guest room, looking forward to tomorrow, when for the first time in years, I would be having breakfast with another living soul.

But first, I had to get through the night, which proved to be difficult.

It seemed I wasn't even safe in my dreams.

"There's a man in your house." he said to me.

"I'm dreaming." I whispered.

"Yes, you are."

"How do you do this? Get out of my head."

His cold laugh echoed through the infinity. "I do as I wish."

"Yeah, you said that."

"And I asked you a question." he materialized before my eyes, but there was nowhere for me to run, I was trapped in my own head. "Who is this man in your house." It didn't seem like a question, it was a demand.

"Ollie"

"Should I know him?"

I huffed. "Of course you do, now leave."

"Do you know what goes through his mind when he's with you?"

"I don't want to know." I answered coldly. I was done playing his games.

"No? It's very interesting, I asure you."

"Don't care."

"He seems to be under the impression it's your fault his friend died. Did you know?" he laughed again. "Of course you didn't. Well, it's true."

"No, it's not. Stop lying to me."

"Oh?" another laugh. "Perhaps you're right, but I do like to see you get angry. You're always so much of a challenge when you are."

"And you like a challenge, right? So you can prove what a big man you are? How superior you are? You're just a bully, something I grew up with, you're no different." I snapped.

His features turned serious. "You are still ignorant, as always, but soon you will see how wrong you are."

"You'll only be what people see and they will always see a bully. Nothing more."

"Is that so?" he cocked his head. "When I become a God,"

"If" I corrected him.

"When, then they will all bow for me."

"Out of fear, not out of respect."

"It doesn't matter." suddenly he was infront of me, without even moving. His hand grabbed my jaw and he brought his face close. "And you will bow as one of them."

"I will never bow to you." I challenged.

"You still have a choice now, but your time is running out. There will be now turning back for you."

"If I go with you, then I would still be bowing to you. You should know I don't give up that easily."

"So rebellious..." he let go of me. "I wonder, will you still be when I murder your friend?"

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Ha ha...I wouldn't?" suddenly he was gone.

I shot up in bed, panting and sweating in the darkness.

"Ollie!" I yelled, scrambling from the bed. "Ollie!" I ran down the hall and busted into his room. "Ollie!" I switched on the lights, and felt relief washing over me when he was sitting up, rubbing his eye.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

I stood panting in the doorway. "You're...alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I...I just...it was just a nightmare...I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" he asked me sincerely.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I turned off the light before closing the door and I leaned my back against it. When I closed my eyes the dream still lingered in my mind's eye and I wasn't sure whether it had been a dream at all. "I'm going crazy." I whispered to myself before getting back to bed. But I didn't get a wink of sleep the rest of the night.


	69. Chapter 69

Dear creepy guest: I think he does catch the hint, but he simply doesn't care XD I love the mystery, you should name your account 'guest' just to keep it mysterious XD

Did anyone notice the reference to Cloud's performance in Junon? I thought it was funny :P

* * *

**Chapter 69**

I sat down at the kitchen table way too early the next morning and I barely acknowledged Ollie when he walked in three hours later, while I still sat staring out the kitchen window.

"Morning" he said while he joined me. "Did you know your window's broken?"

"No, Ollie, thanks for pointing it out." I replied dryly.

"What's up with you?"

"I didn't sleep so swell."

"I could tell, what else?"

"Nothing"

"You can tell me, I'm the only one around."

I sighed, not really wanting to bother him with my problems, or maybe I was just ashamed of my past.

"I don't want to push, Eden and we didn't ask questions five years ago, but we knew something was up. Max once told me you flipped at Sephiroth and he just let you. There were whispers...whispers of you and him."

I stared at him, not really sure what to say. Had all of Shinra known? Had it been that obvious?

"So it's true then." Ollie stated.

Still I said nothing.

"Holy shit." his voice hitched.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing...And I'm not judging. There was nothing wrong with him, back then."

"No, there wasn't..."

"But there is now, right? And he's back."

"The plot thickens."

"You were worried for me last night. Did he come here?"

Once again I didn't answer.

"He did, didn't he?" he asked.

We sat in silence for a while and Ollie set to making a sandwich.

"So" he spoke through a mouth full. "Iv heesh back am dangemous, why mot go avtew im?"

"Because I can't."

He swallowed his food down. "Because you still feel for him."

"No!" I snapped. "I'm just afraid I won't be able to do it. End him...or even witness it."

"That's what I said. He nearly killed you, Eden."

"I'm aware of what he did."

"He broke your window."

I burst out laughing. "I know, you're right, you really are, but...it's just hard. Plus, it's being taken care of. I guess when it's not on me, I feel like I don't have to do it."

"Maybe...so what do we do now? Live here the rest of our lives? I'd like something to do, you know."

"I'll get you some fighting games." I chuckled.

"Not good enough. I want in. With Charly."

"I don't know about that, Ollie, it takes a lot of hard work and responsibility, not to mention capacities."

"You doubt I'm capable?"

"Honestly? Yes."

He didn't get angry. "I understand you would say that...I never made it into SOLDIER...but there must be something I could do?"

"It's dangerous, you could die."

"Oh, the irony." he laughed.

I sighed and left the room.

"Take in some other kid?" Charly said. "I aint no foster momma an' this aint no orphanage."

"Listen, Charles, he isn't great, but he's pretty good. He's really smart, I think he would do good nosing around."

"This be you, askin' me fo' a favor?"

"No, this is me, doing you a favor. You could use some eyes in the field. Well, eye."

"Damn fool lost his eyeball?"

"He took plenty in return."

Charly sighed. "Aight, tell ya what, ya bring the boy over ta me an' we'll talk. I'll see what I can do. I aint promisin' nothin'."

"I get that. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine, get yo fine ass over here then, I'm still waitin' on last month's share anywho."

I chuckled, knowing he wasn't serious. "Later, Charly."

Ollie was outside on the porch, watching the sky.

"Guess it's your lucky day today." I said to his back.

"How so?" he seemed distracted.

"I'm taking you to him. He'll see you." I observed him. "Ollie?"

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Shinra chopper just flew over. Where could they be headed?"

"Dunno, FortCondor maybe, or joining the chase for Sephiroth. Or for AVALANCHE."

"That's mostly bad."

"Guess it is."

"Do you wanna go after it?"

"Not really, Ollie, I'm taking you to Charly, he's expecting us."

"Went in a general that way direction. What if we run into it?"

I sighed. His hate for Shinra had grown substantially, even I wasn't that driven to take everything connected to Shinra out. "I doubt it, but we'll see." I replied.

He reluctantly removed his gaze from the the sky and faced me. "We're going, now?"

"That would be the idea, yeah."

"Awesome" he grinned and disappeared inside.

After we packed our things, Ollie took his place on my motorcycle. He clutched to me in panic when I started the engine, making me laugh and shake my head. I hoped I was doing the right thing, taking him to Charly.

It was still morning when we left and I sped my bike over the roads. We would travel west, to Junon, where we would arrange for air transport to the Mideel continent. It was a long way around, but it was the fastest way to get there. Unless I would get a chopper of my own, which wasn't a bad idea. I sped my bike over the roads, determined to reach Junon before nightfall. I would need time in the bar to find a pilot. Freelancers would fly you anywhere for the right price. It was obvious Ollie wasn't too fond of the idea. He was just going to have to get used to it.

The sun wasn't yet setting when we arrived and I parked my bike outside the city, it would draw too much attention to us. We took the city transport to the centre and Ollie watched in awe.

"We don't even have luxury like this in Midgar!" he exclaimen.

I grinned. "Junon doesn't have slums."

"Right"

"You need anything else? Supplies? Get your ass out of that uniform?"

"That might be a good idea, yeah..."

We shopped for some clothes for him and I got a new load of ammunition. I payed cash, as I always did, to avoid being followed. Especially in Junon we were in danger of being spotted, the place was Shinra, basically.

When the sun started setting, we had diner together in a small cosy little lunchroom and made our way to the bar after dark.

"Don't look so off, Ollie." I said. He was staring around, looking like a tourist. "Blend in, will you?"

I pushed my way through the crowd, making sure I was noticed by the right people, unnoticed by the rest. It was a dodgy bar, but it was just what I needed.

I sat down at a table, inclining for him to do the same.

"Now what do we do?" he asked me, while he looked around.

"Now we watch." I did the same, only more at ease, and actually observing.

"For what?"

"For signs of a pilot looking for a load."

He leaned forward so he could lower his voice to me. "You do this every month?" He suddenly didn't seem so sure of himself anymore.

I chuckled at the look on his face. "Not every month...too much hassle."

"You can say that again." he mumbled.

"We could just go home if you want to, I'll call Charly to tell him you changed your mind."

"No!" he said indignantly. "I want to do this."

"Then focus. Be on the lookout for anyone on the lookout for us, in a good way."

"You're not making any sense."

"Guess it's the perfect moment for you to learn then, isn't it? Him, at the table in the corner. He's been trying to make eyecontact since we sat down."

"The black dude?"

"Yup. Notice how he's alone, and not drinking. He's hoping for a flight tonight. Let's have a little talk with him, shall we?"

"Okay" he started getting up but I held him down by the cuff of his coat.

"Sit down!" I hissed. "That's not how things are done around here. Don't do anything unless I tell you to, alright?"

He nodded, a little shocked by my actions.

"And don't run your mouth." I smiled at him. "Let me do the talking." I eyed the man in the corner and he returned the gesture. When he decided the contact had lasted long enough, he got to his feet and walked over to us.

"You on the lookout?"

"Not anymore." I replied. "Have a seat."

"Aight" he sat down. "Rules first, no names, no contracts."

"I'm looking for neither." I said.

"Good, waddya need?"

"We need a two-way ticket to the Mideel continent tonight."

"You want me to wait there or come pick you up later?"

"You'll wait."

"Fine. Cargo?"

"What we're carrying right now."

He eyed me up and down. "Twelve-thousand, in and out. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. When?"

"Two hours, I'm on my break."

"Sounds good."

"Dok 11, two hours."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

"That went well." Ollie remarked.

"Why not?"

"You actually trust him? That guy's a renegade."

"That's the way things work in this place, what were you expecting, the toothfairy?"

"Would've felt safer, yeah."

I laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Pay attention, Ollie, of you're to work for Charly, you'll need to know these things too. I won't always be there to do it for you."

"You got that right." Someone said from right beside me.

It was Reno, fully recovered from his injuries, probably on a Junon stop before he followed his friends across the sea.

"Oh, shit..." I whispered.

"Long time no see, huh?" he said playfully.

"You piece of-!" I extended an arm to restrain Ollie, who was about to fly at the guy.

"Ouch, man, there's no need for that." Reno said in a hurt voice.

"There was no point blowing the pillar and killing hundreds of innocent people." Ollie spat.

"I did what I was told." he replied.

"Like a robot, right?" I asked. "You got no mind of your own?"

"Only when I'm off duty."

"Guess that's not the case now, huh?" I stated, and he tilted his head in an appologetic way. "You're going after Sephiroth?" Of course he was.

"Might be. Where you headed?" Reno asked.

"Away from you." I replied. "Sorry, I would've let you give me a ride, but..."

"It would've been my pleasure."

"Too bad."

We stared at each other for some time, each waiting for the other to make a move. Then suddenly, I drew my gun and fired at him. His reflexes were good, and he ducked out of the way. But it didn't matter, I had only wanted to buy us some time. Ollie knew what he needed to do and sprinted after me. People had started yelling and running around at the sound of shots and I was hoping to get lost in the crowd.

"Get back here!" I heard Reno yell from behind us.

On our way, I passed our pilot and grabbed him by the collar. "Change of plans, we're leaving now." I said as I pulled him along behind me.

"Just raised the price by two-thousand." he said when I pushed him out throught the door.

"Doesn't matter, get us out of here."

We ran down the street and I could hear fast footsteps behind me. "Ollie, go!" I shouted. "Get the chopper ready!" As soon as I said it, I felt an electric surge hit me in the back and I went down.

"Eden!" Ollie skidded to a halt.

"Go, I'll handle it!"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second and followed after the pilot, who hadn't even looked back.

I turned onto my back on the pavement. Reno was already at me and all I could do was roll away from him. His rod approached me at lightning speed and in a reflex I grabbed his arm and twisted it over. He was pretty nimble and he turned along with it, swinging his other arm around my neck and pulling me down. I let go of his arm, which once again brought the rod dangerously closeby. I quickly set my hands against it, to prevent it from being pressed against my throat. He was now trapping me from behind, and I was stuck in his grip, while he tried to push the EMR into my nape. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the kneecap. He yelped and lost his grip on the rod. I pushed it away from me and aimed another kick at his knee, causing the same effect. I butted him in the face with my head and peeled his arm off my neck. I turned, anticipating his move and grabbing his other hand in the air.

We now stood face to face, wrist to wrist. "It seems I've underestimated you, Turk." I said to him.

"That happens a lot."

"I know the feel." I replied, before I summersaulted into his chest, making him fly back seven feet across the pavement. He sat up on his hands and shook his head. I drew my guns at him, to keep him in place.

At first, he stared at me, an undefinable look on his face. Almost as if he was waiting for me to do it. When I didn't, he spoke. "Are you going to shoot me now, Foxy?"

"Do I have a reason to?" I asked him.

"Maybe not tonight." he started getting to his feet and I took a step back. "But we'll meet again. You can count on it."

"I always love our little meetings, but I really need to go now. There's a very expesive chopper waiting for me."

He held eyecontact as I started walking backwards slowly, step by step. "Stop, following, me." I warned.

"How's Charly?" he asked, and I silently cursed. I hadn't realised he had heard. He knew Charly was important, and he would find out. Another friend's life I had to fear for.

I didn't reply, I just kept retreating into the shadows.

"You could save his life if you came with me." he continued.

"Stay away from me." I whispered, before I disappeared around a corner.

I was glad to find he didn't follow me.

It was all the more important now to get to Incra, to Charly, his life was now in danger. Shinra's eye would be on the lookout for him again, after he has managed to stay off the radar for so long.

Our pilot and Ollie had made quick work of getting the chopper ready and we were approaching the Mideel area four hours later.

I heard a jingle and the pilot pressed his phone to his ear.

"What?" he aswered. "No can't do. It's none of your business today. You do with 'em what you want, after I've finished the job. Sure thang, hold on. Hey, lady!" he called to me.

I looked at him in question.

"Reno on the phone for ya."

"What?"

"Take it, I'm flying here."

I growled and grabbed his phone, retreating into the back of the chopper. "Are you kidding me right now?" I snapped into the speaker.

"Heeey, Foxy, is that how you greet a friend?"

"What do you want?"

"You got a real flashy bike right here, I like it. It's got a lot of muscle on it, mind if I borrow it for a while?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. "It's all yours."

"Really?! That's awesomely nice of ya, thanks a bunch."

"Something else you wanted?"

"Yeah, you might not wanna come back to Junon any time soon, you know, with everyone knowing and stuff..."

"I'll keep that in mind. How the hell are you calling anyway?"

"I know people who know people."

"Uhuh. You tortured someone into giving you this number?"

"Nah, come on, don't be like that, I thought we had something special goin' on here?"

"We got many things going on, but special isn't one of them."

"I thought you and I were bonding a little, you're getting to know me, I'm getting to know you...You gave me your bike, that's sayin' somethin'."

"Take it east." I told the pilot, seeing we were close to Incra now. "Reno, get off the phone, I'm busy."

"With your buddy, Charly? Can I meet him?"

"Who says it's a he?"

"Good point! So it's a chick then?"

"Goodbye, Reno."

"Hey, hold up, hold up, one more thing."

"What now?"

"How's the weather in Mideel?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Damn you, Turk." I growled through clenched teeth. "I'm starting to regret not shooting you."

"I'm glad you didn't, where's the fun in that?"

He was still laughing when I hung up on him.

"We need to make it quick, Ollie, Reno knows where we are. And if he knows, then he can find Charly. We'd better warn him."

* * *

A little Reno time :P


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"Kind of shitty place is this?" the pilot asked when we landed. "I never even knew it was here."

"And you will forget about it once you've taken us back to mainland." I said to him.

"Fine with me."

"Wait here, don't leave the chopper, we'll be back withing the hour. We might have another passenger, and we won't be going back to Junon."

"It'll cost ya."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Damn, this place really is a shithole, isn't it?" Ollie asked when we were on our way to the bar.

"Uhuh"

"You're worried?"

"Uhuh"

"What's Charly like?"

"He's great, you'll like him."

I stepped into the bar first, followed by a slightly insecure Ollie.

The man was at the bar, he was always at the bar. To think he would trip on the junkstore owner, when he was no different.

"Hiya, lass!" he greeted me when he saw me. He spread his arms and embraced me shortly.

"So, this be the kid? He don' look like much...ya sure his momma aint worried fo' him?"

"My mother's dead." Ollie said.

Charly grinned. "Oh, good, then we aint got nothin' ta worry 'bout." He grabbed Ollie's hand and shook it. "I'm Charly, thas what ya can call me, but, who give a damn?"

"The Shinra give a damn." I chimed in. "You're back on their radar."

"Never left it!" he laughed. "Whatchu sayin'?"

"I'm saying you're comprimised. We ran into a Turk back in Junon, he called our pilot just now. I think he tracked the cellphone, he knew we were in the Mideel area. They'll come for you, their interest is piqued."

"Let 'em come, stupid bastards, them don' kno the difference between them own ass or them front, nah, I aint worried fo' nothin'.

"Charly..."

"Don' ya worry fo' me now, this ol' man got some tricks up him sleeve, ya best be dealin' witcho own problems." he gave me a knowing look, and I knew he was referring to Sephiroth. "I thank ya fo' lettin' me kno, but I'll deal with it. Now, back ta this little younggun, watcha say his name be?"

"Ollie" Ollie replied. "And I'm right here."

"I gots eyes in my damn head, boy!"

Ollie seemed worried, but I knew Charly was just messing with him, so I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Ya got some skills?" Charly asked him. "Apart from failin' ta see anythin' goin' on on yo right side?"

"That's not funny." Ollie stated angrily.

"I kno it aint, so what? Well? Ya got sumtin'?"

"I'm fairly skilled in hand to hand combat, and I'm a skilled gunsman."

"He's a surgeon with the thing." I added. "He's a sniper too, pretty good one at that."

"I'll be damned, anythin' else?"

"I'm smart, I have a good memory and I'm good with numbers. I don't forget them ever, and I have a sharp eye for details."

Charly burst out laughing. "Sorry 'bout that, boy. Looks like we be seein' eye ta eye here." he threw a fit again.

Ollie scowled at him.

"So" I cleared my throat. "You got anything for him?"

"Might have. I can always use a good eye in the field. I won't be sendin' him on assassinations though, he aint you, Eden. But a little spyin' would do fo' him. I-spy."

"Enough with the puns, man." Ollie said.

"Damn, boy, don' ya be tellin' me what I can an' can' do, my momma be dead too, aint in need of another. An' ya need a damn patch fo' that eye, ya be lookin' like some damn cyclops, shit aint right."

I grinned, I loved this man. Ollie seemed to be wondering if I was for real, for bringing him here, but I knew he would come around soon.

"Fine" Ollie said.

"Good, now, Eden, tell me, who be this Turk on my tail?" he led us throught the bar, down through a hatch in the floor and some steps. Blue lights turned on, revealing his underground 'HQ' as he liked to call it.

"His name's Reno. Rings a bell?"

"Lotta bells." Charly chuckled. "He be a piece o' work, that one. He be alone?"

"He was injured during a fight back in Midgar, after he blew the pillar. He's on his way to the Costa now, or beyond that, I don't know."

"Yeah...some sad shit that was...Still, always liked the kid. He grew up in the slums, some streetkid he was...I was one o' the lucky ones ta recruit him, plucked him righ' off the corner, damn cheeky bastard, always talkin' back. Big mouth an' a brain ta match it, never a good combo. Like yoself." he nodded his head at me.

"I think it's a pretty good combo." I grinned. "But I'm not like him."

"Be true that, him gots a sense o' humor." he slapped his knee at his own joke.

"I can see how you would get along so well." I stated dryly.

"Well, he be a though one that, won' give up on ya easily, he be very loyal ta Shinra."

"I noticed. Same goes for you."

"We aint priority righ' now, mabye he send some men here, but aint nothin' big. Them be worryin' bout Sephiroth now, I aint worth the time. And neither are you, fo' that matter."

"He sounded pretty on my ass." I replied.

"Maybe he's taken a likin' to ya?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, right...He stole my bike."

"He did what now? Woman, you be tellin' me ya is lost that treasure? Ya be sure ta get it back from him, that be a gift."

"I'm not going after him to get my bike back, Charly, I'd rather stay away from the Turks, if you don't mind."

"Hell I care, get that damn thing back, I aint givin' ya a new one."

"I'll buy one."

"Get it back, or I aint helpin' this kid out. Take it as another job, aint payin' ya though."

"Damn it, Charles, what's so important about that bike?"

"It be my dad's and he be dead. Now ya listen here, Reno be one hell of a pilot, but he be shit on anythin' with less than fo' wheels. I aint waitin' round fo' that little punk ta trash it."

"I could trash it." I said.

"Ya better not. Ya hear me?"

"Alright, alright, I hear you, I'll get it back..." How was I ever going to get it back?

'Good, now, let's patch that eye up, shall we?" he grinned and Ollie rolled his eye.

He looked awesome with his patch, I had to hand it to him. I think he liked it too, because when he inspected himself in the mirror, he had trouble hiding his smirk. I sat on a chair, leaning my arms on my knees, watching Charly give Ollie a good look-over.

"Ya is scawny kid, ya need ta get some muscles on yo bones. Eden, train this kid up, will ya? He break like a toothpick."

"Train me up?" he asked me. "I would like that."

"You won't, I run a pretty tight ship." I replied. "You'll regret saying that."

"I'm ready for some change, I never made it into SOLDIER, but maybe you could crank me up a little."

"Need mo' than a little." Charly said, walking over to some drawers.

He punched in a code and a drawer slid open. "He be needin' some good shit." he said as he pulled out some weapons. "Ya be gettin' a high-tech sniper. I wanted ta give it ta Eden, but she aint takin'it, damn ungrateful princess."

I chuckled.

"Use it well, shit's expensive. I be givin' you some handguns, but them just fo' protection, I don't want ya fightin' yet. Ya like gadgets?" he asked an awed Ollie.

"Sure do."

"Aight, take this. It be all ya need, explosives, trackers, crackers, bashers, breakers an' trashers."

"What?"

"Gear, kid, fo' spyin'. Thought ya said yous smart?"

"So, you want me to take him home?" I asked Charly.

"Yeah, I'll let ya'll kno when I need ya, but ya be busy gettin' that machine back. So take this phone, cyclops." he threw Ollie a cellphone. "My number be on it, but ya better not be sendin' me crap."

"I'll take him with me to get it back. He could do with some training, like you said."

"That boy be up against them Turks? Ya'll be draggin' him back in a body bag."

"He'll be fine. I doubt Reno took the bike with him to the Costa, my guess it's still at Junon. But they'll be waiting for me, not him."

"Take my word fo' it, he aint leavin' that thang in Junon, he take it with him."

"You expect me to get it back all the way in Costa, or beyond?"

"I don' care if ya gotta pick it up on the moon."

"Damn, Charly."

"Ya do what ya think is right fo' the boy, but I'm tellin' ya now, Reno's one thang, but if them gang up on ya, like them usually do, ya'll gots a problem."

"We'll handle it." I got up from the chair. "Any chance you can find out where they are?"

"Call yo friend, Cloud, them won't be far behind."

"Got it. I'll let you know."

"One mo' thang."

I turned to him.

"Ya better handle yo shit, befo' it handles you, kno what I mean?"

"I'm handling it fine." I replied.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"That's just in time, ya'll had five minutes left on the clock." our pilot grumbled.

"You would've left?"

"Not really, I want my money."

"Renegade" Ollie growled before we took off.

"So, where should I be taking you?"

"Take us back to mainland, we'll get off there. The Turks are tracking your cellphone."

"What the hell? You said nothin' about the damn Turks, I don't want shit like that to be followin' me around. Get off my chopper!"

"Just take us to the shore and we'll be off your back."

"You better be! Damn shit, messin' round with Turks." he mumbled to himself. "Gotta be kiddin'me..."

"Just drive, will you!?" I snapped.

"The man wasn't kidding about getting that bike back, huh?" Ollie asked me.

"Nope. Bet you wouldn't mind." I smirked.

"Can't say I do, although, we're gonna have to walk all the way back to...to home." he quickly altered his words.

"Yup, seems like it. This is a mess...It was going fine until that stupid redhead showed up."

"He doesn't seem stupid to me. Charly said he recuited him, right?"

"Yeah"

"So, do you think maybe he's one of Charly's contacts?"

I laughed. "I doubt it, Reno would kill his own mother if Shinra told him to. I hope Charly knows what he's doing..."

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Not really, but first things first." I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Cloud's number.

"Sup, fool." Barret answered.

"How come when I call Cloud I always get to talk to everyone, but Cloud?" I laughed.

"He's juss a grumpy guy, we got used to it."

"Where you at?" I asked.

"We just leavin' the Gold Saucer."

"Really? You went party hardy at a time like this?"

"Nothin' like that, had some issues, is all."

"What kind of issues?"

"Nothin'..." he repeated. "I got caught up with my past in Corel. Met an ol' friend...I don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, we got our asses thrown inta Desert Prison, we was juss released. An' guess what, we got a damn sandbuggy." he laughed. "A buggy, we're cramped up in here, aint no joke."

I laughed with him. "I got some news too." I said. "Reno's back on track and he's making his way over to the others. He's got something of mine, I'd like it back."

"Do I wanna know?"

I chuckled. "Nothing like that, he just took my bike and I really loved that thing. I'm coming over there to get it."

"That's some trip for a bike..."

"Yeah, tell me about it...Where you guys headed?"

"Gongaga, it seems..."

"What the hell would you be doing in Gongaga?" I frowned. I was reminded of Zack, who came from the reactor-village.

"It's just enroute."

"Enroute to where?"

"Sephiroth"

"We're heading over." I said.

"We?"

"Yeah, found another friend along the way."

"We did too! Some stuffed animal, named Cait Sith, not sure what that's all about...Anyway, maybe we'll meet ya there."

"Take us to Gongaga." I told the pilot after I hung up.

"What!? Are you shitting me? I ain't takin' you no place else but the mainland, and that's it."

"Gongaga is on mainland, just a bit further."

"I don't think so."

"I'll pay you double, alright?"

He remained silent for a while, then, he steered the chopper west. "Damn women always be messin' up my life..." he mumbled.

It was still a pretty long ride to Gongaga, located at the closest coast, on the other continent. It might still outrun a sandbuggy though.

"This the shit I was talkin' about!" the pilot suddenly yelled and I flew to the windshield. In the distance, two Shinra choppers were visible in the sky, descending down at Gongaga.

"Follow them." I said.

"Aint gonna happen."

"You got something going on with Shinra? The way you start flipping everytime their name is mentioned?"

"Uh..."

I grabbed my gun and pressed it to his head. "I said follow them. You drop us off, and that's it, that's a promise."

He didn't reply, but I could tell he wanted my throat.

We flew towards Gongaga and my phone rang. "Ollie, take over." I held the gun out for him.

"Yo, you juss fly right over us?" Barret yelled when I answered.

"You guys on your way?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

"Thanks, Barret, we'll wait for you."

"Land it." I said to the pilot when we reached the outskirts of Gongaga.

"You're off now, I don't care how you get back, deal's a deal. Gimme my money and get out."

"Fine" I handed him three times the original price and grabbed my stuff. "That should cover it."

"That's fine." he said, gilsigns apparent in his eyes.

He took no time leaving us behind and Ollie had to jump out of the already ascending chopper.

"Well...that's screwed up." he stated.

"We'll deal with it later, let's go."

Ollie and I waited by the village edge, wich was cluttered with junk. I heard a purring sound in the distance and when I squinted into the sunlight, I saw a red buggy approach us from the north. I almost laughed at the sad sight. It halted right by us and out stepped Cloud, Barret, followed by Tifa and Aerith, RedXIII and what I presumed was Cait Sith.

Then I really laughed. Six people, stuffed into a sand buggy?

"You look terrible." Cloud said as greeting.

"Yeah, possible, I haven't slept in days, actually." I replied.

The others greeted me in their own fashion and I introduced Ollie to them. Barret had been right, Cloud was really grumpy, although he had always been sort of introvert.

"Ya seen somethin' yet?" Barret asked.

"Turks just landed here, I think it's time we teach them a lesson." I replied.

"Aerith, Cait, stay by the buggy. Let's get going." Cloud said shortly, and followed the path into the junkyard.

"Hold on." I said to him and followed. "All I want is my bike back, so you guys distract them and Ollie and I will get it out of here."

"Whatever" he responded, making me frown at his back. "What's up with him?" I whispered to Tifa as she passed me by.

"I have no clue."

Cloud held out his arm when we approached the first bend and I could hear a voice coming from ahead.

"Hey, Rude. Who do you like?" When there was no immediate reply, Reno's voice sounded again. "What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on, who do you like?"

"...Tifa" Rude's reply rumbled.

I shared a look with her and we both raised our eyebrows. Then I nudged her, and she giggled.

"Sh!" Barret hushed.

"Hm..." Reno said. "That's a tough one."

"Got that right." she whispered.

I laughed, earning me another look from Barret.

"But, poor Elena." Reno continued. "She...you..."

"No, she likes Tseng." Rude replied.

"I never knew that!" Reno exclaimed. "But Tseng likes that Ancient..."

"What are they talking about?" Cloud asked.

Barret was about to say something smart when we heard footsteps behind us. It was a young, blonde girl. I assumed this must be Elena. It must have been quite a sight, six people huddled together at the bend, listening in on girls 101. She seemed oblivious to the fact she was supposed to attack us.

"It's so stupid!" she snapped. "They always talk about who they like or don't like. But Tseng is different."

We stared at her, waiting for the penny to drop. And then it did. "Ah! Oh no!" she ran past us around the bend. "They're here! They're really here!"

Cloud went in full throttle, the others hardly even prepared for his sudden movements.

"I'm counting on you, I'll report to Tseng!" Elena yelled and ran the other way.

What a hero. Barret took off after her at full speed, and she zigzagged over the path trying to avoid his rain of bullets. Reno flew at Red, but Tifa was in the way.

I took advantage of the window and sprinted for the chopper. Ollie followed after me a few feet behind.

Reno saw me fly by and tried to duck on me, but Red locked his jaws around his leg, making him miss me by an inch and land face first in the dirt.

"Sorry bout that!" Ollie yelled at him as he ran past.

I laughed out loud while the battle behind us continued.

"Rude! The chopper, the chopper! She's doin' it again!"

"I'm busy." Rude replied.

I laughed again while Red growled, Reno yelped, Rude grunted and I could hear Elena's panicked yells from all the way down the other end of the village, where the reactor was located.

I launched myself right into the chopper and I nearly toppled over my own motorcycle.

It was fastened tightly with chains and there was barely any room to sit anymore.

"Shit" I whispered when I noticed the chains were secured with padlocks. "Damn Turks!"

I grabbed my gun and started shooting the locks. I looked outside, where Reno and Rude had just detached themselves from the fight and were running for the chopper. Either to get to us, or to get the hell away from there, but I guessed the latter.

"Ollie, get the door!" I shouted as I continued my assault on the remaining chains. The echoes made my ears ring, but I had to get it loose somehow. "Get on, get on!" I yelled when the door was opened. The Turks were nearly upon us as I severed the last chain. I jumped on in front of Ollie and hit the ignition, bolting from the chopper and away from our persuers.

I heard the chopper's engine come to life behind us and I opened the throttle, nearly throwing Ollie off.


	73. Chapter 73

I'm hoping to get some reviews outta this one :P

* * *

**Chapter 73**

"Eden!" he shouted into my ear. "They're coming after us!"

I didn't need for him to tell me, I had already expected them to. This was going to be fun.

The sound from the chopper came closer and I swerved right when a sudden rain of bullets hit the ground on my left. Ollie nearly lost his balance again.

"They're shooting at us!"

"No shit!"

Bullets impacted right and I sharply turned left, dust flying up behind me, my foot on the ground for ballance. The bike's rear swung around, and I hit the throttle with such force, the machine wobbled underneath me and the front wheel lifted off the ground, making Ollie scream bloody murder in my ear. We were now racing straight back at the chopper and I flashed them a finger before I passed under them.

I had bought us some time, but the persuit continued. I was unable to properly shake them. Everytime I felt I could get away from them, I had to change direction to prevent getting shot.

"Get the fuck off my back." I growled. "Ollie, hand me the rifle." I winced as bullets kept flying all around us. I felt Ollie release one of his clutching hands to reach in his pack. A few seconds later he held it out to me. I swerved again and I felt him sway along like a ragdoll.

"Alright, now what?" he asked, obviously worried.

I grabbed the sniper-rifle from his hand. "Take over." I said.

"You want me to do what now?"

"Take over the wheel!"

"I can't drive!"

"Then learn! Just hold it where it is and steer, it's not rocket science!" I turned sharply again to buy some more time.

"I quit! I tell ya, I quit!" Ollie yelled.

"Grab the handles." I said and he reached around me. I focussed and hoped he could anticipate.

I pushed off and jumped up backwards, grabbing onto Ollie's shoulder. With great effort I twisted around in mid-air and landed roughly on my ass, back to back. I had to grab onto the saddle between my legs as Ollie had great difficulty holding the powerfull machine straight.

"Left, left!" I shouted when the bullers hit on his right side.

"Little warning next time!?" he shouted, obviously not liking my move.

"Yeah, yeah, you just make sure you don't miss those bullets in your blind-spot." I said while loading the gun.

I set it against my shoulder, getting ready to aim, and I butted myself in the face when we hit a bump, sending me flying two feet up in the air.

"Goddamnit, Ollie! Watch where you're going!"

"I can't keep just one eye on the road and on the bullets at the same time!"

I shouldered the rifle again, aiming for the windshield. My hair blew all around me, it was distracting. Taking a deep breath, the world stopped around me and I fired. The chopper swerved, but the bullet ricochetted right off the glass.

"Damn it." I whispered.

Reinforced, I should have known. My gaze trailed up, onto the rotor. I smirked and reloaded. "Make a sharp left!" I shouted.

He did as he was told and the tires nearly lost their grip from the force. "I didn't say crash!" I yelled.

The chopper followed, and everytime we would get away from them, they would fire another round. I took another deep breath and set my eye to the scope. I swear I could see the panic on Rude's face when I grazed my visor over him and aimed for the top of the chopper. Then I fired. There was a loud click of metal on metal and with a great groan, one of the blades propelled its self off and away. The chopper started losing altitude and soon crashed to the ground, skidding along behind us.

"Stop the bike please!" I shouted over the wind.

He had the wit to let go of the gas and the bike slowed down, he even hit the brakes. The engine died from lack of handling and I jumped off.

Reno and Rude clambered out of the wreckage and the redhead kicked the chopper in anger.

"See you around, suckers!" Ollie yelled, suddenly feeling brave again.

"Yeah, that's enough, get off."

He was unsteady on his feet and I had to hold onto him to keep him from falling over. Suddenly he doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach in the dirt. Seemed like the adrenaline rush was over.

"I'm not made for this." he whimpered.

Reno and Rude slowly walked over to us. Rude, as always, with a straight back and professional demeanor. Reno, as usual, nonchelant and cocky. They seemed oblivious to, or uncaring for the fact they were out here in the desert without a ride. But I knew they would arrange for something. Unlike me they weren't alone in life.

I moved in front of Ollie and reloaded the rifle, making sure the message got to them.

"Looks like your boy isn't up for a ride like that." Reno chuckled.

"Looks like your aim sucks." I replied, making his smile falter.

"Yours doesn't." Rude said and it almost sounded as if he was impressed.

"I know." I smiled.

"You would make a great Turk, you know that?" Reno stated. "Sneakin' around, stealin' things...goin' behind people's backs...Sounds like someone I used to know. Funny guy he was, and a good Turk, until he became a traitor. He aint so big now anymore."

"I warned you." I replied coldly, and he chuckled.

"So?"

I raised my rifle and took aim. Ollie staightened up behind me, but said nothing, feeling the tension in the air. Or maybe he just didn't dare open his mouth anymore.

"You won't shoot me." Reno said. His cockyness pissed me off.

"Reno" Rude warned.

"Relax, pal, she likes me, she wouldn't ruin this pretty fa-"

The shot echoed and the bullet whizzed at him. He twisted and fell to the ground, grunting.

He got up on his elbows and knees and slammed his fist into the dirt. "Son of a _bitch_!"

"Next one's in your eye." I said, taking aim again.

Rude helped him to his feet and held up his hand to me, asking me to take it easy.

On Reno's left shoulder, a dark stain adorned his black jacket, slowly getting larger. Blood started dripping down his fingers, into the sand.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"See?" Reno said. "Now you're acting like one of us."

"I will _never_ be one of you. Answer the question."

"You can't change what you are, Foxy." he replied.

The next one hit him in the upper left leg and he doubled over to keep his balance.

"You missed." he groaned through clenched teeth and I was impressed by his defiance and resillience.

"I decided I like shooting you. What do you think? A little to the right?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped, knowing exactly what I was aiming for.

"They've found him." Rude suddenly said.

"Rude! What the hell, man? We're not supposed to say!"

Rude ignored him. "They'll take him to HQ."

I froze. This was all Reno's fault, he was the one who passed the info to Shinra. How many people could you possibly hate in a lifetime?

I threw the rifle to the side and drew a gun, stalking over to him agressively. I raised it and planted it against his forehead.

"My eye's a little lower." he said, and suddenly he reminded me of myself.

I cocked the gun, but he stared straight at me. He was probably trained for this.

"Eden..." Ollie said from behind me, but I didn't reply. I just kept staring deep into Reno's eyes, debating over whether to end him right there.

"Eden..." Ollie pressed.

"What!?" I snapped.

"You think...maybe we should just...go?"

"Kid's got a point." Reno said.

"Shut up! What will they do with him? Tell me!"

"He will be questioned and executed." Rude said.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Figures. See, that's why I'll never be one of you. Friendship and honor mean nothing to you, you would bury your own families." I said to them.

I looked Reno in the eyes again, and I realised a thing of beauty was about to leave this world. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Reno, for killing your own mentor, the man who took you off the streets."

He tried to hide it, but a shadow of shame washed over his features. "He would've done the same, I can assure you."

"He didn't. He sent me after you to get his bike back. His damn bike!" I yelled, a sudden need to cry coming over me. "He could've asked me to kill you, but he just wanted that thing back, so fuck you and your assurances. They don't mean shit."

"There might be time." Rude said.

"Don't you say it!" Reno warned him.

"Talk" I said to Rude.

"Rude, don't, man." Reno tried, but I kicked him in the leg and he went down.

"He's still at Incra...They're on their way right now."

"Thank you, Rude." I said to him and grabbed my phone.

I still kept my gun pointed at Reno as I held the phone to my ear.

"Ya found it?"

"Yeah I did, and a little extra something. He rattled, Shinra is on it's way. Get out now."

"Reno be there?"

I smiled wickedly. "Most of him."

"I be callin' you back in a few, seems I gots sumtin ta handle. Leave it be an' get outta there. Got it?"

"Copy that." I hung up and crouched.

I grabbed Reno by his collar, bringing my face close to his. "You are _so_ lucky to have a friend like Rude. I hope you will remember this moment when his time comes. And when it does, I hope you will make the right decision."

I let him go and walked back to Ollie, who stood looking at me with a worried look on his face, as if he was afraid of me.

And as we straddled the bike and left nothing but a cloud of dust behind, I wondered whether I was turning into a cruel monster.


	74. Chapter 74

So sorry this took so long, guys! Please forgive me!

Akimiki: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the 2nd guest :P good to know! I wanted to bring her back to her old self a little, maybe that part of the eventual attraction, the fact he can make her feel like herself, even through all the mess...

Let's read!

* * *

**Chapter 74**

This was a whole new level of fucked up.

My phone rang, and when I stopped the bike to answer it, I noticed I already had five missed calls from Cloud. I would call him back later.

"Charly?"

"Still here."

"I really wanted to plant one in his cap." I growled.

"Now aint the time fo' that. I need ya ta do sumtin fo' me."

"Name it."

"I'll be taken soon- but listen up." he added when I started to argue. "It be planned, now. I needs ta get inside, I need sumtin from HQ."

"They'll hang you, Charly."

He laughed. "Aint gonna happen, my network be too good fo'that. It's all been arranged, once I get in, they gon' get me out. I been waitin' fo' the righ' moment."

"To do what?" I asked.

"Them be buildin' a new kinda weapon, them Shinra fucks. I needs ta know what it does, what it be an' what them gon' do with it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I needs ya ta erase me file, all my old contacts be in there, it aint safe. That fool still witchu?"

"Yeah"

"Tell him he juss been promoted ta asswhipe."

I frowned. "Why's that?"

"Coz the damn kid had his phone traced ta Whiterun. Ya didn' tell him ta get rid of it?"

"No..."

"Then yous an asswhipe too. Seems like ya can' be goin' home no mo'. Them be waitin' fo' ya."

"Godamnit..."

"That be it. Now, I gots ta go, Shinra be wavin' at me from the doorway. Lose the phones, them gots yo number now." With that, he hung up.

Before I had the chance to do anything else, it rang again.

"Eden?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh, thank the Gods, are you alright?" Tifa's worried voice spoke in my ear.

"Define alright."

"You scared us, the way Reno and Rude went after you guys like that, what happened?"

"We crashed their chopper and we talked."

"Anything from them?"

"Our informant...they've taken him."

"They told you that?"

"Yeah, Reno found out about him, he overheard me and he couldn't keep that tip-tilted nose of his out of my business. He got what he deserved, I shot him to shit."

"You killed him?"

"No, but he won't be dancing any time soon."

"What will you do?"

"I have no idea...what happened in Gongaga?"

"We ran into Scarlet and Tseng, they were looking for huge materia in the reactor. Now we know why they attacked FortCondor. What we don't know is, what they need it for."

"Scarlet, the Shinra executive?"

"I think so, I don't know her. Seemed like a devilish woman to me...We..."

"You what?"

"We ran into Zack's parents, but...but then something strange happened. Cloud had no idea who Zack was..." her voice faltered at the end. "I'm so worried!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with him, why can't he remember? We're about to go to Nibelheim and he acts like nothing's going on."

I thought for a moment, letting the news sink in. "I don't know...maybe it was the Mako poisoning. He was pretty trashed up."

"I hope it all comes back to him! I'm so stressed...he's been walking around telling everyone he was in SOLDIER, but he never even made it! And now, he's taken a liking for Aerith and I..." She fell silent for a moment. "What am I saying?" she suddenly asked. "You have far more important things to do right now than listening to my whining. Go help your friend! Let me know how it went, okay?"

"Thanks, Tifa, I'll do that. I would tell you not to worry, but that's bull...so...hang in there."

"Thanks" I could hear the smile through her voice.

"Gimme your phone." I said to Ollie.

"Why?"

"Because both our numbers are on Charly's cell. Do you wanna be found?"

He shook his head and handed me the phone. I threw them down in the sand and ended them with a bullet.

"Now what?" Ollie asked.

He was pacing around while I leaned on the bike in thought.

"I gotta find a way to erase the file."

"Well, how?"

"I don't know, Ollie!" I thought for a moment. "Gimme that gear of yours." I said, holding out my hand.

"What?"

"Your gear! Your spying gear."

"Oh, right!" he grabbed his backpack and handed it over.

I rummaged through it, not even sure what I was looking for.

I mumbled to myself while I searched. "Tracking device...nope...retinal scanner? Nope...army knife...C4, that's interesting...data storage...camera...chips, microphones, earpieces...zoom-sunglasses? How come I never got that?" I looked at Ollie, who shrugged.

I continued. "GPS...Satellite interceptor! Hah!"

Ollie looked at me in question.

"All Shinra communications are done through satellites, we could use it to hack into their systems."

"We don't have a computer, or a hacker."

I smiled. "Hop on, we're gonna help Charly."

The nearest town we were to, was Gongaga, but I wanted to avoid it. So, I drove on, in our initial direction. In the distance, near the shore, was a lonely house, edged on the cliff. It was simple and didn't even have a garden. I decided to take the shot and urged my bike over there.

I halted right by the door and turned off the engine. We sat looking at the house in silence for a moment.

"What do you think this place is?" Ollie asked.

"Don't know, assassin's hut, maybe?" I grinned.

I stepped off and walked up the steps to the front door. I knocked three times.

After about thirty seconds the door opened, revealing a man covered in weapons, from head to toe.

"Wrong house?" I asked.

"Depends on what you're looking for."

"A computer, actually. Why are you so armed? Expecting company?"

"The weapon seller, and I always expect company."

"Right...Do you have one?"

"One what?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "A computer."

"Who's asking?"

"You like Shinra?"

"Why do you think I'm so armed?"

I almost sighed. "Care to help bring them down?"

"I'm neutral, but you can use it, for a price."

"Fine" I answered. What a confusing guy.

"Come in then, and don't think about stealing anything, there're no weapons here anyway."

This time, I did roll my eyes.

"You're afwully armed." he frowned once we had entered the store. "You some kind of rogue?"

"Something like that..." I mumbled as I looked around. "So, where is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

I oogled him and raised my eyebrows.

"A computer, man, a damn computer!" Ollie snapped.

"Jeez, no need to get angry, how was I supposed to know?"

"She asked you like, three times."

"I would've known if she had, boy. Follow me."

He turned and whispered to me as I followed behind him. "You're boyfriend's a bit cuckoo, I think you should dump him."

"He's special."

"Why, coz he's a pirate?"

"Arr"

"That's nice, so here we are...I'd say uh...a thousand Gil would do?"

I slammed the money into his hand and politely asked for him to get lost. I sat down and Ollie joined me.

"Hand me the satellite-thing." I said.

Ollie searched through his bag and pulled out a small, black plug-in. "This?"

"Yup" I took it from him and plugged it in. I looked over my shoulder to check on the weapon seller. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Go see what he's up to." I said, while green lights on the device flickered a few times, before staying green.

Ollie was already gone from the desk.

A program started up on the screen and it took some time for me to figure it out. After a while, I realised it enabled the user to search for a satellite, or a specific signal. I knew neither. Ollie still hadn't returned and I looked around again. "Ollie!" I called, but there was no response. I sighed. Damn it. "Ollie!" I called a little louder this time.

"What?" he asked nonchelantly walking back into the room.

"What's he doing?"

"He's on the phone."

"With?"

"His mom. How's it going?"

"Shit. I need a signal, but I don't have one."

"Sure you do." he replied.

I stared at him.

"They will trace our phones, they don't know they're broken. I wouldn't be surprised if they were out in the desert staring at the pieces right now."

"You're a genius!" I squealed.

Now it was a matter of time. The cellphones would give us the signal we were searching for and the signal would lead us to the satellite. From there, we could intercept every Shinra communication line and even rip the security codes to the system.

I took about twenty minutes to find the satellite and Ollie was wobbling on his chair.

Lines raced over the screen, I had no idea what they meant. Then the Shinra server popped up. The program was still searching for acces codes, so I went through the signals they were keeping track of.

"Look at all these names..." Ollie whispered in awe.

"Shinra's got a lot going on, it seems." I replied. "Look at this." I pointed out a few names among the hundreds, some were Shinra employees, but not all. The employees all had an identification number behind their name and a cellphone number, the one being traced for location. It was a safety thing. The rest were just names with phonenumbers, faxnumbers, IP-adresses, things like that.

"There's the Turks, wow, I never knew there were so many of them. And Rufus Shinra...want to get his phonenumber?" I giggled. "Ramona, haha, like anyone would rescue that shark...I think I'll write down the Turks numbers, we might be able to trace them later if we need to."

Then, all the way down at the bottom, was a short list of names without phonenumbers, or IP-adresses. But what stood out to me the most, were the last three names.

_Former SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair Deceased Chipnr. 5938AH7YE25L8000000010_

_Former Cadet Cloud Strife Chipnr. 5938AH7YE25L8000000011_

_Former SOLDIER First Class Eden Fox Chipnr. 5938AH7YE25L8000000012_

I frowned and stared at my name, wondering what the hell it meant. There were many more deserters at Shinra these days, more than the mere twelve names on this list.

"Trace it, see what happens."

I did, and I was truly shocked by what I found. A map opened, showing a red dot flashing over the very house I was in. On the right side of the screen, coördinates appeared. I gasped and let go of the keyboard.

"We have to go." Ollie said.

"I have to erase the file."

"They'll find us! How the hell do they even know where we are?"

I closed the window and returned to the security code. Ollie was now jumping up and down impatiently and he kept looking out the window.

"I have it." I said, entering the code into the Shinra system server.

_'Acces granted'_ the green text flashed over the screen.

"Hurry up, Eden."

"Yeah, I'm almost there." I kept my eyes locked, searching through the files to find Charly's. "Are you sure he was calling his mom?" I asked.

"I think so...think he was calling Shinra?"

"Got it!" I said. "Charles Memphis Cameo Hancock. That's a Turks name right there." I laughed. "Charly Hancock, at yo service."

"Eden!"

"Yeah, yeah."

'Erase and remove file from system? Y/N_'

Yes.

'This action will delete current file and can not be undone. Continue? Y/N_'

Yes.

'Action complete. File succesfully deleted from Shinra Inc. database. Delete more files? Y/N_'

"Eden, we don't have time!"

I wanted to press 'Y' but he pushed me aside and logged off. He yanked the satellite-interceptor from the computer and dragged me out of the room.

"Thanks for your help, old man, we gotta go now." he said as we passed the weapon seller.

"Where did you come from?" I heard him ask before the door slammed shut behind us.


	75. Chapter 75

gaiahirose: No worries, more coming up! Don't leave me!

* * *

**Chapter 75**

"How did they find us?" Ollie fumed as we sat at the closest Inn, for some food and sleep. We had driven for another few hours before we had to stop for gas. We had found a small village, barely more than an Inn and a bar, a little shop, a few houses. I was close to the mountains and it was obvious it was a mining town.

"I don't know." I grumbled while chewing my food. It was quite good, or maybe anything would taste good now.

"Do we have anything Shinra related? Anything?" Ollie asked me.

"Dunno...the rifle, maybe your stuff."

"We'll get rid of it. If Shinra made it, I wouldn't be surprised they bugged it."

"Charly's had that stuff for years, they never found him."

"The bike then?"

"That was his father's."

Ollie sighed. "Then it was that weapon seller. Damn Shinra spies are all over the world." he growled.

"That'll never change." I replied. "As long as Shinra exsists, we can't trust anyone, simple as that."

"I'm starting to like AVALANCHE. Think Cloud will get it done?"

"I'm not sure...he seems different. Tifa told me he's been telling stories about being in SOLDIER."

"Cloud was never in SOLDIER." Ollie frowned.

"I know, even better, he's been telling everyone he was First. I don't know what's wrong with him, maybe he's just too ashamed he never made it, but it could be he's not lying, at least not deliberately. He had a severe case of Mako poisoning, we were worried whether he would even make it. And here he is, walking around like nothing's happened. I wonder where it went wrong?"

"Zack died, right? And he was there. What if he couldn't cope with it? Went crazy?"

"You mean to say he made things up to make it easier for himself?"

"Something like that."

I sighed. "It's possible...Anyway, we should get in, we have work to do in the morning, and we need to get new phones."

"I'll get 'em tomorrow, you've done enough hard work the last few days."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Ollie. You still want to quit?"

"I do everytime something happens...but I don't want to now."

I laughed and got up from my chair, ready for a good night sleep. It had been another night and day without proper rest. But I would hardly be getting any tonight.

My dreams turned to nightmares again, roaming with the faces of the lost or the hated, or the one returned. I just saw his face, surrounded by blackness, nothing but it.

"Do you wish to see what I will become, Eden?" Sephiroth's face said to me. "Do you remember where it all started five years ago?"

He materialised and brought me back to that night. The heat from the flames felt real on my skin, so did the screams and the smell of burning.

"It's where it all ended." I corrected.

"For you, perhaps." he started circling me, coming ever closer, so even a whisper could be heard. "But not for me."

He stood behind me, I felt his breath on my neck and ear. "Come see my reunion." he whispered.

"I don't even know what that is." I tried to show no emotion, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"You can meet my mother, it's very important to me. Isn't that how it works?" he laughed, sending chills down my spine.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Oh, you do want to know?" he asked.

Suddenly he was in front of me again and the scene evaporated, leaving nothing but blackness around him again.

"I will travel past Mt. Nibel. I've invited your friend Cloud, I do love an audience."

"I won't be attending your party, Sephiroth."

"Why not? You don't have a life anyway."

"Screw you."

He laughed again and took a step towards me. "Aren't you curious?" he asked and I turned my head away, trying hard to avoid his eyes.

"Aren't you dying to see what will happen? How I will ruin this world?"

"Leave me alone."

"You've changed, Eden." he said. "You've grown bitter. You're doing things I never thought you capable of. Shooting a man for the shear pleasure of it? My, my..."

"I needed information."

"Wrong." he corrected. "You enjoyed it, you wanted revenge, you wanted him dead."

"How would you even know!" I snapped.

"Because I am in your mind." he smiled coldly and brushed my forhead.

"Then get out."

"Why would I? It's the only way for us to be together. I would be here with you, but, I have other things to attend to. After all, family comes first, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't have one." I turned away from him, but he was right in my face again.

"You can't run from your dreams, Eden. Eeeeden...Eeeeden." he slapped my face.

"Eden!"

I shot up and nearly tossed Ollie to the floor. He grabbed onto me and shook me violently. I focussed and the dream faded.

"You slapped me..." I said.

"You were having a bad dream, I thought I might have to kill you to wake you up."

"Thanks..."

"...Was it...him again?" Ollie carefully asked.

I nodded.

"What'd he say?"

"That he's heading past . Something to do with a reunion, whatever that might mean. I think Cloud might be going."

"You should give him a call." Ollie said, smiling brightly and waving a brand new few in my face.

"You already went out?"

"It's 11am, you're just a sleepy head."

I laughed and got up from bed, to take a cold shower. Yes, a cold one.

"Wow, we really are friendless." I said fortyfive minutes later, when I was saving phonenumbers to my new cell. "There's your number, and there's Cloud. That's pathetic. I'm adding the Turks, just so it looks like something." I joked, but I did anyway.

To test my new phone, I called Cloud, but I received no answer. nor on the second try.

I decided to let it rest for a while and have breakfast.

"We need to get home soon, Ollie, I'm running out of cash."

"Thought you said we couldn't?"

"It's not like they'll be waiting for us with an army. Just a quick, in and out, that's all I need."

"We can't get across the sea. We'll land in Junon. They're waiting for us there as well. Shinra knows where we are, they're not going to let us leave this continent."

"Then why didn't they come after us?"

"We were gone by the time they got there." Ollie suggested.

"Nah...I think they're preoccupied. Their eye is on Sephiroth now and on the new weapon. Even the chase for AVALANCHE is a back-row priority now."

"I hope you're right..."

"Yeah, me too." I replied as my phone rang.

"Heeeeyyyy" I said happily, glad to finally talk to Cloud.

"Hey" Low and behold, it was the man himself.

"Finally discovered how the phone works?" I joked.

"We were busy." he replied, my point going over his head. "You called?"

"Yeah, listen, are you going after Sephiroth?"

"That would be the point."

"He told you he was passing ?"

"He did."

"Okay, good. I have something else, Shinra is building on a new weapon, I don't know what it's for, or what it does, but my contact's on it."

"They're collecting huge materia from the old reactors, right? Maybe that's what they need it for."

"Good thinking. Are you in Nibelheim yet?"

"Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Really makes you relive it, huh, that night with Zack."

"Who?"

I was shocked, he really didn't remember.

"Cloud, what do you remember about that night?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he sounded edgy and I didn't want to press the matter. I had gotten the impression from Tifa that he was a little unstable.

"Never mind. What else is new?" I asked.

"We found a Turk in the Shinra basement."

My heart skipped a beat. "A Turk? Who?"

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"Never heard of him." I sighed.

"That would be because he's been asleep for thirty years. He knows a thing or two about the creation of Sephiroth, he was around at the time."

"He was? Does he know Charly Hancock?"

"How should I know?"

"Whatever. Do you need us to come over there?"

"No, we're handling it." he replied. "Talk to you later." he hung up before I could even respond.

"Some dude, huh?" Ollie mumbled when he saw my face.


	76. Chapter 76

Yay to reviews!

Akimiki: Thanks! I'm glad to be back! I wanted to make it more her story than anyone elses, although, for some parts they will travel/be together, I just think it has to be that way, for Eden to expecience what Cloud and the others are going through, I don't want to leave her in the dark and meet up with them months later and be like, the h* happened? Hope that makes sense! i guess it does to you, since you like it XD

* * *

**Chapter 76**

"Maybe we could locate the Turks and steal their chopper." Ollie joked.

"We should just get to the Costa, take a boat from there. If we're careful, we could just slip through Junon unnoticed and be on our way."

"And then what? After we get back to Whiterun? We'll need a new place to stay."

"Costa sounds appealing." I chimed.

"Neh, too many tourists."

"Gongaga?"

"Nope"

"I got it, Edeoheim."

"Who in the world would live in Edeoheim? People are actually trying to get away."

"That's the point."

"Hm...maybe you're right. Would be a shitty exsistence, having to travel through those mountains every time you need to get out."

"What if we never do? What if Charly never comes back?" I asked him, the fear awakened in my mind. "And even if he manages to get out, he doesn't have our number, we don't have his, and he's not going back to Incra. We may never find him again."

"Maybe he'll find us? I mean, he always finds a way to get things done, and he's not exactly alone, is he?" he encouraged.

"Maybe you're right...I hope you're right."

"So, back to Whiterun it is?"

"Back to Whiterun." I smiled.

We drove to the Costa, with a few short stops to stretch our legs. We drove well through the night and I felt I was in need of sleep. The next morning, when we arrived in the Costa, we went straight to sleep. I was so tired even Sephiroth left me alone.

The next morning we had breakfast and went on the lookout for a ship. It was high season, and boats full of tourists arrived and departed. It wasn't difficult to get aboard one, even though the price was ridiculous. Luckily, they didn't ask too many questions. If they had, we would have gone for a more sneaky approach.

Nearly a full day, the journey across the ocean took, and we arrived in the early hours. Back in Junon, almost home.

But we had no such luck. Once we walked down the ramp and out the harbor, we were met by who I remember to be Tseng. He just stood there, hands behind his back, a slight smile on his face.

"Reno sends his regards." he said.

I slowly walked towards him. "Where's Rude? Holding his hand?"

He smiled again. "Rude is...elsewhere."

"So they're not attached at the hip? Who would have thought..."

"Would you care to join me?" he asked while holding out his arm.

"I'm not really in the mood to go on a date tonight, I'm a bit tired."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from every direction and before we knew it, the entire street behind Tseng was covered with Cadets, their guns aimed straight at us.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Tseng said calmly.

"Men are so persistent these days." I chimed.

"And women are so hard-to-get."

"One of my stronger traits, I think."

"I would agree." he waited patiently for us to remove our weapons and surrender.

"Eden, don't." Ollie said as I drew my Sais.

Dozens of guns clicked but they held their fire. I stood before Tseng and held them out. He calmly took them from my hands and passed them over to a Cadet. I removed the military belt with all my ammo and gave it to the Cadet, followed by my guns.

"I'll be having those back, so be careful with my gear."

The Cadet looked at Tseng for guidance but he remained silent. His eyes slowly trailed over my shoulder, to Ollie.

"Kid?"

"I don't think so." he replied defiantly.

"Ollie!" I stated firmly, not taking my eyes off Tseng's. "Use your head."

I heard him walk towards us slowly, and with great reluctance and anger on his face, he handed over his gun and rifle, and backpack.

"Thank you." Tseng said kindly. "Please follow me."

He turned and led us down the street. He took us to his helicopter, one of three, waiting for him on the square.

"Please step inside." he said, waiting for us to get in first. "Understand that we will be escorted by two squads, in case you were considering trying anything."

I nodded and climbed in.

"Just a precaution." he said as he shackled our hands behind our backs.

Then he sat down neatly and the chopper lifted off the ground.

I stared out the window at the chopper next to us. Serenity took over, even though I knew what was going to happen, somehow, I didn't panic. Ollie was staring at the ground,and I could tell he was still fuming.

"You're very quiet." Tseng said to me.

"I'm preparing for my moment of glory." I replied.

"To talk your way out of this?"

"I doubt it'll work, so I'm preparing to be executed with grace and dignity."

"No one said you were going to be executed."

"It's Shinra. No one needs to say." I answered matter of factly.

"Don't you wish to inquire about your friend?"

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

He smiled mysteriously. "I would tell you that he is still alive, though still captive."

"What do you want from him?"

"His network. We know he's been interfering with Shinra since he left and that he has a very secure network set up within. That is all I can say."

"And now I will be questioned about the same matter."

"Perhaps" It seemed all the man did was smile.

We flew over Midgar some fifteen minutes later, a place I never thought I would see again.

The choppers descended on the HQ-helipad en the engines where cut off.

"After you." Tseng gestured with his arm.

We were marched inside. "Take the boy to a holding cell. Give him what he needs, food, water. Keep me posted."

"Yes, Sir."

"Take the lady to interrogation-cell four." he turned to me. "This is where we part, for now. I wish you farewell and good luck."

"Thanks?" I awkwardly replied.

They led me through my old home, something I hadn't terribly missed. I had never been to the Turks level, where I assumed the questioning and the torture took place.

They pushed me out of the elevator, causing me to nearly trip. We entered through a door, secured with a code, and then through another.

There was no famous two-way mirror in the room. It was a dull, brick room. There was a steel table by the wall and a chair in the centre. No windows, no cameras. Old bloodstains adorned the floor and I swallowed.

"Sit down." my escort growled and roughly sat me down on the chair.

The other kept his gun pointed at me as my feet were shackled. This was comfortable.

"You're gonna have a bad day, lady." They left the room.


	77. Chapter 77

Guest (I don't even know which one anymore, gaaaaaahhh): I love cliffhangers! You guys can all just like, huddle together and hang around, isn't that nice? And thanks :D I try to be original, so I'm glad it's working out!

So, it's kind of a long chapter, and I'm not sure I did a good job here...I'm worried I may have changed Reno into something he's not, or maybe made it too Mary Sue on her end, or just straight down unrealistic...let me know, please :)

* * *

**Chapter 77**

I looked around the room, but there was nothing to see. It was all the same, no weak spots, no hatches, grates or shafts, it was all just brick. Except for the door, which was metal, and reinforced, by the looks of it.

I decided the table wasn't meant for the suspects, but probably for equipment. I swallowed again, the worst of possibilities flashing through my mind.

After what felt like hours, the door opened.

In walked a young man, tall, blonde, and a few years younger than me. He had a sinister face and an arrogant flair. There was no mistaking who he was. The President of the Company, Rufus Shinra himself.

He was followed by an evil looking woman in a red dress and, low and behold, Reno, on crutches.

I sniggered at the sight.

"Something funny, miss Fox?" the woman asked.

Finally I managed to identify her as Scarlet, the she-devil. Maybe this was going to be a bad day indeed.

"Not specifically." I replied.

"Oh, really? Why not let us in on the joke?"

"My sense of humor isn't fit for Presidents and high class executives."

"Clearly"

Rufus leaned on the the table as Scarlet positioned herself in front of me. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I suppose it's my charm, people just love having me around."

She raised her arm and smacked me across the face, so hard my chair nearly toppled over.

"That's not very lady-like." I said while trying to recover from the ring in my brain.

"Do you really want me to explain to you why you are here?"

"You brought me here, you tell me."

She smiled and smacked me again. Rufus remained quiet, his arms folded, a cold look on his face. Reno stood behind her leaning on his crutches. He had a blank expression, unreadable, like a true professional.

"Hitting me isn't going to help." I said.

"I had hoped so." she laughed. "Kya ha ha!"

"I see why your dress is already red." I stated.

"It's my favorite color. What's your favorite color?"

"Are you going to ask for my starsign next?"

She suddenly moved and kicked my chair over. I landed hard on my shackled arms, the iron digging deep into the skin. She moved around me and pulled me back up by the hair.

"You may think you're something special, _missy_, but I deal with people like you every day. In the end, they always talk, when the pain becomes too great for them. I would advise you to coöperate and save yourself a lot of trouble."

She roughly let go of me.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked. "I like trouble. I'm like a magnet."

She raised her arm again, but Rufus held up a hand to stop her. She complied without question and stepped aside.

"I can see Shinra has trained you well." he said as he took her place.

His demeanor was very different. He reminded me of Sephiroth.

"Nah, this is all me."

"So I heard. You have caused Shinra a great deal of trouble. Desertion, setting Cadets and SOLDIERs up against us, stealing from the company, murdering our contracts, helping another three deserters escape, shooting one of my best, and conspiring against us with a former Turk. Who, as it happens, has a great network within our base. I want names. Give me names, and I'll erase your record."

"I hear records are permanent."

"I'd think you know better. Did you like what you found on our systems?"

"Not even remotely."

"Names, Fox, give them to me. I will offer you this one chance to come clean, or it won't end with only your own life. Don't forget we have Hancock and Vermont in custody."

"I don't have names."

"Very well." he said and walked from the room.

Scarlet smiled at me coldly and I was starting to get worried.

"I like your shoes." Scarlet said.

"Would you like to try them on?"

She yanked a crutch from Reno's hands and rammed the tip down on my foot. I screamed in pain.

"No I don't, they're ruined." she said coldly.

I chuckled through the throbbing pain. "I have an extra pair."

"Oh, really? At home in Whiterun?"

I raised my head to look at her.

"I'll pick them up later then, you won't be needing them anymore."

"I don't mind."

"Did you think of some names yet?"

"I could think of some, but that won't be much help."

"Then it seems we need a more agressive approach." she laughed.

"You can get more agressive?"

"Wait and see." she whispered.

"Scarlet..." Reno finally spoke for the first time. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Oh, Reno." she said as she moved into him. "You're not going soft now, are you?" she cooëd.

I frowned at her sudden sensuality. This woman was dangerous. Reno seemed uncomfortable when she brought her face close to his ear. "She shot you, remember? Who would do such a thing to you?" she trailed a finger over his chin and laughed at his reaction.

I could see the muscles working in his jaw and I wondered what he was thinking.

"We do things like this every day, why is she any different?" she continued.

Reno didn't respond, he just stared ahead.

"We'll watch her scream when we break her bones one by one." she harshly spoke through her teeth. "Watch her." she ordered and left the room.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" I asked him once we were alone.

"Shut up." he said.

"She's a real charmer, hardly your type."

"I said, shut up."

"A woman who would steal your crutch from underneath you isn't the one for you." I chuckled, but I could tell he wasn't in the mood for jokes. I frowned at him. "What happened to you?" I asked sincerely.

"You happened."

"I know that, but you're not yourself. Did something happen?"

"Why would you care?"

"Forget I asked." I said.

He was acting weird. Was he afraid of Scarlet? I know I was.

Reno stumbled over to the table and sat down.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Fox, listen." he started, ignoring my question. "It'll really be a lot easier for you if you spill."

"They will kill me anyway, there's nothing that can stop it. Besides, I don't have names."

He looked at me and sighed.

"Seriously" I pressed. "Charly just calls me with a target and I take care of it. I know nothing of his network, I just know he has one."

"You erased his file."

"Because he asked me to."

"Just give us something, anything."

"Why are you being nice to me? I shot you. Twice" I added.

"Yeah, that hurt." he chuckled.

I sighed. "How'd you find me?"

"Your satellite-interceptor. We caught the signal you used. If you can track us, we can track you."

I snorted. "Should've known."

The door opened and Scarlet walked back in, dragging a long table behind her. My eyes widened when I saw the instruments on it. Things I didn't even know what to call.

"Did you get something out of her?" she asked Reno.

"She doesn't know anything." he replied.

"And you believe her? Kya ha ha! You're such a fool for pretty eyes."

She dragged the table to my side and ran her fingers over the instruments.

My breathing was already quickening and when I looked at Reno, he shook his head ever so slightly. Don't do this to yourself.

She picked out some sort of metal rod, and I thought it was simular to an EMR, but when she pressed a button, the two-inch wide top glowed a fiery red.

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off the chair. I fought, but my shackles weren't helping. She slammed me down on my back on the table by the wall.

"Reno, give me some skin."

She held me down by the hair as he pulled my shirt up. I struggled against their grip, but I couldn't get loose. She held the glowing tip by my face. "Give me names."

I shook my head. "I don't have any names! Don't! Please d-"

The burning pain errupted on my ribcage. I threw my head back in a scream. I spasmed and kicked, but it didn't stop.

"Names!" Scarlet shouted over my agony..

"I don't know! I don't..." Pain flared on the other side of my ribcage and I could smell my own skin burning.

Suddenly she stopped and let go of me. "Hold her down." she said to Reno.

Tears were by now streaming down my face and my breathing was uncontrolable.

She left for a moment, giving me a few seconds to pull myself back together. It wasn't long enough. She returned with a knife.

"You have a nice scar here." she grazed over my skin. "And this, I never understand." she wiggled the piece of steel in my bellybutton, something I had done a long time ago, when I was sixteen and stupid. "I don't like it." she said before she stuck the knife through the ring and yanked it out.

I managed to hold back the scream. "What shall we cut next, hm?" she asked and brought the knife up to my face.

"How about an eye?" she asked me, grabbing my head again and holding the knife dangerously close.

I groaned and tried to turn my head away. "You like them, don't you, Reno? They're beautiful, I like them too. Maybe I'll have one to put on display. Mako-eyes...The mark of the SOLDIER. Kya ha ha!" She was crazed. "Would you like to play with her, Reno?"

"Be professional, man." he said to her.

It became more and more obvious to me that he wasn't one to enjoy torture, he did it because it was his job, though I figured he was immune to it by now. Scarlet was a different story, obviously. Every fiber in her body found pleasure in this.

She laughed at him. "What would the President say, if he hears you were afraid to handle a little girl?"

Anger flashed over his features and he grabbed the knife from her. He grabbed the back of my neck and roughly sat me up. The burns ached as I moved.

"Give me something." he said. He shook me and pressed the knife to my throat.

"She shot you, Reno" Scarlet egged him on. "Make her pay for it." then she turned to me. "I wonder what your boyfriend will tell us? How soon he would break...I will have him spill every dirty little secret about you and I am going to enjoy doing it."

"Go back to hell." I growled.

She chuckled and moved back to the table. "The shoulder, wasn't it, Reno?" she asked him sweetly. Then her face contorted and she stabbed a knife deep into my shoulder. I couldn't hold back the scream, nor the panting. A cry escaped again as she pulled it out. "Or was it the leg?" she added.

She brought her arm up again and my eyes widened in anticipation of the pain to come, but Reno dropped his knife and grabbed her wrist mid-air.

"That's enough." he said. "She doesn't know anything. And she's no use to us dead."

"Is this because she spared you?" Scarlet asked him. "Because she didn't have the nerve to pull the trigger and blow your useless brains out? You think you owe her something because of that?" she yanked her wrist from his grip.

I felt the blood slowly leaving my body and if Reno's hand hadn't still been supporting the back of my neck, I would've fallen over.

"The President will hear of this pathetic act of sympathy." she spat.

"You do whatever the hell you want." he said to her, never blowing his composure. Exhaustion took over and I fell against him. He held his hand in place to steady me.

"Well, doesn't this look sweet?" Scarlet smiled. Then her smile became a twisted one. "But she will be executed anyway, so why even bother? In a few days time, this little bitch will be ash. Not so brave anymore, huh?" she asked me.

I didn't want to argue with her anymore, and I turned my head away from her, into Reno's chest. To think that someone who potentially wanted to kill me, was now the only thing making me feel safe. I softly cried, hoping it was the only thing keeping me from passing out.

"Leave it." Reno said.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You fool!" she yanked me from his grip and threw me down onto the floor. I yelped as I landed on my shoulder.

The door suddenly busted open and in stepped Charly, fully armed and looking like hell.

"Hiya, kids!" he yelled. "Step away from the lass, bitch." he said to Scarlet. "Ya too, lad."

They both complied and held up their hands. I was too amazed to say anything, I could just cry from hapiness.

"Charly!" My relief was so apparent it made him smile.

"Heard there be a damsell in destress, I aint lettin' that go! Drop the knife, ya good fo' nothin'-"

Scarlet reached down and pulled me to my feet, pressing the blade against my throat.

"Mind what you say." she growled.

"Lady, do ya even kno who I is? Ya kno what I was famous fo', back'n the day?"

Now it was Scarlet who was panting, from anger. I stayed absolutely still.

"I don't care!" Scarlet screamed.

"Reno, tell her, lad?"

"He was famous for his shot." Reno said.

"And I'm famous for my cuts." she said.

I felt the knife break skin and blood dripping. I acted on instinct, letting the blade shoot out of my glove, and cut her wherever I could reach. I sliced her leg through her dress and she fell backwards with a yelp.

I fell over, onto my face, but Charly was already limping into the room, forcing Reno back with his deadly aim.

"You will regret this!" Scarlet fumed from on the floor. "The both of you!"

"Juss shut the hell up, ya dragon." Charly mumbled as he pulled me off the floor.

He severed my chains with two simple shots and dragged me from the room.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

He supported me down the corridor and he handed me a bag. When I unzipped it, I found my very own beloved weapons.

"How'd you do it?" I asked him while I geared up and threw the bag aside. My shoulder was killing me, and the loss of blood wasn't helping either. My foot felt like it might be broken.

"Appears ta be bes' if ya don' kno', if ya understand what I'm sayin'."

"Yeah, I get it. We need to get to Ollie."

"Damn fool be in holdin' cell fo', righ'?"

"I think so, yeah. I'm amazed you know all these things."

"I be a well o' knowledge." he smirked before we stepped into the elevator.

I finally had the time to properly take a look at him. What I saw shocked me.

His face was busted up, he was missing an ear and some teeth. One of his fingers was missing and he was covered in blood, both from his ear and unseen sources.

"Are you alright, Charly?"

He held up his hand, where his middle finger used to be. "Compliments of Rufus Shinra himself, so I gave him this." he chuckled. "I think he liked it so much he decided ta keep it.

"Way to make a statement." I said and he grinned at me, partially toothless.

Sirens went off and red alert was called. The usual lights were replaced by red flashes.

"Time ta heal up." he bent down and fished through his own bag, pulling out some green materia.

He set it to his slot and started healing me.

"You're off worse than I am." I said to him as I tried to take off my shirt.

"What canna say, I'm a gentleman." he helped me and I winced.

He made quick work of it, and I could tell he was skilled in handling materia, something I had never gotten the hang of.

Once I had stopped bleeding, I pulled my shirt back over my head and helped him. His chest was covered in cuts and bruises, signs of day-long torture.

"Motherfuckers." I whispered while he healed himself with some effort.

The cuts didn't fade, but they stopped bleeding.

"Can you grow back that finger?" I asked.

"Lass, I don'wanna, Rufus be havin' an eternal _fuck you_, thass worth losin' me finger over."

I chuckled.

The elevator stopped moving with a jolt and Charly cursed under his breath. Apparently, this wasn't what he had planned and he was all about planning.

"Help me with the doors." he said.

"Screw that." I said. "I'm jumping into the ceiling."

"I love the way ya mind works, woman."

He lifted me up and I pushed away the grate.

It was dark in the elevator shaft, apart from the red light coming from the elevator its self.

"Pull me up, I aint twenty no mo'."

I helped him up and jumped from the box, onto the steel ladder, leading up and down the shaft.

I was distracted by the sound of metal groaning.

"Up" Charly said.

"What?"

"Up, up, up!" he urged and I moved as fast as I could. Charly managed to jump onto the ladder, and not a moment too soon either, because five seconds later, the elevator breaks failed and the whole thing crashed down into the darkness.

"INCOMING!" he shouted and chuckled, before slapping my leg. "Nuff jokes, Eden, get a move on, will ya?"

"Boy, Reno must have laughed his ass off with you, huh? I can see where he got his sense of humor, and some of those appealing personality traits."

"Nah, the boy be crazy from the moment I seen him. But yous righ', we did get along fine."

"He's not a boy."

"He was back'n the day. Why you care anywho?"

"Nothing" I said while I continued to climb the ladder.

"Whatcha mean, nothin'? What he do?"

"He sort of...stood up for me, though that's not the right word for it..."

"Did 'e now? Listen ta me, Scarlet be a bitch, she juss loves hurtin' folks, that what she lives fo'. Reno's different, an' even though he be sloppy an' don' like dress code an' Company rules, he be a professional. He knows what he be doin'. He never liked the bitch."

I chuckled. "I could see that."

"If he don' see the point in torturin' a soul, he won'."

"I get the impression you two are very much alike."

"True...but he aint gots me looks."

"I agree, he looks better." I laughed.

"Ýa can say that now, but ya should see me picture from the ol' days, I was a real looker, all them ladies be goin' wild over me."

"Uhuh."

"I aint shittin' ya, when the Hancock walked through town, all them panties be droppin'"

"I'm not sure they had even invented panties yet...You sure it wasn't bearhide?"

Charly grunted something incomprehensible and I laughed.

"Say, Charly. You know of a Turk named Valentine?"

"Vincent?"

"Yeah"

"Aye. That be a tragic story."

"How so?" My arms were starting to ache from all the steps and my shoulder was burning. But I pushed on.

"He was in love with the woman who gave birth ta Sephiroth. She worked fo' Shinra, down in the labs with professor Gast. Her name be Lucretia, she was his assistant. For some reason, sumtin ta do with his father, she distanced herself from him an' began a relationship with Hojo, nasty son offa bitch he be."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Anyway, he implanted her with the Jenova cells, and Sephiroth was born. She didn' survive it. Valentine went after Hojo, confrontin' him, an' Hojo shot him. I thinks he died. But Hojo, he made him inta sumtin else...sumtin...not human."

"Not human?"

"He was a good man though, always gots along fine, me an' him."

I didn't press the subject any further.

"How do you know all this?"

"I gots my hands on all tha dirty things Hojo did, comes with the job description of bein' a spy. How'd ya come by his name? Aint heard from the man in thirty years."

"Cloud found him in the Shinra mansion basement. Apparently he's been in hybernation for the the passed thirty years."

"Adds up...Lass, ya juss did sumtin unheard of."

"What?"

"Ya tol' ol' Charles sumtin he didn' kno' yet. Imma give ya an award fo' that. Now stop talkin' we almost at the righ' flo'."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

"Help me with the doors." Charly said again.

I jumped over to the other side and grabbed on to the steel beams.

While he slammed a knife in between the doors and used it as a lever, in pried my fingers in the crack and pulled the door.

"Don't let go, old man, I'd like to keep my fingers."

With a lot of prying and pulling, I managed to get the doors open far enough to crawl through. I held them open for him and followed. The alarm was going off on every floor, emitting an eerie red glow. '

We stalked by the walls, eyes ahead, ready for the guards to pop up. We neared a corner, behind wich was the corridor leading past the cellblocks. It was where Ollie was held.

I held up my hand to halt Charly when I heard a stumbling sound from around the corner. I firmly grasped my Sais and took a deep breath.

I sprung around the corner, nearly stabbing Ollie in his good eye. He screamed in shock, startling me half to death.

"Jeez, Ollie, keep it down will ya?" Charly grumbled.

I pulled Ollie into an embrace, feeling glad he seemed unharmed and unhandled.

"You look like shit." he told me once I let go of him.

I grinned. "I feel like it."

"This all be very cute n' all, but ya kids think maybe ya'll can save the sentiment fo' later?"

"You wanna leave down the shaft?" I asked Charly. "Stairs might not be an option right now."

"Nothin's an option, but hell yeah, me ol' bones aint be runnin' down those steps. Them be waitin' on us down there though."

"Then we'll take the stairs, give you a free pass, we'll take them out on route. Meet us out back, you know where."

"I knows."

"Good, go."

We split up, Charly limping back to the shaft, Ollie and I towards the door.

I opened it and peeped through, it was dark but for the dull red flashing.

"Damn it..." Ollie complained. "Over sixty floors down."

Chances were significant guards and Cadets would bust through the doors on floors below.

"I'm not intending to walk." I answered.

"You're...not?"

"Nope" I jumped over the railing and dropped myself down to the next one.

"Are you crazy?" Ollie called over the railing.

"Are you coming?" I called back up.

"Jeez, I was better off staying..." he mumbled to himself.

I laughed at it everlasting complaints.

"How did you get out anyway?" I asked him while we descended like monkeys.

"It was weird...the guard came into my cell to bring me some food, and he told me to hit him. Like, just knock him out. I took his gun and I just walked out. Funny, isn't it?"

"Remind me to thank Charles." I replied.

"Man's really got his shit covered in here, doesn't he?"

I smiled. "Seems like it."

"What did they ask you?"

"They didn't ask, actually. But, you know me."

"Please tell me you didn't. You'll never learn will you? One of these days-"

He was cut of from the door to the 54th floor flying open. Bullets ricochetted off the railing and one of my hands lost grip. Ollie yelled and let go, his screams echoing down the hole.

"Ollie!" I screamed after him, before turning my attention back to the enemy.

I dropped myself down one more floor and flung over the railing. I ran up the stairs, as they pointed their guns down the hole.

I sprinted towards them, kicked myself up off the wall and smacked the first one full in the face as he spun around. The second one took aim and I twisted around as the bullets flew at me. I hit the gun from his hand and bashed his head against the wall. Two more came in, the first flying face-first over the railing and the second was down before his screams stopped.

I looked down the hole. "Ollie!?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I heard him call from somewhere far below.

I jumped and dropped five floors at a time, taking some unnecessary risks, but I had to get down there.

He was waiting by the exit door, his gun aimed, waiting for the next assault.

"Why are you throwing things at me?" he asked. "Dude nearly fell on top of me."

"Sorry I missed, let's go." I held my gun at the ready and slowly opened the door. There was nothing to see in the alley. I gestured Ollie outside and he pushed himself against the wall for cover. I looked up the stairway one last time to check for any more guards. I pulled my head back just in time to avoid getting shot in the face and the bullet impacted in the floor.

"Shit!" I whispered, before following Ollie outside.

"Charly isn't here." he said.

"Keep an eye on the alley, I'll watch the door. Don't shoot Charly if he comes around that corner."

"An eye is all I have." he replied and loaded his gun.

I waited for the door to open, it could happen any moment. "Come on, old man..." I whispered.

And then it happened, the door opened and a small army rushed outside. The first four were met by my own bullets, but soon they were impacting into the wall all around me and I shouted at Ollie to get the hell away. We zigzagged down the alley at full speed. Most bullets managed to miss me, but one grazed my leg. I went down but rolled on over the pavement, and got to my feet again. I knew I had to keep moving. Ollie disappeared around the corner and I followed.

We rested against the wall and I fired some shots into the alley. When I heard two bodies drop, I knew they had hit their mark. But there were many more. I quickly fired two more shots before Ollie dragged me along.

"Get behind the dumpsters!" I yelled, but I didn't have to tell him.

We crouched against them and positioned ourselves.

The guards were rushing down the front steps towards us. I wondered what asswhipe had trained these guys. After a quick count, I knew some of them had remained behind for cover.

We fired at the approaching squad.

"Damn it, I can't aim for shit with one eye!" Ollie grumbled.

"Just shoot them!"

"And then what!? We can't wait for Charly, they'll just keep coming!" he shouted over the bangs.

One after the other went down, and soon they realised it had been a mistake following us into open ground. The tables had turned. What was left of them retreated into the shadows of the alley and fired at us from there.

"We'll just have to go get him then, don't we?" I replied.

"Yeah, coz we like running straight into trouble don't we?"

I was running out of ammo quickly and this wasn't going anywhere fast.

"We have to get closer, I can't shoot around corners." Ollie said.

"The dumpster." I said, earning a quistioning look. "We push it, over there." I pointed to the left.

"Brilliant" Ollie grinned and together, we pushed the heavy metal thing to the side, using it as a shield.

Bullet after bullet hit, but for now, we were safe. With a lot of effort, we positioned it opposite the alley, so the guards no longer had a place to hide.

In the back of my mind, I was wondering why the main entrance was still clear, but I ignored it for the moment and fired my rounds into the alley, ducking behind the dumpster when a counter ensued.

Soon, Ollie fired the final shot and there was no more movement.

We waited a few more minutes, keeping aim, but no more guards came out of the backdoor.

"Let's move." I said and we bolted for the entrance.

"Does this feel like a trap to you?" Ollie asked when we positioned ourselves on either side of the doors.

"Yup"

"Oh...alright then."

I loaded a new clip into my guns and shared a look with him before we busted throught the doors. We were met by Charly, in the middle of the hall. But he wasn't alone. By his side, Scarlet, holding a gun to his temple. On his other side, Tseng and Reno, both professionals, both expressionless, apart from the mild smile on Tseng's face, something he seemed to wear in any situation.

There were some guards on the left and the right stairs, leading up to the first floor, but not as many as before. Scarlet must have been feeling in control.

"I see you've managed to take out half the building? I'm impressed...I thought you were just a pretty face." Scarlet sneered.

"That would be you." I replied. "But, I didn't do it alone, you need to give my friend some credit."

"He's a pretty face indeed." she laughed. "I like the decoration."

"You're little old for him." I said.

"I'm not old!" she snapped.

I raised my eyebrows at her response.

Her face turned cold. "Did you really think you could escape?"

"We did, actually. We just came back to pick something up, but don't worry, we're just passing through."

"Kya ha ha! Fool! It's time for you to snap back to reality, princess!" she cocked the gun.

My gaze moved over to Charly, fresh blood added to his face.

"You alright there, old man?" I asked him.

He grinned at me, nothing ever seemed to break his spirit.

"Drop the weapons, or the old man drops." Scarlet growled.

I counted the guards on her left and right, three left, four right. Tricky, but not impossible.

"I do hope you realise..." I started. "That you're really no match for a SOLDIER. You haven't even had training. You're just an executive, an old one, but just that."

Anger flashed over her face and she whipped the gun in my direction. It was what I had wanted.

"I know how to pull a trigger." she breathed.

"Apparently not." Ollie replied.

"We'll have our way with you..." she whispered. "And by the time we're done, you're gonna wish for that bullet. I have thought of something good. I will force you to torture each other."

"I love parties." I smiled. "Is everyone invited?"

She smiled wickedly. "I'm very much looking forward to Charly's demise, at the hands of his own pupil. Just imagine how that makes him feel."

"I doubt he would care. But I do. So I'll give you ten seconds to call off your lapdogs, after that, their lost limbs are on you." I said.

"You will take out eight armed people and walk out to tell the tale?"

"Five"

"You silly girl." she moved the gun towards Charly's temple.

It all happened in a flash. I flung up my arm and fired, the bullet hitting her in the chest. She fell over and the gun skidded way from her. Charly dropped himself to the floor, the Turks moved in on him. The guards started firing, but Reno and Tseng were in the way.

Ollie ran right, I ran left, taking out the guards as we went. I dropped myself and slid across the floor, kicking the gun away from a crawling Scarlet. I hit her in the face and she fell back. Ollie fired a last warning shot and everything went quiet. The Turks froze in their movements and let go of Charly.

"I guess so, yeah." I told Scarlet, answering her question.

Tseng still seemed pretty serene, as if he was enjoying a stroll in the park. It was great contrast compared to Scarlet, whose face was murder. She opened her mouth to speak.

"One more word from you and I will stab you in the face, got that?" I told her.

She fumed but remained silent. I moved towards Charly to help him off the floor, while Ollie supervised our friendly neighbourhood Turks.

"Now what?" Ollie asked.

"Kid, shut up fo' a moment, ya hear me? We's lookin' like a boss, ya is ruinin' the image." Charly said to him.

"So" I turned to the Turks. "Volunteers?"

Reno looked to his superior for guidance. Tseng said nothing.

"No?" I asked. "Fine, then you'll both come. First, I want my bike back, second, I think we'd very much like a ride out of Midgar. You don't happen to have a chopper somewhere, do you?"

"Your bike is still in the harbor." Tseng replied.

"Then Reno will fly us there and you will get it for me, how's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Tseng said over Reno's splutters.

"Good. After you." I gestured with my hand, remembering the respect he gave me before.

"What about Scarlet?" Ollie asked.

"Let her bleed." I replied coldly and led the men up the stairs.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Red alert was still going, the elevators were still shut down, so we had to take the stairs. All the way to the top.

"Damnit, I be too old fo' this." Charly grumbled.

"And I'm too crippled for this." Reno complained as he struggled up the stairs with his crutches.

"Move that ass." I said to him.

It was great exercise and I had to admit, by the time we reached the 40th floor, I was fed up too. We met the three guards on our way up, and they were still passed out.

"Looks like ya'll had a ball." Charly said.

"You should see the alley." Ollie replied. "Or the bottom" he pointed over the railing. "There's still some tomato down there somewhere." he laughed.

"A little respect, Ollie." I said to him.

"Sorry"

"Whaddya need us for anyway?" Reno asked. "You could just take the chopper and go."

"Because I know what kind of slippery eal you are, I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're well on our way."

"That hurts."

"Your ego is big enough to handle it." I dragged him up the stairs.

"How faaaaar?" Ollie groaned.

"Boy, ya need some work out, the hell is yo problem?" Charly said, though he was wheezing.

"You okay, Charles?" I asked him.

"Shut the hell up, woman."

"Man, this feels like old times, don't it, Hancock?" Reno asked.

"I don' feel like ol' times. Back'n the day, I be runnin' up n' down these stairs like there be fire on my ass."

"Yeah" I replied. "Just like those panties were dropping for you all over town, huh?"

"That be the truth." Charly replied. "Aint nothin' ya can say thas gon' change that. Tell ya, lass, them still be droppin' fo' me."

I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"What?" he asked. "I seen the way ya looked at me firs' time ya walked inta me bar. I still gots it."

"Charly, you need to get out more."

He grumbled something behind me and Ollie laughed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothin' Anyway, don' ya think ya needs ta check the roof? Scarlet be down there, might be some guards up there. Can' use an ambush now. Don' trust these Turks by my side when it happen."

"I'm on it, keep an eye on them." I said and let go of Reno.

"Ollie gots an eye." Charly said.

"Enough, man! Jeez, leave my eye alone." Ollie snapped.

"It be alone." he laughed really loud at his own joke, managing to contaminate myself and even Reno with his laughter.

"Yeah, let's all stand here and laugh at my eye, why don't you?"

I shook my head and climbed on the railing.

"Be careful, Eden." Tseng spoke for the first time and I frowned at his remark.

I jumped and grabbed the opposite landing above. I set my feet against the concrete and repeated my action, until I reached the top floor, about twenty floors up.

I sneaked outside and kept my guns pointed ahead of me. There was nothing to be seen, but a load of choppers waiting for their pilot. I checked inside them, but the rooftop was abandoned.

The door behind me opened and Reno and Tseng emerged, followed by an even worse limping Charly and a beat Ollie.

"It's clear." I said, putting my guns away.

Ollie pushed Reno into the nearest chopper and followed in after him. I took Tseng by the arm, but he halted.

"If you don't mind my asking...Will you kill us when you are home free?"

"Not unless you give me reason to." I led him in and followed him. "I'm not a Turk after all, although Reno appears to disagree."

"He's mentioned it, yes." Tseng smiled.

"Yo, why you always bringin' down the Turks?" Reno asked while he prepared the chopper for take-off. "What happened to you? You used to be Shinra all the way."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, that was before they killed everything I cared for."

He turned around in the seat. "You talkin' about the First Class?"

"Just fly the chopper, will you?"

He shrugged and started the engine. Ollie shut the door and we lifted off, leaving HQ behind.

I couldn't believe we had done it again, and gotten away with it.

I moved over to Reno. "Take it to the harbor first."

"Copy that." he replied.

I sat myself down in the chair. Behind me, Charly was entertaining himself and Ollie with stories, but I wasn't listening. I was done, I was tired and sore and in pain. I slouched back and rubbed my temples. How I just wanted to put my feet up, or have a bath, or a bed. Dear Gods, a bed. My mind was too tired to think on anything relevant for the moment and I zoned out into my own world. In the distance Charly's voice droned on, combined with Ollie's laughter. I watched Reno fly the chopper, noticing his focus. Behind the joystick, he wasn't nonchelant, though still slouchy. My mind went back to the word Joystick. What a word, what a funny word. Joystick? How many times would you use a word like that? Joystick.

I was so caught up in my analysis; I hadn't noticed I was still staring at him.

He asked me something, but I didn't register. "Hey! You okay?"

I snapped out of it. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your joystick." I replied without thinking.

He grinned. "...Yeah...What can I say?"

"That's not even funny." I snapped.

"Hey, you said it." he was still grinning.

"Oh, shut up." I growled and left my seat.

"An' then she says ta me, she says, 'Oy! Hancock! You said you were gonna marry me!' An' I swears ta ya, kid, I aint never ran outta town as fast in me life. Still don' wanna think abou' what them kids musta looked like." he shivered. "Brrr"

Ollie roared with laughter at the story I had missed and Tseng cracked a smile.

"Whatchu lookin' so damn grumpy bout?" Charly asked me after I sat down.

"Nothing"

"I'm takin' it down." Reno called over his shoulder.

Thirty seconds later we were on the ground. The ship still lay ported, waiting for the preperations to be completed.

"Tseng?" I adressed him. "If you please?"

"Wouldn't you like to join me?"

"Not really, I'm tired and I want to die, now get the thing for me, please."

"Certainly"

He opened the door.

"Hey, Tseng." I said and he turned to face me. "I like you, but you're still a Turk. Try anything funny, and the redhead's done."

"Understood"

"I'm glad you do."

He stepped out and I sat back in the chair, following his movements through the windshield.

"You're not getting away with this, you know." Reno said.

"I hadn't expected any different."

"We'll find you again, wherever we drop you off, wherever you run, we'll find you."

I sighed. "Why can't you just leave us alone, huh? All I want is to be left alone."

"No can't do. You're in league with Charly, that's a straight up death-sentence."

I didn't reply and he went quiet for a while.

"I won't deny I think it's pointless." he said after some time. "To keep chasing you, but orders are orders. And you deserted."

"So what? I don't have the right to live my life the way I want to?"

"You could've stayed off the radar, but you mingled with Shinra business."

"I didn't know, alright?" I growled. "I told you that before you burnt my skin off."

"That wasn't me."

"You were the one holding me down, but I guess that's just orders, right?"

"What can I say, It's my job."

"And that's why we will never be friends."

"You shot me. How do you think that makes me feel?" he asked me.

"I don't really care how it makes you feel. It felt good to me though."

"And then I'm the cold-hearted bastard? I tried to help you out, didn't I?"

"Oh, did you?" I snapped, but I supposed he was right, he had stood up for me. "And why's that?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm not one to enjoy torture in general."

"No, it's just your job." I replied.

"Don't act like you're such a saint, you'd blow my brains out without hesitation."

"I would've, but Charly asked me not to. He gives you too much credit."

"I guess he knows me better than you."

"You blew up a pillar and killed dozens of people, I don't think you deserve much credit." I snapped.

"Maybe not my best moment."

"No shit."

"You don't know me, Eden."

"It's Fox to you. And I don't want to know you. You'll drop us off and then you better hope I never see your face again."

"And I thought we were getting along just fine." he chuckled. "I'm always looking forward to seeing you again."

"Can't say it's a mutual thing."

"Is that why you've added my number to your cell?"

I glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Can't help but wonder why." he grinned. "You didn't even ask for my number, I think it's rude."

"As opposed to tracking me down using signal trace? You wanted me to buy you a drink first?"

Ahead, I saw Tseng emerging down the ramp with my bike. He looked very out of place with his neat suit and his nice hair.

"Beats getting shot." Reno replied.

"Not for me."

"What's so important about the damn bike anyway?" he asked me.

"It was Charly's dad's. He gave it to me as a gift."

"He never told me that."

"Guess you don't know him that well after all, huh?" I got up to help Tseng.

"Oh, man, that thing is awesome. Maybe some time, you think you could take me for a ride?" Reno whined.

I leaned down. "You're in for a ride alright if I ever see you again."

"I can hardly wait."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Ollie and I helped Tseng get the heavy machine into the chopper, and he made sure it was secured tightly before he gave Reno the word to take off.

"Where to?" Reno asked.

"Take us to Whiterun." I replied.

"Seriously? Alright, if ya say so." he swerved the chopper.

"Eden..." Tseng started. "Why do you hate Shinra so much?"

"You were there five years ago, I'm sure I don't have to explain."

"You lost a friend." he stated.

"More than one."

"Zack..." he whispered. "He was your friend."

"He was, and Shinra killed him." I spoke through clenched teeth. "Did you know he was on his way back to Midgar? He was going back for Aerith. She wrote to him."

"I know she did." Tseng replied. "I held her letters."

"You took them!?"

"It was for safe keeping...I wanted him to have them, so I kept them for him. The army was sent to kill him, but I sent out my Turks to find him, and bring him back alive."

"We looked everywhere for him, man." Reno added. "We all did. Army got to him first."

"And you left Cloud out there to die?" Ollie exclaimed.

"Cloud?" Tseng frowned.

"What's Cloud got to do with anything?" Reno added.

"He was there when Zack died. They were best friends." I said.

"Sorry, man, we never even found Zack. We read the report two days later."

"We tried." Tseng said. "I liked him."

"Everybody liked him." I said.

"Ya'll young kids an' yo drama, wait till ya gets ol' an' then ya'll gots sumtin ta complain bout." Charly shouted.

"You hate Shinra." I told him.

"Coz them made me ol'...An' I don' hate em, them juss needs ta dissappear, is all."

"At least you were lucky enough to get old." Ollie said to him. "At this rate, I won't even make it to thirty.

"Ya don' wanna, things start saggin', equipment don' work no mo'...If ya kno' what I means."

"Ah, jeez, Charly, I don't need to know..." Ollie whined.

"You stopped dropping those panties at thirty?" I grinned. "Boy, that's sad."

"Hell noes!" Charly argued. "But he aint me, didn' happen till much later that...Once I was confident enough Reno was up ta take over from me." he rumbled with laughter.

"Really?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Leave me outta this, please." Reno sang, making Charly rumble again.

"What be wrong now, kid, since when ya be so shy?"

"This is so childish..." Ollie murmered.

"Eden..." A cold voice suddenly cut off Charly's laughter. My hand shot up to my head, knowing the voice was only heard there. No one else could hear it.

"Eden..." Sephiroth's cold laugh resonated.

This had never happened to me while I was awake and I saw Ollie's worried face.

"Are you returning home, Eden?" Sephiroth asked. "Not very wise...don't you know they will find you?"

I tried to block it out, but I couldn't.

Tseng and Reno looked at me suspiciously. They must have noticed the change in atmosphere.

"How far ta Whiterun?" Charly grumbled. "Kid?" he asked Reno.

"Uh...four minutes...what's wrong with her?"

"Nothin' be wrong, kid, juss fly." he limped over to me and sat by my side.

"You're so close to me, Eden..." Sephiroth whispered.

"Snap outta it, lass." Charly said to me, but I barely heard him, I was focussing so hard.

"Charly, this-" Ollie started, but Charly eyed him in warning.

"Breathe" he said to me and took my hand. "Let it go now, love, let it go."

I did as he told me. I concentrated on my breathing and the whispers faded slowly, leaving only a shadow behind. Charly's face was concern, but he didn't say anything else. I looked at Tseng, who had narrowed his eyes in thought, but he didn't speak either.

"Two minutes." Reno's voice said statically.

"Take it down." I said while Charly still held on to my hand.

I released it and got to my feet.

"Whaddya doin'?" he asked me.

I grabbed my gun and pressed it to Reno's head.

"Yo, what're you doin'!?" he yelled.

"Change of plans. You'll get off here, and we'll take the chopper." I said.

"You kidding me!?"

"Think now, Eden." Tseng said to me, getting to his feet. "We'll trace it, you know that."

"I do. You can have it back later, I just need to be somewhere."

"Let us take you there." Tseng said calmly.

"What?" Reno questioned.

"I don't think so." I said. "This is where we part. I'm sure you'll find a pick-up. Reno, take it down."

"Boss?"

Tseng observed me, as if he knew something I didn't. Then, after another few seconds, he spoke. "Land it, Reno. We'll find a way back."

"Son of a..." Reno mumbled and started the descent.

"Out" I waved my gun as soon as we hit the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, take it easy." Reno complained and got out of his seat. "You're really some piece of work, you know that?"

"Your record is ever expanding, Eden." Tseng said before he stepped off.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore then, does it?"

"Tell us where you're going."

"I'd like to know." Ollie chimed in.

"Gentlemen" I said to the Turks. "Welcome to Whiterun. Since I'm moving out, you're welcome to make yourself at home."

"Later, kid." Charly said to Reno before he slammed the door and sat down in the pilot seat. "Kid's ass be warm." he commented. "Where to?"

"Just take off, I'll tell you once we're up and away."

"What did he tell you?" Ollie asked me as soon as we were.

"He said he was close by." I replied.

"I don't get it, this only happens to you when you're asleep, right?"

"I don't know...It's never happened before this way. That's what scares me. I'm worried he's getting stronger, getting closer to his goal. He's driven by it. We need to reach Cloud and tell him."

"Tell him what?" Charly asked.

"That he's here, nearby. Last I heard from Cloud, he was in Nibelheim. That's hardly in the area. We need to warn him."

"We need a phone." Ollie said. "Where the hell are we going to find a phone? The whole world's after us."

"I got a phone." I grinned and held it up.

"Where'd you get that?" Ollie's puzzled face made me laugh.

"It's Reno's. I stole it."

"You pickpocketed a Turk?" he raised his eyebrows. "Your record really is expanding.

"I'm not keeping it. I'll leave it with the chopper when we're done with it."

"You shot him, but you will give him back his phone? That's not ironic at all..."

"Lass!" Charly shouted. "I like ya."

I grinned and dialed Cloud's number.

"Who the hell are you?" Barret's voice shouted into my ear.

"It's Eden."

"Are you crazy, woman!? We've been tryin' to reach ya for days, the hell have you been?"

"Occupied. I'm touched you were concerned for me, Barret."

"Little !$#% "

"Now, now, there's no need for that." I laughed. "We were taken to HQ by Shinra. but it's all good now."

"You guys busted out? Ya juss couldn't take it we'd done it already, huh."

"It was nagging, yeah."

He laughed. "Tifa's been naggin'. She was worried for you, wanted to go look for you."

"Don't ever do that." I replied. "There's more important things at hand. Are you still at Nibelheim?"

"You crazy? That was days ago. We need to talk more, this ya new number?"

"No, it's Reno's phone."

"He there?"

"He's not."

"Good, coz ya can't trust Shinra for shit. Turns out Cait sith was a spy. He's some dude from Shinra called Reeve, he's been controlling that damn puppet this whole time. He stole the keystone from us and gave it to Shinra. Damn little-"

"What's a keystone?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Sephiroth's apparently looking for some temple. Temple of the Ancients, Aerith calls it...We got no clue where the hell it is."

"He's here." I sighed. "Closeby"

"No shit?"

"No shit, we were near Whiterun, my guess is, Sephiroth's here somewhere on the continent. Where are you now?"

"Searching for a damn ass temple. Yo, Cloud!" he called. "Eden says the damn thing is somewhere on the eastern continent. I dunno, man, it's what she says. Yeah, yeah. He wants to know how you know."

"He told me." I simply said.

"Right...Sorry I asked."

"What's he looking for?" I wanted to know.

"No clue, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Barret!"

"Nope, he's goin' down, don't matter what he wants."

"I hope you're right...How will you get there? You need a ride?"

"Neh, we got an airplane."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, won't do much good flyin', but it floats just fine."

"You're kidding."

He laughed. "We on our way over, you got any clue to where it is precisely?"

"No, I don't, but I do know this area like the back of my hand, I'm sure there's no temple here. You should try south. We'll fly over and help you find it."

"Will do. Hey, you need to get a new phone, you hear me?"

"Copy that, Barret." I grinned.

As soon as I hung up, it started ringing again.

"Charly, fly south, we need to find something." I said before answering.

"Hey! Why aren't you answering!?" Reno's voice scolded, making me laugh.

"I had to make an important phone call." I replied.

"Give it back."

"Why? Are you expecting a call?" I teased.

"...What...? No. Not the point!"

"Then what? You got some company secrets on here? Hm..."

"Don't you touch it!"

"Uhoh...now, that's very interesting."

"Hey!"

"Oh my, Reno, who would have thought?"

"It's not funny, man."

I laughed. "I'm just kidding, I unlike you, respect one's privacy."

"He be Shinra." Charly chimed in.

"You got a point there."

""What? Who?" Reno asked.

"Never mind. You'll get it back, don't worry, I'll leave it with the chopper."

"We don't need it, we're already picked up and on our way to the Temple of-"

"Reno!" I heard Tseng sternly say in the background.

"Oh, shit...Forget I said that."

"We're looking for it too, mind telling us where to find it?"

"Fat chance. Later, Eden."

"It's Fox." I corrected.

"Later, Foxy."

I wanted to snap, but he was already gone.


	82. Chapter 82

So, guys, where all my reviews at?! Pleeeeease don't abandon me! I know it's a long ass story, but, I do need fuel for this love :P

* * *

**Chapter 82**

"A temple, ya said?" Charly asked me as I hung over his shoulder. We had been searching for quite some time, without succes. Ollie had occupied the other seat and was searching as well, accompanied by a lot of sighing and groaning.

"Ya sure this thing be here?"

"No..." I had slowly started doubting. What if it hadn't been what Sephiroth had meant? What if he was somewhere else completely?

"We be runnin' outta fuel if we keeps this up."

"Just a little longer, Charly."

Fifteen minutes later, Ollie suddenly shot up from his chair. "Look! Look, over there!"

I stared in the direction he was pointing. It took some time to notice, but at the forest edge, stood a helicopter. A Shinra helicopter. It was barely visible from this angle, but it was there.

"Well done, Ollie." I praised him with a smack on the shoulder.

"Damn shit aint right." Charly grumbled. "Damn fool be seein' mo' with juss one eye, than we be seein' with fo'."

"Maybe you'll actually stop making fun of my eye now!" Ollie stated.

"Nope"

"Guys, look there in the trees." I said.

"What be in the trees?" Charly asked.

"It's a...It's a pyramid?" Ollie questioned.

"Looks like it, yeah."

"Hmpf...Guess we found it then, huh?"

"Charly, get me the coördinates." I reached for Reno's phone and dialed Cloud's number.

"Yo"

"Hey, Barret, we found the temple for you, I'll give you the coördinates, you ready?"

"Yeah, shoot."

I gave the phone to Charly and he read him the numbers. "Got it?" he asked. "Man, ya gots a wicked voice, where ya from, fool?"

"Not now, Charly." I yanked the phone from his hands and held it to my ear. "How far away from that are you?"

"Not far, you said try south, so we did. About ten minutes, I'd think."

"Good, make it fast, the Turks are already inside."

"Damn it. That you up there in the sky?" he asked.

"Yup." I looked out and noticed a tiny red plane by the coast. "Oh, that's cute, Barret." I laughed.

"Shut up. Watch our backs."

"Got it, good luck."

He grumbled something and hung up.

My gaze returned to the other side of the forest, to the chopper. Ours must have been heard, because Reno and Elena had emerged and were now looking up at us from the trees' edge. I saw him say something to Elena and she handed him her phone.

"What?" I answered as mine rang.

"You came here just to give me back my phone? Ahw, that's really sweet of you."

"I can be sweet, why act so surprised?" I gestured Charly to descend on them.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Likewise."

"Stay outta this, Eden." he said when he saw the chopper approach them.

"Can you catch?" I opened the door and hung out.

"Don't throw it!" he yelled in my ear.

But I did. It tumbled down and he had to let go of his crutches to catch it. Elena tried to help him as he crashed to the ground.

I laughed. "Very elegant, Reno!"

He scrambled to his feet and flipped me off. I was still laughing when Charly steered the chopper away.

"You wanna check out this temple?" Ollie asked.

"Not really." I replied.

He sighed. "What happened to you? You used to love the fights, the adventure, the thrill. Now all you do is run away from everything."

"I'm not running, Ollie."

"Yes, you are! I know Sephiroth might be there, but maybe it's time for you to face him. Maybe that's the only way to get him out of your head."

"It's not me who lets him in!" I argued.

"Are you sure? Coz it seems to me maybe you're not over it yet. If you can't let it go and accept it, he won't ever leave your mind."

"Hate sayin' it...but the kid could be righ'." Charly carefully said.

"I know that!" I snapped. "What do you want me to do? Go in there and kill him? I couldn't even do that if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Ollie asked.

"Because he's too strong. He always was."

"I don't see the problem. Maybe he's too strong for Cloud, but he's trying, isn't he?"

"Cloud's not...It doesn't matter."

"Let's just try." Ollie said.

"_You_ won't be going anywhere. You'll be down before you even see him."

"Thanks a bunch."

"That's not saying anything about your capacities, but his."

"I get it." he folded his arms and stared out the window.

I sighed deeply and pressed my fingers to my brow. "Charly, take us there."

"Copy that, lass. Takin' it down."

He landed us at the other side of the forest, but I had no doubt the Turks knew what we were up to.

"Sorry ta say I is hangin' back on this one, guys." Charly said.

"That's alright, Charly. Keep an eye out for those Turks. Let's go then, Ollie."

"I'm right behind you." he grinned.

We made our way through the monster infested forest. Ollie had been right, it felt really good to let it all out again, to fight, to live. I enjoyed every second of it, the feel of my Sais, and the dance of death.

We made quick work of it and arrived at the foot of the temple not long after. It was gigantic. Steep stairs led up to the top, to a gaping hole. Before us a long rope bridge streched out.

"Oh, Gods..." I never liked bridges, especially not since .

"Come on." Ollie grabbed my wrist and pulled me over.

It wobbled and I nearly squealed. I squeezed my eyes shut and let him guide me over. Once I felt solid ground under my feet, I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"You race around on that damn monster bike of yours, seriously..."

"At least I'm not hurling right now."

"That's because you closed your eyes, I didn't get that option." he grinned as we moved up the stairs.

"You were already doing poorly enough with one eye open as it was."

"So you're afraid of hights, and I'm afraid of speed, who cares, huh?"

Neither of us cared, we only cared for what we saw when we walked into the temple.

Tseng was sitting on the floor, leaning against a pillar. What was most troubling though, was the huge stain of blood forming on his white shirt.

"Shit! Tseng!" I jumped forward. My hands searched his torso to find the source of the bleeding and I quickly found it. It was unmistakably a stabwound, one not unlike my own. Like myself, he was lucky to be alive and even luckier to be awake.

"Did Cloud do this?" Ollie asked.

Tseng shook his head. "Seph...iroth..."

"Don't talk, Tseng, let's get you out." I said and I tried to haul him to his feet. "Ollie, help me!"

Ollie moved quickly and together we managed to get him up. We carried him outside and down the stairs with difficulty, the steps were very narrow.

I swollowed hard before dragging him over the wobbly bridge, but I manned up.

In the forest I had to leave Tseng behind with Ollie to keep the monters off our back. We made slow progress and Tseng was fading. We had to be faster. I grabbed him under the arm again and we made our way through, shooting. It only attracted more creatures, but we did reach the edge of the forest.

"Reno!" I screamed once the chopper was in sight. "Reno!"

I saw him through the windshield, scrambling up from his seat.

We ran with Tseng, followed by a small horde. I fired some shots, but it was impossible to take proper aim. Still, I managed to drop some and I let go of Tseng to take a good stance. Once they were down, I tore after them and helped Ollie with the weight.

Elena was running towards us, panic written on her face. "What happened!?"

"Get him back to HQ!" I said as I lifted Tseng's weight over to her.

Reno had managed to climb from the chopper and he ushered Ollie and Elena inside.

"What happened?" Elena asked again.

"Sephiroth" I replied.

Her face turned white and she hurried to get Tseng inside.

"Now you listen." I grabbed Reno by the shirt. "We won't be leaving until our friends come out safely, so you better not come back here looking for us."

"That's not my call."

"I believe you're second in command? Then it is your call, and I doubt Tseng would mind."

"Don't think we won't come after you."

"Reno, we need to go!" Elena shouted and she started up the engine.

The blades started propelling faster and faster.

"Just give me a break here, we just saved his life!" I shouted over the noise.

"Fine, pinky-swear."

"Seriously, grow up."

He held out his finger and I groaned before accepting it. "Now get outta here. Ollie! Let's go!"

Ollie actually took the time to help Reno get in before he jumped out. Within seconds after the door closing, the chopper was far away.


	83. Chapter 83

Thank you, Lana! please keep reading, I'm not done yet!

* * *

**Chapter 83**

"Back inside?" Ollie asked.

"Back inside." I replied and was on my way.

We ran back through the trees, the monsters scattering, and over the bridge, though I made sure to walk that part.

The inside of the temple was deserted, but for an altar in the middle. There was a stone placed on top and pools of bluish light flowed from it.

"How do we get inside?" Ollie asked.

I frowned. Did I dare take the stone? What would happen? What if the others would be trapped inside if I did?

"Should we take it?" Ollie stepped up beside me.

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't know what will happen to Cloud if we do."

"Then what do we do? Wait for someone to come out? Cloud, or...Sephiroth?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"We should warn Charly."

"You go to him, I'll wait here. Just don't leave me alone for too long." I added with a sad smile. I knew he knew what I meant. I was terrified I would have to face Sephiroth.

"I'll be right back."

He left me alone and I sat down against a pillar, in the shadows.

Now that I was alone, I had some time to think. I felt this was too close for comfort. Sephiroth was back in my life, and so was Shinra, the two things I wanted nothing to do with anymore, the two things that wrecked my life. All I had wanted was to be left alone. I had been happy when I had found Ollie, and my work for Charly kept me busy enough. But it was like someone up there didn't agree. It seemed everywhere I went I ran into the Turks, and I should be grateful I had been lucky enough to get away each and every time. I thought of Reno and how he didn't make sense to me. One moment he was trying to kill me, the next, he was trying to help me avoid some serious torture. I had shot him and yet he held no personal grudge. Now that I had met him personally, I found it difficult to imagine him blowing the pillar and dropping the plate on Sector 7.

And Tseng. He was nice, I liked him. He seemed to have a certain respect for me, or for every living thing in general. He appeared to genuinly want to help me wherever he could.

I laughed to myself when my thoughts drifted off to Scarlet, and the bullet in her chest. Served her right.

I thought of the people I knew, down in the temple. Aerith, who had already gone through so much already. Tifa, who did nothing but worry about everything all day, and Cloud, what was wrong with Cloud? I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried too, but he just had to snap out of it. He didn't even remember Zack? It was an insult to his memory. I was glad some of us were still alive to remember him. All the things he said, how crazy he was, and how he made me laugh. It made me sad all overonce more. I would never see him again. It wasn't fair. The good things died and were destroyed, while the bad things...like Sephiroth, they always had a way of returning to you.

What a crazy world, you never get what you want, do you?

For Ollie and Charly, I was glad, glad to have them as my friends. Without them, I would be all alone.

Genesis' words came to mind. If I had let him in, would things have turned out differently? Was this all my fault? If I hadn't felt for Sephiroth, but for Genesis instead, would I have killed Sephiroth five years ago? I liked to think the answer was no, but I might only be fooling myself.

Footsteps on the stairs pulled me from my thoughts.

"Charles says to get our ass back to the chopper." Ollie said. "He says it's too dangerous to stay here."

"He expects us to leave our friends behind?"

"Just passing the message. But truthfully, I'm not sure there's much sense in waiting here. Maybe we should just wait with the others?"

"No" I refused to get up from the ground.

"So loyal." Sephiroth's voice sounded through the air.

At first I thought I had heard it only in my head, but I could tell Ollie had heard it too.

I shot up from my spot on the ground.

Behind Ollie, through the floor by the altar, Sephiroth rose up.

His head was angled downwards, but his eyes were meeting mine. Cold, distant, passionate. I froze. Ollie was looking at me in confusion.

Then the corners of Sephiroth's mouth curled up into an evil smile and I forced myself to pull Ollie out of the way.

"What the hell!" he yelled once he turned and saw what was happening.

"Run" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I would strongly advise against it." Sephiroth said to us.

I stuck out my arm and pushed Ollie behind me.

"Do you think that will help?" Sephiroth asked, and he drew his Masamune.

My Sais were already in my hands, ready to defend Ollie to the death.

"I wish you were this loyal to me, yet, it seems you only want to avoid me as of late."

"Are you suffering from short term memory loss?" I asked him.

He gave me a half-smile. "I am not. I do remember-"

"Why are you here?" I interrupted him.

"There is something I desire here. Do you wish to know? I know you want to, you always were curious."

"At what cost?"

"I will tell you, for old time sake. There is...a special kind of materia here."

"What materia?"

"Black materia."

"What does it do?"

He laughed coldly. "So many questions...why don't you see for yourself?"

"It's easier if you tell me."

"Indeed" he smiled. "Do you know what happens to the planet when it is injured?"

I shook my head. "Injured?"

"When the planet its self is inflicted. No?" he chuckled. "The lifestream will flow. I will create a wound so terrible it will take nearly all it possesses to repair the damage. And when it does, I will fuse with it, and become a God. I will use the Black materia to call upon this calamity, I will call upon Meteor."

"You have a very wild imagination."

"And you have none. You will see soon enough, and you will wish you had accepted my hand five years ago."

"I doubt it."

"So rebellious...the offer stands, but I won't wait forever."

"My answer does too."

"She doesn't want you, man, are you blind?" Ollie suddenly said.

Sephiroth moved so fast I didn't even see it happen. One moment he was standing before me, the next he was gone. I spun around to find him standing behind Ollie, the tip of his blade hovering less than an inch from his eye.

"Blind...Hm...Perhaps you would like to know what that would be like?"

"Stop it!" I growled.

"Or you'll do what?" he calmly asked.

"I'll..."

He laughed and moved his blade closer to Ollie's eye.

"I know you would hate me for doing it..." he said. "But I wonder...could you hate me any more?"

He made it sound like a challange and I was afraid to give the wrong answer. It seemed though, for once, the Gods were on my side. I looked down as I felt the ground beneath my feet shake, the walls started crumbling. Only for a few seconds, and then it stopped.

I looked around, waiting for something to happen. The ground shook again, and it stopped again.

"It seems it is time to leave." Sephiroth said.

When I turned my head, he was already gone. I frowned. How had he done that? Ollie still stood frozen to the spot, unaware he was released.

"He's gone, Ollie."

"Wh...what?" he whispered, rolling his eye in every direction.

"He's gone."

"Oh" he let out the breath he'd been holding for two minutes and sighed. "Why did he just leave like that?"

"I don't know...but this rumbling worries me, we should take his advice and go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." he replied and was already out the door.

I followed him outside after one last look around the temple entrance. I hoped the others would be alright.

Outside, Ollie was only halfway down the stairs and his gun aimed at something I couldn't see. I stepped down the stairs, the bottom coming into view. There, at the foot of the temple, was Cait sith, bouncing up and down.

"He wants to come inside." Ollie informed me.

"Haven't you done enough?" I called at it.

"It's the only way." he replied, and bounced up the stairs.

"Don't move!" Ollie shouted.

"They need me inside. They need the Black materia, but you see, the temple is the materia. It needs to be shrunk. Do you want it to do that with your friends still inside?"

"You've spoken to Cloud?" I asked.

"I have."

I looked at him for a little while longer, before tapping Ollie on the shoulder. "Let him through."

"He's a spy!"

"I know that! But we need that materia, he's the only one who can get it for us. Hurry up." I added to Cait sith.

He bounced further up the stairs and stopped when he reached our level. "I thank you for saving Tseng's life." he said to the both of us. "Wish me luck!"

He disappeared inside the temple and we stared after him for a while, until Ollie grabbed me by the wrist and gently pulled me along down the stairs.

"Let's get out of the way, Eden."


	84. Chapter 84

Oeeeeeh this is a long one!

* * *

**Chapter 84**

"Care telling me what the hell that was?" Ollie asked me as he tried to get me across the bridge once more.

"I'm not sure, but you should feel lucky to be alive." I replied.

"I wasn't talking about Sephiroth."

"Well, what then?"

"You just let that Shinra trash go free."

I walked past him and let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes you need to team up with the bad guys to get what you need."

"You just believed him when he said Cloud agreed for him to take the materia? You know he's gonna take it straight back to Shinra, right? Now those Turks are finally gone, and we're still gonna lose it!"

"I'd rather let them have it than Sephiroth!" I argued. "The lesser of two evils."

"I don't want either to have it." he growled. "And where are they anyway?" he added.

"No idea, probably still inside. We should wait for them. I want to know what happened in there."

"Fine" he turned and left for the chopper.

"Don't be angry, Ollie." I said as I followed him.

"I'm not, I just don't understand."

"Was goin' on?" Charly was limping towards us, a gun in his hand, dead monsters on the path behind him.

"Eden just let a Shinra spy into the temple." Ollie grumbled and I could see the annoyance in his strides.

"Whaddya mean, she let- Are ya shittin' me, girl?!" he turned to me.

"Woa, take it easy." I held up my hands to calm him down. "We have to get that materia out of the temple and no one but him could do it, I don't see the problem."

"Ya don'-" he did a double take on my face. "Ya don' see the problem?"

"No, I don't." I replied. "The materia _is_ the temple. No one can take it without dying inside. Sephiroth will find some minion to get it for him, and Cloud can't get it out, so there's no other option."

"Then get yo ass back there befo' tha' Shinra scum gets here an' takes off with it!" he barked.

It startled me so badly that I turned on my heels and sprinted back towards the bridge.

I nearly ran into Cloud, Tifa and Aerith, at the edge of the trees. They were staring up at the temple. Tifa caught me as I stumbled into her.

They all looked scratched and bruised. It seemed like we weren't the only ones who went through a tough time.

"Eden, you're here!" Tifa said to me.

"Yeah, for a while now. I met Sephiroth on his way out and we found Tseng. We brought him to safety."

"Sephiroth just let you live?" Cloud asked me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

He was about to question me, but then suddenly there was a tremendous rumbling sound coming from across the bridge. We all turned our gaze towards the temple, and then slowly but steadily, it started shrinking before our eyes. Lightning bolt shot all around and a dark shadow surrounded the structure.

"Now, that's something..." Tifa whispered.

The temple kept getting smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left but a huge crater on the other end of the bridge.

Somehow, my faith in it had multiplied, now that it had survived the ordeal. We ran across to inspect, and there, inside the deep hole, I could see the shimmer of materia, all the way down on the bottom.

"That's the black materia…" Cloud pointed out as he knelt down.

"We'll wait here, Cloud." Tifa said to him.

"I'm coming too." Aerith chimed. "I want to see."

Cloud nimbly jumped down, and I was amazed by his agility. He hadn't been like this when I knew him. I wondered if maybe the treatment Hojo had preformed on him had really altered him this much. He was implanted with Sephiroth cells, after all...

Aerith climbed down carefully, and she wasn't even half way down by the time Cloud picked up the materia. "As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor."

A chill ran down my spine and I knew it was worry. We were out in the open, the others too far away to step in, and something in the back of my mind was trying to tell me something.

"I don't like this." I said to Tifa while my eyes scanned all around.

"Are you worried about Sephiroth?"

"Something just tells me he's still around."

Wouldn't he be? I now realised how stupid this was, Sephiroth was expecting us to take the materia out for him, how easy we made it for him. With the others away, it was just us four, and it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Cloud, we need to go!" I shouted down at him.

He ignored me and continued his conversation with Aerith. "You mean you need lots of spiritual energy to use it?" he asked her.

"That's right." she replied. "One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special, where there's plenty of the planet's energy." she fell silent for a moment.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Aerith exclaimed. "The Promised land!"

I was anxious and ready to leave, but it seemed like Tifa and myself were the only ones who felt it. Aerith and Cloud seemed oblivious.

"Aerith, let's go!" Tifa shouted.

"The Promised land!" Cloud repeated. "No, but..."

"Sephiroth is different, he's not an Ancient." Aerith thought out loud.

"He isn't?" I asked Tifa, who just shrugged in reply.

"He shouldn't be able to find the Promised land." Cloud added.

"...Ah, but I have." I shut my eyes as the cold voice echoed around us.

We had lingered too long. "Goddamnit..." I whispered, and when I opened my eyes, I found him standing by the edge of the crater.

"I am far superior to the Ancients." he said.

His feet left the ground and he was now suspended mid-air, something I never even thought possible, not even for him. He held up his blade in a menacing way, letting us feel his superiority, it simply radiated off of him. My heart rate flew up, skipping several beats as I witnessed him floating high above Cloud and Aerith, two mice in a trap, ready to be stomped on. I feared for their lives.

"I became a traveler of the Lifestream." Sephiroth spoke. "And I have gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future."

"I won't let you do it!" Aerith bravely shouted up at him. "The future is not only yours!"

Sephiroth flew higher up into the air, and he seemed ready to strike at any moment. I started moving forward.

"Ha, ha, ha...I wonder?" Sephiroth responded. He raised his blade over his head and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. I squeezed my eyes shut, there was nothing but whiteness.

"Wake up!" Sephiroth sneered.

"Sh...shut up!" I heard Cloud's voice growl.

The light faded and when I dared open my eyes again, Sephiroth was gone from my sight.

I searched for him and found him down in the crater with Cloud and Aerith. Cloud was on his knees, holding his head, I feared he was about to collapse.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted and she started to make her way over the edge.

"No, don't!" I said, pulling her back.

"The...noise..." Cloud whimpered.

"He'll kill them!" Tifa harshly whispered.

But I knew he would kill her too if she went down there. So, I did something stupid once again, and jumped over the edge.

"There, Cloud...good boy." I heard Sephiroth say during my descent.

I landed down on a ledge, and a good thing too, it was still a long way down. Cloud was still on his knees, making whimpering sounds. Aerith stood frozen on the spot as Sephiroth was knelt down in front of them. He was after the materia, that much was obvious. He had just waited for them to come out so he could take it. A flawless plan.

"Sephiroth!" I shouted at him, trying to distract him from his actions. He ignored me.

I landed down between Cloud and Sephiroth, hoping I could shield him from harm. But, who was I kidding?

I stood firm, determination on my face, even though I didn't feel it. I knew I would lose to Sephiroth, either physically or mentally, it didn't matter.

He didn't rise, he didn't look at me, he just sat there staring at the ground, as if he was in deep concentration. And then I knew why. I felt Cloud rise to his feet behind me and slowly make his way towards us. I turned to him wondering what he was doing.

His face was blank, emotionless, his eyes glassy, while the black materia shone brightly in his outstreched hand. He moved like a zombie, slowly, ever closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, and I heard Sephiroth respond behind me with a cold laugh. "Cloud?" I pressed, but he didn't acknomledge or even recognise me.

After a few more steps I knew he wasn't coming for me, but for Sephiroth and he just pushed past me, his gaze focussed on infinity. I grabbed him by the arms and shook him, but he roughly pushed me aside. His agression startled both myself and Aerith. She let out a small scream that she stiffled with her hands. Cloud was moving steadily towards Sephiroth, extending his hand further, holding out the materia. I moved in between him and Sephiroth again and blocked him with my body. I grabbed onto him again, and snatched the materia from his hand. I made to throw it up, at Tifa, but Cloud launched himself on me relentlessly, taking us both down on the ground. We struggled for the materia, and it slipped from my hand. I tried to turn, to scramble for it, but with one tremendous blow to my face I went limp. My head buzzed and I fought hard to stay concious. He crawled over me and picked up the materia. It was too late for me to stop it and I lay on the ground helplessly.

Sephiroth slowly rose and with great care, he took the materia from Cloud. I had no idea how it happened, how he had managed to get Cloud to do this, to completely get lost and disappear.

"...Well done." Sephiroth said.

He laughed coldly before he flew up into the air and vanished from sight.

Aerith finally recovered from her frozen state and ran over to Cloud, asking him if he was alright.

He seemed to slowly pull himself together and got to his feet. "...I gave the Black materia to Sephiroth...?" he mumbled.

I too got up from the ground, and I felt like I really wanted to slap him around. But I felt pity for him, the way he was squirming. He once again went down at Aerith's feet. "Wha...what did I do...Tell me, Aerith."

Aerith sighed and seemed lost. "Cloud...be strong, okay?" she whispered to him, obviously not knowing what to say to him.

"Urrrrrrgh...What have I done?!" he yelled.

I looked up at Tifa, who was still standing by the edge. She stared back at me with worry on her face and I knew she had no idea what was going on either.

"Cloud..." Aerith replied. "You haven't done anything. It's not your fault."

Suddely, Cloud rose to his feet and shoved Aerith over. She fell down on her back with a crash.

"Hey!" I yelled and stepped in between them. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I...! I'm-!"

"Pull yourself together!" I snapped at him as I helped Aerith to her feet.

"Oops!" a new voice said from above. "This looks like I came at a bad time!"

"Cait!" Tifa said. "How?"

"I'm Cait Sith No. 2. Right pleased to meet you all!"

We all ignored him as our attention was drawn back to Cloud, who collapsed again.

"Cloud!" Tifa called again.

"Everything is white..." Cloud mumbled as he lay. "What did I do? I don't remember anything...My memory...since when...? If everything's a dream, don't wake me."

Aerith was very worried, I saw it in her face. I squeezed her arm to give her some form of comfort, if only a little. Cloud stayed still on the ground, he had stopped talking and moving. Aerith took a careful step towards him. "Cloud?" she hesitated.

I felt no such hesitation. I stomped over to him and rolled him onto his back not all too gently.

"Be careful." Aerith said.

"He's out cold." I stated, kicking him in the hip.

"There's no need for that..." Aerith whispered.

"Do you need some help?" Cait called from the ridge. "To get him up?"

"Yeah, would be nice!" I shouted back at him. "There's two men and a chopper waiting for us out by the forest edge, go to them, and tell them to get the chopper here so we can get him out."

"Okay!" he replied and his face disappeared.

"I'm not carrying his ass up this wall." I said to myself and my eyes fell on Aerith.

She stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's not his fault...you were right. Let's just get out of here."

She nodded firmly, even though confusion was still written on her features.

"It'll be fine." I said to her. "Tifa"

"Yes?" her face appeared above me.

"Maybe you should go to Barret, tell him what happened, they might want to know."

"Got it! You're right!" she smiled bravely and took off.

Aerith was kneeling by Cloud's side, gently stroking his hair and speaking to him softly.

"Where will we go now?" she asked me.

"I don't know...But if Sephiroth has really found the Promised land, we need to find it too."

"I will try..." she whispered, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"I'm not asking you to, Aerith, nobody is."

"I know, but I have to! I'm the only one who can do it."

My response was interrupted by the sound of the chopper and before long, it appeared over the treeline, heading in our direction.

"We'll talk about it later!" I shouted over the noise and the wind. "Help me lift him!"

Charly expertly flew the chopper down to meet us and Aerith and I dragged Cloud out of the way so he could land.

"The hell been goin' on?" he asked as soon as he set it down.

"Don't know, you should ask them." I replied. "Hey, Ollie." I added as he started hauling Cloud inside.

"Damn, he's heavy!" Ollie complained.

I laughed, this was Ollie I knew. "Put your back into it."

Once we positioned him safely inside, I helped Aerith climb in and Charly took off.

"We be goin' ta that gorilla by the plane?" he asked me.

"Yeah"

"Aight"


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

"This is all screwed up!" Barret growled once we landed. "Shit aint right!"

"We know, Barret." Tifa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's focus on what to do next. We need to get Cloud back..." her eyes turned sad at the mention of his name.

"We'll head for Gongaga, it's closest by." I said. "We'll take the chopper, there's not enough room inside that buggy. We'll take him and meet you there. Alright?"

"Sounds good, but we need to wait for the others. They took off into the woods to hunt, damn fools." Barret said.

"They left you here by yourself?" Cait asked.

"The hell you mean? You think I aint capable enough to watch the buggy?"

"Calm down, Barret." Aerith said. "He didn't mean that, did you, Cait?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Of course not!" Cait replied as he bounced up and down.

"Peeps, I love this little teaparty, but we aint gots the time ta wait fo' those fools, we needs ta be headin' ta Gongaga an' get this lad checked out." Charly said from the chopper.

He was casually leaning against the door, but I could tell he was slightly on edge.

Ollie sat inside it on the floor, legs pulled up, arms resting on his knees. He was staring at the floor, a frown adorning his features.

"Alright, anyone want to come with us?" I asked around.

"Who the hell are these people?" I turned at the sound of this new voice, unable to recognise it.

My eyes fell on a man I had never met before. He was tall, had short blonde hair, and was dressed like a pilot. He swung around a scythe in his hands and was chewing on a straw.

"Who the hell are you?" Ollie challenged while getting to his feet.

Out of the trees emerged two more characters, one, Red, whom I had met before and a strange looking man, who I assumed must be Vincent Valentine. He was tall, handsome, and mystery radiated off of him. He had the strangest shoes I had ever seen and where his left hand should have been, there was a large copper claw. There was a deadly-looking gun attached to his hip, visible to the eye as his red cape moved in the wind. We shared a look, and I noticed his eye color matched my own.

"I asked you first, punk!" The first man said to Ollie, poking him in the chest with his finger.

"Man! You'd better get that finger out of my face or I swear I'll hit you." Ollie said.

"It aint in your face, boy, I'm in your face!"

"Alright, enough!" I shouted and sighed. "We're friends. I'm Eden, this is Ollie and that's Charly."

Ollie kept fuming into the man's face and Charly nonchalantly waved a hand in acknowledgement.

"There's no need to be hostile. We're taking Cloud to Gongaga, I suggest you head that way too. If you want, you can ride with us in the chopper." I said to Cid.

"How bout you tell me what the hell happened?" he asked me, his eyes narrowed as he considered me.

"Don't mind his manners." Vincent said. "His name is Cid, I am Vincent."

"Boy, ya aint aged a day!" Charly suddenly laughed.

"Hancock?" Vincent asked him as his eyes fell on the older man.

"The one n only. Hey, Vince, ya should tell the lass over here about me ol' days, ya kno, how I be droppin'-"

"Not now, Charly." I growled. "Get the engine started, we're leaving."

Charly grumbled something about women and man-slaves and left for his seat.

"I want to ride with you..." Aerith said, something I had already expected.

"Get in then." I said. "Anyone else?"

I noticed Tifa drop her gaze to the ground, as if she was about to say something, but she didn't.

"Alright" I said. "See you there then."

I climbed inside and shut the door.

Aerith sat right by Cloud's side the whole way, and she didn't speak a word. I was worried for her, she struck me before as someone who was always chatty and cheerful, but it seemed something dark and heavy was brooding in her mind.

"Man..." Ollie sighed. "Vincent Valentine, man. He's a Turk legend."

"I never heard of him before Cloud mentioned him." I replied. "How would you know him?"

"I've read about him, in the Shinra archives. Though, they stated he was KIA."

"Sure they would." I growled. "Trust Shinra to tell lies, it's all they do."

"No one knew what happened to him, so they assumed he died."

"Well, they were wrong, weren't they?"

"I looked fo' him back then." Charly chimed in. "Off the record o' course, them Shinra didn' want no one ta mingle, so I tinks them did kno some shit or another bout it."

"Good thing Cloud and the others found him then, huh?" Ollie said.

"Guess so..." Charly replied. "But he aint the man he used ta be, I can tells ya that much."

"Of course he isn't Charly, they killed him and brought him back to life and then experimented on him." I said.

"He be lookin' like a damn vampire."

"He's not a vampire!" Aerith suddenly chimed in.

"Didn' say he was, juss said he be lookin' like one."

"Don't be so mean, he's been through a lot." she shot.

"Don' get yo damn panties in a notch, I was juss sayin'..."

"So, where did you pick up this Cid character?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We met him in Rocket town. He has a great, big rocket. Shinra once sent him out into space, but the flight was aborted before they even took off. He says it's his assistant's fault, but I think he's being awfully mean to her...I like her."

I laughed. "You like everyone, Aerith."

"I don't like Sephiroth..." she replied and stroked Cloud's hair again.

"Yeah..." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Do you think he will be alright?" she asked me, and I knew she wasn't just referring to his current condition.

"I don't know Aerith...I don't want to lie to you. I've been told some disturbing things about him..."

Her eyes went wide, but she didn't cry, she just nodded as if she understood. "It's about Zack, isn't it? Tifa told me he doesn't remember him. But he needs to remember on his own time, he's not stable enough to handle it if we force it on him."

"Did you ever find out what happened to him? Cloud couldn't have told you...and Tifa doesn't know."

"Tseng told me." she replied. "We've known each other since we were kids, I like to call him my friend."

"He kidnapped you." I stated.

"He was told to, it's his job."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard that one before..."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what Reno always says. Guess all those Turks are the same."

"No, they're not. They're all people, like you and me, with feelings and thoughs. They get hurt and they care."

"I doubt it, really."

"I vote Cloud just needs to suck it up and face the truth." Ollie said from his seat next to Charly.

"Thank you for your contribution, Ollie." I said, almost rolling my eyes. "Good thing we vote against it."

"Who be sayin' I vote against it?" Charly asked.

"We're not taking votes!" I snapped, making him chuckle.

"Juss kiddin', lass, we almost at Gongaga, get the kid ready to depart."


	86. Chapter 86

So...there's a little surprise in here...

* * *

**Chapter 86**

We hurried to get Cloud to a bed as soon as possible. I left him behind with Charly and Ollie, who shouldered him and supported his weight. I went on ahead with Aerith to check the town to make sure it was safe. I was half expecting the Turks to hang around, and by any means, it wouldn't take long before they showed up if they weren't already here. They would trace the chopper, and they were going to do it soon.

The last time I had been to Gongaga, I hadn't actually been inside the small town. I was reminded of Zack again as I looked around the humble houses. This was where he had grown up, where he spent his childhood, where he had played with his friends. I could almost see him running around in diapers and then casually leaning against a wall while being a young teenager, bragging to his friends. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

Everything seemed fine, and there was no sign of Shinra or any other trouble. To my left was a small Inn with only a few rooms.

"Wait outside." I said to Aerith.

The clerk behind the counter was slouched in his chair, and he was boringly staring into space.

"Do you have a bed to spare?"

"Sure. Would you like to hear a story?" the clerk said, suddenly getting excited.

"Not really." I replied and he sunk back into his chair disappointedly.

I walk back outside, finding Ollie and Charly already dragging Cloud into town.

"How's it look, lass?"

"Looks clear, but I'll go check by the reactor just to be sure. Take him to the Inn, they have a bed for him, I'll be right back. Aerith, help them."

They had installed him inside by the time I got back and I left them to wait for Barret and the others.

I paced back and forth at the town entrance, feeling this was taking too long.

The Promised land...the Promised land, where could it be? I growled and sat down against the junk. This had to work, I had to try. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, my thoughts focussed on Sephiroth, sending my mind out to find his.

I tried and tried, but there was nothing. I guessed this connection only worked one way, his way. After growling again, I got to my feet and whiped the dirt off my behind. My attention was caught by a static sound, and after a few seconds I realised it was coming from the abandoned chopper parked not far from me. I frowned as the sound continued and when I stepped closer, I could distinguish a voice amongst the white noise.

"Hello...? Hey, yo!"

I climbed inside and walked over to the controls.

"Anyone copy?"

I picked up the com and hesitated for a moment before responding. "Yes?"

"Damn, woman, I've been tryin' to reach ya for like forever, man."

"Reno?" I asked completely confused. "What are you doing?"

"Duh, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stop yapping, you annoying prick, what do you want?"

"Oh...it's like that, huh? I was going to help, but I think I'll pass."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the com as he kept complaining and fussing on the other end. "Alright, alright." I interrupted him. "Calm down, will you? What is it?"

"Be sweet."

"What?"

"I'll tell you if you'll be sweet."

"What?!" I yelled indignantly.

"Come on, you can do it." he chuckled teasingly and remained silent after that, even after I tried to reach him again.

I gnashed my teeth and rolled my eyes. What was so important?

"Goddamnit" I cursed before finally playing along. "Please tell me what it is you wanted to tell me." I asked, feeling like yanking the pilot seat out from the floor.

"Aaah, you see!? That's much better!"

I restrained myself from scolding him again and managed to keep my mouth shut.

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"Reno, I swear..."

He chuckled again before he replied. "Fine, fine, listen, we've traced the chopper, we'll be coming to pick it up as soon as we find a hole in our leather-pants tight schedule, so I suggest you get the hell away from it, anytime soon would be my recommendation."

"That's what was so important!?"

"What's the matter, did I bruise your pride?" he sounded like he was having a ball and I exploded.

"Go and throw yourself off a bridge, Reno!" I snapped and hurled the com through the chopper, and if the windshield hadn't been reïnforced, it might have cracked. Reno laughed like an idiot kid, but I ignored it as the familiar feeling creeped into my mind. I grabbed my head with my hands and sat down.

"Eden..."

I opened myself to him, letting him in.

Slowly, he materialised in front of my mind's eye, so close I could touch him.

"You've been searching for me...calling for me...Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know everything."

"Skip the Almighty preach, I need to know where the Promised land is." I said.

He threw his head back with a laugh, and I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why would you want to know? Do you wish to join me?"

"You know the answer, stop asking."

He was done laughing and cocked his head. "You want to come and stop me?"

"I want to try."

He laughed coldly and softly. "Are you sure that's not Cloud's job? I doubt you would, really...You can barely even excist in my presence, you can barely function."

"I function just fine!"

"Do you?" he stepped even closer and I felt my body react. I wasn't sure what it was, infatuation, weakness or hate, but it reacted. "You tremble beneath me." he whispered to me.

"I do not tremble." I said stubbornly, but as soon as I had, he grabbed my arm and I jumped.

I felt like a child and I wished I had never met him. He brought out the worst in me and I hated him for it, I hated myself for it.

"This is the first time you have come to me...perhaps you have missed me after all..."

"Trust me, I didn't. I needed to talk to you."

"I cannot tell you where the Promised land is. You could ask the Ancient, she might know." he smiled when he saw my face. "No? That is unfortunate for you." It was clear he already knew. "I might be able to do something for you. But what will you do for me?"

"Do what for me?"

"I could...tell you where I am going...Do you wish to know?"

I didn't want to answer him as I looked up at him, his face close, his breath on my face, but he waited for me to say something. His ways of torture were subtle.

"I do." I said reluctantly.

"Then I want something in return. I want to ask you a question, and you will answer."

"Fine, ask."

I had expected him to ask anything, anything but what he was about to ask.

"Did you know you were with child?"

I froze, my body did nothing, nor did my mind, I had no idea what he had just said.

"My child." he added.

I stared at him, my memory flying back to five years ago, times long gone, yet not forgotten. It was blank, I had no idea and it was obvious on my face.

"I suppose you didn't."

"I...no...what...?You're lying!"

"I am not. The lifestream is a well of knowledge, oh, I know. It died while you were wounded."

"You mean to say you killed it..." I whispered, a tear streaming down my cheek. "Why did you have to tell me this...?" I closed my eyes, not really sure what made me sad.

"I was wondering if you kept it from me, it made me very angry, Eden."

"I didn't." I growled through clenched teeth. "Why do you only think about yourself!?"

He whiped the tears off my cheek with his thumb, and I was too stunned to stop him. "The Forgotten Capital...you will find me there. Sleep well." he pressed a kiss to my forehead and then he was gone.

My mind's eye unfocussed and I snapped back to reality, where tears were also streaming and a voice was calling my name.

"Eden!"

I didn't respond, my mind was too occupied with this news, I had no interest in other things.

"Eden, what's wrong?"

I felt someone shake me roughly and when I absentmindly looked up, my eyes locked onto Tifa's. Her face was set with worry and she said something to me, but I didn't understand the words. Then, suddenly, she slapped me in the face and I woke up.

"Look at me!" she said and I did. "What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I just...had some realisation..."

"About what?"

"Nothing...it doesn't matter."

"Eden, you're crying, don't give me crap."

I realised she was being serious, Tifa didn't cuss or use words like 'crap'.

"I'm sorry, I'm just digesting news, please let it go, I'll be fine, I just need a moment."

"You!" she sighed. "You got me worried sick."

I smiled at her for being such a mother. "I'm alright."

"Yo, where's Cloud?" Barret's head poked through the door. "He in Gongaga?"

I nodded. "We took him to the Inn, he's still out cold, there's been no change."

"Damned punk." Barret growled before he disappeared from sight.

I heard him converse with someone, but his tones faded as he moved further away from the chopper.

"Come on." Tifa said, taking me by the arms. "You look like you could use a bed too."

I only now noticed it was already dark outside, which meant at least an hour had passed since I had left them behind at the Inn. I was surprised they hadn't come looking for me yet.

"Everyone made it here okay?" I asked her while she pulled me up from the seat.

"Yes. It wasn't very uncomfortable though...Barret's driving is terrible and on top of that, he wants to run over each and every monster in his line of sight." the face she pulled was so hilarious it made me laugh, something I didn't think possible a few minutes ago.

"So..." she hesitantly continued. "About this news..."

"The Turks are on their way."


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

I didn't feel like talking to her about it, not about what Sephiroth had told me, nor the fact he was heading towards the Forgotten Capital. I needed to talk to Aerith, she might know a thing or two about it.

When we approached the Inn together, the rest was already there. Cid sat against a wall, snoring, Cait was some distance away, talking to some kids who were screaming with joy and Vincent was overseeing everything from his spot in the shadows, where he stood with his arms crossed. Red lay next to him, curled up and fast asleep, his tail slowly wagging, as if he was dreaming.

We walked inside, finding there was no change in Cloud. He was still fast asleep, Aerith sitting next to him holding his hand. I saw a flash of sadness on Tifa's features and I wasn't sure whether it was because of Cloud or because of Aerith. I knew from the moment I saw them together again that she had feelings for him.

Barret seemed grumpy, like he didn't want to be here, or maybe he was just pissed with Cloud for handing over the materia to Sephiroth. There was no sign of Ollie and Charly.

"Where are they?" I whispered to Barret.

"Dunno" he grumbled.

I moved over to Aerith, leaning down next to her and touching her arm. She looked up at me. "Can I have a word outside?"

She looked to Cloud.

"He'll be alright, Aerith, Tifa will watch over him."

She nodded before reluctantly letting go of him and followed me outside.

I led her around the building, away from the others.

"Aerith" I said. "I have spoken with Sephiroth." I got straight to the point, wanting to get it off my chest.

"I assumed as much." she replied and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You know?" I asked her.

"Of course I do." she replied matter of factly.

"Oh...h-how?"

"I can feel his presence with you sometimes...I can't really explain it, but I know he's been in your mind."

"That's...weird..."

"No it's not." she smiled.

She might have misinterpretted what I meant.

"You were together once...I can feel the confliction in you, and I understand. That's why I must be the one to stop him, before he calls upon Meteor."

"I know where he is, but how will you stop him?"

The sweet smile she flashed hid mystery and I wondered what she was thinking. "Please tell me where to find him."

"You shouldn't go alone. We should wait for Cloud to wake up, and we can go together."

"No...I have to do this alone, I am the only one who can do this."

I sighed and nodded, but I didn't like it. "Alright...He said we could find him in the Forgotten Capital, but I don't know where it is."

"I think it's on the Northern continent." she replied. "I remember my mother mentioning it once, long ago...my real mother. It is a place of wisdom, of peace, of prayer. It was once the City of the Ancients."

"Are you sure you should go alone? Cloud will kill me if he finds out, so will the others for that matter."

"You can't tell them yet. Don't worry." she added when she saw my face. "I will let him know, I wouldn't want him going crazy over me."

"He's already crazy over you." I said and she laughed.

"Thank you for your faith in me. Please, look after him, he's not as strong as he looks."

"You're leaving right now?"

"They will try to stop me, I have to." she stepped towards me and hugged me tighly. "Thank you for being Zack's friend." she whispered. "And thank you for being ours. We will see each other again, I promise." she let go of me and smiled.

When she turned the corner she waved at me playfully, leaving me feeling guilty for ever telling her.

I walked back towards the Inn in confusion and stumbled into a still snoring Cid.

"What?" he jumped. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure..." I mumbled before leaving him staring after me.

They were going to kill me, if they found out I let Aerith go like that, they would have my neck. She couldn't do this alone, we had to go after her. I was sure Cloud would want to, but we had to wait for him to wake up. Until then, I would have to pretend not to know anything about her whereabouts. I had to talk to Charly about this.

"Have you seen Charly?" I asked Vincent, who hadn't left his spot in the shade.

"Yes"

"...Do you know where he is?"

"I do not know, but I assume he's at the bar."

"Of course he is...Why even ask, right?" I smiled.

"Hmpf" he nodded curtly.

"And...where's the bar?"

"Do I look like I would know?"

"Whatever" I replied and went to look.

Gongaga was so small the bar was easy to find. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Ollie and Charly having a ball at the table. Empty beerbottles were lying across the table and they were roaring with laughter. I wasn't amused.

"So" I slammed my hand on the table as I sat down.

"Hey, Eden! Want a drink?" Ollie sang.

"No, I do not want a drink! And I think you've had plenty too."

"Don' be a party-pooper, lass, let the kid have some fun, will ya."

"This isn't really the time for fun, is it?" I replied to Charly.

"Bullshit, it always be time fo' fun. Get drunk wit us."

"I actually wanted to ask you for some advice, but I'll think I'll pass."

"What is it?" Ollie asked.

"Never mind, you guys have your 'fun', I'll see you once you've sobered up." I got up from my seat to leave. "Oh, and by the way, the Turks could be here any minute, just saying."

"Eden!" Red came running over to me once I stepped out. "Someone just took your chopper!"

"Might be the Turks." I replied. "That's good, at least they left us alone."

But would they? I doubted it...Then it struck me. Aerith had taken the chopper, how else was she going to get to the Northern continent?

"The Turks?" Red asked as we walked back to the Inn.

"Yeah, they traced the chopper, they wanted it back."

"And they just left?"

"They have a very tight schedule." I replied.

"Huh"

"Any change yet?"

"No nothing...What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I can only guess...I need some time to think." I said, leaving town.

I found my bike standing by the junk near the entrance and I realised I had completely forgotten about the thing. Aerith had managed to get it out of the chopper all by herself, and I silently thanked her for it. It was just what I needed.

I roared the engine to life and sped off, not knowing where to go, but knowing what to do. The thing that always made me feel better, hunting.


	88. Chapter 88

Hey Taemi: You're making me blush! I'm so honored by your words...:) They mean a lot to me! You shouldn't be shy, really, your English is great and I will always send back a reply to your review :) I love it you get up early every morning XD makes me work my ass off to get chapters ready in time, haha. I'm glad I surprised you, it makes it more real for me, as Eden was truly surprised herself. Thank you so much!

Here's the next chapter, don't be shy to review if you want to! (but you don't have to) haha. Cheers! And enjoy ;)

(And 10 second dance for reaching 200 reviews! You all have to!)

* * *

**Chapter 88**

I returned two hours later, realising I was completely exhausted. My frustrations were now gone, but they had been replaced by sadness. Sadness over the loss of something I never even knew I had. I never thought it might have had such an impact. I had decided it was for the best the child hadn't survived. It would have been a guinea pig, a project, a specimen and I would have been the woman who gave birth to another monster. It would not only be Mako-infused, but also carry Sephiroth cells. I had no doubt it would have been like him, carry the same strenght and perhaps even the same madness. No, it was better this way.

I found no change in Cloud when I went to check on him, but I did notice a difference. Everyone else was gone. Sleep would just have to wait a little longer.

Once outside, I roamed around the village looking for someone I knew and it wasn't long before I ran into Vincent and Tifa.

"Oh, thank God you're back! Where have you been!?"

"I needed some time to think. Where's everyone?"

"Looking for Aerith. She's gone! Oh, Eden, do you know where she might have gone? You were the last to see her, she went out with you and she never came back, I'm so worried…"

"I have no idea." I lied. "She left when I went to find Charly and Ollie."

"Did she say anything? Anything at all?"

"We talked about Sephiroth and what to do next, but she made no mention of leaving."

I felt terrible lying to her, and I could have sworn I saw Vincent narrow his eyes. Did he hear something? Did he have superhuman hearing?

Tifa sighed. "The others are searching over by the reactor, it's the only place left to look…You're friends have gone too, they went to check the plains with Barret. I'm going to the reactor…they'll be glad to know you at least have returned…Don't just leave like that, okay?"

I nodded and watched her leave and I felt someone watching me too.

"What?" I asked Vincent, feeling his eyes bore into the side of my head.

"You lied." he stated.

"About what?"

He stared at me blankly, but said nothing. I decided it would be pointless to keep denying, I could only hope I would make it through the night without being lynched.

"She asked me not to tell."

"I heard."

"So?"

He said nothing more, but kept staring at me. "Anything else?" I asked.

I sighed and left him for the Inn.

Cloud made absolutely no movement as I stood watching his motionless form. You would even think he were dead if it wasn't for the absolutely subtle rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." I whispered.

"You look awfull." Tifa said to me from the doorway.

"How's the search going?" I asked.

"We're calling it a night. Vincent thinks if we haven't found her by now, she doesn't want to be found."

"Maybe he's right?"

"Yes, but you said the Turks could show up any minute, and Nanaki said the chopper took off not long after you spoke with her…what if they took her again?"

"Nanaki?"

"That's Red's real name. Do you think they might have taken her?"

"We'll ask them, give me your phone."

She frowned. "My phone? You're going to call them?"

"Yup"

She smiled and handed me the phone. I wanted to know when they were coming, this was good opportunity to find out. I wanted to slap myself for not knowing Rude's number. I had never used it before, but I had dialed Reno's number, and it was the only one I remembered.

"Damnit" I cursed, earning a queer look from Tifa. I just had to get this over with.

"Yello?" Reno's voice sang.

"Hi, can I speak to Rude, please?"

"Who's this?"

"Uh…Maggie from the…archives."

"Foxy?"

"Who?"

He started laughing loudly and I rolled my eyes. "Just put Rude on the phone, I don't want to talk to you."

"Maggie from the archives? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" he threw a fit.

"Are you done?"

"No!"

"It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, Maggie."

"Give me Rude, so you can choke on your laughter."

"Nah, I'm good, what's up?"

"That's too bad. Did you go pick up your chopper yet?"

"Nope"

"Oh, good, because it's gone."

"Whaddya mean it's gone?"

"Dunno, someone took it."

"You…you left it standing unguarded? The hell is wrong with you?"

"I had other things to keep me occupied."

"That's outrageous!"

"Stop crying, Reno, it's just a chopper."

"Remind me to never let you near my choppers ever again, it always ends badly."

"Or you could just trace it."

"Oh…right…Yeah, let poor Reno chase after it again, that's a grand idea! Thanks a lot."

He hung up and I frowned at the phone in my hand. He had never hung up on me before.

"I think he's angry." I said to Tifa, who was giggling.

"Well…I suppose it's safe to say Aerith took it, but we still don't know where she's gone." she stated. "I'll go tell the others, you should get some sleep. In fact, we all should." she turned and left the room.

I sighed deeply, feeling guilty for having to lie to my friends and for sending Aerith off alone. The empty bed was looking at me, calling for me and I dropped down on it in surrender. Sleep was already on the doorstep.

Only a few hours passed before Tifa woke me up.

"He's awake." she whispered once I noticed her gentle shaking.

I sat up, my eyes meeting his while he sat on the edge of the bed. He nodded in acknowledgement and I returned the gesture. Barret was in the room too and he was still looking grumpy.

"Aerith has gone to the City of the Ancients." Tifa whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked, not showing them I already knew.

"Cloud had a dream...She was there, she told him. She's going all by herself, I can't believe it!"

Cloud was staring into space, like he was still not fully present yet. I expected no sensible contribution to this conversation from him.

"So what do we do?" I asked Barret, who I now saw as their leader.

"We must go!" Tifa answered for him. "What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she'll be in trouble."

"Sephiroth...already knows..." Cloud mumbled and shook his head.

"Hey!" Barret yelled. "Why are you still sittin' around!?"

"Let's go, Cloud." Tifa added.

"No" Cloud replied. "I might lose it again."

I frowned at him, thinking he had completely lost his mind.

"If Sephiroth comes near me..." he continued. "I might..."

Suddenly I understood how he felt, it wasn't exactly the same way I felt, but it came close. I too was scared for being near Sephiroth, afraid I might lose it.

"Yeah, goddamnit!" Barret yelled. "It's cuz of you that Sephiroth got the materia in the first place. It's your damn fault!"

"My fault?" Cloud asked.

"I know you got problems...hell, we all do. But you don't even understand yourself." Barret stated. "But you gotta understand that there aint no gettin' offa this train we're on, till we get to the end of the line."

"Cloud, we came this far..." Tifa encouraged him. "Aren't you going to settle up with Sephiroth?"

"No..." he mumbled. "I'm afraid...If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid..."

I wanted to tell him to get it together, to get his ass off the bed and get going, but I would be pushing him to do something I couldn't do either.

"Just a damn jackass, that's what you are..." Barret grumbled. "Yo jes' think about it...How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves?"

I snorted. "I know I don't."

"People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away...Isn't that how it is?" he looked at me.

"Yup" was all I could say before he stalked out of the room.

"Cloud..." Tifa said. "You'll come with us, right? I believe in you."

Then she too left. Cloud grabbed his head. "What...am I supposed to do?" he looked at me, and finally there was some recognition in his eyes for what had happened between us all those years ago. As if he finally realised we shared an unspoken connection to something traumatic.

"Pull out of here?" he asked and I said nothing. "Pull out? ...To where? ...I'm afraid to find out the truth...? But...why?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, nor did I think he was ready for it, but I did want to help him in any way possible. His struggle was my own, and his responsibility was even greater than mine. I got off my bed and knelt down in front of him.

"Cloud" I said. "Listen to me. I don't know how much you remember from back then...what you remember about my time in SOLDIER..." I had no idea how much he remembered about Nibelheim, only that he didn't remember Zack. "Do you remember I was there, in Nibelheim five years ago?"

"Hmp"

"I was there with Sephiroth, do you remember?"

"Yes...I remember you tried to stop me from killing him."

"That's right..." I felt a pang of guilt at the great weakness I had shown that moment. "You see...I'm not sure if you know, but he and I...we were together."

His eyes stared into mine as understanding dawned on him, and I realised he hadn't known.

"You...shared a room, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's right! But, you see...things went badly for me, as you know. What he did to me, to everyone else, it was pure betrayel. And now he's back and I am frightened beyond words for the feelings I still harbour for him deep down inside, and for his never ending manipulation over me, but I will go, Cloud, I will go to the City of the Ancients, to help Aerith and to help you. I have to face my fears and defeat them. Whatever your decision is, know that I will understand, because I feel the same way. I feel your fears."

He dropped his gaze to the floor and I knew it was time for me to leave him alone. I had said what I had wanted to say and now it was up to him to decide, there was nothing more we could do.

Tifa and Barret were having a whispered conversation in the hall and I ushered them outside.

"Give him some time." I said.

We waited in silence for nearly fifteen minutes, until finally, he emerged from the Inn.

"Cloud" Tifa said.

"Hey, how are you?" Barret asked. "I just wanna know, which is it gonna be? You wanna find out about yourself? Or are you afraid to find out? Either way, you stay here and all you can do is worry about it. Even if you do go nuts again when you see Sephiroth...If it happens, it happens. I'll go upside your spikey white head and bring you back to normal!"

"Cloud, it'll be alright, we're all with you." Tifa added.

"But..."

"If it happens, it happens, don't worry 'bout it."

Cloud stared at the ground in thought, something he seemed to do a lot. "...You're...right...He's right, isn't he?"

"Yes, Cloud, he's right." I replied.

"Come on, let's go and find Aerith." Tifa said, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

She seemed truly relieved, and she wasn't the only one.


	89. Chapter 89

Lana: Haha I try! I know I hate it when reading a story and having to wait a full week for the next chapter. (I've been sloppy twice too, I was very busy ;) ) I try to upload one each day. I'm glad you like it this way, I figured we all know what happens in the story, Eden doesn't and that's why she does need to interact with them, but I don't think it's her adventure. She has her own :) They will meet up occasionally of course, and be together for some important happenings in the story. And I definitely keep it up! I have a long way to go! Thnx Lana! :)

* * *

**Chapter 89**

Tifa gathered everyone outside the Inn to discuss the next move. Cloud was still looking sulky, staring at the ground, not saying much. Everyone hesitantly eyed him once Tifa had brought them together, exept for Vincent, who hardly seemed to care. I wondered what he was doing here in the first place.

Red originated from Cosmo canyon, where the people worshipped the planet, I even heard AVALANCHE was formed in that place. There was no doubt he was on a quest to save the planet along with the others. Cait was just a spy, who was now spying for us in stead. Cid, he was just pissed with Shinra, much like Charly, but Vincent…I knew of his past, but it was like he didn't care at all, he never said anything, nor did he show any form of emotion. He was intruiging, I had to admit. He stood next to Charly, who's face was red from booze. So was Ollie's, who was hanging against the wall, obviously having trouble staying upright.

"Where the hell do we start?" Cid grumbled.

"City of the Ancients." Tifa replied.

"I know that, but where the hell is it?"

I was about to open my mouth, but I snapped it shut as soon as I caught myself.

"Aerith…" Cloud said. "She mentioned the SleepingForest in my dream…"

"That be on the Northern continent." Charly informed us. "Strange place that be…An' no doub' dangerous."

"You sayin' we shouldn't go?" Barret asked.

"What? Hell no! What's the matter witchu?!"

"Do you know where it is?" I asked Charly.

"Nope"

"Oh…"

"Now we still dunno where the hell to start!" Cid cussed.

"We'll start with leaving." I said. "It's a long way from Gongaga to the Northern continent. We shouldn't waste time."

"A chopper would've been nice…" Cid grunted. "We can't sail the Tiny Bronco all the way over there, there isn't enough room."

"Ollie and I will find another way, I can travel fast on my bike and find a way to fly over the ocean."

"Are you going to ask Reno for a favour?" Tifa asked with a mischievous smile.

I frowned at her question. "I'd rather shoot him again."

"An' where ya be plannin' on catchin' a ride, lass?" Charly asked me.

"We'll find a way and catch up with you. If we can't, don't wait, just go."

"I ain't hangin' ou' wit these people!"

"You could stay here and drink the bar."

"Sounds like a grand idea! Lemme kno when ya'll be gettin' back."

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I be too ol' fo' this, Eden, it aint my place no mo'…This be a thing fo' young peepz, like ya'll. I just be holdin' ya'll back. I'll juss do what I be good at, gatherin' intell an' work from the office."

"Charly…"

"I'll start wit findin' ya transportation."

I nodded, but felt sad for leaving him behind. Though at least he would be safe and I knew there was some truth to his words. "Thanks"

"So, we settled?" Barret asked. "Good, get goin' then."

"Wait one mo'" Charly said. "If we gon' split up, we needs phones."

"They can have mine." Tifa said and she pressed it into my hand. "Reno has this number now." she said softly so only I could hear it.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"Anyone have one for Charly?" Barret asked.

"Buy your own damn phone." Cid replied.

"Vincent?" Barret turned to him.

"I don't have a phone."

"I have one!" Cait called out happily as he bounced over to Charly.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?" Cid inquired.

At the shore I realised it would have been truly impossible to fit Charly in the small plane with them.

"I wish I could run." Red said to me while Barret squeezed himself inside and took up a quarter of the space. "I don't like the water."

"It's a very long run, Nanaki, and you would have to swim quite a distance too."

He growled and wiggled his whiskers. "That bike would be even worse."

I laughed and wanted to pat him on the head, but I was afraid he might be offended. Cloud nodded at me before he too stepped inside. Cid was already behind the wheel, ready to take off rather sooner than later.

"Will you be alright?" Tifa asked me.

"I have to be." I replied and Ollie looked at me suspiciously. "Could you wait by the bike, Ollie, please? I have some girl-talk to do with Tifa."

"…Sure…" He eyed me and went down flat on his face, still too drunk to properly walk.

It took him nearly a minute to scramble to his feet and by then his face was an even deeper shade of red.

"Bye, Ollie!" she waved at him sweetly.

"Tifa…" I started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No…there's something I need to get off my chest…And…I've never…had a…friend. At least not a girl friend."

"Alright"

"Tifa, back then in Nibelheim, five years ago…Well, Sephiroth and I…We"

"You were a couple."

I was taken aback by her response. "You, you knew?"

"Of course I did. I have a way with these kinds of things. I can always tell." she smiled.

"Okay…I didn't realise it was that obvious."

"It wasn't, I just have an eye for subtle details."

I laughed, feeling glad I didn't have to say the words again, but it wasn't what I wanted to get off my chest. "He comes to me sometimes, in my head, when I'm dreaming. Though lately, he's been visiting while I'm awake."

"That's what happened in the chopper? I knew there was something funny, you were really upset."

"Tifa!" Cid hung out the window. "Get in here! We're leaving!"

"I'll be right there! Did he say something to you?"

I bit my lip, wondering whether to tell her or not, but I decided I could trust her. "He told me that I was pregnant when he stabbed me."

This was what I liked most about her. She didn't act overly shocked or sad, she was a tough girl, and she wasn't one for extreme sympathy, which would only make me feel pathetic.

"That's horrible, are you okay?" She was still very motherly though.

"I'm not sure…I think I am. Something tells me it's for the best, but I still feel sad about it for some reason."

"Of course you feel sad, that's only natural. It would be scary if you were indifferent. Listen, I'm really glad you told me, if you need to talk, just call me, alright? Call Cloud's phone he'll give it to me anyway." she smiled. "And let me know if Reno calls."

"I'll let you know, they probably won't be far behind, they might trace the chopper to the Forgotten Capital."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what?

"Like I said, I have an eye for subtle details." she winked and left for the plane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after her, but she just waved over her shoulder and climbed into the plane, which was already packed with people and Nanaki.

Vincent's mysterious eyes gazing at me caught my attention before Ollie started whining for us to leave.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Barely a mile down the road Ollie had tapped on my shoulder because he had to throw up. I had scolded him until he was done and then yelled at him some more. I hoped he had learnt his lesson, but if he kept hanging out with Charly, I sincerely doubted it.

We stopped by a small insignificant group of buildings for some refreshment and food. I felt sleepy, and Ollie did too, because he was hardly seated before his head slammed down on his burger and snores errupted from him.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and ate my burger in silence, but grinning every time I saw the buns peek out from underneath his hair. When I was done, I wanted some sleep, no, I needed it and I wasn't going to take a nap here like Ollie. I slammed my fist down on the table and Ollie startled back to life. "Don't shoot!" he yelled.

"Pew" I said dryly and he grinned sheepishly at his own behaviour.

"My food's cold." he pouted.

"How can that be when you've been brooding it all this time. It's not even a burger anymore, it's a pancake."

"Shtill tashtes like it." he said through a mouthfull.

"How are you still single?" I asked him.

"How are you?"

"There's a difference. Everybody wants me, but can't have me, whereas you, nobody wants."

"Ha ha, I can get a girl." he argued.

"Really?" the sarcasm dripped off my voice.

"You don't think I can?"

I grinned. "You're very handsome when you talk with your mouth full and have burger in your hair."

"It's the new hype, didn't you know?"

"Can we go? I really don't want to be seen with you." I laughed.

"No, I want to finish my pancake."

Ollie managed to find a decent room for us, which we had to pay generously for and we had a fantastic sleep. If Sephiroth had come to mind during those hours, I didn't even notice. When we had left Gongaga it had been early in the morning and by the time we went to sleep it was only afternoon. We slept all the way into the evening, and I would have slept for much longer if Ollie hadn't woken me up, cussing over the phone ringing.

"Pick it up!" I groaned into my pillow and fell fast asleep again.

He woke me up some time later, saying we had to leave. I felt groggy, and didn't really register what he was saying.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Charly called an hour ago, I let you sleep, but we need to go now."

"Charly?"

"Yes, Charly, get up."

"I don't want to…" I mumbled but it turned into a yelp when he pushed me off of the bed and on to the floor.

"Are you awake now?"

"I have no problem sleeping on the floor."

"How about I dip you with a bucket of cold water?"

"Alright, you win, you cheeky bastard." I stretched and sat up. "Wait, did you say Charly called?"

"Do you want me to use a speaker?"

"What did he say?"

"That he found us a ride. We need to be heading there."

"To where?"

"You'll love it." he grinned. "The weapon seller's house."

I groaned and fell back onto the floor.

Half an hour later we were finally ready to depart. Ollie told me Charly had said to meet the weapon seller at his house and that he would provide us transportation.

We drove for over an hour, and arrived after darkness had fallen. The small house looked the same as before, abandoned and lonely.

I turned off the engine and wondered what transportation this crazy guy could possibly have for us.

"This is stupid." I said before stepping off and approaching the door.

When we came within ten yards, it suddenly flew open and the weapon seller appeared in the doorway, pointing a deadly looking shotgun at us. We froze and held up our hands.

"What do you want?"

"Er…Sir? Charly called you earlier, he said we were coming?" Ollie said hesitantly.

"Who?"

"Charly…" I said.

"Never heard of him. You scum from Shinra?"

I nearly rolled my eyes, but I liked to keep them focussed on the barrell.

"No, Sir." Ollie replied. "Charly told us you would arrange some sort of transportation for us."

"Charly? Why didn't you say so! Come on in, kids!" he turned and disappeared inside.

Ollie and I shared a disbelieving look before following in after him.

"Be careful, he's probably got some bombs lying around or something." Ollie whispered making me snort.

"So, how do you know Charly?" I asked the weapon seller.

"Oh, we go way back him and me! We uh…uh…can't really say."

Once again he led us through his house, but this time, he took us to the kitchen and to a hatch in the floor. Steep stairs led down into the darkness and out of view.

"What's down there?" Ollie asked the man.

"A tunnel."

"To?" I asked.

"Two what?"

"A tunnel to where, man?!" Ollie yelled.

"Watch your shouting here in my house, kid, you hear me?"

"Are you demented?" Ollie gasped.

"Can't remember." he whispered creepily, making Ollie recoil. "Now" he continued. "What was I saying?"

"Where the tunnel leads to." I answered.

"Oh, right…" he didn't reply and went down the tunnel.

We shared another look and ventured down the steps. "This dude is crazy." Ollie whispered to me.

"I may be crazy, but I aint deaf!"

"Better stop talking, Ollie. Where are you taking us?"

"The end."

"Yes, thank you for being elaborate."

"You're welcome."

We decided not to waste any more breath on questions that weren't going to be answered anyway, and followed him in silence.

"Oh, yeah!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Some guy told me to give you this."

He turned to us and held out a brand new cellphone. Ollie took it from him.

"He said something about someone knowing something about your phone, and it would be unwise to hold onto it. This here has a secured satellite connection, it's safe to use."

Ollie nodded and put it in his pocket. "Thanks"

"Gimme that." I said to Ollie while we continued through the tunnel, which had steadily been going downwards.

He handed it over. "What is it?"

"The other's numbers are already in here." I snapped it shut and put it away. "Charly must really trust this guy."

"Or he knows he's too dumb to tell anything. Or both." We grinned.

"Alright, almost there." the weapon seller informed us.

And around the next corner, a door of light appeared in the distance, but when we came closer, there was only one thing I could see, the sea. This tunnel led out into the side of the cliff.

"I'll be damned." I said when we reached the exit and I saw sleek stone steps lead all the way down in between the deadly rocks at the bottom.

"Pretty neat, huh?" the man asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah..."

He took us down the steep steps and I smiled when Ollie held out his hand to guide me. "You're going to make some girl really happy one day, Ollie." I said.

"I told you." he replied.

Once we reached the bottom he led us further in between the rocks, into a cave. And there, to my amazement, was a boat. I realised the cave was a boathouse when I saw another one parked behind it.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" the man asked with pride on his face.

"It's a boat." Ollie stated.

"It's a motorboat!" he snapped. "Shinra made...the best quality you'll find."

"I thought you were against the Shinra?" I asked him, remembering the last time we were here.

"How would you know?"

"We were here before..."

"No, you weren't! Don't try to fool me, I don't appreciate it."

"Right" I said. "Nice motorboat then. Why are you showing us?"

"Charly wants me to lend it to you."

"What about the bike?" Ollie asked me.

"I can throw it off the cliff, if you want!"

"No, no." I hushed him. "We'll leave it here, as collateral, so we can trade."

"Trade what?"

"The bike for the boat, and back when we return?"

"You have a bike with you? That's awesome, is it Shinra made?"

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"That's a good trade!"

"You better handle it with care." I growled, knowing how much it meant to Charly, and by now to me too.

"Handle what?"

"Can you just get us the hell out of here?" Ollie said, and I knew he was completely done with this guy.

"Here's the keys, you know how to drive a boat?"

"Nope."

"Great! Good luck then."

"You're not coming?" Ollie asked him.

"You crazy? I have my business and it's blooming, I aint got time to sail out with you jokers."

Ollie was about to retort, but I silenced him.

"Leave it, Ollie." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's sail towards that horizon."

"To death." he mischievously grinned.

"Man, I could use some adventure, I really wish you guys would've taken me with you..."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Driving a boat seemed to be more difficult than I had assumed and where I was awesomely great at driving my bike, and Ollie sucked at it, he was great at handling the motorboat. It was something I was thankful for, because in the darkness, I had no idea where we were. A few hours after we departed from the boathouse, Charly called with an update.

"How Bert be doin'?" he asked me.

"He's crazy."

"That mean he be good. He gave ya'll the boat?"

"Yeah, we're on it right now. But we have no idea where to go."

"I've talked wit Barret. Them not be far from the Northern continent. Them decided to start at the shore. Whole damn continent be on rocks, juss one shoreline be there, so them gots no place else ta go anyways…Make ready fo' a long ass walk."

"Where's the shore?"

"Ollie drivin'?"

"Yeah"

"Then he be good at sumtin…Give him the coördinates." he read them to me and I told Ollie where to go.

"Three hours, by the looks of it." he informed me.

"We'll be there in about three hours." I passed the message.

"Ya'll have ta wait fo' the others, them be further away. Wait by the shore, I'll let 'em kno'."

"Kay"

"Bout tha' other ting…"

"We'll talk about it later."

"I knows he still be after ya, juss wanna be sure ya can handle it."

"I can."

"Good, then I'll say nothin' mo' bout it. Be safe."

Ollie was right about the three hours, we actually got there in a little under. He brought us to shore and dropped the anchor.

"So, what now? we wait here, or on land?" he asked me.

"We wait here." I sat down and threw my legs up, enjoying the slow bobbing of the boat.

Ollie seemed on edge, he was moving around, as if his ass was on fire.

"You're making me nervous." I said.

"What if we miss them? What if something happened to Aerith? I think we should just go."

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be here soon. We can't go after her alone, that's insane."

"But what if they can't find us?"

"Here" I said, throwing him the cellphone. "Give Cloud a call, if it calms your nerves."

"You're probably right." he threw the phone back to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to talk to him?"

Ollie mumbled something incomprehensible, but I let it go.

Over two hours passed before the others finally made it to shore. Ollie had fallen asleep while we waited, as I sat with my arms crossed, deep in thought. Was I really up for this? What had I gotten myself into? No, that wasn't the right question, I hadn't gotten myself into anything...I just tried to get by and somehow, I ended up in this mess and there was no turning back. Shinra, it seemed was something I could never break free from, they were around every corner, always making it's way back into my life, even when I tried so hard to avoid them. I failed time after time. And Sephiroth...again Shinra, what they did to him, and they made me work with him...in my selfishness I even blamed Shinra for what had happened between us, they were the cause of our relationship and later predicament. If they hadn't done this to him, things would have been different. But things would have been different all together, I would never have met him, things might have worked out differently for me. Maybe by this time, I would have been married to some dork, who sat on the sofa feeding his evergrowing belly, while our three annoying kids followed me around the house everywhere I went. He had probably lost interest in me a long time ago, him being a lazy screw up, me being too hard on him, and he would be stuck with these kids he might never have even wanted and he'd blame me if they were disturbing him while he watched his stupid tv shows. I snorted out loud, the idea being ridiculous, yet at the same time, very possible, had things been different all those years ago. Who was I kidding? Men might have wanted me, and still do, but I'm too much of a fuss to stick around. Too difficult a person, not submissive enough, too tough, too wild and independant...No one would be bothered trying to cage a lioness that couldn't be caged, tame the untameble, they would give up a find someone easier, to live a simple life. The simple life...what was that anyway?

Alone with my thoughts, after all that had happened, I felt my mood darken, now that there was nothing to keep me occupied, no one to speak to, or ever argue with. I was by myself, I was alone. Hadn't I always been? Hadn't we all been?

Sephiroth had felt alone, I knew that now. I had tried to be there for him, but I could never truly understand how he had felt. Had he experienced it that way?

And Genesis, he had been alone. His friends had turned their backs on him and I had too, resulting in terrible consequences. If only we had tried to understand him...what had become of him, I wondered?

Max had been killed, leaving Ollie behind, and the same could be said for Zack and Cloud.

I had failed them all. I was a failure. Maybe I deserved everything that was happening to me, maybe Sephiroth was right, maybe I should just give up and go with him. It might end this neverending loneliness and the suffering I had caused everyone around me. But, had it all really been my fault? Should I have tried harder? Had I even been able to?

I looked over at Ollie, who was sleeping peacefully, something I hadn't done in what felt like weeks. This chase, it was starting to take it's toll. Would I lose it, like Cloud had? We were the chasers, but why did it feel like we were the ones being chased? Always a step behind, and always those Shirna spies were right on our heels. Damned Turks...were they a pain in the ass, or what? Then I thought of Tseng and wondered how he was doing. Would he pull through? He wasn't that bad, he was actually a gentleman and, as it turned out to be, Aerith's friend and sort of a good guy. Rude wasn't too bad either. Maybe they felt bad too, being tossed around in this war, and the one before this, not even knowing what exactly it was they were doing. Charly had been one of them, the old fart. And Vincent Valentine, what a mystery, an enigma, perhaps even? Then the image of Reno swam into mind, and I tried to ignore it, but it's like telling yourself not to think of chocolate, try it. He was the last person I wanted to think about. He could truly annoy me to no extent, but he had also tried to help me, in his own way. But, he had, hadn't he? He had contacted me in Gongaga, telling me to get away from the chopper, and I only just realised I hadn't even wondered why he did that. He knew it was against his orders, so why risk it? I told myself I didn't care, didn't want to know, but now that I had acknowledged it, I knew it would be nagging at me. Damn Turk, couldn't he just fuck off? I was angry with myself for being thankfull to him for saving me from Scarlet's cruelty, remembering how he let me lean against his chest when I was close to breaking down, how his hand supported the back of my neck when I was about to fall, but then the images of him holding me down appeared and how he lifted up my shirt to give her access to my flesh. Crash and burn, Reno, I thought, you and your damn collegues. And while you're at it, take all of Shinra down with you.

So this I was doing when the others arrived, just a little something to pass the time, although it didn't do me much good, making me feel really down and grumpy.

I heard the propellors in the distance, signalling their arrival. I was glad for it, but at the same time I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts, my misery.

I moved over to the wheel and nearly fell over Ollie, who snorted but didn't wake. I turned on the lights to signal the tiny plane, which was now making it's way along the shore line.

They approached us slowly, but surely and I absentmindedly kicked Ollie's leg. He mumbled something and rolled onto his back. My foot shot at him again, a little harder this time, and I yelped as he screamed and punched my leg in a reflex.

"Ouch!"

"It's your own damn fault..."

"Right, next time I'll shake you, and get punched in the face."

He grinned sheepishly at my reply. "Didn't you catch any sleep?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Your snores kept me awake. Let's make land, they're finally here."

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Seriously? I slept for two hours? Felt more like two minutes..." He scrambled to his feet and climbed from the boat, making his way through the shallow waters of the shore. I followed him somewhat reluctantly, my mind still occupied by other things.

"You okay?" he asked me.

By the look on his face, he was questioning my sanity for some reason.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled at him and let him lead me onto

the beach.

"You seem worried." he finally said, as we stood next to each other, stairing at the lights that were slowly approaching us.

He had remained silent for a few minutes, but I could feel his eyes on me every so many seconds. But it was as if he had been afraid to say anything.

"Do I" I replied.

It was more a statement than a question, and I wasn't in the mood for this conversation. But I also realised Ollie deserved the truth, he didn't deserve to be snapped at, or being pushed away.

"Yeah..." he continued hesitantly, as if expecting me to explode any second. "What's on your mind?"

"Take a guess." I replied bitterly.

"Lack of sleep?" he shrugged, but I knew he was trying to cheer me up.

I chuckled at him, feeling grateful. "That too, yes."

He said no more, until I finally chose to speak. "I'm afraid, Ollie." I whispered.

It was lucky there was no wind tonight, or I'm sure he wouldn't have heard me say it. And it was hard for me to say, I wasn't one to admit so easily, and he knew that.

"You'd be pretty fucked up if you weren't." he replied matter of factly, making me chuckle again. "You're not in control, that's what's going on."

"I'm starting to believe I never was."

"Of course you weren't. Nobody is, we like to tell ourselves that, but in fact we're all just at the mercy of luck and coïncidence."

"The choices we make and the actions we do..." I began.

"Doesn't change anything. True, you can control yourself, but you can't control what happens. Easy as that."

"You sound like Charly."

"Then Charly's right."

I looked at him, my eyes swimming with sadness.

"Keep tryin, Eden." He said to me. "Don't give up, you were doing just fine."

"If I can't control what happens, then why should I try?"

"Because you control yourself."

"I wish I had..." I mumbled to myself while I shifted my gaze back to the tiny plane.

"Do you think he would kill you?" Ollie suddenly asked, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean, wouldn't he have done that already, if he wanted to?"

"I suppose."

"You know, you might not be able to control what happens, but you might be able to steer it in a certain direction..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like, can't we take advantage of that, or something?"

"Of what?"

"Of his feelings for you. He's obviously still head over heels for you."

"Don't be ridiculous." I snapped. "He just wants to play games."

"So play." he said, blinking a few times. "Buy us time, information, opportunity, whatever."

"No"

"He won't leave you alone anyway and you know it! You might as well play with the cards you've been given. And..." he looked at me with a smirk. "You have good cards."

I snorted and looked away from him to hide my laugh.

"Think about it!" he gasped, as if he suddenly realised someone had a terriffic idea.

"You're an idiot."

"You might be able to buy Aerith the time she needs."

"You want me to throw myself at him? Even if I could, he would know something was up, he knows I would never do that, and besides that, he can pop up in my head at any moment and he'll know. And then I'm dead meat for sure."

"Weren't you always the one to sacrifice yourself for something greater?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty for not running to him."

"I'm not...I just think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, I could throw myself at everyone to buy time. How about I give the Turks a ring, so I can lead them off your tail? Let's throw in the President while we're at it."

"Reno would bite." he grinned.

"Seriously..."

"Rufus might too, actually, I think he's someone with a lot of cropped up anger, he needs to release some of that frustration."

"You're not even funny anymore right now."

He laughed. "You're right...Just trying to cheer you up."

"Thoughts of doing Rufus or the Turks, is by no means cheering me up."

"I don't know...Elena's not bad lookin'..."

"Maybe you could buy us some time." I laughed at him.

"I wouldn't mind, do you have her number?"

"I'll ask Reno the next time he calls."

"Why would he call?" Ollie asked with sudden surprise on his face.

"Uh...I was just kidding."

"Uhuh" he looked at me sceptically.

"They're almost here." I quickly changed the subject and made my way over to the now still plane. The lights turned off and the door opened.

Ollie remained behind for a few more seconds and I knew he was raising an eyebrow at my back.


	92. Chapter 92

Hey Taemi! Glad you did :P I think it need to be done, a look inside her head, because it's such a long story. I feel it might get boring otherwise :D Cool you like it! She is frightened, but too stubborn to admit it. She's the kind of person to bottle it all up and not let anyone know about her fears, but I suppose it's the way the was shaped by having to grow up and work with all men, the everlasting need to prove herself. It comes at a price, it seems. Enjoy this one!

* * *

**C****hapter 92**

"Oh! We finally made it!" Tifa said as she emerged from the plane.

She started stretching her aching muscles and Ollie appreared by my side.

"I'm all stiff!" she said. "It took forever trying to find a way through the shallows...we didn't keep you waiting for too long, did we?"

Ollie cocked his head to get a better look as she moved and I smacked him over the head for being this indiscreet.

"We've only been here for two hours." I replied while Ollie pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, good!" Tifa sang.

"Any sign?" Cloud asked while he absentmindedly gazed out over the fields to my left.

"Nothing. We wanted to stay here and wait for you, or we would've gone ahead to Recon."

"Where are we to go?" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Aight, who's goin' where?" Barret asked before answering his own question. "I'm goin', I need a walk, this baboon can't drive and I aint got sealegs, I need some earth underneath my feet." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Cid, who returned the gesture with a very rude one of his own.

"I'm a pilot, not a sailor!" he growled.

"No, obviously you aint."

"You can swim next time, how about that?"

"Stop fighting!" Tifa yelled. "Can you believe I've been stuck with this all this time?"

I smiled at her, feeling a lot better now that we had been reunited. "Where're Vincent and Red?" I asked, when I noticed they were missing. Cait had just made his way over to us, but there was no sign of the others.

"Vincent got off a few miles back, saying he wanted to investigate the area. He's a Turk, after all, right?" she replied. "But Nanaki...?"

"He's in the plane." Cait answered. "He's sleeping."

"Go wake him, please?" Tifa asked the puppet, who bounced up and down happily on his way back to the tiny vehicle. "He's slept the whole way here! I don't understand how he does it, being all crammed up and still find a way to sleep. Honestly..." he shook her head and fell silent when her eyes fell on Cloud.

"How's he doing?" I whispered to her.

"More or less the same...confused...quiet. He hasn't done anything strange anymore though." her features turned sad.

"His whole being is strange, he's just a weirdo." Ollie replied.

Tifa frowned at him and stalked away from us.

"Nice one, Ollie. Make sure to wave at the chance you just wasted." I stated.

"What'd I say!?" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

I was nearly startled to death when something fell out from the sky above us. It was deep red and liquid looking, moving in a swirling manner, but it moved as one as if being held together by the air around it. I grabbed my guns in reflex and fired three bullets in it's direction, but by the time they left the barrel, the red mass was already gone and emerging from it before us, was Vincent Valentine, looking completely unfazed. I was so shocked by his sudden appearance, I hadn't noticed he had grabbed my wrists and pointed my guns away from his face. I became aware of his cold claw on my arm.

"Don't shoot me." he said and all I could do was stare at him wide-eyed, not believing how fast he had been.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't land on us, wise-guy!" Ollie yelled at him from on the ground. It seemed he had keeled over from shock.

Vincent didn't reply and let go of my wrists, but not before he took a couple of seconds to stare into my face and I could have sworn he saw right into my head, into my mind and into my soul. I felt invaded and suddenly insecure and naked, for some reason. I tried to appear unimpressed and expertly shoved my guns back into their holsters with some attitude.

"Like what you see?" I asked him boldly.

If he could be bold, then so could I.

"No" he replied and moved away.

"Jerk" I growled and turned to help Ollie off the ground.

"There's a small village a few miles up the coast." Vincent said to the others while he ignored us.

"We'll start there." Cloud nodded, his arms crossed over his chest, his stature tense. I wondered why.

"Barret, Tifa, you're coming with me. The rest of you wait here, we'll call when we find something."

"Ah, dude, you want me to hang around here even longer?" Ollie gasped.

"It won't do to barge in with seven people, this needs a subtle approach. Vincent."

"Yes?"

"Which way?"

"Maaaaaan" Ollie complained. "Why did we even come here in the first place?"

"Let it go, Ollie, Cloud knows what he's doing."

We had returned to the boat and we were both lounging around, waiting for something of significance to happen, other than Red trying to catch passing fish on the coast line.

"No he doesn't!"

"Keep your voice down, will you?" I whispered harshly at him.

"Why? No one can hear us, they're all the way over there."

"Don't be so sure."

"You think that vampire guy can hear us? You think he has superhuman hearing?"

"I know he does. And he's not a vampire."

"He was dead, and then came back to life. He could be a zombie, but he isn't falling apart...no, his pale complexion tells me he's a vampire. Have you seen any canines?"

I shot him a dark look and wanted to kick him in the shin, but he was out of reach.

"Ollie, stop being an immature idiot."

"Is it okay to just be one of those?" he grinned.

It was too obvious he was overly bored.

"Do you think he can change into a bat if he wants to?"

"No, but I can change into a monster and rip you limb from limb." Vincent had appeared behind him, and Ollie yelped while falling off his bench, not landing too gracefully on the boat's floor. For probably the first time, I thought he deserved it, and he had crashed in my presence quite often. I laughed loudly at him while he scrambled away from the man to the other side of the boat.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled, but Vincent just stared at him with a blank expression. "Eden! Do something! He's trying to kill me!"

"With his eyeballs?" I asked him, trying hard not to crack up.

Ollie fell silent and narrowed his eye at him. "I'm watching you." he said, trying to sound dangerous. He then moved quite awkwardly over to the bench I was now sitting on and sat down next to me.

"I would like a word with the lady." Vincent said to him, his face still unchanged.

I realised he really was a Turk, being so unreadable.

"So, talk." Ollie said.

"Ollie, it's fine, he's not going to bite me." I reassured him.

Ollie narrowed his eye at the man one last time before leaving the boat, making sure to walk backwards, so his back wasn't turned. I chuckled again and shook my head.

"I apologise for my friend, he's still a child sometimes."

"Don't, I know what effect I impose on others."

I shrugged and looked away, once again feeling his penetrating gaze on me.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked while staring at the floor.

"Your eyes." he said. "They are the same color as mine."

I looked up at him and frowned, doubting whether this was really what he had wanted to talk to me about.

"It's the mark of the SOLDIER." I replied, but I was sure he already knew.

"Hmpf" his gaze dropped.

He remained silent for a while and I started feeling uneasy, wondering what it was he wanted from me. But then he continued.

"You haven't told them about Aerith yet."

"What?" I questioned. "They know where she is, what good is it to tell them I knew from the beginning?"

"You will lose their trust if they find out later."

"They won't." I shook my head but my head snapped up at him. "Unless you're planning on telling them?"

"I have no reason to."

I smiled. "Unless they find out later. It might damage their trust, finding out you knew from the beginning."

"You want me to tell them?"

"No, I want to know what you want, you didn't come here to talk in circles, so speak plainly."

"You have a connection with Sephiroth." he simply replied.

"How would you know that?"

"I know the feeling of hiding a monster inside."

"There's no monster inside of me, Vincent." I mumbled.

"There is in your mind. It comes out sometimes, I can see it in your eyes. The darkness in your soul, that you try to hide away from the others. I can see it."

"And?" I challenged him and rose from the seat. "You mean to say you don't trust me?"

"I also know what love can do."

"I don't...!" I held my tongue and realised I was almost shouting. "I don't love him." I continued in a whisper, feeling embarrassed to have to speak with this stranger so openly.

For the first time, his face showed some subtle emotion, as his eyebrow rose slightly.

"Not anymore." I added before he could question me.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I stood firm. "I hate him and the reasons for that are my own, and that should be good enough for you. Now mind your own business, Turk."

He stared at me for a long time, or maybe it just felt that way. "Please don't call me that." he said plainly, as if speaking to a child. I felt like it at the moment.

"Yes, because people change, don't they?" I growled at him.

"They can. Forgive me, but anyone related to Shinra, I don't trust."

"Cloud was in Shinra." I snapped.

"Cloud didn't share anything so binding with Sephiroth."

"But you seem to forget it was he who gave the Black materia to Sephiroth in the first place."

"That was beyond his doing."

I laughed. "I guess that makes it okay."

"It doesn't, but his purpose is clear. I don't trust you." he pushed on and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with anger. The nerve of this man, digging into my past, something I hadn't told anybody but the people closest to me about. And only Tifa knew all of it, what he had done all those years ago.

"Oh, come on, Vincent, you know he stabbed me, everyone knows."

"Yes, I do know, and I know what it is you shared with him."

My mouth fell open when I realised what he was referring to. "How?" was all I managed to get out.

"I heard, when you spoke with Tifa." he simply replied, as if it was a natural thing to do, overhearing people's conversations.

"Right" I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling truly indignant. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you, you hear me? And, I know you knew about Aerith from the beginning, I'm sure they won't be pleased to hear about it."

He didn't reply for some time, giving me time to turn away from him.

"Does it weigh so heavy on your mind...that you would give him up forever? Even kill him if the opportunity comes?" he asked me sincerely, making me turn back to face him.

"What do you think?" I spat. "That I would run back to him after all he's done? You don't know half of what happened in that reactor years ago, and there's nobody left to tell the story, they're all dead, or missing. You weren't there when a blade was pressed to my throat and the man I loved let it happen before his eyes, saying nothing of it. And you weren't there when Sephiroth hurt Tifa, and Cloud and Zack, who was my best friend. You weren't there when they fought him, and when he threatened to kill me unless I took his hand and followed him in his goals. You weren't there when I refused and you weren't there when I tried to save his life." my voice faltered from sudden emotion. "And you weren't there when he stabbed me through at that precise moment, when I shielded him from harm...And when he left me to die and burned down Nibelheim. Do you honestly think that I would sink so low as to join him? That I would forget about the monstrous things he has done and embrace him with love? If you do, then you know nothing of love, Vincent Valentine."

He just looked at me.

"I do not forgive nor forget so easily." I said proudly.

And then I felt that I needed this all. To be reminded of the facts and it made me feel strong. To think of all that I had survived and all the times I had opposed him and rejected him and made it through. I could do this.

"Perhaps I have missjudged you..." Vincent finally said.

"I think you have." I replied.

"Tell your friend I apologise for frightening him." with that, he turned and left, leaving me behind confused at the sudden ending of our intense conversation.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

I was still really confused about the conversation hours later, but Barret's phone call took my mind off it.

"Ya'll need to get here, right now." he said before I even had the chance to greet him.

"Why, what happened?"

"Villagers confirmed seeing Aerith travel into the forest." he paused for a moment. "They also saw a figure in a black cloak follow in after her not much later."

"We're on our way." I said and hung up. "Vincent" I called for him.

"Yes?"

"Lead the way, we need to go, now."

He moved right away, and I called for Ollie, who was snoozing against the side of the plane, as far away from Vincent as possible. "Ollie!"

He shot to his feet at the sound of my urgent voice. "Gather them up, we need to leave!"

I followed Vincent's fast pace, and hoped the others would catch up. "They need to hurry." I said to Vincent's back. "People have seen Sephiroth follow Aerith into the forest, we might already be too late."

Suddenly, he turned and grabbed me. He was too fast for me to react, and he lifted me off my feet. In fact, he lifted me off the ground. Just when I thought I had seen it all...

He moved with tremendous speed, and I started to understand Ollie's aprehension of my bike. My eyes never found focus on anything, because the ground, the sky and the horizon kept spinning, interspersed with flows and waves of red. His breathing never sped up, nor deepened. He wasn't actually flying, but it was the only word I could think of to describe what it was he was doing. I lost track of time, like I lost track of what was up or down, but after some time, he finally stopped and set me down on my feet. At least, I think they were my feet, I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure I was standing on the ground or on the ceiling of air. My body seemed to agree with my mind and I dropped down onto the grass, unable to keep myself upright.

"I apologize." Vincent spoke from somewhere. "I just thought we needed to hurry."

I held out my hand to him as I sat on all fours, trying not to heave. I decided against speaking, afraid to open my mouth.

"Are you alright?"

I held up my finger, telling him to give me a minute. I shook my head, trying to focus on the ground and slowly but surely, the grass stopped spinning and my stomach settled down.

I rose to my feet, wobbling. "Wow...that was...unexpected..." I tured to take a step, but I stumbled. Luckily Vincent was always fast and his hand secured my arm, keeping me upright.

"You know, I would appreciate a little warning next time." I said. "In fact, let's just not do that again, okay?"

"If you wish."

"You shouldn't do that on a first date..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't get out much, do you?"

We found Barret waiting for us by the village entrance.

"Where're the others?"

"On their way." I replied. "What's been going on?"

"They're searching...for some damn ass key." he growled.

"Key?" I questioned while Barret led us inside the strange looking village.

It was really small and tents and skeletons rose up all around us. This was an excavation town, settlers who were searching for treasure.

"Yeah, whatever." Barret growled, obviously not amused by the long wait. "Apparently, we need to pass throught the forest to get to the Ancient city, but it's asleep, or something. Man says we need some kind of harp to wake it up."

"Right..."

"The Sleeping forest is a maze." Vincent said to me. "You'll never get out unless it shows you the way."

"And you would know this because...?"

"I know many things." he mysteriously said.

"Cloud and Tifa are looking for a location to dig..." Barret said. "It's gonna take all damn night!" he suddenly flipped.

"If they're right about the forest, then there's nothing we can do, but wait." I said.

"I'm goin' in." Barret said. "I aint waitin' fo' some damn harp."

"Barret" I said. "You heard Vincent. You won't make it out."

"So what? What if she's lost in there too?"

"Then we need to wake it up so she can get out."

He growled in reply, but said nothing more. We found Cloud directing diggers around the village, indicating them where to stand. Tifa was examening a huge skeleton by the edge of the woods. I was just about to walk over to her when my phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you!" Ollie shouted into my ear. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where did you go?"

"I got a...ride..." I glanced sideways at Vincent. "We're already at the village, how far are you guys?"

"We met some trouble."

"Trouble?" Right away, I thought of the Turks.

"Some monsters all around. That Red went wild, man, he's an animal!"

"You don't say."

"Anyway, what's the news, you left without telling us anything."

"Aerith and Sephiroth have gone into the forest. We're waiting for a dig here, so we can go in after them."

"A...what?"

"Dig. Apparently, we need to wake the forest up with a magic harp. Don't ask."

"Okaaaaay...I'm not even gonna try and understand what you just said to me."

I laughed. "Get your butt over here."

Nothing much happened for the next hour, other than a tremendous bang and the ground shaking. Tifa explained it was a bom, triggered by the diggers so they could calculate the position of the harp in the earth by the tremors.

A short while after that, night fell, the diggers got to work and the others arrived by our side.

We built a fire, and all sat around it, apart from Cloud, who stood by the diggers with his arms over his chest, and seemingly deep in thought. I doubted he was going to go anywhere tonight. I yawned massively and settled against the side of the tent, while Ollie was telling ghost stories to entertain us. He was the only one bursting with energy, since he had slept about twenty hours away this day. Red was curled up and fast asleep, while Tifa had settled against Barret and was intently listening to Ollie's storytelling, her eyes drooping.

"Ya got that one right off the Haunted Hotel billboard, didn't you?!" Cid pointed his finger at him.

"No, I didn't!" he replied indignantly.

"Well, it sucked anyway." Cid grumbled and he sat back again.

"I thought it was rather entertaining!" Caith called as he clapped his hands.

"I aint scared." Barret chimed in. "So, I guess it wasn't that good."

"I liked it." Tifa said. "And you're not scared of anything."

"I'm scared of losing people..." Barret said while he stared into the fire. "Marlene..."

"Who's Marlene?" I asked.

"My little girl." he replied. "She's the most beautiful thing in the world."

"That's sweet, Barret." Tifa said as she held his arm.

"I aint sweet!"

I smiled to myself at his reply.

Ollie continued his stories, the next even better that the previous one and I felt myself get drowsy. Soon, all I wanted was to lie down and close my eyes. In time, I simply fell over from sleep and my head bumped into Vincent, but he didn't seem to mind. Ollie's voice fell farther and farther away into the distance and within minutes I was fast asleep, my head resting comfortably on something soft.


	94. Chapter 94

Well...

* * *

**Chapter 94**

"You have some nerve." I spoke to Sephiroth, not even having to see him to know he was there. I had gone through this so many times I wasn't even bothered anymore.

"I didn't dare leave you by yourself. Your thoughts are dark lately, I am beginning to fear for your sanity and your well being."

I snorted. "That's a good one, seeing you're the cause of it."

"I have done nothing to you, have I?"

"Not recently, no." I growled, angry because I had to admit he was being truthfull.

"Then why do you continue to blame me for everything that is happening?"

"What did you do to Cloud?"

He chuckled, as if he were laughing at me. "I merely wish for him to see the thruth."

"That's not your decision!" I snapped.

"No? I see no one else doing it. You know the thruth, yet, you handle him with silk gloves." his eyes turned cold. "You were never this gentle with me."

"You were never gentle with me either."

He chuckled again, only this time, I was sure it was out of amusement. "Correct"

"Why are you following Aerith?" I asked him after some silence.

"She's in the way." he simply replied.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will never speak to you again."

He raised an eyebrow. "I never got the impression you wanted to speak to me at all. In fact, you have joined them in this futile quest of theirs to stop me, when you know it can't be done."

"You are so full of yourself." I made sure the contempt could be heard, I wanted him to know what I thought of him. "We'll see what happens when we catch up with you. Keep in mind what I said."

"Why should I care?"

I turned my back towards him and crossed my arms. Just when I thought he had gone, he spoke. "Do you remember our time together?"

"How can I forget? When it ended so violently?" I whispered.

"But there were also many good days..."

"Yes, before you lost your mind."

"I do feel I made a mistake when I let you down. I should have been more understanding, I should have given you more time."

I turned back to face him, completely surprised by his words. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

He ignored my words. "That is why I am giving you time now...I am trying to be understanding."

I laughed. "Understanding? You have been trying to force me to come with you, threatening my friends, you nearly threw me from the window and you keep invading my mind."

"Your friend should be lucky he's still alive, I ignored his words for your sake."

"You threatened him."

"A just move, for his insolence. You didn't have it that easy when you first insulted me."

I blinked as I remembered the way he had attacked me, quite ruthlessly, after I had tried to apologise. Maybe Ollie did have it easy.

"If that's your attempt at an apology, it's not working." I stubbornly replied.

"It's not."

"Then what?!" I exclaimed, not understanding what he wanted from me.

"I thought I made it clear? Don't make me repeat myself."

"It's still the same thing you wanted from the beginning and my answer is still the same as it was. What more do you want?"

"There is nothing that could change your mind?"

I stared at him. Was there? I thought of the words Ollie spoke to me not long ago. Should I trick him? Could I pretend? Would it even be pretending?

"There is." I said before considering it any further.

His usual unreadable face showed surprise, if only slightly, but I knew him well enough to see it. He slowly stepped closer to me and took my hand in his. He inspected it, as if the truth in my words was written on my hand. Then, he raised his head and searched my eyes, most likely for the same thing.

"Say it." he said to me.

I was scared to maintain eye contact, especially when I saw a shimmer of hope pass over his features and I wondered, did he still really feel for me after all this time? Then why had he let me fall so hard? Had he just made a mistake, like he said?

"You know what it is I want from you." I said, my voice barely audible.

"I cannot. I can do many things for you, anything you ask, but that, I cannot. It is my purpose."

I said nothing, I didn't even know what to say.

"I understand it is almost impossible for you to forgive me..." he let go of my hand and turned from me. "I remember well the look on your face when Genesis held his blade to your throat and I did nothing...But I was driven. It felt like nothing else mattered at the time, nothing but the truth."

"There was truth in us." I spoke to his back. "What is this suddenly, Sephiroth?" I frowned.

He had been cold and harsh with me every single time we spoke since that awful last moment together, but something was different now. I wanted to know, and it scared me that I did.

"I...hadn't expected it to be...but you have been struggling lately, and it troubles me deeply."

I couldn't hold back the laugh. "That's stupid, Sephiroth, you've been tormenting and troubling me ever since your return and now you claim you want me to be happy? How does that add up in that head of yours?"

He faced me, anger on his features. But he didn't act on it. "I have been selfish, I have been a fool."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before...well before a lot of things, actually."

"I have already admitted I was wrong, I made mista-"

"You killed our child!" I suddenly yelled at him and he actually flinched slightly.

"I didn't know."

"Oh, well I guess that makes it alright then."

"I can never take that back."

"You can't take back any of it."

"I wish I could."

"You can't." I snapped. "But you could stop this right now, before more people, _and children_, get killed."

"Eden..." he spoke with tenderness as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I closed my eyes at his touch.

"We don't have to be like this...we don't have to fight each other. I have missed your touch...the warmth of your skin."

"Is that all I was?"

"You were..." he paused and stared deep into my eyes. "...everything"

I nearly broke down at his words, and I felt I was about to crack, about to give in. My mind clashed with my heart, or the other way around.

"What game is this now?" I whispered while I wrapped my hand around his wrist.

"It is no game." his other hand was placed on my cheek and he pulled me closer to him.

How many times had we stood like this? So close I could feel his breath on my skin, all those times I had longed for his kiss.

"Come to me, Eden." he whispered. "Come find me, so we can meet each other, not in your mind, but in reality."

"I can't abandon my friends and I can't betray them."

"But you would consider it otherwise." he stated.

It wasn't really what I had expected him to say, strangely enough.

"Sephiroth...as long as you remain on this path of destruction, I will not." I searched his eyes, and I was sure there was pleading in mine.

"You would...forgive me?"

"I might take a step towards trying, that is all I can give you."

He pulled me closer and, as if it had never been any different, he kissed me with the same passion he had provided all those years ago. I melted, knowing this was wrong, but why shouldn't I? There was no one who could see us, no one would know. I knew I would kill myself over this later, but right now, I enjoyed this forbidden pleasure. He took it and I let him. I craved for this intimacy, I hadn't felt this in years, I hadn't been with anyone in years. And he noticed, I was sure of it. I became hungry and forgot all thoughts, while my body took control. My hands became agressive and pulled him to me. Against my expectations, he peeled them off of him and broke the kiss. In his eyes, I saw the same look he had given me the first time we had slept together. That warning, that there would be no turning back if I continued. It shocked me beyond words.

But he didn't wait for my reply and in one swift movement, I was on the ground. He landed on top of me quite roughly, but I didn't get the time to notice, I was preoccupied with other things.

A little voice in the back of my mind kept screaming at me, but another tried to soothe my doubts. It was only a dream, right? It was only in my head, and in my own mind, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. And this was what I wanted.

I was barely able to control myself and he had to pin my hands above my head to stop me from ripping the clothing off his body. Or maybe he just wanted to stay in control.

I wrapped my legs around him to let him no I wasn't going to give up that easily and soon, he let go. I had missed the feeling of his hands on me and I arched my body up to press into the feeling. He moved his lips down my neck, while he lifted my shirt. Within seconds it was over my head and out of view. He continued his way down, and my breath hitched. I closed my eyes and savoured the sensation. For a second, he stopped and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. His eyes were locked on the fresh marks on my skin, the burns I had aquired not long ago. But soon his mouth was on my skin again and I felt his hands smoothly open my button and then my jeans were removed, along with my shoes. He had actually removed more than that. He kept me busy, making sure I wouldn't change my mind in the short absence of his touch. And it worked. His lips returned to mine while he slowly caressed my thighs. The cold leather of his coat was annoying me and I struggled with his weight until I had removed it from him. His hand moved from my thigh to between them, making me moan. His kissing became more heated and I felt a sudden pang of pride that I could still do this to him. I got lost in everything he was doing, so lost I hadn't noticed all of his movements. I grabbed his head and wanted to gasp when I felt him, but he wouldn't remove his lips from mine. His hand dug deep into my hair and he trapped me relentlessly between the floor and his moving body. This bliss went on for what felt like forever, until finally we jumped over that edge, and it took seconds upon seconds for us to land.

I went limp as tiny noises kept fighting their way out of my throat. Sephiroth hovered inches above me, his head bowded down onto my shoulder, one warm hand on my waist. He was panting, but he took the effort to kiss my neck. For the passed what seemed like hours, I had forgotten about the past, and we were together again the way we once were. His goal or mine didn't matter at the moment, there was time to worry about that later. For now, inside my own mind, I was safe from everything.

"I am determined, Eden, for what must be done. I will not give it up." he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Then do what you wish and I will do the same. And when our paths cross, we will do what must be done. But I will not step in to save your life again, Sephiroth. If your life needs to be ended, I will let it. And all that you do after this, know that I will not forgive you."

"Then we will meet again soon."


	95. Chapter 95

Guest #1: Yummie indeed :P:P

Teami: I didn't mean to make you sad! (Though I do feel proud XD) I felt sorry for her too, and a bit awkward...But then again, I didn't think she could resist...Stay tuned!

Guest #2: YES SHE DID! I'm sure they would have seriously been like wtf if they woke up XD Or an orgy might have occured, I'm not sure XD That Jenova thing is an interesting thought...Then again, I wouldn't want my mom to interfere, really...I keep finding typo's everytime I read it, it's like I just read over them -_- so frustrating...Seph does deserve some serious burn!

Guest #3(not sure if the same or not? :P): Stay excited! Here it is!

For those who I might have forgotten to thank, thank you very much! And if I forgot to reply a pm, don't shoot, just send me another one :P

On with the story, it's been too long already, three days is too long to wait for more!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 95**

I suddenly shot up, fully awake and still panting. It was dark and somewhere in the middle of the night. I groaned and held my head, feeling instantly ashamed and guilty about what I had just done. It took some time for me to recover before I looked around, wondering if anyone had noticed what had just happened inside my head.

The fire was still going, but Ollie was finally silent. He was spread out on the ground, snoring loudly. Tifa was sleeping on Barret's arm, who sat sleeping with his back against a tent. Cid was doing the same thing and Caith, well, he just sat on the ground staring ahead. I frowned at him, until I remembered he was controlled from miles away. I supposed his driver ought to sleep sometimes and Caith was simply 'turned off'.

All was silent but for Ollie's snoring, the boy seemed to make noise no matter what he did. There was still no sign of Cloud, and when I sat up more, I noticed he wasn't with the diggers anymore.

"Where's he gone?" I whispered to myself and looked around in the darkness.

"He's ventured into the forest." Vincent spoke from beside me. He startled me beyond words, I had forgotten he doesn't sleep. Well, not anymore, anyway. I felt my face go red and I prayed I had just been still all this time. I tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"Why?"

"To think, I imagine."

"He's off his rockers." I moved to get up, but Vincent stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Leave him be. He needs some time to think."

There was a glow in his eyes while he spoke, as if there was a deeper meaning to his words. And then I realised he had needed thirty years to think, so he must have known what it felt like.

"If..." I started, while lying back down.

I frowned to myself when I realised I had been sleeping on Vincent all this time, and I felt embarrassed about it. I kicked my legs over Ollie, feeling the desperate need to stretch them.

"If Cloud hadn't found you in that basement...for how much longer would you have remained there?"

"Untill I'd awaken."

"So...how long would that have been?"

"I'm not sure." he simply replied.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." I mumbled and I uncomfortably realised I hadn't been that close to a man in years.

"Hm"

He said no more and I felt a little more reassured he hadn't noticed anything. That, or he just didn't mention it. I was such an idiot. I lay back down, the scene replaying over and over in my head, until I was fast asleep again. This time, a lot less comfortable as my head was now on the hard ground.

The next morning, a very happy Tifa woke me up.

"Eden! Eden! We found it, we found it!"

"What?" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

"Cloud's found the harp!"

"He's back?"

"What?" she frowned. "Who's back? Anyway, we're about to go, time to wake up!" she squealed happily and started tugging at my arm.

It seemed I was the last one still sleeping and I wondered how long I had been on the ground by myself.

"Let's go, Eden!"

I let her pull me to my feet, and followed her into a tent, where I could freshen up. Then she led me to the edge of the forest, where the others were getting ready.

"We should call Charly before we go in. We don't know when the next time is we can contact him."

"Ya do that." Barret said. "By the way, did ya sleep well?"

I could have sworn he sent me a tiny wink and I narrowed my eyes at him, but I'm sure my face turned a deeper shade of red. Had he seen me sleeping?

"I did, thank you." I walked away with my nose in the air, pretending I didn't know what he was referring to.

I took out my phone and scrolled through the numbers. There wasn't much to scroll. I tapped Charly's name and it wasn't long before he picked up.

"So, still alive, huh?"

I smiled. "Yup, still breathing. How about you? Did the Turks show up?"

"Nah...Them surely tracked that chopper, them aint findin' me here. Where ya guys at?"

"Uhm...we're at the sleeping forest right now, I thought I'd give you a call before we went in."

"Yeah, good. I aint gots nottin' fo' ya. Been still roun' here..."

"I like it that way, we have enough to deal with at the moment. We know Aerith made her way into the forest and we know Sephiroth isn't far behind."

"Him spoke ta ya lately?"

"No, nothing." I felt truly bad about lying to him, I had never done that before. I never had to.

"Good. Well, kick some ass, aight, lass?"

"Will do, babe." I chuckled and hung up the phone.

I joined the rest and once they were ready, we ventured into the trees together.

"Anyone know how to play a harp?" Tifa asked.

Cloud simply struck the snares and a strange light illuminated all around us, joined by a low rumbling. I would almost go as far as to say the trees were talking.

"It's like the forest is waking up." Cloud said while he looked around.

Soon, the forest settled and he moved on.

There were no monsters there, there were hardly any animals at all. All that was there, was silence.

"Something's shimmering." Red said after what seemed like hours of silence. "Something red."

I focussed my eyes, but I couldn't see what he was seeing.

"There" he said.

Cloud seemed to catch up, as he ran away into the trees and leaped up into the air. When he landed, he was holding something in his hands.

"What is it?" Red asked, sounding truly curious.

"It's materia." Cloud replied. "Summon materia."

"What's it doing, floating around in the trees?" Tifa questioned.

"No idea." Cloud said. "Here, you keep it." he passed it over to Barret, who pressed it into his gun-arm, where is simply melted into the device.

Materia, it was still a foreign thing to me.

We moved on in silence, and I could tell Ollie was getting bored. His head hung low and he was kicking against every rock, branch or group of leaves he ran into. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't say a word.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I checked it.

'Ancient city, huh?' it read. I rolled my eyes and started typing. 'Piss off Reno'

I stuffed my phone away but ten seconds later it went off again and I cursed under my breath. Tifa looked over her shoulder with a strange look on her face, which I chose to ignore.

'Ya told me to track the chopper'

You just wait, I thought and replied. 'Wondered where she went thnx for the info x' I grinned to myself and put the phone back into my pocket. It actually took some time for him to reply, and I knew my tease had worked. 'Darn it' was all it read.

Tifa was still strangely smiling at me, so I shrugged at her untill she faced forwards again.

Fortunately for Ollie, we reached the edge of the forest soon after and what we saw there was something my eyes had never seen before.

It was like a clearing, but gigantic. The forest rose all around us, sparkling with unseen diamonds. The sun shone brightly and the air was clean, as if it was the first time I had ever taken in breath. This place was pure and old. Carved roads ran in every direction, leading the way through the city, with houses built like giant seashells. It was an absolutely amazing sight.

Cloud didn't take the time to appreciate the beauty of it all and pushed on.

"Is this the City of the Ancients?" Tifa asked.

"I think so." Red replied. "Grandfather told me about it, he said it was the purest place on the planet."

"Then why is it abandoned?" Ollie chimed.

"Coz they're extinct, duh!" Cid grumbled.

We followed Cloud over the paths, and he moved around like he knew where he was going. After some time though, it became obvious he didn't.

He spent his time searching through the beautiful, but abandoned houses. He came out empty handed every single time. We waited outside and let him run around, until Tifa finally followed him inside. They didn't return for some time and it wasn't until darkness started to fall, that they came outside again. Cloud didn't even look at us, and stormed right past us, and down the path into the dusk.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"He knows where she is...somehow..." Tifa replied with a frown. "We should follow him."

It felt funny to me, but I realised that perhaps he had a connection to Aerith, the way I had with Sephiroth. The thought of his name made me feel guilty again. If I were to follow Cloud, we would surely meet him. Would he say anything? Would my friends know I had betrayed them?

I followed some distance behind them, not really in the mood to mingle with them. Their pace was high, as Cloud kept pushing on down the path, untill we reached the edge of the sleeping forest once more. We moved through what could be destribed as a tunnel of trees, towering dozens of feet above us.

I slowly started to panic. I didn't want to face him, especially not infront of the others. I even considered falling back and getting the hell out of there. And then I wondered what had happened to me. I was never like this. I felt weak, and it angered me. I would not run from this. In my weakness, I had given in to him, he had taken advantage of my vulnerable state and I wouldn't even be surprised it had been his purpose.

But I was not weak and I would prove it. Never again, would this happen to me. So, I pressed on and joined them. Ollie turned and slapped me on the back. 'Welcome back, comrade.'


	96. Chapter 96

Miss Shire: I'm glad you still have a life :P I don't want to ruin your weekends XD If you don't mind, could you tell me which flaws you noticed? I don;t like flaws...haha. Eden should end him, but can she? I feel the same about him, he's too cold to keep and too hot to leave...

Guest: I think she fell asleep on his lap :P which is better!

So, this is the one we've all been waiting for...I hope I did good...

* * *

**Chapter 96**

We reached another, smaller clearing, adorned by a lake. It was probably the clearest water I had ever seen. In the center of the lake stood a beautiful, large shell and the trees seemed to sparkle even more.

"In there..." Cloud said before he led the way.

"We all gon' bust in, or what?" Barret asked as we stood by the lake.

"It could be a trap." Vincent spoke. It was the first thing he had said all day.

"Hey" Ollie whispered to me and I cocked my head in order to hear him. "You wanna stay behind? I know you don't want to see him."

"No, I don't." I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"I say we gang up and end this fool, once and for all!" Barret pumped his fist.

"It's going to take all of us to take him down." Cloud said.

"Then let's move!" Barret pushed passed us and ran inside, followed by a determined Cloud and Tifa.

I was about to move when I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned my head to find Vincent. "Slowly, we shouldn't stay too close together."

"Is this the Turk talking?" I asked.

"Just be cautious."

I nodded and followed him inside. We made sure to keep some distance, like he had said. I trusted his judgement, even though he had been a Turk.

Cloud, Tifa and Barret were already out of sight, and I followed Vincent further into the shell. The floor spiralled around a centre core and at the top, it was open. A blue luminescent stairs spiralled down into the hole.

"I aint stepping on that." Cid commented once he reached us. "You go down, see if it's safe."

I raised an eyebrow before I stared down into the blue. I had to admit, the stairs looked scary. It was so transparant, I was worried I was going to fall straight through. I swallowed.

"Euh...It's a long way up. There's no rail."

"The hell you sayin'? You afraid of hights, or what?"

"Yes, very." I stated.

"I'll go! I'm just stuffed anyway!" Caith gently pushed me aside and bounced down the stairs. Red gave me a reassuring look, for as far as it was possible to tell, and followed. He had it easy with his four legs.

"Come on, Eden." Ollie said. "Hold my hand."

"You're making me feel like an idiot." I replied. "Vincent, you go, I'll catch up."

He nodded and ran down the stairs. It was not helping my ego, but I had just made a promise to myself. That I would not be weak. I took the first step down and then the second. The thirds was a little easier and the four even more so.

"You need help?" Ollie asked as he followed me down.

"No, I got this." And I did. I beat my own fears and walked down the stairs. I wasn't about to run though, but I did risk a moment to let my eyes take in our surroundings.

If I had been amazed before, it was nothing compared to what they were seeing now.

It was like an entire city, underground. But not just a city. Beautiful structures adorned the cave, and in the middle, a lake more beautiful than the one outside, peacefully rippled below my feet. My vertigo vanished instantly, I actually wanted to dive down into the crystal clear water. I decided against it though.

The stairs ended in the middle of the lake, on a small island. The water reflected beautiful things on the ceilings and the stairs.

I must have stood there for quite some time, because I felt Ollie's hand on my shoulder.

"Oi! Move, will ya!?" Cid growled from the top of the stairs. "I'm shooting roots here!"

I was glad Ollie didn't push me, or I might indeed have had to dive into the lake. The stairs was long, almost never ending. It spiralled beautifully and with the city below, it was a sight that took my breath away.

Down by the foot of the stairs, the others were huddled together. I forced myself to focus on matters at hand and decended further down.

"Aerith!" Tifa's voice echoed through the huge chamber.

"Wait there." Cloud responded.

He moved to leave the centred island, and from afar, I saw him jump rocks to the other side of the lake. Even the rocks were beautiful, I noticed when I reached the bottom of the stairs. They were more like hewn stones, smooth and round, and as white as the rarest pearl. I pushed passed the gathered crowd standing by the edge and my gaze followed Cloud's nimble moving figure some distance away.

Not far from him, my eyes found her. Aerith. She was kneeling in a bright ray of light. Her hands were folded in front of her chest and her head was bowed in prayer. She seemed to belong here, as if she had been sitting there for thousands of years and this cave, this magnificent chamber had been built around her, just to her honors. She was home.

When Cloud reached the other side, she made no sign of recognition, no movement what so ever and Tifa called for her again. Ollie shushed her as we all froze with shock at what was unfolding before our eyes.

Cloud had reached for his sword and he slowly walked towards the helpless kneeling girl before him. Now it was _his_ name Tifa screamed, only this time, it was pure terror.

I didn't comprehend, I didn't understand. It wasn't real, that which I was seeing. I stared numbly at the scene and I vaguely felt myself get pushed aside. Cloud was blocked from my eyes as other people invaded my view. There were some screams in the distance, some yelling and commotion around me.

"What are you doing!? Cloud!" Tifa's voice made it's way to my ears from across the surface. I saw Barret latching on to Cloud, who was now dangerously close to Aerith, his blade high, ready to strike. It was only Barret's strong arm that was holding him back. Still, she made no sign of movement, she just sat there, silently praying. At least, that's what I thought.

"Eden?" her sweet voice rang in my head like music. "Do not fear him, Eden." I saw her face in my mind and she was smiling. "It will get better soon, you'll see!" Her smile was one of happiness, of content, of acceptance. I only had a split second to wonder what exactly she was accepting, but that was all I was given. My gaze moved up from her sitting form and my heart stopped.

I paid no heed to the struggle that was going on between Cloud and Barret, for my eyes were drawn away and my gaze was glued to the shadow from above. Even in the white ray of light it was pure darkness. In it's tremendous fast decent, I saw a shimmer of reflective steel and an image that would forever be burned on my retina. The face of the man I once loved, more cruel and cold than I had ever seen him before. The smile he wore, the coolness, the calm. Some would say it happened in less than a second, but to me it felt like minutes, as if he were slowly sinking down upon her, every pore in his face visible to me at that precise moment, that second that felt like minutes. His blade was pointed down from high above his head, his hair and leather coat whipping around his darkness. It was a split second in which I wondered what he was doing, why he was falling from the sky. But before I could even process the thought, reality exploded. I could have sworn the impact shook the ground, perhaps even the foundations of the earth, but my foundations were swept from underneath my feet and all my hopes were ripped apart as his lethal blade pierced her chest. I heard the deadly sound of metal as the tip embedded itself into the stone beneath her with such force it cracked.

Even from this distance I could see the look in her eyes. Serenity. There was no fear and no pain, and as this demon stepped back and slowly slid out his instrument of dispair I realised this was what had happened to me all those years ago. Serenity. I remember feeling it then. But I didn't feel it now. A piercing scream echoed through the chamber, the surface of the still lake vibrating from it. And I knew it was Tifa's.

Aerith was dead.

Her body fell lifeless to the ground at Sephiroth's feet.

Time truly stood still now and all was silent. Or maybe I just imagined it that way.

The time it took for me to blink is hardly worth mentioning, but when I opened my eyes, Cloud sat on the floor, holding her limp body to his chest.

We all stood frozen to the spot. We had failed her.

The hatred I felt for Sephiroth nearly caused my heart to stop, my brain to shut down. There were no words for it. I couldn't even cry if I had wanted to. My eyes latched onto his face, but he paid no heed to his surroundings. He held his hands high op in the air, his sense of victory making me sick to my stomach.

"Aerith..." In the silence, Cloud's voice resonated through every fiber, every tiny surface in the forgotten city. It echoed, forcing us to hear it four times before it finally faded and each time it broke my heart.

"This can't be real!"

"Do not worry." Sephiroth replied. "Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The Promised Land waits for me over the snowy fields. There, I will become a new being by uniting with the Planet. As will this girl..."

"...Shut up." Cloud interrupted him, his voice low and soft. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aerith is gone...Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...or get angry...What about us...What are _we_ supposed to do? What about my pain?"

Even from this distance I could see him starting to shake violently, and all I craved now was to run up there and hurl my blade through Sephiroth's heart. If he even had one. Never before had I wanted to end him so badly. No, I wanted more than that, I wanted to destroy him. To rip him cell by cell, and burn them all. This angel of death was to never walk this Planet again, and not for another second. He would bring ruin upon us all. Only now I realised his true intentions. I had known, but it had never felt this real, this close by. I had been a fool. My sympathy for him ended here, my love for him ended here. He had done the one thing I had begged him not to do. He had killed something innocent.

My shaking hand slowly moved towards my back, where it felt the cool leather of my weapons. Never before had they felt so real to me, as if they were an extension to my arm, as if they were me. They would move for me, without me even trying. They would pierce this devil I had held close to me, they would do it for me, because it was just.

But my wrist was halted by a warm hand, a hand of understanding, but of warning. Now was not the time. I didn't have to turn to know I would face red eyes staring back at me, and my heart told me to deal with his indifference later.

"My fingers are tingling." Cloud whispered. "My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" He dropped his head on Aerith's chest and his pained tears tore through my ears.

I growled in anger and yanked my wrist from Vincent's grip. I hated to stand by idly while another friend got hurt.

Sephiroth slowly lowered his arms and looked down upon Cloud. "What are you saying?" he asked. "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"

I had to, now. Before anyone could grab me, I went for my target. That thing on the other side of the lake. That monster.

"Of course!" Cloud yelled. "Who do you think I am!?

Sephiroth's cold laugh resonated through the chamber. "Stop acting as if you were sad."

I ran for it, my Sais drawn during the leaps. I would end this now.

"There's no need to act as though you were angry either."

I was almost there. I pushed past an unexpecting Barret and Tifa, sending her to the ground on my way. Sephiroth rose up into the air, where he spoke his last line. "Because, Cloud, you are..." he turned and disappeared into the sky, but I jumped. I pushed off with more strenght and force I knew I possessed and I soared. In my flight, as I looked up, I saw his eyes look down at me and he smiled coldly at me. And then I knew I had been too late. In frustration I latched out and the look in his eyes changed from cruelty to surprise.

I had reached as high as I could and I started falling, back towards the earth. There was blood on my Sais and I felt slight satisfaction, if only a little. I had done the one thing I had never managed to do before. I had injured him, I had managed to draw blood. It was proof that I could do it. I could hurt him. I could kill him.

I arched my body and dove down towards the lake. In my efforts, I hadn't noticed anything going on on ground level and as I passed them, just before I broke the surface, I saw them battling a gigantic monster.

I stretched my arms and felt the cool blue surround me. I had hit the water from magnificent hight and with tremendous speed, and I went down so deep I could push off on the lake floor on my way up.

They were battling with magic, they were battling with weapons and bare fists. All I could do was join them. I had no use for materia, I had never got the hang of it, but they were all very proficient in it's use and every cut, every curse was healed quickly. There was no doubt these people had been fighting together for a long time. They were a team, a union, a perfect fighting machine. I felt slightly out of place, which reminded me of Ollie. I searched for him in the chaos of running, melee attacks, flying spells and bullets and I found him on the stairs, lying on his stomach in full concentration. His rifle was pressed to his eye and I knew every single shot he fired would hit home. But would it be enough?

This monster was nothing like I had ever seen before and it's magic was extremely powerful. Red was latched onto it's back, Vincent was emptying clips into every body surface area, joined by Barret and Cloud was hacking away at it's broad trunklike body. Suddenly a scythe flew past me and embedded itself deep into an eyeball. The monster made no noise, but countered with great agression. Cid barely rolled out of harms way. I fired my bullets into it's body, but it didn't seem to do much damage. And then it countered again, sending a spell flying through all of us. A great force hit my body and I felt my energy drain instantly. We all scrambled to our feet hastily, worried for another attack. Tifa ran around sending out friendly spells, healing where she could while Cait attacked it with dark spells I had never even seen.

Deciding my bullets weren't doing anything, I tried to join Cloud. A giant flame was sent my way and I felt my hair singe as I rolled out of the way.

"What the hell is this thing!?" I yelled at him once I reached him.

"Jenova." he replied. "Take over." he left me alone and I realised this had been my mother in law.

I hacked and slashed at every inch I could reach. It barely bled, and barely even responded. I had no idea where Cloud had gone to, until I saw him standing behind Tifa, who had conjured up a shield to protect them both. His arm was glowing red and suddenly a low rumble resonated through the chamber. The ground shook and I wondered what the hell was going on now.

Then, with a loud, bonecrushing roar and accompanied by fiery flames, a demon-like monster errupted from the ground. It hovered before Jenova, it's gaze fierce while flames accompannied it's breath. More flames appeared, forming a coccoon around the creature. And then, with tremendous speed and force, it crashed into Jenova, sending me flying twenty feet across the stone floor and back into the water.

I swallowed about a gallon before I reached the surface, which was alight with flames. But Jenova was gone.

"A puppet..." I looked up at the sound of Sephiroth's voice, but I knew he was gone from this site.

I spat out a lungfull of water and slowly started swimming back towards the edge. Cid was on the floor, as was Barret. Tifa ran around healing them, but my eyes were searching for Cloud. In the chaos of debri and Jenova body parts, I found him with Aerith, the only place I knew to find him. He had his eyes closed and was holding her close to his chest.

I picked Cait's crown off the floor and rolled it around in my hands, pretending it was very relevant to do so.


	97. Chapter 97

Guest: Yeah! We needed some action, been a while :O

I'd gladly kick his ass, though I'd rather just touch it XD lol

Miss Shire: Shame on you for not knowing! Read them all again! No, just kidding XD I can see what you mean, with (almost) everyone liking her, but I just thought there's not really a reason for anyone not to like her...and since she was the only female cadet and SOLDIER, I thought it would make sense guys went for her, like, -being the last woman on earth-style XD  
Eden's so awesome for cutting him XD Thanks! Keep reviewing ;)

Thanks to Cryptik for Beta-reading!

* * *

Chapter 97  
I watched him in his silent sorrow. Some were speaking in hushed voices; others said nothing, like me. Time passed by slowly, until he finally rose to his feet, lifting her up with him. He didn't speak a word, nor acknowledge us in any other way when he passed us by and started making his way towards the island, and the stairs.  
The city and the water were no longer beautiful, they were now stained, and all their purity was lost and suddenly forgotten. We followed him at a distance, some of us glancing back every now and then, or even up, worried that the demon would descend on us once more.  
He carried her straight outside and waded into the water. As we stood by the waterside in silence, Tifa softly started to cry and I pulled her against me, trying to comfort her as she had done with me on so many occasions.  
Cloud was now waist deep into the colorless lake, letting Aerith float on the surface in front of him. I couldn't believe how peaceful she looked; meanwhile I felt nothing but anger. Her hair danced in the water, seemingly the only thing about her still alive. And then, when Cloud was finally ready, he let her go. For a moment longer she floated, as if to say goodbye, before slowly disappearing underwater, elegantly floating away from us and deeper into the lake.  
"It's not fair," Tifa whispered to me through her quiet sobs.  
"I know it's not..." I replied and then I felt the tears well up in my eyes.  
A few fell, slowly and silently and I felt my hand being grasped. Sorrow filled Ollie's features when my gaze met his and I knew we would forever be bonded by this moment. All of us would. And we would forever be bonded against the same enemy; and face our wrath, he would.

We were lost for what to do next. Sephiroth had spoken about the snowy fields, but how were we ever going to find the Promised Land without Aerith? That entire day, that whole journey back to the shore, Cloud was a shadow of his former self, and Barret took the lead. We barely spoke. Tifa walked beside me in silence, watching Cloud with concern every now and then. I felt sorry for her. I knew she had feelings for him, and seeing him mourn over the love he had for someone else was heartbreaking for her. We would have a talk soon.  
Red was howling softly every now and then, and I was surprised to notice it actually soothed the pain. None of us dared to say it: 'what should we do now?'  
But I knew we had to move on. Sephiroth had found the Promised Land and if he were to summon Meteor, there was nothing we could do to stop the world from ending. How long would we have?  
When we walked through the sleeping forest I felt my phone ring and I fell back to answer it, hoping it was Charly with some good news for a change. But it wasn't.  
"Yo, what the hell man, we send for the chopper but it's ripped to shreds! Thanks a lot, man, that's not cool."  
I sighed, not even in the mood to fight anymore. "Not now, Reno, this is a very bad time."  
"I know it is! We're on holiday and I was expecting my chopper back today and now you've ruined my trip."  
"Aerith is dead." I didn't know why I told him, but I just didn't have the energy to argue.  
"What?"  
"She's dead..."  
It took a while for him to reply. "That's...sad. She was a nice girl. What happened?"  
I was surprised about his sudden ability to be serious for once. "Sephiroth killed her. Here, in the Ancient City."  
"I'll let Tseng know, I think he should."  
I almost smiled. "Yes, he should. How's he doing?"  
"He's mostly healed...I guess he's really lucky to be alive, huh?"  
"You have no idea how lucky he is. He's probably the first too. I'm afraid he'll be the last...Don't come after us, Reno, we have to end this."  
"No can do, Foxy, you know our orders."  
"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, so just let it drop for now, will you?"  
"I'm on holiday, I'm lettin' everything drop."  
"Enjoy yourself then. And don't bite my head off over the chopper...We've lost something more important than a piece of metal."  
"You're forgiven. Just don't ever touch my choppers again, you hear me?"  
"We'll see. Have a nice holiday."  
"Uh...yeah, thanks."  
"And stop giving me stupid calls."  
"Hey, usually they complain about me not calling."  
I chuckled. "Guess I'm different."  
"Yeah..."  
I chose to ignore the strange tone in his voice. "Bye, Reno. Give my regards to Rude, I like him."  
"Hey!"  
I smiled to myself and hung up on him.

It was time to do something. We had almost reached the shore and no one had said a word about where we were going. We reached Bone village right before dusk and I knew we needed to come up with a plan. It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought so, and where I didn't have the courage to initiate actions at the moment, Barret did it for me.  
"I'm givin' that old fool a call." he said. "Maybe he knows somethin'."  
Charly. Why hadn't I thought of that? Maybe I had, maybe I just didn't want to ruin the moment with something as futile as our next destination. It didn't feel important at the moment. But it was, and Barret felt it too.  
He asked for Cid's phone, who actually handed it to him without argument. Barret looked at me, as if he was asking for my permission. I didn't need to give him that. He flipped the phone and dialed the number.  
"Take some rest." he said to us. "Ya'll need it." he walked away from the group and I knew he didn't want us to hear the awful words repeated. It was ringing through our minds enough already.  
Anger still hadn't made way for sadness and I was glad for it. I preferred to feed off this hatred than be drowned in sorrow. But I knew it would come eventually; Sephiroth had betrayed me for the last time. I sat down against the tent and stared into space, my eyes locked on the diggers doing their work, staring but not really seeing. It took a long while for me to notice I was being watched. I turned my head to see Vincent gazing at me intently from his position in the shadows-a place he seemed to enjoy. He stood there with his arms hanging beside his body, unmoving and without any emotion on his features. Yet, there seemed to be some hidden message in his eyes, and I felt caught in an act I wasn't performing. I felt judged by his stare, and I swallowed nervously. I broke eye contact and ignored him. When I looked back a few moments later, he had disappeared.  
"Aight, listen up." Barret returned to us. "Charly says we need ta pack up."  
"What? Pack up?" Ollie asked.  
"The hell does that mean?" Cid barked.  
"He says he needs time to look into this and...he thinks we need some time off." Barret replied.  
"We don't have time for a vacation!" Ollie yelled.  
"We need to push on." Tifa said. "We could be too late already."

"Push on where?" Barret asked, "We have no idea where to go."  
"Past the snowy fields, like he said," Ollie suggested.  
"And then what?" Barret questioned. "Run around the fields until we happen to stumble into him? Not to mention we need to pass through the Great Glacier. How you seein' that happnin'?"  
Cloud had remained quiet throughout the conversation-he didn't seem to have an opinion.  
"We just...go?" Ollie hesitantly asked.  
I chuckled. Facing the Glacier was not something you just 'did'. It was a labyrinth of snow, ice and mountains. We were totally screwed.  
"Idiot" Barret grumbled. "We're headin' out. Eden, Charly wants to talk to ya."  
"Heading where?" I asked. "We have nowhere to go."  
"I say we go to Costa del Sol." Ollie chimed in. "It's close by, we'll wait it out there."  
"I agree." Tifa replied. "It's the best option."  
I chuckled, knowing Ollie just wanted to lie in the sun for a few days.  
"Eden" Barret said and I looked up at him. "Go call the ol' man."  
I grumbled and got to my feet. I didn't want to talk to Charly right now. He almost felt like a father to me, and I was afraid that was exactly what he was going to act like.

"Hey..." I said reluctantly when he answered, which was something he did remarkably fast: it hardly even rang once.  
"Hey there, lass." his voice was serious.  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah...Aight listen up, I knows ya don' wanna talk bout all this righ' now, so Imma leave it be. Ya'll kno I feel bad bout it, thass all Imma say bout it."  
"Thanks, Charles."  
"So, I be tinkin', while I does some research, maybe ya would like sumtin ta do ta get yo mind offa tings, huh?"  
"Like...a job?"  
"Tha' be the ting. Waddaya say? It be juss like ol' times."  
"I guess..." I frowned.  
Maybe this was exactly what I needed. Or maybe somehow, deep down, it felt like a way out.  
"Thass my girl! I gets it if ya need time, or if ya need ta abort the mission ta head north, but I juss thought ya migh' needs it."  
"I think I agree with you. Where do you need me to go?"  
"Hows Wutai sound?"  
"Wutai?"  
Charly grinned. "I knows ya never got the chance ta go when ya was wit SOLDIER. Don' ya tink it be bout time ya saw it?"  
"Who's the target?"  
"Ya ever heard bout a man named Don Corneo?"  
"Vaguely"  
"He be a dog. He be worse than a dog. He be mob, n' high up at that."  
"So, he's a Turk?" I asked innocently.  
Charly started laughing. "Nice one, lass, but far from it. He used ta own a big mansion backn' Sector 6, along wit' a brothel. Him started gettin' a bit too dodgy, messin' wit' Turk business, an' ya kno how them be bout stuff like tha'. Nyways, him fled short while ago, n' now dem Turks be lookin' fo' em."  
"So let them have him."  
"Would love ta, but him knows a lot 'bout the network, he be mob, after all." Charly spoke gravely.  
"You mean to say you've been dodgy." I replied.  
"Tol' ya not ta ask, lass, tol' ya it be better if ya didn' kno."  
"Yeah, you did...And you're positive he's in Wutai?"  
"Las' reports, yeah. How bout it? Ya ready ta get tha' arm swingin' gain?"  
"Can I take Ollie with me?"  
"Your choice, lass, juss remember he be an idiot."  
I laughed, knowing Charly and Ollie got along fine and that Charly was quite fond of him.  
"I think I could use a little old fashioned executing. Alright, I'm on it. I'll need a picture though."  
"Sure ting. Oh, n by the way, ya knows what?" his tone changed into that of mystery and mischief.  
"What?"  
"I foun' meself a lass here. Na, I kno ya was me only one, but this woman be the bomb, so don' be jealous."  
"We left you there for a few days and already you're dropping panties."  
"She don' wear panties, she be wearin' a th-"  
"Alright! I get it! God, Charly, I don't need to know that."  
"TMI?"  
"I would say so. I'm happy for you, you deserve it. Just don't slack on the job now."  
He chuckled. "She give me plenty o' energy, believe me. I'll let ya kno when sumtin's up, aight?"  
"Yeah. The others are going to the Costa, I think."  
"Lazy bums. Women n' booze- thas all them be tinkin' bout."  
"Really, Charly?"  
"Hell yeahs. Good fo' nothin' idiots. The Misses be callin', needs ta go. Talk ta ya later, lass, n keep ya head up."  
"Thanks, Charles...later."


	98. Chapter 98

Miss Shire: Thank you for mentioning it! I update nearly every day, because before I actually posted my own stories, I read stories here, a lot for years, and I hated having to wait so long...also, if I don't I might lose you guys ;)

I've got a cookie jar on the table, how many brownies should I put in? XD

The formatting changed a little, because I have a Beta-reader now :D Who I would like to thank again, for this chapter.

So, thank you Cryptika!

* * *

Chapter 98  
"Ollie, walk with me." I said once I returned to the others.  
He was fast asleep against the side of the tent, so I kicked him in the leg- something, it seemed, I had to do quite often. "Ollie," I said.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Walk with me." I held out my hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern once we were out of hearing range. I led him a bit further, to make sure Vincent couldn't hear us.  
"Charly is sending me on a job."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You, or us?"  
"Whatever you like," I replied. "If you feel up for it, you can come with me, but I'm going either way."  
"Are you running from this, Eden?" he asked me.  
I sighed deeply; I was asking myself the same thing. "No, I'm not. I just need to get my mind off things...we don't have any gameplan right now and a lot has happened lately. Please understand, Ollie, I need a change. I need something simple. I need to stop thinking."  
"Dude, I'm not complaining, let's get the hell outta here."  
I was surprised by his reply. "What about the Costa?" I teased.  
"I'm still young." he grinned.  
I slapped him on the back and hung my arm around his shoulders, pulling him along, back towards the group.  
"Although," he added. "I'll miss the chance to see Tifa in a bathing suit."  
I made a noise of indignance and hit him in the stomach, making him double over.  
"I was kidding!" he squeaked while holding his abdomen.  
"Uh huh."

"Barret," I called him right away. "We're leaving."  
"S'much for subtlety," he replied. "I was expectin' that much," he added while he rubbed the short hair on his scalp. "Where ya headin'?"  
"Wutai," I replied.  
"Wutai?" Ollie gasped. "That's better than the Costa!"  
Barret shot Ollie a disturbed glance, before he addressed me. "Who're you after?"  
"Don Corneo."  
"Damn asshole," he gravely said. "Better watch out with that one, he's a punk. And not very nice to women."  
"Yeah, I guessed that much," I answered. "He's got to go. Charly says he's in Wutai; I need something to do."  
"Aight. Hell, we all do. That fool better be comin' up with somethin' soon, or I might go crazy. Have to keep this pack together while Clouds recollects his sanity." He inclined his head towards Cloud, who sat by the edge of the forest against a tree trunk. He was simply staring into the trees, as if he was expecting Aerith to peek out from behind a tree and yell 'peekaboo!' The rest of us knew she wouldn't, though. "He aint moved since we got here."  
"Give him time," I said to him, "He'll pull through, you'll see."  
Barret grumbled. "Better be right, or you're the first person I'mma call to set it straight."  
"We'll stay in touch, Barret."  
"Go on, wipe some filth offa this world."  
"Will do."  
"Later, B" Ollie said and held up his fist for Barret to bump.

"Aight, listen up, peeps," Barret spoke to the rest of the group. "We just agreed to head towards Costa del Sol. But, this is where we split up: Eden and Ollie will be headin' for Wutai. In the meantime, Charly will do his thang, and all we can do is hope he finds somethin' fast."  
"Rather yesterday!" Cid called.  
"Shut your hole, I'm talkin,'" Barret said, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Here's what we gonna do: we will take the Bronco to the Costa, and Eden will take the boat."  
Cid groaned loudly. "That's bull!"  
"They have a longer way to go. We don't know if there's shallow water around Wutai. Now stop talkin' or ya can swim, how 'bout that?"  
Cid folded his arms and grumpily continued chewing on his straw.  
"If we find somethin', we share it, got that?" He looked around at the others, who nodded at him. "Aight, let's move out. Tifa, get that boy off the ground."

"He's here again." Ollie muttered into my ear while we were getting the boat ready to depart.  
"Who?" I asked as I stood straight and turned. "Oh."  
"Can we trust you?" Vincent asked.  
"You can trust me, Vincent. I'm going on a job, I'm not running."  
"I didn't say you were."  
"Well, trust me on this, I've asked myself that. But, you know what? I'm tired of running."  
"Good luck then." He nodded and left.  
I left Ollie to finish and stepped off to say goodbye to Tifa.  
"It's too bad you're leaving..." she started."I could use a friend."  
"You could join me, if you want-I don't mind. I would like that."  
She smiled, but her eyes didn't join in. "He needs me, Eden."  
"I know he does." I hugged her. "And that's why he'll be alright."  
This time her smile was real. "You know I've met the Don? He chose me as one of his girls. It's the most hilarious story...I infiltrated his mansion to get information. Next thing I know, Aerith shows up with Cloud to get me out, but..." she paused for a moment and started giggling. "He was dressed as a girl! He looked so cute!" Then her face turned sad again. "That was when things were less complicated..."  
"It'll get easier, Tifa, keep fighting."  
"I'll fight till the end." she determinedly said. For him, for all of us. For Aerith."  
"I know you can do it. Stay safe and stay strong. Call me every day to let me know what's going on; I'll do the same. Alright?"  
"Deal!" she said happily.

We traveled side by side for a while as the Bronco made its way along the shore, until we had to go our separate ways. Tifa waved at us through the tiny window and soon they were out of sight.  
Even though I felt sad leaving them behind, another part of me felt relief to be on my own again. I had been alone for so long, it had become a habit, my way of life. I liked following my own plan, I liked to make my own decisions. Traveling with half a dozen other people didn't give you that luxury.  
"Eden," Ollie said to me after about an half an hour of driving. "Go get some sleep. I know where I'm going."  
"But-"  
"No butting, just do it; you need it."  
I have no idea how long he let me sleep, but by the time I woke, the sun was already shining brightly. When I sat up I noticed Ollie had dark lines under his eyes and I realized he had just let me sleep as long as I needed.  
"Good morning," he said to me while fighting back a yawn.  
"Go to sleep, Ollie," I said to him kindly. "It's your turn now."  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"If you don't, I'll knock you out. Same difference, only you'll have an additional egg on your head.  
"Alright, Mom," he grumbled and let me take over the wheel.  
"Sweet dreams, honey," I teased.  
He flipped me off before he turned over and he fell asleep almost instantly…the proof of that being his obvious snores.


	99. Chapter 99

Sorry Miss Shire...(A) laptop issues :(

And thank you again, Cryptika!

* * *

**Chapter 99**

Wutai was a lonely village on a large stretch of land in the west. It was surrounded by mountains and difficult to reach; yet it was a tourist magnet and many people from all over the world came to get a taste of a different culture. And it was definitely a different culture, very different from what we were used to on the main continent.  
Once we walked into the village, which was quite large to be called that, my eyes saw buildings the likes of which I had never seen. They were elegant and large, some low, and some very high, with pointy rooftops highlighted by decorative curls on the side. A small river ran through the paths, swaying and swirling in every direction. Beautifully carved wooden bridges were built over it in various places.  
The mountains were all around, cupping this village in solitude. In the distance rose a giant structure. It wasn't just a concrete block, but decorated by curls and curves and color.  
I instantly felt like an outsider.  
The people who walked the grass and the streets, which consisted not of pavement, but of dirt, all had black hair and their features were different from ours. Their eyes were smaller and their cheekbones were accentuated.  
"I feel out of place," Ollie commented, making me nod in reply. "I feel like a tourist," he added.  
"That's good. It prevents suspicion."  
"Oh, right." He grinned. "Didn't think of that."  
"Obviously. Let's go, we'll find an Inn to work from."  
"I think that might be an Inn." He pointed towards a building to the right.  
"How so?"  
"It's right near the entrance to the village, duh."  
I grinned sheepishly. "Didn't think of that."

"Oooooh, hello!" the woman behind the desk called when we had barely set a toe inside the building. "Welcome!"  
"Hello!" I replied.  
"Room for two?" Her smile faltered somewhat when she saw the condition of Ollie's face, but she recovered from her shock.  
"Sure," Ollie replied. "And some food, I'm famished."  
"Of course! Anything you need, sir! Oh, such a nice young couple!"  
"We're not-" Ollie started, but I cut him off by wrapping my arm around his waist.  
"We just got engaged!" I smiled. "We wanted to do something special and we had never been to Wutai before!"  
"That's soooo nice!" she pitched. "But, where are your rings?"  
"We thought it would be more special to get them here. It would be the perfect reminder of our first holiday together," I said.  
"So romantic! Ooooh, listen, dears, I will be honest with you..." she leaned forward over the desk and lowered her annoyingly loud voice. "I usually don't do this, but I really don't want to ruin your perfect trip! You see, I would give you the honeymoon-suite, but, the thing is, we have these...Shinra...types...running around, and I really want you to have a great time, without any unwanted interruptions. So, I think it would be best to put you somewhere in the back, away from-" she cleared her throat. "-these nuisances."  
I nearly blew my cover at her words. Shinra types? Was she talking about the Turks?  
"That sounds perfect, madam!" I replied with a smile. "We don't mind neighbors, but we do like our privacy."  
"Of course you do!" she winked at me. "So, here's the key." She reached behind her and handed it to Ollie. "Please make yourselves at home and I will inform the kitchen we have guests!"  
"Thank you very much," I said politely.  
"Yeah, thanks," Ollie added and I only just managed to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"Shinra? Really?!" Ollie nearly yelled.  
"Shh! Keep your voice down, will you? They could hear us. Don't say a word until we're in our room."  
"Where is it anyway?"  
"She said the back, didn't she?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
We moved all the way to the end of the hallway until the room number matched the key.  
"Uh...looks like we're sleeping on the floor." Ollie said once he had opened it.  
"What? Why?" I tried to look over his shoulder.  
"The mattress is on the floor."  
"Oh," I said. "Well, that's okay."  
"It doesn't even look soft!"  
"Shut up, Ollie, it's just for one night. We'll go and eat and after that we'll have a look around town. Tomorrow we strike and after that, we're out of here."  
"Yeah, have a look around town…" He closed the door behind us. "With Shinra running around? What the hell are they doing here?"  
"Don't know. Probably looking for the Don; Charly said they were after him. We just need to get to him before they do."  
"Easier said than done."  
"Stop worrying. Still hungry?"  
"Hell yeah."

There was no sign of any Shinra dogs hanging around in the cozy restaurant, so we sat down where we could keep our eyes on the door.  
"Are you having another burger-pancake?" I asked him.  
"I don't think they serve burgers here." he frowned as his eyes scanned over de menu in his hands. "Dragonballs? I think I've lost my appetite..."  
"If that's what I think it is, I have too."  
"Oh, look, they have fried chocobo."  
"No way, they totally stole that from Kalm." I replied.  
"What?"  
"You know… that little restaurant in Kalm? KFC? It's really famous."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Well, shame on you! Let's have it."  
"Sure, if you say so."

Truthfully, the food was great and we washed it all down with a little too much rice-wine, something I had never had before. We talked and laughed together, like we did before all this. It felt good to have some fun again.  
"We should head out and have a look around," Ollie said once we had had enough of the wine and the fried food. "How do we find him?"  
"He's a pimp," I replied. "What do pimps always want?"  
"Women?"  
"Yeah, that too...but I was actually referring to overkill."  
"So we look for a big ** house?" he asked me.  
"That might be a start."

I felt a little lightheaded when I stepped outside and I silently cursed the alcohol running through my veins. Darkness was starting to fall again and it was the perfect cover. We moved further into the village, trying to stay in the shadows. The streets were quieter now, only a few people remained. Stores were still open, but most were abandoned. Then, halfway through, Ollie elbowed me and inclined his head. I wondered how I had missed it.  
A giant mansion stood to our right. A few flashy cars were parked on a private lot and I felt in my gut that this was the house we were looking for.  
"You wanna go in?" Ollie asked.  
"No," I replied. "I'm just going to take a peek. Keep an eye out." I sniggered at the unintended pun and snuck away through the bushes. I paused a few yards in, to take in the surroundings. There were no guards to be seen anywhere and I hoped it wasn't a trap. I crept closer to the nearest window, pausing again every now and then to take a look around. Once I reached it, I carefully rose to look over the sill. I didn't really want to see the sight before my eyes, and I cursed my awful sense of timing.  
Inside the room, an obese, short man was sitting on a chair. The problem was that he was naked. I was not amused. His eyes latched hungrily on the girl dancing in front of him, swaying her hips sensually. I only needed a second to identify him, and a second was all I wanted. Slowly, I started to retreat back to Ollie.  
Don Corneo was vulnerable at this time, but I couldn't risk any harm to the young girl. She barely looked overage.  
"What'd you see?" Ollie whispered to me once I had returned.  
"You don't really want to know. Trust me, if you saw what I just saw, your eyeball would explode."  
"Urgh."  
"Exactly. Let's get some sleep; we'll look for a window in the morning."


	100. Chapter 100

Miss Shire : Thnx :P I loved it too XD haha, glad you got it :P Here's the milestone! On to the next 100 :)

ChocoMeow: (love the nick) Thank you soooo much! And who needs more Reno? WE ALL DO. Especially me, of course...I've been lonely quite long enough XD Anyway, here _is_ some more Reno, hope you like it ;) (though it can never be enough)

Thanks again to the loyal Cryptika, for Beta-reading :) (give her some props)

Anywho, like I said, there's a tiny bit of Reno in here :P Enjoy ;) I know I do!

* * *

**Chapter 100**

Before we went to sleep, I called Tifa to let her know everything was alright. She told me there had been a little change in Cloud and that he was now even more determined to end all this. I was glad he was; he needed something to drive him…because if he didn´t, he might collapse.  
I gave her a quick update before saying goodbye. I was eager to get to bed; it had been days since the last time I had slept on something other than a bench or the hard ground.  
"How's she doing?" Ollie's muffled voice asked. He was already in bed, his face buried in his pillow.  
"She's good. Cloud's doing better, it seems. She sounded pretty joyful."  
"I like her better that way."  
I flipped the covers and crawled in, noting that a bed had never felt this good. I groaned with satisfaction.  
"I don't like to see her sad." he continued.  
"I don't like to see anyone sad," I replied.  
"I know, but...she's been through enough, she deserves some happiness."  
"She does."  
"Yeah..." he fell silent for a few minutes.  
He pulled me out of my semi-dream state when he wished me goodnight.

All I wanted was a good rest, but it seemed I wasn't allowed that. I thought I had seen the last of him after his horrible act, but I was wrong.  
I clenched my jaw in anger when I felt him behind me.  
"Leave me," I growled. "Don't ever speak to me again."  
"We had agreed we would do what we saw fit, and I did," he said.  
"I didn't say that I would ever talk to you after that! Get out of my head!"  
"I came to congratulate you. You've done what few have managed before you: you've cut me."  
I kept my back to him and refused to say another word.  
"You must feel proud," he pressed. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?"  
Still, I didn't acknowledge him.  
"I wonder...who is this boy sleeping in your bed?"  
I heard him rustle behind me. "Eden?" he sang as he ran a finger over my back.  
Immediately I spun around and knocked his hand away. Then I turned away again.  
"Are you really going to give me the silent treatment? I think you should be keeping the lives of your friends in mind...the ones that still remain alive, at least."  
I was about to burst from anger, but I was too stubborn to give in now. I would not. But fear also started making its way into my thoughts. Could he? He might still be close to them; what if he hurt them? They were in his way, so he would have good reason to.  
"Do you want to test me? Perhaps I should start with this boy...? How easy I could slip in...And he would never even see it c-"  
I cut him off when I suddenly turned and slashed my blade over his chest. But I only thought I did. He dissolved before my eyes, into a black, smoky cloud, before he reappeared behind me, unharmed and unscratched. He laughed coldly, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
"You know you cannot harm me here, Eden. I suppose you have to come and find me. You can't rely on those dullards to do it for you."  
I said nothing, but I tried to take a swing again, ending in the same result.  
"Do you want to hurt me?"  
I started shaking from emotion, and I had to bite my tongue to keep the words from spilling out.  
"You would like nothing more, wouldn't you, Eden? Aren't you going to yell at me? Insult me?" He laughed again. "Oh, how I would like to know the things that are going through your mind right now."  
I began to fear he wouldn't ever leave me alone. That I might have to worry about going to sleep.  
"Perhaps I could tempt you in another way?" He placed his hand on my waist, and all I could do was take another pathetic and futile attempt to slice his throat.  
"What would you have me do for you to speak to me?"  
I didn't reply.  
"Would you like to hear a story?"  
I sighed and sat myself down on the non-existing floor, ready to sit out this long night. I had to wake up sometime.  
He started telling me about the clones Hojo had created of him and how he was now calling them to him, to join him in his reunion. I couldn't help but wonder why he needed them, but I refused to ask.  
After what felt like hours, he sighed. "I will get you to talk to me, Eden. It's pointless to refuse." I noted he started getting impatient with me, even though patience was one of his better assets. "I have other things to attend to."  
And just like that, he was gone.

I woke up immediately, completely drained of energy, but I knew I wouldn't sleep for another second. I checked the clock, to find I had only been asleep for an hour. I rolled my eyes and dropped back onto the mattress. If this had only been an hour, I didn't want to think about spending whole nights this way. I needed a drink.  
I quietly got up from the floor, being careful not to wake the still snoring Ollie, and snuck from the room.

The town was now completely abandoned, apart from some tourists still strolling around, probably to enjoy the moonlight. I passed by the giant mansion until I ran into the Bar. It wasn't extremely crowded in there, but it was busy enough that I would not be noticed. But in my frustration, I forgot to properly take in my surroundings.

I sat down near the back and slammed my hand on the bar to order a whiskey. I made it a double. And soon after that, perhaps only a few seconds, I made it another double.  
My head was slowly beginning to float, and I realized this wasn't a good combination along with the wine I had a few hours ago. But I didn't care. Right now, all wanted was to get zoned out so badly, even Sephiroth would stay away from me, and I might be able to get at least a few hours of proper sleep. I hit another double and I felt the sudden urge to laugh at the situation. What was I worrying about? I might as well just give up and go home. Fuck it all, let it go and move in with some asshole guy to get my face broken every Sunday and let my ass grow big without having to worry about it. Why wouldn't I? It'd be a lot less hassle than all this shit.

It was never going to end. For over five years, my life had been mostly crap. I had told myself I was happy, those years I had spent alone and did jobs for Charly, but the fact remained, I had been alone. Alone, lonely, and getting older fast. I could only expect my magic to work on a man for so long. Eventually my ass would get big on its own and no man would have to suppress the urge to slap it as I passed by. I could find myself some lousy tourist from Gaia knows where, and hope for the best. Because, anything would be better than this, wouldn't it?  
As I contemplated all this, another two doubles disappeared down my throat and the idea started to feel more appealing by the second. I groaned and dropped my head onto the hard wood, with a little more force than anticipated.

"Enjoying the happy hour?"  
I lifted my head to see who had spoken and I dropped it instantly, accompanied by an even louder groan.  
"Oh, great," I said when my gaze fell on Reno. "Have you come to take me in?" I turned on my stool and held out my wrists. "Go on then, take me."  
"We're off duty," he replied.  
"Ha!" I laughed. "That's a good one...just take me, okay? Get it over with. I'm tired of running."  
This was why I shouldn't drink, but right now, I just didn't care anymore.  
"You don't mean that. I think you should get some sleep."  
"I think you should mind your own business. Just let me die in peace," I mumbled and turned back to my glass.  
"You're being dramatic, man."  
"Leave me alone."  
"You really wanna do this to yourself?"  
"I'm not! What's it to you anyway."  
"Hey, I'm a nice guy." he chuckled, but he had to duck down when I threw my glass at his head. It shattered apart against the wall behind him. "Jezus, Fox! What the hell!?"  
"Fuck you, Reno!"  
"Oy! You're paying for that!" the bartender shouted at me.  
"Fuck you too!"  
"Get out!"  
"Whatever!" I said and slammed some money down on the counter. "This is a shitty place anyhow." I got off my stool, but it seemed I hadn't been expecting the floor to be so low, and suddenly it was very close to my face.  
"Pick up your trash, Turk!" the bartender snapped.  
"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up," I mumbled while I tried in vain to get to my feet.  
"Come on," I heard Reno say, followed by a hand around my upper arm.  
"Don't touch me," I grumbled. My mind didn't seem to understand I might actually need the help. "I'll crawl."  
"Stop being so damn ridiculous, Fox." He pulled me up by the waist. I tried to push him away, but I lacked both direction and conviction.  
"Does this mean you're taking me in?" I asked him hopefully while he swung my arm around his shoulders to support me.  
"I'm taking you to an Inn, yeah."  
I giggled at his words, and I realized I had to be really drunk.  
"Reno," Rude said from the table where he was waiting for his friend.  
"I'll be right back, buddy."

He practically had to carry me back to the Inn. My legs weren't working for me and I felt like I was on the brink of passing out.  
"What are you doin' to yourself, Eden..." I heard him mutter as he readjusted his grip on me.  
"Considering a change of career," I sang, though I'm sure it didn't sound at all like singing. "Do you think I would do well as a housewife, Reno?"  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
"No, I'm not! A domesticated girl, something every man wants. Wash, cook, iron, sew, poop out some kids and stay out of trouble like a good submissive wife is supposed to do. No more adventures, Reno!" I stumbled over a rock and giggled when he had to catch me.  
"Stop talkin' crap."

He dragged me inside the Inn, arguing with the door which kept swinging shut.  
"Son offa bitch..." he scolded and gave the door a frustrated kick, nearly unhinging it.  
"Hello, and welc- Oh, it's you." her voice had dropped a few octaves, indicating her obvious displeasure with seeing Reno.

Instead, her eyes widened when her gaze fell on me and there was a clear look of indignance on her features.  
"Hiiiii!" I sang at her.  
For her, it was a matter of putting two and two together at the sight of me clinging to him. Not to mention I had showed up with my fresh fiancé some hours ago.  
"Can I get a room?" Reno asked her.  
"A room?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "But she's-!"  
"Yeah, yeah, save it." he interrupted her. "Just gimme the key, will ya?"  
"Young people!" she growled and slammed the key down onto the bar. "No respect at all..."  
"Good night!" I waved at her over Reno's shoulder as he pushed me along the hallway.  
I was too far gone to realise I already had a room.

He argued with the door again and scolded some more before he threw me over his shoulder.  
"Goddamnit! Door!"  
My mood had greatly improved since leaving the bar and I started giggling at his behaviour.  
"You know, you won't be laughin' in the mornin'!" He dropped me onto the bed with some care. "Sleep it off." he said, but I held on to him.  
Mind you, if I hadn't been drunk out of my wits, I would never even have considered the words that came out of my mouth, let alone utter them. "Stay for the night?"  
"What?" The look on his face wasn't describable, or maybe I just don't remember it clearly.  
"Stay with me, Reno."  
"Go to sleep, Fox, you're not thinkin' straight."  
He removed my hand from his arm.  
"Why not?" I asked him, getting to my feet.  
He grabbed my wrists before I could touch him. "Cause you'll regret it in the mornin'."  
"Bullshit, I know you want to." I reached for him again.  
"Eden...Stop it."  
"I'll probably be dead soon anyway, I just want to have some fun. You're doable."  
"Yeah, thanks." He moved away from me.  
"Fine, I'll just find someone else then," I snapped.  
"You'll stay right here, don't let me see you come out."  
"Everyone else lives their lives the way they want to, why can't I just let go for once?!"  
"Cause you don't let go when you're hangin' off a cliff, sweetheart, you pull yourself up." He reached for the door and opened it. "We're only off duty for another three days. If you're not gone before then, we're takin' you in."  
I'm not sure anymore of the feelings I felt at that moment, it was probably shame, rejection, something like that. When I woke the next morning though, I felt horrible, and now I really did want to jump off a bridge.

* * *

Oh, goody


	101. Chapter 101

For some reason, everything I write here is in Bold, so forgive me, not my intention...I've tried to copy it into a new Word-file, but it just stays this way. (probably doing something wrong)

Taemi: Thanks! Please keep drawing, I have patience XD all women are strong and independant! FTW! And I forgive you ;)

I just had to write an Eden-gets-drunk-moment, couldn't help myself :P

Miss Shire: Who's team are you on, anyway? :P you bad girl...haha. I like you see Eden that way, and I think this might be a tipping point for her (you want her to tip towards Seph, obviously XD) how bout she gets both? Wouldn't that be totally sexy? haha

ChocoMeow: You're welcome! :D And don't worry, I'm perverted like that too, things going through my head, you have no idea :P But, too soon for sexy-time, I think. And yeah, haha (I laughed when I wrote doable, I could just imagine the look on his face XD) it was meant to be offensive, she's just that kind of bitch, really. I think he was actually really hurt, but, she's too naive to realise what she said. I totally agree it's scandalous! Thanks for liking!

Thank you again, Cryptika!

* * *

Chapter 101

The thing that woke me up was the very concerned yelling produced by Ollie.  
"What the hell were you thinking!?" he screamed when he burst through my door.  
"What?" I asked sleepily, while I was nearly knocked out by the pounding in my head.  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was!?"  
"What's all the commotion?" Reno asked as he appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Rude.  
He wore a smirk on his face and suddenly the whole scene of what had happened last night passed before my eyes. I wanted to bury myself. I knew he remembered, but he didn't show it in any way.  
"None of your business," Ollie said to him, making him chuckle.  
He seemed to be enjoying the scene.  
"I had to hear that you left last night from the woman at the front desk." Ollie folded his arms. "She also said that you cheated on me. She was outraged, to say the least."  
"Uh..." I felt my face go red and I didn't dare look at Reno. "Where would she get that idea?"  
"Yeah, I wonder," Reno snickered.  
"piss off!" I snapped.  
"That's not what you said last night."  
I threw my pillow at him with everything I had and he scrambled from the doorway. "Jeez, woman, stop throwing things at me!" he exclaimed from around the corner.  
Ollie slammed the door and faced me. "So, what was that about?"  
"What are you, my big brother?" I snipped.  
"You're acting like an idiot, Eden, so, yeah, I like to be the responsible one here."  
"Well, look at you, all mature."  
"I'm not kidding. What happened last night with Reno?" Ollie asked, pinning me with a look.  
"Who says something happened?" I retorted.  
"Mrs. Dragonballs said you were all over him."  
"No I wasn't," I argued. "He was just escorting me to bed- room, to my room."  
"What happened to our room?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I forgot."  
He looked at me skeptically.  
"Seriously, Ollie, nothing happened. He dropped me off here and he left, that's it."  
"Then what was he talking about?" he asked.  
"It's Reno. Isn't that explanation enough for you?"  
"Fine, but don't sneak out like that again. I thought something had happened to you. What did happen anyway?"  
"I had a moment, okay?"  
He sighed deeply. "You need to get it together, Eden. Let's just face a new day, alright?"  
I smiled at him. "Yes, let's."  
"Come on, then." He held out his hand to help me up. "Oh, and you might wanna avoid our charming hostess."  
"She's that upset, huh? I don't see why."  
"I think she might have spat in Reno's food this morning, he mentioned something about chewing gum."  
"You went to have a little friendly chat with the neighbours?"  
"Didn't have to," he replied while I freshened up in the bathroom. "Ran into them on my way to finding you, he wanted to know what we're doing here."  
"Whashoe tellem?" I asked as I brushed my teeth.  
"I said we were on our honeymoon," he sniggered. "Should've seen the look on his face. It was even better when that lady started scolding him. She felt very sorry for me, she said, and you didn't deserve me."  
"How considerate of her."  
"Anyway, I'd advise you not to eat here."  
I laughed and went to wash my mouth.

"You want to do this in broad daylight?" Ollie asked while we were crouched behind the bushes outside the mansion once more.  
"Of course. It's easy; I'm a girl. All I have to do is ring the bell."  
"He'll let you in, you slice his throat, end of story?"  
I grinned. "Exactly. Here, take my weapons."  
"I don't know about this, Eden..."  
"What could possibly go wrong?"

I rang the doorbell casually and waited for it to open. It was a rather large, bulky man and he looked me over with expert eyes.  
"Hi!" I chimed. "I'm here for the Don."  
"Aren't you a little old?"  
Excuse me? "It's all about experience, isn't it?"  
He looked me over again before he fully opened the door. "We'll see what he says. If he doesn't want you, I'll do you."  
"Thanks," I said, trying hard not to smack him.  
The place was, in one word, dodgy; it just oozed from the walls. I was a magnificently beautiful mansion, but it was decorated like a cheap whorehouse.  
"Follow me, don't talk to anyone."  
I nodded and did as he told me. I passed a few girls in the hallways, who looked at me with busted lips and sorrowful, black eyes. I felt sorry for them.

He led me all the way to the back- to a large, golden door. This owner had no taste whatsoever. He knocked and didn't wait for a reply.  
The room was large and ugly. One would describe it as a pimp's hollow. About half a dozen guards were seated around the room on fluff cushions, all accompanied by at least one-most likely under aged- girl. In middle of the room, a large red curtain blocked what was probably the bed, from view.  
A few seconds after we had entered, it flew open and the Don stepped out, and luckily for me, wearing a dressing gown.  
"Oooooh, you've found me another one!" he said and hurried his way over to me. "I was actually a little busy, but I can always find time for a beautiful girl."  
I felt disgusted when his piggy eyes ran over me.  
"What's your name, doll?"  
"Foxy"  
"Ooeeeeh, I like that one! How old are you?"  
"Twenty-six"  
"What are you doing, bringing me these old hooters?" he addressed my escort.  
"I thought she was younger, Sir."  
"Well...she looks good enough...take her downstairs."  
"Yes, Sir."  
I had no idea what it meant, but I followed him through the doors and back into the hallway. I started planning my attack. Taking him out, would leave me to roam around freely. Could I take out those guards in the room without harming the girls? I stared at the back of his neck while I weighed my options. Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on the back of my neck and my vision went blurry. My hand moved on its own accord and when I saw the dart in my hand, I passed out.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

My head was in even more pain than before, and I knew it was a side effect to whatever it was they had used on me. It was difficult for me to focus on my surroundings and the semi darkness wasn't helping. I had no idea how much time had passed since they darted me, but I felt thirsty. It could have been another side effect, I didn't know.  
I was lying on a bed not unlike the ones back at the Inn, only this one hardly gave any comfort and it was definitely not placed this way for decoration. A worn blanket was somewhere in the damp corner and I decided that's where it should stay. Half of my surroundings were made of cold, dark, dirty brick. The other half: steel bars. I was locked up in a cell.  
I stumbled to my feet and had to grab the bars to keep my balance. I shook my head to try and clear my vision, but I knew it was going to take some time. The door was on the far left and, of course, locked.  
"Damnit," I whispered to myself.  
I padded myself down, looking for my phone, but I didn't really need the confirmation to know it was gone. Another phone lost. I really shouldn't touch those things anymore, along with choppers.  
I kicked the door, hoping the lock might be faulty, but I had no such luck. I huffed and sat down on the mattress to think.  
When my eyes drifted to the other side of what I assumed was the basement, I noticed another cell. There was somebody in it, though it was too dark to see who it was. I frowned and called for the person, but there was no reaction. Poor soul.

It wasn't until some hours later that someone finally came down to me. It was the same man who had escorted me to the Don's room. He descended down the stairs cockily, with a self-consumed strut.  
He halted and looked at me menacingly. He was so broad I hadn't noticed the Don walking behind him, until he stepped forward.  
"Caught myself a little bunny!" he said and I scowled at him. "Hasn't the pup woken up yet?" he looked over to the other cell and back to me. "We found him skulking in the front yard. But, he's hardly my type."  
That's when I knew he was talking about Ollie. "You son of a bitch!"  
"Whoohoo, you're a fiery one, aren't you? But, you're right, she was a bitch. Should I feel glad the bars are separating you from me?"  
"I think you should."  
He chuckled. "I'd advise you not to try anything; I don't think you really know who I am, hm? If you tell me who sent you, I promise I'll be gentle. Was it Shinra? Don't think I didn't see those Turk types running through town, and you fit the bill."  
I felt insulted. "No one sent me."  
"So, this is...personal?"  
"Would you be surprised?"  
He chuckled. "It doesn't matter! I know what you are, you've got killer written all over you, don't take me for a fool. You might get what you wanted, you're on my list. I'll have to try you out, see what you can do. We'll have so much fun, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I don't think so," I replied.  
"Ooooh, you'll see! Even if I have to tie you down. Might even be more fun!" He turned from me and laughed all the way up the stairs. It made my flesh crawl.  
I wasn't about to be molested by some pimp, or by the gorilla standing outside my cage for that matter.  
"Do you know what happens to the girls that aren't chosen by the Don?" he asked me eerily.  
I didn't reply, just looked at him coldly. He decided to answer for me.  
"We can have them. We have our way with them, and after that, when there's no more use for them, they're discarded. Although, you came here to kill the Don, didn't you? So I guess your fate will be even worse."  
"Keep smiling, **."  
"I think I will," he smirked. "You can panic now."

"Ollie!" I screamed for him to wake up, but he made no motion.  
I tried in vain for a few more minutes, until I realised it was no use and dropped down on the mattress again. He didn't wake up until hours later, after the sun had set and it was pitch black in the basement. I heard him groan and stir and I jumped to my feet. "Ollie? Ollie, I'm here."  
"Dude...I can't see...IS MY EYE GONE?"  
"It's dark here, Ollie, your eye is fine."  
"Oh, thank Gaia." He slowly got up from the floor.  
He too had to hold on to the bars to keep himself from falling. "'What could possibly go wrong?'" he repeated my earlier statement. "What could possibly go wrong!? How 'bout this?"  
"Relax, it's just a little inconvenience, that's all," I assured him.  
"It's screwed up! Did you see those girls up there? This is a freakhouse."  
"We'll think of something, stop worrying."  
"Yeah, that's just great," he grumbled and sat himself down on the mattress. "At this point, I'd even be overjoyed to see the Turks show up."  
"Maybe they will," I replied. "They want him dead too."  
"They're off duty, and I doubt they even know he's here."  
"Just...just chill out, okay?"

"Think the sun is up yet?" I asked him after some hours.  
We had been down here together for a long while, and we were running out of subjects to talk about. We were both staring at the ceiling in complete boredom. I still felt thirsty and by now, hunger had joined in as well.  
"I think so..." he mumbled.  
Footsteps were coming down the stairs and we both jumped to our feet and clung to the bars to see who was coming to free us. But it was just the gorilla-man.  
"You two must be thirsty as hell," he grinned as he gave us a cup each to drink.  
The damn cups were made of cheap plastic, nothing I could use to get out. I had tried using my blade to open the lock earlier, but to no avail.  
"I figure you must be hungry too," he said to me. "But the Don thinks your ** is too fat. Hey, don't look at me, I like it just the way it is." He smacked his lips and I narrowed my eyes at him. "But the Don is more into..."  
"Children," I finished for him.  
He flashed a nasty smile. "I'm not into that, I like a real ass, not some adolescent teenager's. But, who's complaining? Might get my hands on yours just yet."  
I wanted to smack the grin off his face. Instead, I threw my water into his face, soaking him through.  
"You little bitch!" he cursed. "That'll be the last you're gonna get!" With that, he stomped off up the stairs.  
"You're such an idiot, Eden." Ollie said, though he did sound amused.  
"I know." I grinned.

It had been a small moment of glory, but hours later, I started to regret throwing my water away. My head started to hurt even worse and my mouth was dry. But at least I had something to occupy myself with, because they came to get me from my cell. They cuffed me and escorted me from the room. Ollie was left behind and I injured two of my guards in my attempt to get to him. They must have decided it was too much of a hassle and hit me on the back of the head with something very hard, making me pass out once more.


	103. Chapter 103

So, still not bored of me? :P

Thank you Cryptika, again, great job!

And thank you Akimiki, for running a tight ship and making me rewrite this chapter 50 times over XD

Miss Shire: It gets worse before it gets better!

* * *

Chapter 103

I felt funny when I woke up; my head was hurting and it felt heavy. I opened my eyes with difficulty and I felt like I was flying. But…I didn't like flying... My eyes looked out over the village and I realised I was in the mountains. My feet couldn't find solid ground and when I looked down, I gasped and almost screamed. I was hanging I don't even know how high up, my feet dangling in space. My arms were spread and tied up, and I prayed the ropes would hold. I started panicking and tried hard to control my breathing. Beside me, two other people were hung up against the giant sculpture. Elena of the Turks and a young Wutaian girl, most likely hardly sixteen years of age. The Don was pacing back and forth on a beautifully carved slender hand in front of us.  
"LET...ME...GO!" The young girl yelled in an obnoxiously high pitched voice, making my head hurt even worse. I groaned and closed my eyes to prevent the world from spinning and my stomach from flying up through my mouth.  
I realised she must have been the one who woke me. Even a corpse would have.  
"Hmmm!" Corneo replied. "Delicious...scrumptious! I think I've just found a new HOBBY! Which shall it be? Hmmm...hmmm..."

This was ridiculous, not to mention horrible. I considered cutting myself loose with my hidden blade, but the idea of falling into the abyss below wasn't appealing. I wondered how Elena had ended up in this mess and if her nice colleagues would come for her...and me. I could really use them right now, even Reno. Flashes of the favor I had asked him and the way I had behaved the other day flashed through my mind and I decided I would actually rather hang here and face the depths than face him again. I'll just wait for the right moment, I told myself.

Corneo passed us by, stopping before each one of us while he was deep in thought, no doubt considering which one of us to pick.  
"This is childish..." I irritably muttered.  
"Should I go with...Her?" he said when he stood before Elena.  
"He...hey, I'm one of the Turks!" she yelled indignantly. "Don't think you can get away with this!"  
The Don ignored her and moved on to the teenager beside me. Something told me he would go for her.  
"Oh, GAWD!" the girl sputtered, repulsed. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've taken rope escape lessons more seriously!"  
I could have used that, I thought.  
"Hmm!" Corneo continued to ignore us. "I've made my choice! My companion for the night will be...The cheerfull one!" He pointed his finger at the young girl, who started to struggle against the ropes hopelessly.  
"GROSS-NESS!" she yelled. "Don't mess with me, old man! You don't even have any materia!  
She had quite the mouth on her for someone of her age and current situation. Still, she was right.  
"Ooooooh! And she's saucy, too! Wheeee!" the Don squealed.  
"Don't you dare!" I growled at him.  
"Alright, that's it!" A new voice said.  
The Don nearly got startled to death and I was hoping he would slip over the edge, but unfortunately, he didn't.  
"What...What's goin' on!? Who's there?"  
Even I got startled when I saw who it was. It was Cloud who had spoken; Cloud, joined by Tifa and Barret. What were they doing here? Had they come for me? What was going on?  
"Oh, man..." the girl said, "Cloud..."  
Did they know each other?  
"Eden!" Tifa called to me with worry. "Hold on!"  
"Wheeeeell...long time no see," Corneo said to him.  
"Don't tell me you forgot..." Cloud replied.  
"I will never forget what a monster you are!" Tifa added.  
"Be quiet!" Corneo snapped. "None of you know how much I've suffered since then." He turned his back to them. "It's a long story, but..."  
"We don't want to hear it!" Tifa said. "Just let them go!"  
"Hmm...You guys are...serious...Good...good. This aint no time for me to be foolin' around either. Why did you kill my little Aps? I'm gonna make you play with my new pet, so you won't get in the way of my search for a bride!"  
I saw their change in stance as they readied themselves for a fight.  
"RAPPS-come here!" the Don howled and instantly, a giant shadow soared over us, blocking out the sun. It dove down upon them and I have to say it was quite a beautiful creature. It was birdlike, with wonderful colors, but a very deadly beak. The fight commenced.

The girl next to me started spitting out some very foul language that made even my toes curl. Elena remained surprisingly quiet, which was very uncharacteristic for her. I kept very still, diving down into a deep lake was one thing, but I would be tomato juice if my ropes broke.

The battle was pretty vicious, Cloud was jumping all over the place, and I was awed by his strength. He had never been this way back with Shinra. I knew it was due to the Sephiroth cells he had been infused with. He was almost superhuman; and technically, he was. The bird's wings were perforated by Barret's many bullets and it soon lost the capacity to fly. Tifa did her fair share of melee attacks and within a few minutes, Cloud delivered the final blow. He decapitated it with a single swing and the head rolled over the edge and down into the deep.  
It was silent for a few moments, but for the wind howling around us.

"Wait..." Coneo said. "Just wait a second!"  
"Shut up!" Cloud roared, making even me flinch.  
"Just listen to me," Corneo started. "It won't take long."  
Cloud gave him his time, so he continued. "Why do you think a bad guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?"  
"Guys!" I yelled dramatically. "Can someone please get me down now?"  
Tifa started moving in my direction. "No! Wait!" the Don called. "I'm not done yet."  
"Screw you!" I retorted.

He ignored me and continued. "I'll give you three options. One; because he's ready to die. Two; Because he's sure to win, or three; because he's clueless."  
"Three! Pick three!" the young girl shouted.  
"Two" Tifa said.  
"Hmmm...Right!" He fumbled with something in his pocket and before I could register what was going on, the ropes around my wrists broke and I fell down against the cliffside. I gasped with fear as the whole world turned upside down. I had never been so thankful my feet were bound. I wanted to reach up and grab the rope, but it was too tight to get a hold on.  
"Goddamnit!" I growled.  
On a side-note, I was happy I didn't have to look down anymore.  
"I'm gonna die!" Elena called. "I'm too young to die!"  
All three of us where now hanging upside down and I could feel my head starting to swell. This was no way for a SOLDIER to die.  
"Makes me so...MAD!" the girl next to me yelled, and I agreed with her.  
"If I push this button..." Corneo said. "They'll fall and we'll have squashed tomatoes!"  
Oh, please don't...  
"Don't come any closer!"  
"Coward!" Tifa cursed him.  
"Now give me your woman too!" the Don demanded. "Ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm laughing last!"  
"No, that would be us."  
I turned my head in the direction the voice came from, and I was actually delighted to see who it was. Reno. Would he be able to save us? I think I actually smiled with joy when I saw him, my previous thoughts quickly forgotten when my life literally hung by a thread. He casually walked past the others, like he didn't have a care in the world.  
"...The Turks!" Corneo cursed.  
"You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that secret," Reno said to him. "We're going to take care of you...personally."  
"Damnit!" Corneo said. "Then they're all goin' down with me!"  
I heard fast footsteps coming from behind the enormous statue and I knew it must be Rude. Wherever Reno was, he was never far away. Suddenly Corneo was hit in the face with a rock. He groaned and fell backwards, over the edge. I held my breath in the process, or maybe I was just terrified he would press his button. He managed to grab onto the ledge, I saw his sausage fingers cling to it.  
"Good timing, Rude." Reno said.  
"Let's get to work." Rude replied.  
Reno strut over to Corneo and even upside down I noticed he was suddenly wearing a cold demeanor. He stepped on the Don's fingers, which had turned white from effort of holding his over-weight body up. The man started to whimper.  
"Alright, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up," he said. "Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...?"  
"Do you mind!?" I interrupted him.  
He held up his finger to me. "Hang on for a moment, Foxy."  
"Oh, real funny, Reno!"  
He ignored me. "One; because we were ready to die, two; because we were sure of victory, or three; because we were clueless."  
"Two...? Number two!" the Don squealed.  
"All wrong," Reno said and he started pushing down harder on the man's hand.  
"Wait! No!...stoooo-" Corneo never got to finish his sentence as he let go of the edge and plummeted hundreds of feet down.  
"The correct answer was..." Reno said. "Because it's our job."  
"Oh, thank you very much!" Elena happily said. "I never expected you to come and help."  
"Elena, stop acting so weak. You're a Turk!" Reno said to her.  
"Y-yes, yes, Sir!" she replied while still hanging upside down.  
An awkward silence hung in the air, but I was still hanging too, and I wasn't feeling all too comfortable.

I decided to break it. "What's a girl gotta do to get some help around here, huh?!"  
"I think you took the term 'hangover' a little too literal, Foxy." Reno snickered. "You're seriously slacking, if you really want to be a housewife, you're gettin' there. I have to say, submission doesn't suit you."  
"Get me down from here, and I'll show you what submission is!"  
"Get yourself down."  
I was about to retort to the insult when his phone started ringing. The sudden though of Ollie made me shut my trap. We had left him behind in the mansion, but now was not a good time to mention it.  
"Yeah...yeah...I'll get on it right away," he said before he hung up.  
"Was that the company?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah" Reno replied. "They want us to find Cloud..."  
A few moments passed until Rude interrupted the tension. "Are we on...?"  
"No, today we're off duty," Reno replied.  
"Hey!" the girl next to me started to scream. "Who cares about that!? Get-me-down!"  
"Will you stop screaming in my ear?!" I snapped at her.  
"Ooooh, well are you gonna cry now?" she reprimanded.  
"Act your age!"  
"You act yours, you old cow!"  
"You just wait until I get down from here, I'm gonna smack that smirk off your face."  
"Bring it on, grandma!"  
"Ladies, ladies!" Barret called, trying to get in between us.  
"Are you going to hit me with your walking stick?"  
"I'm gonna ram it up your-"  
"Alright!" Tifa exclaimed, holding her hands up. "I'll go get some rope."

* * *

Gotta love Yuffie XD


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Barret had used his bulky arms to pull us up. The only reason I hadn't screamed like a baby the moment he had told me to cut the ropes around my ankles, was the fact I wanted my dignity to remain intact. I really didn't want them all to see I wasn't as tough as I looked.  
"I'd never have thought you'd be afraid of heights, Foxy." Reno had called. His cold demeanor had quickly made place for his usual swagger.  
"What gives you that idea?" I had growled in reply, as I grabbed the rope Barret had dropped.  
"I'd come save you, but, ya know, you wanted me to piss off."  
"Yeah, please do!"  
By the time I had reached the top, I had wanted to kiss the rocks below my hands and knees.  
For some reason, Barret had left the young girl hanging last, and something told me he wasn't too fond of her either.

"Ya good?" he asked me when I finally got to my feet. My head was spinning and throbbing and my legs were wobbly. I was afraid I was going to lose my balance and tumble over the edge.  
"I am now, I guess..." I replied.  
"Where's Ollie?"  
"Oh! shit! Ollie!" I gasped and pushed past him, almost falling over my own feet.  
"Wait, what up?" he asked as he caught me.  
"Ollie's still in the mansion!"  
"What mansion?"  
"The Don's! We have to get him out!"  
"We have to deal with this kid, she stole our materia. The others are at the Inn, go ask them for help."  
"'Kay," I breathed and I was off.

Broad paths were hewn in the mountains and I was glad I couldn't see over the edge; although I did nearly fly over when a sudden bend came up ahead and I had to skid to a sudden halt. But, all in all, I made it down the mountain safely and I ran towards the Inn as fast as possible. I burst through the door with so much force it banged a hole in the wall. Four curious faces turned to me, our hostess, and our three Turks.  
"You!" the woman screamed.  
"Not now," I said and started to move, but with lightning speed, which actually made me frown and stop in my tracks, she bolted from behind her desk and cut me off.  
"You! You'll pay for that!"  
"What's the rush?" Elena asked me.  
"Stop harassing me, you're off duty. Get out of the way," I said to the woman and started pushing her aside.  
"You are not welcome in my Inn!"  
"I need to get my things."  
"No," she smirked.  
"Move, or I'll make you."  
"Try. They're payment for the damage."  
Was she serious?  
"A little help here?" I said to the Turks.  
"They're not welcome here either!" She smirked. "Should've thought about that before you cheated. That poor boy."  
"That 'poor boy' is locked up in a cell inside a whorehouse, you wanna go get him out for me?"  
"What kind of people are you!" she exclaimed. "Fine, get your things, but I don't want to see you around here ever again."  
"I can live with that," I mumbled as I rushed past her.

I broke into our room, since Ollie had the key and I pulled out one of Ollie's spare guns from his duffle bag. Come to think of weapons, I really hoped mine would be at the mansion and in one piece. I grabbed some money from the bag and swung it over my torso.  
I made sure the gun was fully loaded before placing it in the band of my jeans. I had given even my harnesses for Ollie to keep.  
I stepped out and tried to lock the door, but it was definitely busted. That poor woman.  
I was hoping to run into some of the others, but I didn't waste time looking for them. On my way outside, I placed some money on the now-deserted front desk and made my way over to the mansion.

From my reclaimed my position in the bushes I could see the lights inside the mansion were off. I didn't take the time to come up with a plan; I didn't need one. I clenched my gloved fists to ready them for impact. Then I took off full speed towards the dark window. I leaped and pushed my fists forwards. With a terrible ruckus, I broke through the window and rolled into the room. I sat up and listened. Muffled voices were coming from the hallway, followed by a light being turned on and footsteps outside the door.  
I got up and hid behind the door that was about to open. Slowly it did. "Sounded like it came from in here..."  
The light inside the room switched on and a man stepped inside.  
"What the hell happ-" he was cut off when I suddenly appeared from behind the door.  
I grabbed his head and in a fluid motion, broke his neck. I twisted his body around as the man who stood behind him reached for his gun. I hid behind the body as three bullets impacted. He moved towards me and I threw up my leg, kicking the gun from his hand. I rolled past him, cut his leg and sent him to the ground. His neck was broken within the next two seconds.  
I cursed to myself. I had hoped to avoid guns, to slip in quietly and undetected. But I knew that idea had failed now that I heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. If I could manage to get to the stairs and get to Ollie before they got to me, he might be able to help me.  
Then I realised something. I would need to find the gorilla to get the key to Ollie's door. Damnit... I looked for a place to hide, finding nothing but more hallways and doors. I opened one and squeezed through, closing it quietly behind me. The lights were on in this room, and when I turned around, I found almost a dozen fearful faces staring back at me. They were all women, with bruised faces and barely any clothing; although the word 'women' didn't yet apply to them. I quickly held an urgent finger to my lips as a few of them were about to scream. They held their tongue. The way they were looking at me, with pleading eyes and confusion, told me they were beyond broken. And I realised in order for them to be freed, I had to kill every last one of the guards in this house. It was going to be a massacre.  
"Are you...a new girl?" one of the girls hesitantly asked.  
"You could say that."  
"No, she's not," another snapped at her. "Look at her, she's armed."  
"Why are you armed?" another frightfully asked. "Have you come to kill us? We heard gunshots!"  
"No, of course not." I replied.  
"What's goin' on?"

"Have you come to free us?" the first girl asked with hope in her voice. She jumped from the mattress she was lying on and rushed over to me.  
"Tammy! Get back here!" Another grabbed her by the waist. "Get out," she said as she retrieved Tammy from my presence. "You're not welcome here, you'll alert the guards.  
"They already are," I replied, causing a new wave of panic to course through the girls.  
"Then leave!" she hissed. "We don't want any trouble!"  
"How many are there?" I asked.  
"Why?" She was very suspicious.  
"I intend to kill them."  
"You can't!" another chimed. "There's too many, and they're armed!"  
"Just tell me."  
Silence fell as none of them spoke.  
"Do you want to stay here until they're done with you? You won't be in trouble; I'll take them out and come back for you."  
"We'll help," Tammy said suddenly.  
"Tammy, no!" A few of the girls hushed her. "Don't say that, they might hear you!"  
"She can help us! I don't want to live in fear anymore."  
"They'll kill us!"  
"I'm already dead!" Tammy yelled, tears forming in her eyes.  
I calmly waited for their conversation to end and at Tammy's words, silence fell once more. But there was tension in the air, like electricity buzzing. It led up to something, I could feel it. So, I remained quiet.  
"I can't do this anymore," Tammy said to her friend.  
"They've decided our lives..." one of them said as she too rose from the mattress. "Our lives are our own!"  
"It won't work."  
"I don't care anymore," she replied. "I'll help. Tell us what to do."  
I looked around the room, and the girls all stepped closer to me, full of expectance and hope. Apart from the reluctant one, who still seemed to be in doubt.  
"Are there any more of you here?" I asked.  
"Yes, there's two more rooms."  
"And how many guards?"  
"Fifteen at least." Still there was doubt in her voice. "You think you can handle that?"  
I smirked. "I was in SOLDIER. A few men won't stop me."  
"You were?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You think you could run a diversion?" I asked them.  
"If we leave this room before they tell us to, they'll hit us."  
"Burn it," the doubtful girl said. "Burn down the mansion."  
"That's too dangerous," I said. "My friend is in the basement, I need to get him out. Also, they took my stuff; I want it back."  
"I'll be bait," Tammy said. "Just promise me when they come after me you'll get them."  
"I promise." I nodded.  
"We'll all help! We'll get to the others and persuade them, we'll wait in there."  
"Good, let's go then."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

I slowly opened the door a few inches and peeked outside. The girls were all huddled together behind me, trying to see through the door too.  
"How's it look?"  
"See anything?"  
"I can't see."  
"Ouch, you're standing on my foot!"  
"Shh!"  
"You be quiet!"  
The conversation went on in hushed whispers while I opened the door a bit further and risked sticking my head out into the hallway.  
"Looks clear," I said. "Wait here, we'll make a round. Tammy?"  
She pushed up to the front, causing a few more whispers and snaps and stepped out into the hallway with me. I closed the door behind me, but it opened a crack right away, showing me five pairs of curious eyes.  
"Close the door!" I whispered to them.  
They did as I asked and I sent Tammy down the hallway. I felt bad using her as bait, but where they would shoot me on sight, they wouldn't seriously hurt her. She halted at the corner and peeked around. She gestured me towards her. "They're looking for you," she said. "Are you sure you can so this?"  
"I can't guarantee your safety, Tammy."  
"It doesn't matter. Death is better than this."  
I nodded and she smiled. Then she ran around the corner.  
"Oi!" I heard someone call after a few seconds. "What are you doin' outta bed?"  
"There's someone in our room!"  
It took a moment to understand what she was doing. For a split second I thought she'd sell me out, but I soon realised she wanted to bring them to me. This girl was a tactical talent, and she had balls.  
"A man with a gun! He told us to be quiet and he threatened us! There's four of you, please help them!"  
"Alright, alright, shut your piehole."

Four. She was truly a smart girl. I wondered how she had ended up in this place.  
Footsteps approached the corner I was still hiding behind. They came closer fast and I let my blade slide out, ready to pounce. I slid down against the wall and the moment the first boot appeared around the corner, I sunk my blade into it. A scream echoed, which I quickly silenced with my blade. I threw the body backwards into the hallway, knocking over the next assailant. I leaped over the two and stabbed the next in the throat, sending us both down onto the ground. With my other hand I grabbed my gun and shot the last standing guard. One last bullet ended the one struggling with the body on top of him. I took their guns and handed one to Tammy.  
"You did awesome, Tammy," I smiled.  
"I was in the army once," she replied. "My father was a General here in Wutai, but Shinra killed him. After that, things went downhill for me."  
"Yeah, leave it to Shinra to ruin lives."  
"Were you...? In the war against Wutai?"  
"No, I wasn't," I reassured her. "That's six down, nine more to go."  
I didn't have to wait long; guards were making their way down the stairs. Suddenly, Tammy pushed past me and passed the stairs. "Hey!"  
She ran on back into her room. The guards followed her without even looking my way. They busted right through the door, initiating a chorus of screams from inside.  
"What's going on here!" one of them demanded.  
I stepped up behind them and raised my guns at their backs. Three more were down before they even had a chance to move. "Six to go."

Guards were drawn to the gunshots like mosquitos and were now pouring at me from the other side of the house, the second floor, and the basement stairs. Now I knew where to find my way to Ollie.  
All six of them pushed towards me and all I could do was smirk and open fire. There was a loud eruption of screaming behind me and then all was silent.  
"Go tell the others," I said to the girls. "I need the key to the basement."  
"It's in a safe in the Don's room."  
"And the code would be?"

"Great." I sighed and turned to Tammy. "Take them all outside, and I need a phone."  
"There's one in the Don's room. Ugly looking thing too."  
"Thanks, now go."  
She nodded and ran up the stairs to get the other girls.  
"Tammy," I called her. "When you get outside, I need you to look for my friends and tell them where I am, they might be worried."  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Tammy, go live your life. Please"  
She nodded. "How will I find them?"  
I chuckled. "Trust me; you'll know when you see them. Good luck, Tammy, and thank you."  
She gave me a quick hug and hurried from the mansion, along with the others.  
Now to get to this stupid safe.

There was indeed a phone in the Don's room, and it was indeed very ugly. It was golden, huge and for some reason in the shape of an eagle. Jewels were set all around it. But that wasn't what was on my mind. I was worried to touch it, considering the place it was in.  
The safe sat behind the desk, inside the wall. I was surprised it wasn't covered up.  
"Gross," I muttered and picked the phone up anyway.  
Charly answered with his usual suspicious voice when an unknown number called and I had to prove to him it was me.  
"Panties, Charles, you were droppin' panties." I rolled my eyes.  
"Thass my lass! How ya doin'?"  
"Stuck. Ollie's in a cell here, I need the key, it's in a safe and I'm not a locksmith."  
"Oh...why he be stuck? That idiot be doin' sumtin stupid again?"  
"It's a long story, but this time, it was my fault."  
"Idiot. I can gets ya the equipment, but ya know...I aint there!"  
"I know that! What do I do?"  
"Ya needs spyin' equipment, I kno some people who gots it, Bert, me mate Laire, the Turks obviously...me lass, she gots some spyin' goin' on, I tells ya, but right now-"  
"The Turks are in town." I got the sudden realisation.  
"So call em."  
"I'm not asking them for help."  
"Then lea' that idiot be 'n get outta there."  
I sighed. "Alright..."  
"Alright what?"  
"Alright, I'll give it a try," I grumbled, not at all happy about this.  
"Anytin' else ya be needin'? Then I suggest ya hurry, I got's news."  
"News? What news?"  
"I managed ta get me hands on a map through the glacier."  
"It took you five days?"  
"Oi! I never even knew it be existin'! Ya'll can pick it up an' gets yo asses over there."  
"Did you call Cloud yet?"  
"Tifa, yeah. Suppose ya lost ya phone again?"

"Dumb ass. He know, map be at Icicle Inn. Never heard of it, but it be there, apparently."  
"Nice, let's get ready to get our asses frozen then, huh."  
"Ya focus on gettin' that fool outta there. Meet up with Cloud, them be makin' a plan."  
"Got it. How's the misses?"  
"Smokin'! Go call Reno."  
I groaned. "No! I'm gonna call Rude."  
"Ya gots his number?"  
"No..."  
"Me neither." he hung up.  
"Goddamnit."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106  
I stared at the phone in my hands for a few more minutes. When I finally dialed the number I wished I had forgotten, but unfortunately hadn't, I hoped that maybe they had already left town. But then again, I might never get Ollie out.  
"This had better be important," he answered.  
"Reno"  
"Foxy? Heeeeey, ya missed me, didn't ya?" I heard him chuckle.  
"Not really. Listen, I need something, I need-"  
"You need?  
"I need something to crack a safe."  
"Wait, wait, lemme get this...you need something...from me?"  
I rolled my eyes at the ball he was having and I felt my temper rising. "That's what I said!"  
"Can you say it again?"  
"No! Ollie's locked up and I can't get him out without the key. I need something to open the safe."  
"We're after you; that's a bad idea."  
"You're still off duty for the day."  
"Doesn't mean we're gonna help ya. That's pushin' it; we already let you walk."  
"Come on!"  
"Say please."  
"Reno!" I rammed my fist into the desk and flinched. I just knew he was being this way because of what happened at the Inn. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my life.  
"You told me to piss off; you've hurt my feelings. Say please."  
"What, did someone steal your sweetroll?"  
"Yes, actually, there's a big part of my heart missing since that day..."  
"You don't have a heart!" I snapped.  
"Okay, later then."  
"No, wait!" I closed my eyes and prayed for patience. "Please help me out. Please"  
"Tell me I'm the best."  
"Are you being serious?" I could almost see him stomping his feet with glee that he had me by the neck.  
"I'm not sure I can do much for ya, ya know, being just doable, and all that."  
"I didn't say 'just'"  
"I'm waiting."  
Rage built up inside me, and the only thing preventing me from smashing the phone was Ollie's face. "Maybe Rude could help me, then," I grumbled.  
"That's low and you know it." His voice dropped significantly and I frowned.  
"Yeah? So what, I'm a **, and you know it."  
He didn't reply and for a moment I thought he had hung up on me. "Reno?"  
"I love it when you say my name. I'm still waiting."  
I wanted to shout 'keep waiting then!' instead I almost bit my tongue in effort to tell him what he wanted to hear. "You're the best."  
"What else?"  
"What else?" I gawked.  
"Yeah, tell me how awesome I am."  
"You're made of it." I spoke through clenched teeth.  
"And?"  
I sighed in total defeat, something that didn't happen to me all that often. "And you're totally more than doable."  
"I know I am!"  
"And totally annoying!" I snapped. "Can you just get your ** over here now?"  
"You owe me big time. I'll see what we got. Where are you?"  
"That big ** mansion."  
"Got it. Don't wait up for me."  
He hung up before I could reply and now I was still not certain he would help me.  
In the meantime, I went downstairs into the basement to find Ollie. I found him sitting in the corner, sleeping. That boy seemed to be able to sleep anywhere.

"Ollie. Ollie, wake up."  
"Eden?"  
"I'll get you out, don't worry."  
"What happened?"  
"The Don hung us up in the mountains, Cloud showed up, chasing after some girl. The Turks killed Corneo and they released us. That's about it."  
"Oh...alright. Didn't you bring the key, dude?"  
"It's in the safe upstairs. I need something to crack it. Reno's on his way."  
"No...seriously?"  
"Yeah, he's a spy; I'm sure he can get it to open."  
"Why the hell would he help us out?"  
"No idea, he-" I fell silent when I heard the front door slam.  
"Wow, he got here fast," Ollie said. "He sure is eager to see you." He grinned.  
"Oh, shut up, or I'll leave you here." I joked before I ran up the stairs.

He wasn't anywhere in the hallway anymore, so I continued into the Don's room. But there was no one there either. I frowned, wondering where he could have gone. I moved over to the window, but I saw nothing but a few people going around their business. There was no sign of any of the girls, and I felt glad for it.  
I felt the pain before I heard the shot. How low to shoot me in the back. I went down with a cry and when I looked up, it wasn't Reno standing in the doorway. It was the gorilla.  
"You've been busy," he softly said.  
Tears started welling up in my eyes, the awful pain was burning.  
"That must hurt," he said. "They're made for pain, those bullets."  
I could tell.  
"Nothing to say? I suppose you were trying to crack the safe? Too bad, your boyfriend will just have to stay there now." He towered over me as I lay whimpering on the carpet.  
Everytime I tried to move, pain shot through my back. "I told you that ** would be mine, didn't I?" He grabbed my legs and dragged me across the floor, towards the bed.  
I did all that I could do at that moment and I sliced him across the arm. He growled in pain, but he let go.  
"Bitch," he stomped me on the back, and I screamed.  
He turned around and opened the curtains around the bed. "You can't fight your way outta this one."  
He was so strong he picked me up by the band of my jeans with one arm and threw me on the bed. My hands grabbed the sheets and I tried to crawl away from him. He pulled me back towards him and climbed on the bed.  
"Let's put that hand somewhere safe, shall we?" he took my blade-hand and pinned it to the bed. I couldn't move.  
I was on my stomach; he was sitting on my legs. He leaned over me and grabbed my **. With all I had, I elbowed him in the face. He fell backwards, onto the floor. I grabbed the sheets again and pulled towards the other end of the bed, away from this menace. I was only hanging halfway down onto the floor before he rose and moved. A gasp escaped my lips as he launched himself over the bed and grabbed me, stopping my escape. I don't know how, but I turned onto my back, just to have the illusion I could do something. But I couldn't. He straddled my legs and hit me so hard in the face I thought I heard a few teeth shatter. Or rather, felt. He ripped my glove off and threw it on the floor.  
I couldn't believe it, the mighty Eden, subdued into pudding.  
I lashed out at him, but I couldn't see straight anymore; the pain blurred my vision, causing stars to explode. He easily pinned my hands down again and I felt him unbutton my jeans. I bucked beneath him, trying to throw him off, but he was just too heavy. Never before had I felt so helpless.  
"Scream for me," he whispered when his hand rode up my torso. I refused.  
Suddenly he let go. His whole body started shaking violently, his eyes rolled up in his skull. And then he fell onto me, dead.

"I don't think he read your meaning. Unless you like it that way," Reno said casually as he put away his EMR. "You sure have a way of getting into trouble."  
I had never been so glad to see him. Actually, I had never been glad to see him at all.  
I groaned, pushed the dead man off of me and dropped myself off the bed, tumbling down and landing quite painfully on the wooden floor. At my sudden yelp of pain he moved and knelt down next to me. "What?" he asked. "Ah, **." he added when he saw the blood on my back. He lifted the sticky shirt, making me wince.  
"You...found me," I pushed out.  
"Just had to follow the trail of bodies you left for me. Looks like you threw yourself quite the party."  
"I'm fuckin' enjoying myself," I panted. "How bad is it?"  
"Gimme Cloud's number. Sorry, babe, I don't have any materia."  
"Don't...call me babe. How bad?"  
"You'll live, gimme the number." He handed me the phone and I dialed it for him. "Yeah, listen, you'd better come get your girl, she's pretty banged up; she needs materia. Just hurry." He hung up. "Looks painfull," he stated.  
"Ya think?!" I snapped.  
"Didn't care when I got shot. Oh, wait, you were the cause. I call Karma."  
"Yeah!?Well, I didn't..." I struggled for something to say, not even knowing what I wanted to say. "I didn't- didn't..."  
"Sexually harass me afterwards?" he chuckled.  
Oh, God. "Ollie," I murmured while resting my head on the ground. "He's still down there, open the safe; the key's in there."  
He left me by myself and I pulled myself up into a half-sitting position, hanging onto the bed.  
"I never knew you were afraid of heights," he told me.  
"Don't be ridiculous, where would you get that idea?" I blushed and tried to avoid eye-contact.  
"Could you ever just like, discuss something, instead of waving it off or going into defense-mode?" he asked me whilst he did who-knows-what.  
"You're one to talk," I replied. "Everything's a joke to you."  
"I rest my case." He worked in silence for a few moments. "I guess you don't wanna talk about our night out?" Amusement and teasing rang through the air.  
"I don't remember," I lied.  
He let it slide, though I was sure he knew I was lying. "Why were you drowning yourself, anyway?"  
"I don't want to talk about it..." I whispered.  
He turned to me, his face sincere. "At least you're being honest." He turned back to his work. "Was the honeymoon-night that bad?" All sincerety had left him once more. "I'm tellin' ya, babe, shouldn't do a kid half your age."  
"He's not half my age! And I'm not...doing...him." I frowned.  
"Good to know," he replied.  
The safe opened and I sighed in relief.  
"There ya go. These yours?" he asked as he took out my Sais and inspected them.  
"Can you please go get Ollie?"  
He looked over at me, and there was doubt on his face. "Yeah, sure."  
"If you take him in, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."  
"You put too little faith in me, Foxy. Tell me again why I'm doing this?" He dropped the weapons on the bed and walked out with the key.


End file.
